


Untold Truths

by posiescoven



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, Dating Posie, F/F, Fluff, I wish we could see some Posie flashbacks so I did this, Seperated Posie too with scenes we will need because the writers are bad we know it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:55:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 97,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22776766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/posiescoven/pseuds/posiescoven
Summary: Penelope Park and Josie Saltzman have gone through a lot and will continue to have moments, because even ex girlfriends can still be lovers.OrPosie One Shots to fill in missed moments, to give flashbacks and to fix the writers mistakes.
Relationships: Penelope Park & Josie Saltzman, Penelope Park/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 169
Kudos: 796





	1. This Night Is Sparkling (This Night Is Flawless)

**Author's Note:**

> Summary of this one shot:
> 
> It takes one room, a blonde and two unwanted guests for Josie to spend the night in Penelope's room.
> 
> •
> 
> Posie fluff ahead with possible mistakes (if you notice them be kind and let me know).
> 
> Enjoy reading.

It is past midnight when Josie enters their dorm and she finds Lizzie all terrified backed in a corner.

"What's wrong?", Josie asks after closing the door.

"There is a spider here.", Lizzie whispers.

"That's all? I thought an axe murderer was hiding in our closet or something."

The brunette shakes her head, an amused smile on her face as she walks up to her bed. Josie grabs her pajamas and she wants to ask Lizzie if Alyssa Chang still has their blow dryer when the blonde lets out a sudden scream.

"What?!", Josie raises her voice when Lizzie grabs her by her wrist and she pulls her away from her bed.

"I saw something crawling on your nightstand.", the blonde wimpers.

Josie sighs.

"Alright, show me where you saw it and I will take it outside."

"What if it does something to you? This is a supernatural school! I doubt that your girlfriend would like it if you turned into spiderwoman!"

Josie has to smile softly when Lizzie brings Penelope up. They are dating since a month and things couldn't be more perfect.

"Quit the heart eyes! We have to do something...oh god, there is another one!"

Before Josie can process it, she finds herself outside their room. 

"We will not stay the night here.", Lizzie announces.

"My stuff is inside!"

Lizzie siphones magic from the wall and with a simple spell Josie has what she needs.

"You wanna spend your night on the couch in the common room or with dad? Or do you know a spell that can make spiders vanish?", Josie asks while collecting her underwear from the floor.

"No, of course I will not spend the night in the common room or with dad, I have a reputation!"

Josie crosses her arms. Lizzie looks outraged.

"Where else will you go? To Emma? Alyssa?", Josie asks in disbelief.

"I will go to Mikaelson because Alyssa sometimes looks at me like she wants to strangle me in my sleep."

"And you borrow that girl our blow dryer?"

"Of course, because when it comes to hair I know no enemy."

"Or spiders because friendly reminder that you are not on good terms with Hope. How will you explain it when someone sees you leaving her room in the morning? Let alone, would she even allow you to stay with her?", Josie points out.

"I will just say we are enemies with benefits and the latter..let me worry about that."

Lizzie leaves Josie behind without caring where her twin will sleep. Josie decides first to get dressed then worry about a place where she can stay the night. Josie leaves the bathroom now dressed up in her pajamas and she sends her bathrobe with a spell to her room. Josie hopes she won't find spiders crawling inside of it. 

The brunette peaks inside the common room and the only comfortable thing she can associate with it, is her head resting in Penelope's lap. Josie decides to disturb Alaric's sleep but then her feet carry her in front of Penelope's room. Josie grows nervous and she lifts her hand up and down three times before being brave enough to knock.

Inside the room, Penelope groans as she slowly opens her eyes. The raven haired witch looks at her alarm, switches on her nightlight before throwing back her blanket and leaving her bed.

"Whoever this is, I will.."

Penelope puts her murder plans aside when Josie is standing behind the door. Josie is not tensed up anymore when Penelope beams at her. Her heart explodes just like everytime, when Penelope puts her arms around her waist and pulls her in for a kiss.

They seperate and despite the darkness, Josie can see Penelope's eyes sparkling. 

"Can I stay here for the rest of the night?", Josie asks shyly.

"You don't even need to ask.", Penelope answers, one hand caressing the side of Josie's face while putting the other one on Josie's back, leading her inside.

Penelope closes the door while Josie is eyeing amused something. Penelope feels her face flushing when she sees what Josie is looking at.

"A pink nightlight?"

"My grandma gave it to me when I was five.", Penelope answers while dropping down on her bed.

"Why have I never seen it before?", Josie asks, her amused eyes finding Penelope over her shoulder.

"That's because you have never stayed here the night before.", Penelope teases her, then she takes Josie's hand and brings it to her lips, kissing it.

"What else do I not know about you?"

Josie turns to Penelope when she gets no answer and feels her hand empty now. Josie follows her gaze and she is taken aback.

"What is this?"

Josie steps closer to the papers with Penelope's handwriting on the desk.

"And you used highlighters?"

"Emma wants me to do some extra assignment. Apparently I need to catch up on history of magic."

Penelope closes the books and she puts them with the papers in her drawer. 

"Don't want me to help you with it?", Josie pouts.

"I am done with it. But if you really wanna help me, give me your hand."

Josie reaches her hand to her girlfriend and Penelope pulls her towards her bed. They sit down and Josie feels exposed with Penelope's green eyes on her despite not even hiding anything. Penelope attempts to tug Josie's hair behind her ear but then she notices something. 

Something she hasn't noticed before because of Josie's eyes captivating her.

"Your shampoo smells good as always but with your hair wet you will get sick, babe."

Josie runs her fingers through her hair and she grimaces at the wetness against her fingers.

"Yeah um, Lizzie borrowed our blow dryer to Alyssa Chang and before I could ask if she gave it back, Lizzie saw another spider and she pulled me out of the room. It's not like I would have dried my hair this late and waking up people."

Penelope grins.

"Spiders? I owe spiders for you being with me right now?", Penelope shakes her head in disbelief.

"And Lizzie's hatred against them.", Josie adds while Penelope is leaning forward to place a kiss on her forehead.

Penelope moves away from Josie, leaves the bed and she searches for something in her dresser.

"You are not mad because I woke you up for this, are you?"

"I see, me kissing you earlier and the kiss I just gave you on your forehead weren't convincing enough."

Josie feels her face getting warm and she looks down at her hands folded in her lap. Penelope returns with what she has been looking for and she plugs in the blow dryer. 

Josie looks up again when Penelope sits down in front of her.

"You will not dry my hair this late. I don't wanna wake up anyone.", Josie protests.

"There are two simple things you need to know about me, Jojo. You are the only person, who is allowed to disturb my sleep, and I will wake up the whole world for you."

Josie smiles but her eyes are still pleading.

"I will put a silencing spell on the room.", Penelope tries again and it melts Josie how much she cares for her.

Josie nods. After Penelope mumbles a few words and the silence spell is on the room, Josie calms down. She turns the switch to 'on' and her only focus become Josie's hair. It is only Penelope blow drying Josie's hair but for the brunette it is the most intimate thing she has ever done with anyone.

"Do you brush your hair after blow drying? Because I don't but you can use my hairbrush.", Penelope says after putting the blow dryer away and she thinks how sexy Josie looks with messy hair.

"It's fine, I can fix it with my fingers."

"Let me."

Penelope runs her fingers carefully through Josie's hair, her green eyes taking in every inch of Josie's face.

"I am glad you are here.", Josie blurts out after Penelope removes her hands and they stare at each other.

"You are glad I am in my room?", Penelope asks and Josie shoves her playfully

"Ouch. Not the way you treat someone who shares their bed with you.", Penelope laughs.

"But I am also glad to be here and it is because of you.", she adds.

Josie intertwines their hands. 

"You nervous? This will be the first time we spend the night together.", Penelope points out.

"I never felt this comfortable before."

They share one more kiss and a few minutes later Josie falls asleep in Penelope arms. That night Penelope is thankful for the spiders in Josie's and Lizzie's room.


	2. Too late

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary of this one shot: Josie reads Penelope's letter. 
> 
> •
> 
> Posie angst is waiting for you below.
> 
> (if you notice mistake please be kind and let me know).
> 
> Enjoy reading.

Josie stumbles inside her's and Lizzie's room. Penelope's words are still ringing in her ears as she starts tearing her side of the room apart to find the letter.

_"What are you gonna do when I'm not here to fight for you anymore?You want to know? Read the letter."_

Josie opens a box and she feels relieved for a moment when she sees the familiar envelope. The brunette takes it out from the box and her eyes meet familiar faces. Josie has placed the letter on top of pictures that are of her and Penelope when they have been dating. Josie stares a moment longer at their beaming faces then she swallows and she closes the box.

Josie sits down on her bed and she feels like she has participated in a marathon because she is out of breath after finally opening the envelope. The familiar handwriting that is still part of a few corners from her notes feel like a slap in Josie's face.

**_Dear Josie,_ **

**_I would like to start with the fact that you are the second person I am writing a letter for. The first person who got a letter from me, is my mom. However, I think you are luckier because you don't have to bear with eight years old Penelope's horrible wording. Then again she never read it. I guess, I should start now with why you are reading this..but you know me. I like to trail off, I can't stay focused on anything that is not for my benefit or related to my loved ones. So, let me start talking about you. Josie. Jojo. Salvatore School may have a freaking tribid but for me you are the most powerful witch in this world. I know, you don't need anyone, not even me, to fight for you but until you finally see yourself through my eyes, I am willing to continue fighting for you. You are so beautiful but I will not dive more in that because then I will spend the rest of my life writing this letter. You are smart, funny, caring and kind. You are hard working. Honestly what even made you interested in me? I don't know. But I know how lucky I was to have you. What I found out last year is how stubborn you are. I have to admit, that I am proud of you for keeping that attitude towards me. Despite it hurting me. It's fine, because I am the one who hurt you and I will never forgive myself for that. But I hope you will manage to forgive me one day, because I know you. You forgive the people you love. At least, I can only hope that you forgive the old me. The Penelope who didn't break your heart. Finally, why are you even reading this? My mom demanded from me to move with her to Belgium and only my dad asked me if I want to stay at Salvatore School with you. Yes, my dad still believes that you and I will find our way back to each other and honestly, so do I. Maybe not today, tomorrow, next week, next month or next year but one day, we will have our happy ending. It says that If you believe strong enough in something it will happen. Are you ready again to believe in us? Do you want me around? Do you want me gone from your life for good? Please, consider answering me even if you are angry at me. And please, no matter what happens..don't blame yourself because I am the only one to blame. You are really special, Josie Saltzman. I am thankful for the memories I made with you. I will carry them with me. I will carry you with me whether I stay or leave..you will always be with me."_ **

**_With selfish love,_ **

**_Penelope Park_ **

Josie reads the letter again, again and again. Then it finally hits her that Penelope is leaving the school and Josie runs to her ex girlfriend's room.

"Penelope?", Josie yells while knocking against the door.

The raven haired girl who would have answered in the speed of light doesn't open the door. Josie turns the knob. This is the first time she enters the room since their breakup.

Josie expects Penelope to lay in her bed and smile at her. But that is not the case. Josie stares at the empty bed where she has spend many nights cuddling with Penelope. Her brown eyes glance at the walls where posters of rock bands should be. The shelve and nightstand are empty.

Josie closes her eyes and she inhales through her nose. She can still smell Penelope's perfume. Josie opens her eyes when she hears Penelope laughing. But everything is empty. Everything is cold.

Josie shakes her head and she tries her best to hold her tears back. The brunette runs away but before she does that she doesn't forget to close the door. So that at least their memories can stay inside.

Josie feels like haunting a ghost because at every corner she looks, she sees Penelope staring at her with a smirk on her face. Josie catches her breath and she hesitates when she enters the common room and she sees Penelope walking away with her suitcase.

"You weren't gonna say goodbye?"

A sigh falls from Penelope's lips and she stops walking. As if she had hoped that Josie wouldn't come and find her. Penelope faces Josie and her smile is soft as always but her eyes are broken.

"I did, in my letter. Which I am guessing you finally read."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this one is short but my point was it to show my version of Penelope's letter. Feedback is appreciated and my twitter is posiescoven.


	3. See Yourself (Through My Eyes)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little background information for this one shot: Josie read the letter after losing Miss Mystic Falls and she confronted Penelope. The conversation was basically the same from 1x14 only set in Penelope's room and Penelope didn't say I love you. She changed her mind last minute and didn't leave Salvatore School. Instead of Josie it was Penelope who got shot because we know there is no way Pen would allow her Jojo to get hurt. Triad got defeated, Malivore got closed, it doesn't matter how we only care about Posie in this house. 
> 
> Enjoy reading.

It is the beginning of June, when the campus of the Salvatore School for the Young and Gifted gets crowded with cars. Witches are saying goodbye to their covens, Werewolves are surrounding Rafael Waithe to hear his last words. The alpha will join Hope Mikaelson and Landon Kirby, who are already inside the bus, to spend the summer with the Mikaelsons. Students are saying goodbye while reuniting at the same time. All of them. Except one.

MG turns his back to the pickup truck while next to him Kaleb Hawkins and his dad are making plans where they will drive to first. It doesn't take long for the vampire to find who he has been looking for. With a smile on his face, he lifts up his hand to wave excitedly. The same energy is not returned but a small smile is on her face at least. MG doesn't mind it and his eyes travel further. After exchanging a smile with a brunette and a blonde he finally enters the red pickup truck.

"Penny, are you okay?"

Penelope Park glances down at the little curly haired boy. Ever since she has gotten shot by Triad in front of the whole school, people around her are walking on eggshells.

"I am."

The 8 years old doubts her words but then Penelope adds something.

"Your parents are here, Pedro."

"Have a nice summer!", the boy yells excitedly as he runs away, his sorrows vanishing at the sight of his family.

Penelope lets her eyes wander around the campus. Many cars are now driving through the gates while a few are remaining on their spot. The bus that will take Lizzie Saltzman and other peers to the airport hasn't move too.

"Come on, Lizzie! I will miss my flight!", Alyssa Chang complains from inside the bus.

"Yeah, hold on a minute!", Lizzie waves her off.

"Guess, it is time to say goodbye?", Josie concludes.

"This will be the first time we are spending a summer seperated.", Lizzie realizes with a sad smile.

"I can't leave dad like this. Not being the headmaster anymore is hurting him more than he would like to admit."

"Yeah but he got Dorian too to look after him.", Lizzie argues.

Josie watches how the last cars drive off instead of answering. 

"Satan didn't leave yet, don't worry. In fact it doesn't even look like she will leave for summer at all. But I also wouldn't, if someone had kissed me the same way you did kiss her last night."

Josie blushes. When Triad has locked them up in one of the werewolf cells after Penelope got shot, they have shared some moments. Penelope saying I love you to Josie and Penelope encouraging the twins that they can defeat the merge as long as the two of them stick together. Josie has kissed Penelope as an answer to her confession but after Triad got defeated they haven't talked. Penelope has passed out shortly after the kiss and it has scared Josie but Hope, who has finally made it to them after rescuing Landon, has given Penelope her blood. Penelope has stayed unconscious the whole night and despite Alaric assuring her that Penelope would be fine, Josie has spend the night in her room. In the morning a doctor has found them cuddling and Penelope, who has been finally conscious, has smiled softly at Josie rushing out of her room. 

Josie follows Lizzie's gaze and she sees Penelope dissappearing inside the school.

"Don't call her like that. Things have changed, Lizzie."

Lizzie puts her hands up in defense.

"The information that she dumped you because of the merge is still new to me, so...sorry for forgetting."

"You will be sorry again, If I am not sitting inside my plane in 45 minutes!", Alyssa barks.

Lizzie rolls her eyes, Josie grins and the twins hug each other.

"We will see each other in..8 hours. You got the pink prism?"

Josie nods. They share one more hug and then Josie watches the bus leaving. The gates close behind it and Josie turns around to the school building.

The brunette senses this summer will be different.

"Yes, I am fine.", Josie hears from Penelope when she enters her room. 

Penelope is lying in her bed and she looks briefly at Josie before returning her attention to her phone call. 

"Dr. Sullivan checked on me an hour ago. Tribid blood didn't ruin me and the bullet wound healed. I think that my skin is even glowing. So, tell mom to chill."

Josie sits down at the edge of the bed and she smiles at Penelope, who holds the phone away from her ear when Mrs. Parks outraged voice appears. Josie can hear the women's voice clearly despite the call not being on speaker and she nudges Penelope, when she rolls with her eyes.

Penelope doesn't pay attention to Josie. She pulls carefully her phone back to her ear.

"Next time warn me that you put mean on speaker, dad."

Penelope groans when Mrs. Park is complaining again and she repeats her action from earlier.

"Let me talk to her."

Penelope's eyes find her ex girlfriend and since Miss Mystic Falls it is the first time that Josie sees some sort of amusement in them.

Josie beams at the raven haired witch, who reaches the phone to her. 

"Hi, Mrs. Park."

Penelope doesn't need to hear or see her mother to know that she is happy about Josie taking over their call.

"Me too. How are you?", Josie answers.

Penelope has trouble to hide her smile as she watches the girl she loves talking to her parents. She has trouble avoiding Josie in general. The raven haired girl is still upset about the Miss Mystic Falls incident and her love confession last night hasn't changed it.

"Wouldn't I know?"

Josie gives Penelope a meaningful look after answering her mother again. 

"Oh..thank you."

Josie blinks suprised and Penelope knows her parents are telling her how they are also looking for a merge cure.

"I will do both. Thank you again. Have a nice summer, Mr. and Mrs. Park."

Josie ends the call and she gives Penelope her phone back. Penelope puts it on her nightstand and at the same time she reaches Josie back a few papers.

"I uh found out more about the merge. Thought you would like to see it."

"Thank you."

Josie places the papers on her lap without giving them a second glance.

"But you ditched a summer in Belgium for me?", she adds.

Penelope's eyes bore into Josie's. She wants to ignore the things that come out of Josie's mouth which aren't merge related. But she can't. Penelope could fly but never ignore Josie.

"I wasn't in the mood for my mom treating me like a baby. It already took me everything to prevend her and my dad from coming here."

Josie reaches for Penelope's hand. The raven haired girl's cold mask crumbles with the simple touch.

"You got shot Penelope. You risked your life for me."

The first tears roll down Josie's cheeks and Penelope can't take it anymore.

"Come here." 

Penelope wraps her arms around Josie and the brunette leans against her, as her tears become unstoppable. Josie feels Penelope rubbing her back with her hand and then she feels a kiss on her shoulder.

"I love you.", Josie chokes out.

"I love you too, Jojo.", Penelope sighs.

They remain like that for a few minutes. Just holding each other. Slowly they both pull away at the same time only to reach to each other's faces.

"You seeing me getting shot..this is exactly what I felt when I saw you throwing yourself down the stairs at Miss Mystic Falls. Merge or no merge. It hurts me to see how you don't know what you are worth, Jojo. You shine brighter than any star out there. I wish you could see yourself through my eyes."

"It will take me some time until I manage to see myself the same way you do.", Josie whimpers.

"I will help you but promise me one thing...no matter what comes next..we will face it together. You and I against the world."

"I promise, I will fight for us until my last breath, Penelope Park."

After they share a kiss, Josie pulls Penelope from the bed.

"Where we going, Jojo?"

"To do one of the things we missed out on."

"Which would be?", Penelope questions.

"Since it is summer we will get ice cream."

"Hold on. I want to give you your birthday present now that we are back together."

Penelope steps away from Josie to approach her dresser. Josie watches her suprised.

"You actually had a present for me the entire time?"

"Of course I did.", Penelope answers over her shoulder.

"Why didn't you give it to me?"

"Because I knew your pretty stubborn head would have thrown it away without even unpacking it. Guess, I had more hope for the letter.", Penelope explains.

When Penelope turns back to Josie, the brunette hesitates but then she takes the present. It doesn't take long for Josie to unpack it. It is a small box.

Josie searches for Penelope's eyes, who sparkle back at her. Josie opens the box and her jaw drops at the sight. Penelope puts her hands on her shoulders and she smiles amused.

"This is not a marriage proposal. Well, at least not yet. We still got some time."

Penelope winks at Josie, who slowly comes back to her senses.

"This ring, my dear Jojo...is from my aunt Kira. She wore it when she met the love of her life. When she dropped me off at campus here for my first day, she gave it to me. She wanted me to feel as lucky as she did. I found it ridiculous but then you bumped into me."

Josie remembers how she has almost run Penelope over in hurry to get the groceries for Lizzie's new students welcome party inside the school. The brunette has apologized a thousand times while Penelope has been only staring at her.

"I want you to wear it. So that, if you ever doubt yourself again, you will know that I believe in you. No matter what."

Smiling widely through tears Josie reaches out her hand and Penelope slips on the ring. 

"For the record, you will have to propose to me now in a few years, Miss Josette Saltzman. I already made the first step.", Penelope grins.

Josie is still left speechless and all she can do is hug Penelope. Penelope hugs her back and while doing so she imagines what having a family with Josie would look like.

"I am glad you didn't leave for Belgium."

"Me too, Jojo."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is appreciated. If you have some prompts feel free to comment it too. You can do it on Twitter too my @ is posiescoven.


	4. Save Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All I will say that this is for all of us who want to see Josie chasing after Penelope.
> 
> •
> 
> You may know this one from my old account but anyway I hope you will enjoy it.

  
They have just defeated another Malivore monster and all Josie wants to do is to sleep. The brunette's long legs carry her through the hallways alone. 

Hope and Landon have left the school to have a date at Mystic Grill. Lizzie is hanging out with MG, trying her best to stay away from Sebastian. Kaleb is with his sister Kym and according to Landon, Rafael is with his dad. 

There was still Alaric, but Josie being Josie, does nott want to disturb him inside his office so she does not ask for his company. 

And since a long time Josie feels lonely. Because she knows there is no raven haired witch anymore appearing out of smoke to keep her company. 

Josie is about to take the staircase to go upstairs but stops in front of the glass shelf instead. Her brown eyes scan the framed pictures and then she reaches out for a particular one.

A witch group picture. Hope is in the last row. Lizzie and Alyssa Chang are in the front row. Josie is right behind them and Penelope is standing next to her. All the witches are smiling widely at the camera or pulling funny faces.

Except Penelope.

She is busy watching Josie smiling with heart eyes and with a soft smile on her face. Josie traces with her fingers over Penelope's face, her heart aching the more she looks at it.

"Josie."

Josie wipes over her eyes and she places the framed picture back on the shelf before facing her father. Alaric looks uncomfortable. Josie can tell he has bad news.

"Dad? What's wrong?"

"This will be a strange question but..have you heard anything of Penelope?"

Before Josie can process what her father has just asked the front door of the Salvatore School gets pulled open. Josie's heart is skipping faster, out of control since Alaric's question. Josie is sure her heart will jump out of her chest when she spots the Parks approaching.

Mrs. Park is walking that fast, she is leaving her husband behind. They stop in front of Alaric and Josie. Mrs. Park gives Alaric a brief look then she focuses on Josie. Mr. Park, who is carrying a small girl in his arms, opens his mouth but his wife is faster again.

"Josie, have you seen Penelope or heard of her anything?"

Desperate, scared but still warm. That's how the voice of Penelope's mother sounds like right now and it confirms how Penelope has described her mother as someone gentle and friendly. Josie remembers how she has joked that she got her bitchy and selfish attitude definitely not from her.

"No. We..we haven't talked since she has left the school."

Josie's voice comes out shaking. It causes Mrs. and Mr. Park to grow more concerned and the little girl, who has been asleep, lifts her head up from Mr. Park's shoulder and she turns to Josie happily.

"Jojo! You are even prettier in person!"

Penelope's little sister reaches out her arms, her green eyes sparkling at the sight of the brunette and Mr. Park hesitates at first but then Josie reaches for his daughter as well and he gives in. Once the small girl is placed in Josie's arms she starts talking as if they've been friends since a long time.

"I missed you."

Josie has known the little girl through Penelope's video calls during the time they have been only friends and she has spent lots of time with Penelope since they got assigned to a project as partners. When they have announced later that they have become girlfriends, the little girl has commented it with a "Finally!", leaving Josie blushing and Penelope laughing softly.

"I am happy to see you too, Nina."

The answer is genuine but Josie's smile is forced. Her thoughts revolve around her ex girlfriend's safety.

"Mr. and Mrs. Park I understand your concern. But you should look for your daughter in Belgium. Penelope is not here."

Josie glares at Alaric when Nina's eyes widen with fear, realizing why they are at Salvatore School. Mr Park's eyes find Josie. He is exactly like Penelope has described him. Cold. Distant. He likes to be in control of things. But his weak spot are his loved ones.

"That soft side is only for special people. I got that from him. And you are really special Jojo."

"We thought looking here first is smart. After all, the reason, my daughter has put her life in danger several times, is here."

"What's that supposed to mean?", Alaric asks.

Mrs. Park moves between the men to prevend any fight.

"Where is Penny?", Nina asks, her voice giving away she is about to cry.

So is Josie. Mr. Park's words have stabbed her.

"It means that Penelope has been with me looking for a cure that could help prevending the merge.", a familiar voice explains.

"Mom.", Josie says softly while tearing up.

This is all too much for her. The merge. Penelope dissappearing. Only the blonde woman in front of them can give Josie the strength she needs.

Alaric is suprised by that confession. Mrs. Park takes a scared Nina from Josie and Josie finally reunites with her mother after a long time.

But she can't feel really happy not knowing where Penelope is.

-

After Caroline reunites with Josie and then Lizzie, she suggestes they continue the conversation about Penelope at the only witch school in Belgium, since Salvatore School isn't a good choice to continue the searching for the raven haired witch . Caroline leaves out the monsters, who are regular visitors.

Mrs. Park turns away from Nina to face Josie, who enters Penelope's room as silent as possible.

"Did she fall asleep?", Josie whispers while looking around the room she enters for the first time. 

The room doesn't even look like it belongs to Penelope. No posters of rock bands on the walls. No pile of clothes on the chair. The shelf that is supposed to be filled with fantasy books (yes, Penelope loves to read and to make fun of the inaccuracy of the supernatural world in books) is empty. The walls are painted in green and Penelope hates green. Josie suspects that Penelope has not spend a single day here.

"It was difficult to calm her down. But she did.", Mrs. Park whispers back.

Josie nods and then she tries to avoid eye contact with the woman. A hand is placed on her shoulder and Mrs. Park squeezes, trying to comfort her.

"I am sorry for what my husband said earlier. It is not your fault that your coven is cursed. And.."

Mrs. Park hesitates, releases a shaky breath before continuing.

"If something happens to Penelope, I won't blame you. And I won't allow anyone else to blame you. Because Penelope loves you, Josie and I will protect whoever means the world to my daughter."

Josie manages to nod then she tears up. Mrs. Park puts her arms around her and holds her.

"I hurt her when she just wanted the best for me, Mrs. Park.", Josie whimpers.

"She hurt you too. You both were hurting..you both are still hurting.", the woman sighs.

After trying to comfort Josie, Mrs. Park suggest they leave the room to let at least Nina have some decent sleep. Josie tenses up even more when she pulls the door open and more than 10 men are guarding the room. 

"Why are you all standing here?", Mrs. Park asks with hands on her hips and Josie can literally see an adult version of Penelope.

"Mr. Park wants us to be here just in case, ma'am. The other half of us is looking for Penelope.", one of the men answers.

Mrs. Park doesn't say anything, she puts a hand on Josie's back and she leads her away from them. A woman approaches them, who looks like she has just witnessed a third world war and with another sigh, Mrs. Park leaves Josie on her own to go to the woman.

Josie is curious. She wants to know who the woman is and Lizzie has the answer.

"You won't believe what just happened, Jo.", her twin pulls her in a corner of the common room immediately when Josie has just put one foot inside.

"Any news about Penelope?"

"No. But you missed something with not being here. Mr. Park literally ended the headmaster. Poor woman. He started from 'I am paying lots of money for this school' and he ended his speech with 'This school will be shut down and I will make sure of it.' If he only knew that our school is literally every monster's BNB, he would never allow Penelope to return if they find her."

Josie's anger kicks in and she walks up to Mr. Park, who is now arguing with Caroline.

"Instead of blaming this school and my mother for Penelope vanishing..how about you blame yourself?! Penelope has been here since months! I get it. You are a businessman. You didn't come visiting her at Salvatore School but even here?! How can you not look after your daughter when you move to a different country?! How can you not notice she is not at school?!"

Mr. Park's angry face softens and he looks over Josie's shoulder. Josie turns around and she sees her. Leather jacket, black ripped jeans and a black T-shirt. Her hair is longer but her smile for Josie is still the same.

"Penelope?", Josie mumbles and she moves to her.

Penelope doesn't say anything, she just opens her arms for the brunette. Josie hugs her back tightly and finally her heart can rest. Because Penelope is here and she is safe.

"That's why my wife and I didn't notice.", Mr. Park speaks up,

Josie seperates slowly from Penelope, and Penelope wraps an arm around her as they face the adults and Lizzie.

"That's not the real Penelope. Penelope had assured me her parents gave their okay to help me finding a cure. But that was not the truth. She was here and the real Penelope was with me. This is her subconscious. However, last night I dropped the real Penelope off here. But she vanished.", Caroline continues.

"Everything was fine since we moved here. She sounded fine over the phone but then one of the teachers called me that Penelope was unable to cast any spell since months and I knew something was up. When we arrived here yesterday, we found only her subconscious. Not one of the location spells worked to find the real Penelope.", Mr. Park adds.

Josie looks in disbelief at fake Penelope. Fake Penelope only shrugs amused.

"They caught me, Jojo."

-

"Penny? You are here."

Nina smiles sleepily at her sister, who has accidently caused her to wake up with placing a kiss on top of her head.

"I am here. Continue to sleep, munchkin.", fake Penelope assures her with a smile.

The subconscious of Penelope watches how Nina's eyes close and once she is sure, she is sleeping, fake Penelope turns to Josie.

"Want a kiss too? Oh, wait I forgot the chicken you are dating.", Penelope whispers.

Josie rolls her eyes and she motions for fake Penelope to follow her. They slip out of the room and after passing the bodyguards, Josie stops walking and she faces fake Penelope.

"First, how do you know Landon and I were a thing? Second, where the fuck are you?"

"First, I have my sources. Second, were? Did the chicken dump you? Stupid mophead! And third, I have no idea where I am."

"Of course, he dumped me. He is in love with Hope."

Fake Penelope still shakes her head.

"You deserve better."

Josie frowns.

"Wait, you aren't mad that I moved on? Dated someone new?"

Fake Penelope takes Josie's hands and Josie realizes how much she has missed the touch of the green eyed witch.

"It is your life, Josie. I want you to have whoever the fuck you want. I want you to be happy."

Their moment is interrupted by Penelope's dad, who clears his throat. Mr. Park glances at their hands and it is strange for Josie to see him smile.

"The first time I see you smiling since ages and it is because of me and my..."

Fake Penelope stops herself from calling Josie her girlfriend.

"Josie.", she adds, not caring how Lizzie is watching them all amused from the back.

"Penelope. I promise you, you will get no punishment. I will do anything to find a cure for Josie and Lizzie. Just come back."

Fake Penelope smiles helplessly at her begging father.

"I am sorry, dad. I really don't know where I am."

Fake Penelope lets go of Josie's hands and she walks to her mother, who has started crying.

"Mom. I am okay. If I wasn't okay, my subconscious wouldn't be here right now."

As if the universe wants Josie's heart to ache more, she witnesses with her own eyes how fake Penelope attempts to hug her mother, only then to vanish in thin air.

Mrs. Park lets out a sob, Mr. Park yells at the bodyguards who have just entered the school to deliver him good news. Some witches open their door, stick their heads out to see what is going and then they cast a silencing spell before going back to sleep. 

Josie shakes her head while tears are rolling down her cheeks. Penelope can't be dead.

Josie feels like she is going to see her any second. Penelope leaning against the wall, arms crossed and her typical 'Did someone ask for chaos?' smirk. It is not the first time this is not the case. But it has never felt this painful for Josie to not see her ex girlfriend around. 

Caroline, Alaric and Lizzie gather around Josie, who is frozen. But Josie doesn't stay around them long, she pushes past Alaric to reach to the necklace one of the bodyguards is showing to Mr. Park. Mr. Park glances with teary eyes at Josie, then he turns to his wife and assures her that they will find Penelope. 

Josie caresses over the necklace Penelope has never taken off, then she gives it to her mother.

"We found this in the woods here."

Before the bodyguards, or Mr. Park can react, Josie does. She runs to the front door.

"Josie!", Lizzie yells while her and the others chase after her.

Caroline runs ahead of Josie now thanks to her vampire power and for this moment Josie wishes she is a vampire herself just so she can save the love of her life in time.

All Josie can do right now is yell her name. Hoping Penelope can hear her.

-

_It is a hot summer night and Josie is wearing denim shorts and a yellow T-Shirt. Seconds ago she has been sitting on the edge of the pool, her legs dangling in the water, waiting for her girlfriend. She has texted Penelope to meet her at the pool. Josie has wanted to make up to Penelope for cancelling their date when Lizzie has needed her. The brunette has wanted to text her girlfriend again , asking where she is but then she has realized her phone is in her room. Sighing, Josie has gotten on her feet but then a phone hasn't been necessary. Because Penelope has appeared out of smoke and has shoved the siphoner inside the pool, when she has taken a few steps away._

_"Penelope, I will kill you!", Josie yells after surfacing and spotting her girlfriend, whose identity is revealed through the outdoor wall lamps._

_Penelope laughs and then she joins her girlfriend inside the pool. Penelope surfaces close to Josie. Too close. Her already breath taking green eyes, take Josie's breath away even more this close._

_"Come on, Jojo."_

_The tip of her nose brushes against Josie's nose._

_"Kill me."_

_Josie answers with a kiss which brings Penelope more to life than killing her._

-

"Penelope!", Josie yells again desperately.

Josie looks around while making her way through the woods, her heart skipping that fast, Josie is sure it will explode. Only one question makes itself present inside of Josie's head.

Has Penelope also felt like this when her, MG and Hope have looked for her on her's and Lizzie's sweet sixteen?

"Josie! Jo! I found something!"

Lizzie appears next to her and Josie takes with shaking hands the phone. Penelope's parents have thought about everything. Except locating Penelope's phone. The blood stained and cracked screen lights up when Josie touches it briefly. Josie feels like shoved when she sees a picture of her and Penelope as the lockscreen. Lizzie holds her twin, who stumbles a bit back and she also feels sick seeing the possible blood of Penelope.

"Jo?", Caroline carefully asks, who approaches them.

"No. No. No. Nothing bad happened to her. I will find her. Just like she found me. We always find each other.", Josie rambles through her tears and she runs off again.

A scream Josie hears while she is continuing looking for Penelope, makes the blood in her veins turn to ice. Her sight gets blurry because of her tears as she hurries to the source of the scream. 

_"Hey."_

_Penelope finally finds a comfortable sleeping position, that doesn't make her back hurt more, when Josie is standing in her door._

_"Am I dreaming?"_

_Josie rolls her eyes as she makes her way inside the dorm._

_"Are you slug drunk again?", Penelope continues to ask._

_Josie sighs._

_"I came here to look after you. You flew through Hope's spell. Yet you performed at the talent show."_

_"And if I died because of that spell, my ghost still would have watched you shining.", Penelope smirks._

_"Are you okay? Does your back hurt and.."_

_"Just ask me, Josie."_

_Josie swallows._

_"How..how is your arm since I.."_

_"..you burned it? Better. Don't worry. And my back will also be okay in a few days."_

_Josie nods and she turns her back ready to leave Penelope's dorm._

_"Josie. Will you read my letter? A kiss isn't enough to express what it says."_

_Penelope waits for her to at least face her or to reject her with words. But Josie leaves without words or another look at her._

-

Josie drops down on her knees in front of Mr. Park and Mrs. Park, who are holding Penelope's body.

"Is she..?", Josie can't say more, she cries when she sees through the moonlight that Penelope's forehead is bleeding, her white shirt covered with blood, just like the arms of her cardigan. Her hands are bound and the ropes are also blood stained. 

Mr. Park is checking on Penelope's pulse and Josie reaches out to caress over Penelope's face. She touches the small scratches gently and she wipes the dirt away from her face.

As if Penelope is sleeping and Josie is watching her and memorizing her face with her fingertips.

"She is alive!", He announces relieved.

-

"Jojo, will Penny be okay? She was okay earlier. She told me herself.", the small girl pouts.

They are waiting right now in the hallway of a hospital for the doctor to deliver some news about Penelope's condition.

"She will be okay again.", Josie promises Nina.

The little girl giggles suddenly at Lizzie snoring softly, whose head is resting on Josie's shoulder.

"Lizzie. Come on. You and dad should go home."

Caroline carefully pulls Lizzie away from Josie and the blonde opens her eyes.

"Any news about Satan?"

Lizzie can't help it. The nickname slips out of her mouth. Josie glares at her but thankfully Nina is back with Mrs. Park, and Mr. Park is busy pacing up and down in front of the room, where Penelope is getting examined.

"Dad, we can give some drops of Hope's blood to Penelope.", Lizzie yawns as she walks up to Alaric.

"I already offered but the Parks declined. I still gave it to mom in case they change their mind."

Lizzie and Alaric say their goodbye to the Parks and after checking that no one else is in the hallway they cast a spell and vanish. Josie pushes herself away from the wall when Penelope's doctor finally leaves the room.

"Martin. How is my daughter?"

"Physically, she is okay for now but we will be able to tell more once she wakes up."

"She still hasn't woken up?", Josie asks concerned.

"You just told us she is okay.", Mrs. Park gets involved now.

"I am glad you came to me. Because every other doctor would have brushed it off but since I am a witch and I know some covens who practice dark magic...Penelope had a tattoo on her right arm from one of those covens. I removed it with magic but I don't know if the spell they put on Penelope is also gone. Maybe the spell prevends her from waking up, so I am not sure when she will wake up."

Mr. Park looks like he is about to question Dr. Martin's knowledge in a not so polite way, Mrs. Park is busy whispering comforting words to Nina and Josie?

Josie has no idea what to do. All she knows is that she won't leave Penelope's side.

"Can you show me the tattoo? The father of my daughters reads lots of books about the supernatural world. Maybe he knows more about it.", Caroline demands.

Dr. Martin opens the picture in her phone and she reaches it to Caroline. Caroline takes a picture of the tattoo and she sends it to Alaric. Mr. Park takes the phone from her to study the tattoo himself.

"Can we see Penelope?", Josie asks, not wanting to spend one more second without seeing her.

"You can and the supernatural part of our nurses will be looking after Penelope too.

As if Dr. Martin pushes a button and the Parks are a rocket, they hurry inside the room. They probably don't even hear the doctor's last words.

"Josie, why don't you go to Penelope?"

"I want to be alone with her. Plus, the Parks hate me. Well, at least Mr. Park does. And I can't blame him. This is my fault."

Caroline shakes her head and she places her hands on Josie's shoulders. 

"No. Whatever happened to Penelope is not your fault. And Mr. Park is a difficult man in general. Try to ignore him. Focus on Penelope."

It seems like an enternity for Josie until the Parks leave the room. Mr. Park glances at her before returning to his call and throwing orders at the poor person he is talking to while walking away. Mrs. Park whispers something to the bodyguards and then she approaches Josie and Caroline.

"We will be at the cafeteria. You can join us if you want to."

"I will stay with Penelope.", Josie declines.

Caroline accepts the offer and Josie waves back at Nina until they are out of sight. Josie exhales when the bodyguards don't move to stop her and she enters the room.

_"Babe! You are late! Mr. Williams won't hesitate to give you detention this time!", Josie rambles after barging in Penelope's room._

_"Penelope! Wake up!", Josie calls loudly and she nudges the sleeping girl._

_A smile appears on the face of Josie's girlfriend but her eyes remain closed._

_"Penelope!", Josie repeats._

_"I am dreaming, Jojo. Join me and we can dream together."_

_"Mr. Williams will give you detention! Move now!"_

_"I had worse nightmares. That is nothing."_

_Josie is fed up and with one movement she pulls the pillow under Penelope's head away. It doesn't disturb her girlfriend._

_"Want my blanket too?", Penelope asks, who finally opens her eyes._

_"How can you still smile? You will get detention.", Josie asks, amazed at how carefree her girlfriend still is._

_"How can I not smile? You are here."_

_"I think I can hear Lizzie gagging.", Josie answers, trying not to melt with Penelope's words._

_"Probably a fly she caught, since she never stops talking."_

_"Are you getting up now?"_

_Penelope thinks for a few seconds._

_"Nope. I am good here. Join me, Jojo. And I will make you feel good too."_

_Josie stares at her._

_"Really?"_

_"Really.", Penelope answers confidently and she gets hit with her pillow._

_"That was as soft as you.", Penelope snorts._

_Josie hits Penelope again with the pillow._

_"Still soft.", Penelope teases her._

_At least she is finally sitting up._

_"I will ruin your reputation, Penelope.", Josie threatens this time._

_"Fuck my reputation. Do whatever you want. I will be supporting you, babe."_

_"Can you please support me in making you leave your bed?"_

_"Nope. Sorry."_

_Josie's patience is gone and she continues hitting Penelope with the pillow. Penelope backs away in the corner of her bed, making Josie climb on it. Penelope allows Josie to continue but then she grabs Josie's wrists and she pins her down on the matress._

_"Guess, we will be both having detention, Jojo?"_

_"You are unbelievable.", Josie huffs trying her best to not get lost in Penelope's eyes._

_"I know. What I also know is how bad I want to kiss you right now but morning breath."_

_Penelope lets go of Josie and moves away from her. Josie sits up and Penelope takes her hand._

_"Next time you want to get me out of bed. Use magic.", Penelope winks at her._

_There is no next time. The merge comes between them._

-

Josie is standing in front of the bed. This time she knows Penelope won't leave the bed that easily. This time she knows Penelope won't wake up that easily.

Penelope's mother must have gotten rid earlier of her old clothes because right now Penelope is wearing blue sweatpants. She is also wearing a black Salvatore School hoodie, Josie recognizes it as hers. Penelope must have kept it after their breakup. 

Josie walks around the bed, grabs from the chair a blanket and she covers Penelope with it. Josie is hovering over Penelope's face while she is making sure she is covered properly. Josie feels as if Penelope is watching her the whole time and when she is done, she looks at Penelope's face. Nothing changed. She is not awake. Josie sits down on the chair and she studies her ex girlfriend.

A gauze bandage is covering the corner of her forehead, the little scratches are still there on her face, her lip is cut and her left cheek is bruised. Even like that, Penelope still takes Josie's breath away. Josie parts her lips to say something but then she remembers the tattoo, Dr Martin mentioned. Josie grabs Penelope's wrist and she rolls her sleeve. The tattoo is not in sight. Dr. Martin has really removed it. But then Josie isn't sure anymore if Dr. Martin has mentioned the left or the right arm, and she decides to check on the left arm too.

A tattoo is there. But not the tattoo of a black magic coven. A name. 5 letters. Josie. Josie covers Penelope's arms with her sleeves and while doing so she sees the marks of the ropes on her wrists and then she can't hold back anymore. She bursts in tears.

She can't stop crying. Josie hopes that her pain will cause Penelope to wake up, like in those movies. But she doesn't. For the first time, Penelope doesn't wipe Josie's tears.

"I am sorry.", Josie says between her sobs while taking Penelope's hand.

"I am sorry I set your hair and your arm on fire. I am sorry for pushing you away when I needed you the most. When you just wanted the best for me. I am sorry for not reading your letter earlier. I am sorry for not standing up for myself. And I am sorry for not defending you. For not defending us when Landon told me that I've just never been in a relationship where what I want matters. That's not true. That's not fucking true. You may be selfish, Penelope Park. But you have always put me first."

Josie reaches out with her other hand to caress Penelope's face carefully while she is continuing her speech.

"You are not obnoxious. You are not evil. I am sorry, Penelope. I am so sorry.", Josie sniffles.

Josie wants to hear an "It's okay, Jojo.", so bad from her, she wants to see her eyes so bad, she wants to see her annoying smirk so bad. But she can't and she doesn't know if she ever will.

Josie wipes her own tears away then she leans forward, close to Penelope's ear.

"I love you."

Josie remains there and she begs with her eyes for Penelope to open her eyes, to pull her in for a kiss, to tell her it was all prank. Instead of Penelope doing something, her dad does. Josie doesn't back away from Penelope despite Mr. Park's presence. 

"I will find whoever did this to you and I will make them suffer.", Mr. Park's speaks to Penelope on the other side of the bed.

Mr. Park then looks at Josie, who is watching Penelope.

"You are right."

Josie is taken aback and she focuses on him.

"Me and my wife, we were so caught up in our business and in raising Nina, we forgot about Penelope. I have noticed, how she was always spaced off during spreak break. As if something was bothering her. But I brushed it off as some teenage girl problem and I thought she would tell her mom about it. I am sorry for my words earlier, Josie."

Mr. Park exhales.

"I made some calls. I have people looking for a cure that could save you and your sister."

Josie smiles.

"Thank you, Mr. Park."

"You are more than welcome." 

The man places a hand on Penelope's shoulder and he smiles down warmly at his daughter.

"You better wake up as fast as possible. Don't let us wait."

Mr. Park nods at Josie and then he leaves. Josie bends down and she presses her lips against Penelope's cheek.

"You don't know how much I missed you.", Josie begins as she sits down again on the chair.

"Well, of course you don't. I didn't call you. I didn't text you."

Guilt overcomes Josie and she swallows. The brunette places her hands on top of Penelope's hands.

"I won't hold it against you, if you are mad at me. I just want you to wake up. I want you to be fine. But..I promise you one thing...I will never leave you. No matter, what will happen. If you still want me or not..I will be there for you."

-

_"You are late."_

_Despite the teacher sounding displeased at Penelope slipping inside the auditorium five minutes later, a group of witches errupt in applause and some of them are even whistling. Lizzie comments Penelope's popularity among the witches with an eye roll. Josie, who is sitting next to her in the circle, is smiling softly at the raven haired witch._

_"Sorry, Mrs. Evans. I just found out I didn't make it in Miss Forbes cooking course and Dr. Saltzman said the theatre course was still available. So, here I am."_

_Mrs. Evans sighs._

_"Just sit down, Penelope."_

_"My mother knew that you would poison us. That's why she didn't allow you to cook.", Lizzie says loudly making vampires, witches, wolves and even Hope snicker._

_Josie nudges Lizzie and she gives her a warning look. Lizzie waves off her twin sister and she waits for Penelope's comeback. This is why Josie has to keep her crush on Penelope Park a secret. She is Lizzie's enemy after all._

_"I wanted to learn how to cook but not for you all. For only one person. And that is not you, Lizzie."_

_Penelope gives Lizzie a belittling look then she winks at Josie. Of course, it doesn't go unnoticed by everyone else and they start whistling again. Penelope shuts them up with one look around. Josie has her face buried in Lizzie's shoulder, embarrassed to even meet Mrs. Evans eyes. But at the same time her heart is freaking out because Penelope has winked at her._

_"Milton. Do you mind sitting somewhere else?"_

_The vampire, who wants to sit as close to Lizzie as possible, pouts._

_"But Peez, I like it here."_

_Penelope narrows her eyes._

_"I am sure you do.", she scoffs._

_"Penelope. There is an empty seat next to Alyssa.", Mrs. Evans says. Josie assumes the woman is about to go to her mother and beg her to take Penelope in her cooking course._

_"I know. And I adore Alyssa."_

_Alyssa Chang, who is sitting at the other end of the circle, raises her hand and waves. Penelope blows her a kiss and Josie, who lifts up her face from Lizzie's shoulder, sees it. The small interaction between them hurts her._

_"But I want to sit here.", Penelope adds and she looks directly at Josie, with a soft smile._

_Josie's mouth is set in a hard line, her eyebrows are furrowed and her eyes are cold. Little does Penelope know, she will come across this face again a few months later and she will have to see it everyday._

_"MG. Please sit next to Alyssa.", Mrs. Evans begs, knowing how stubborn Penelope is._

_MG pouts yet he does what his teacher wants. Josie is now sitting between Penelope and Lizzie. Between fire and water._

_Lizzie links her arm with Josie's arm and she pulls her twin closer to herself. Penelope smiles amused and she scoots even closer to Josie._

_Josie is focusing on Mrs. Evans but she feels Penelope's eyes on her. Josie dares to look at her, and warmness floods her entire body when she meets Penelope's admiring gaze. Lizzie pulls on Josie's arm and their moment is interrupted._

_"Penelope. Lizzie."_

_"Huh?", Penelope calls out confused at Mrs. Evans request while Lizzie is looking horrified._

_"Since you two have prevended me from doing my first lesson properly..the stage is yours."_

_"You have chosen the wrong twin.", Penelope mumbles as she makes her way to Lizzie. The blonde has overcame her shock suprisingly fast or she knows that protesting won't help._

_"This better not be some hetero bullshit.", Penelope says when Mrs. Evans reaches to her and Lizzie the scripts._

_"Then make it suitable for you, Miss Park. Because this will be a chemistry read."_

_"A what?!", Lizzie screeches._

_"To see how suitable you are with a partner in a movie or tv show you.."_

_"I know what it is!", Lizzie interrupts Penelope._

_"You told me I can make it suitable for me, right?"_

_Penelope doesn't wait for Mrs. Evans to nod, she immediately hurries to Josie._

_"Penelope, what are you doing?", Josie whispers, when Penelope reaches for her hand._

_"Prevending murder and myself to vomit.", Penelope whipers back while pulling Josie forward._

_"Josie in, Lizzie out!", Penelope announces when she stops in front of Mrs. Evans._

_"You go, Peez!"_

_Penelope only earns from MG and some others approval._

_"If you don't have chemistry with me, then you also don't have chemistry with my twin!", Lizzie protests._

_"See for yourself!", Penelope fires back._

_Lizzie gives Josie the script and she sits down. Josie has scanned the half of the script quickly and then she glances down. They are still holding hands. Penelope must have followed her eyes because she gives Josie a squeeze, trying to make her comfortable._

_Mrs. Evans, who is massaging her temples, yells out a stressed "Action!" and the scene begins._

_They let go of each other's hands and both have never felt this empty._

_"Taylor, why are you always there for me?", Josie begins._

_"You know why.", Penelope answers and she gets closer to Josie._

_The script tells her she is nervous and Josie has no difficulty in potraying that because she is in fact really nervous._

_"Why did you protect me from Chris?", Josie continues._

_"You know why, Amy.", Penelope repeats, her heart skipping faster the closer she gets to Josie._

_"Why don't you just walk out of my life? I caused you so much trouble."_

_Penelope fights her urge to roll her eyes at the fact that she has to say the same line over and over again._

_"You know why.", Penelope mumbles._

_Both glance at the script and Josie almost chokes when it says that Taylor kisses Amy with passion and the scene ends. The audience, especially Mrs. Evans, as if she hasn't written the fucking script, is waiting impatiently to see what will happen next. Even Lizzie._

_Penelope is now one breath away from Josie._

_"I should ask you instead: what are you doing to me?"_

_Mrs. Evans is impressed that Penelope is improvising. She doesn't know, Penelope is spilling her heart out for Josie right now._

_"What?", Josie asks, her heart missing a beat._

_And her heart doesn't get better when Penelope removes one hand from the script to touch the side of her face. Penelope's eyes roam around Josie's face._

_Penelope removes her hand from Josie and she takes a step back. With a victorious smile she turns to Lizzie._

_"This is chemistry, Elizabeth."_

_The audience errupts in applausse and Lizzie is fuming. Josie runs off stage and leaves the auditorium._

"I remember, I was so mad and hurt. I thought you were just trying to get close with me to piss off Lizzie. That our friendship, and everything that was more than friendship, has been a lie.", Josie laughs, her cheeks getting wet, not with happy tears.

"But then you proved me wrong.", Josie adds, her eyes fixed on the still not conscious Penelope and a dreamy look appears on her face.

_Penelope has left the auditorium too, chasing after Josie._

_"Josie! Jo!"_

_Josie whirls around and she glares at Penelope._

_"Only my friends and family call me Jo!"_

_"I thought we were friends but fine! I will call you Jojo then!"_

_"Go and call Alyssa like that!"_

_Penelope stops in front of her, stares at her then she laughs softly._

_"I should call Alyssa JoJo?"_

_"I don't care what you call your..."_

_Josie doesn't continue but Penelope knows what she is going to say._

_"First, I don't have a girlfriend. Second, if I had girlfriend, it wouldn't be Alyssa and third..there is only one person, I want to have as my girlfriend."_

_Penelope puts her hand on Josie's back and she pulls her closer. Josie feels like she is going up in flames any second when Penelope smiles at her then she leans to her ear._

_"On stage I call her Amy, off stage her name is Josie or Jo but I want to call her Jojo."_

_Josie holds her breath. That's all she can do. Everything else has left her. There is only Penelope. The spell on them vanishes when Lizzie calls Josie's name. Penelope pulls away. Her soft smile not leaving her face, even when Lizzie pulls Josie forward. Josie stares at her till they make a turn to the left to go upstairs and she doesn't see Penelope anymore._

_"What did Satan tell you? Anyway, thank you for saving me from her."_

_Lizzie keeps talking. Josie only hears Penelope's words._  
_When they arrive at their dorm after getting through their last class where Penelope is missing, Lizzie is talking about a werewolf guy she finds cute and Josie drops down on her bed. Confused, the brunette siphoner sits up when she feel something against her back. She reaches behind her and she looks at what she is holding._

_A book, Josie has wanted to have since it got published. One, she couldn't find at the local bookstore and she also hasn't found it online. But right now she is holding the paperback version and the hardcover version in her hands. Josie reads the attached post it note on the paperback version and she smiles broadly._

_"I didn't know if you like a hardcover or a paperback version so I got you both...happy reading!"- Penelope_

_Josie reads then the other attached post it note on the hardcover version._

_These aren't related to what I have told you earlier. They are yours, no matter if you decide to stay Josie or if you become my Jojo. I will always be there for you. - Penelope._

_"What do you got there?"_

_Josie immediately rips of the post it notes and she hides them under her blanket._

_Lizzie walks over to her bed, she grab the hardcover version of the book and she studies it._

_"Isn't this the book you've been looking for weeks? How did you find a hardcover version and a paperback version?"_

_"MG helped me.", Josie lies._

_And MG has really tried to help her but even he hasn't been able to find the book. Josie remembers how she has called the local bookstore, trying her luck and Penelope has passed her in the hallway while flashing Josie a smile over her shoulder._

_At lunch, Josie and Lizzie take their usual table. Josie frowns when she sees a chocolate frappe on the side of her table. Before she can react, Lizzie does and she takes the post it note attached to the glass and in her other hand she holds the chocolate frappe._

_"Check this box if this is your favorite. Check the other box if it isn't and let me know below what you actually like to drink.", Lizzie reads out loudly, while her eyes are scanning the crowd in the cafeteria._

_"Who could this be? And do they mean actually you or me? Maybe they switched our seats accidently?"_

_"Hi! And no, I didn't do this, my dumbass is still not over Hope but I am still here in the name of love!", Alyssa greets and she takes the chocolate frappe and post it note from Lizzie and places it again in front of Josie._

_"Okay. Who is Josie's secret admirer?"_

_"I will tell you when Hope becomes my girlfriend, so..never."_

_Alyssa dissappears and Lizzie starts her theories._

_"Your secret admirer has to be someone Alyssa is close to."_

_Josie takes a sip of the drink and she almost moans at how good it tastes. Lizzie stops with her theories when Josie pulls out a pencil from her bag, she checks the I like it box and still writes something below._

_"I have an idea. You will leave the post it note here, right? Or else they won't know your answer. After lunch, we hide and watch whoever comes picking up the note."_

_The post it note vanishes and Lizzie's eyes grow._

_"Your secret admirer is a witch! Or..they hired a witch to do this! They must know I am curious. Damn it!"_

_"Curious? I would call it...jealous."_

_Josie, who is drinking her chocolate frappe again, almost chokes when Penelope is suddenly standing in front of their table._

_"Jealous?", Lizzie snorts._

_"Of what? A coward crushing on my sister?"_

_"Of the fact that for the first time someone is interested in Josie and not you."_

_"Whatever. Josie deserves better than a coward.", Lizzie waves her off. Josie's neck hurts from glancing between the two enemies._

_"Call her a coward, she doesn't care. She will continue giving Josie the world even if Josie doesn't feel ready to be in a relationship. This is nothing.", Penelope says and she gestures to the chocolate frappe._

_"Come on, Penelope. Spill it. Who is it?"_

_Penelope looks at Josie. She sees the panic in her pouty face. And as much as she wants to see Lizzie's face when she confesses she likes her twin, she can't do this to Josie. It clearly is difficult for her that she likes the enemy of her twin._

_"None of your business."_

_Josie relaxes but Lizzie doesn't stop._

_"Does she know that you are flirting with Josie? What kind of friend are you?"_

_And Penelope can't hold herself back anymore._

_"Oh, I am a good friend and I think I would make an amazing girlfriend. And yes, I am self-aware."_

_Lizzie's eyes widen and Josie is back sipping at her drink. Because she thinks the chocolate frappe can protect her from Lizzie being mad at her._

_"I am glad you like it.", Penelope says now to Josie, her voice gentle again._

_Instead of answering, Josie is still sipping on the drink and Penelope gets the hint that if she answers right now, Lizzie will explode. With a wink at the brunette, Penelope leaves the cafeteria._

_Lizzie stares now at Josie and she waits until the frappe is finished. Josie puts down the glass and she waits nervously for Lizzie's reaction._

_"You've got nothing in your defense?"_

_Josie takes a deep breath._

_"I like her. I really like her."_

_Lizzie remains silent. Until they are later about to leave for dinner this time, when a post it note appears at their mirror. Lizzie is faster than Josie and she answers the question on the post it note. Before Josie can read what it says it vanishes._

_"What did it say and what did you say?"_

_"Did Lizzie kill you? I answered 'No, but I will kill you if you hurt Josie'."_

_"Which I won't do. No matter if we get together or not.", Penelope's voice appears._

_She is standing in the door and she holds one of Josie's textbooks._

_"You forgot this in class.", she explains._

_"You can enter. If you can of course because I still think you are a vampire.", Lizzie says while walking to the door._

_"Maybe MG laughs about this joke.", Penelope answers as she steps inside._

_Lizzie doesn't answer Penelope, she leaves and closes the door to give her twin and her enemy privacy. As much privacy as a supernatural school allows._

_"Thanks.", Josie says after taking the textbook and putting it on her nightstand._

_Penelope points to the two versions of the book she got for Josie._

_"You started it?"_

_"I am on page 10 so far and it is amazing. Thank you."_

_"I made many calls...but it was worth it, seeing you smile like this right now."_

_Josie puts the books away and she gestures Penelope to sit down on her bed. Josie joins her and for the first time they are alone (If you don't count the moment outside the auditorium)._  
  
_"Since there is no reason for post it notes because Lizzie knows, I thought it would be better if we talked face to face. The last post it note was to annoy Lizzie.", Penelope begins._

_"I liked them but I am glad you are here."_

_"So, have you thought about us?", Penelope asks after looking around the room she is inside for the first time._

_"I really don't want to push you, Josie. But I need to know what you want, so I can approach you without crossing any boundaries."_

_"You don't care about boundaries..I mean you break rules, you prank teachers..."_

_"Yes, but I care about you."_

_To put emphasis on her words, Penelope takes Josie's hand. Josie is torn in two. She really wants to be more than friends with Penelope but at the same time it scares her. Penelope is standing in the spotlight and her whole life Josie has worked behind the scenes._

_"Okay.", Penelopw exhales and she pulls her hand away._

_"I can see how difficult this is for you, let's be only friends and..."_

_Josie cuts Penelope off with a kiss. A kiss that takes Penelope's senses away from her. Josie isn't doing any better. Fireworks explode inside their chests. Josie pulls away slowly, her hands still holding Penelope's face._

_"...and let's see where it takes us.", Penelope completes, after getting control of her breathing._

_"Well, you just saw where it took us."_

_Penelope grins at Josie's confidency._

_"I still want to make it official, Josie Saltzman, do you want to be my girlfriend?"_

_"Yes. I really do.", Josie beams back at her and they kiss again._

-

"She doesn't have any black magic. It's only her magic."

The red glow around their hands dissappears while she is sharing her news with Dr. Martin, Caroline and Penelope's family. 

"You know how bad black magic is for you. What if Penelope had it?", Caroline scolds her daughter.

"I had to do something for her, mom!", Josie raises her voice.

Dr. Martin praises Josie for her idea, Penelope's parents look relieved and Nina drops the question.

"So, she will not take that long to wake up, right?"

Dr. Martin hates to take the little girl's hope away.

"We still don't know what happened to her. Maybe she will wake up in a few minutes. Or tomorrow. It can also take her longer."

Penelope wants to scream, that she is awake. As cheesy as it sounds, she has been awake since Josie has entered the room. As if she sensed her soulmate being there for her. But she can't show it. She can't open her eyes, can't move her lips, she can't squeeze Josie's hand.

"Any news what the tattoo might stand for?", Josie wants to know, moving away from Penelope to give Nina a comforting hug, after an uncomfortable silence.

Mr. Park shakes his head. Caroline has also no news.

"Your father is still researching."

Penelope becomes unconscious again without anyone noticing. Mrs. Park steps closer to her daughter as if she senses something. Mother instincts. She feels Penelope's forehead with the back of her hand.

"She has fever."

_"You're not very scared of me, are you? How about now?", agent Burr chuckles, putting bullets in his gun._

_"That's your plan? You're gonna shoot a kid?", Hope asks disgusted._  
_"_  
_This gun would never harm a human child. You three, however..These bullets were formed from the mud of the Malivore pit and weaponized by Triad scientists. They can break the skin of any supernatural like a hot knife through butter. Fester. Infect them. Disintegrate them from the inside out."_

_"We don't know where the chalice is.", Josie says._

_The fear in her voice makes Penelope want to kill Burr._

_"I believe you. This is just for fun, really."_

_Burr raises his gun while Penelope is realizing she has no magical powers. Just like the others._

_"Don't you dare hurting them!", Penelope yells._

_She has no idea what the fuck is going on. She can't have travelled back in time, because she knows she is in a sort of coma right now. Yes, months ago Caroline has delivered Penelope the news of Josie getting shot. And as much as Penelope has wanted to return to Salvatore School, she knows it wouldn't have changed anything. Maybe she would have gotten to see Josie again. But else? It wouldn't have prevended the merge. So, Penelope hasn't returned despite pain and the longing. And even if this is a dream, she still won't allow Josie, Lizzie and Hope to get hurt. Burr turns around, and the three girls spot Penelope. Josie feels her eyes burning at the sight of her ex girlfriend._

_"Oh, an uninvited guest? I wonder if my bullets are enough?", Burr chuckles while another Triad agent is shoving Penelope forward._

_When Penelope arrives to the three girls, Josie immediately reaches for her hands._

_"I don't have magic here, Jojo. Siphoning won't work.", Penelope lets her know._

_"I know. I just.."_

_"It's okay.", Penelope understands and she tightens her grip around Josie's hands._

_They focus again on Burr. The man points with his gun at Hope, then at Penelope, then at Josie, at Lizzie and then it is Hope's turn again._

_"Eeny, meeny, miney.."_

_"Moe!", Lizzie yells._

_Penelope moves in front of Josie faster than Lizzie and the bullets hit her. Now Penelope has it confirmed, as her body hits the ground and she collapses in Josie's arms. The pain of getting shot is nothing compared to the pain of breaking the heart of the love of your life._

_"It's okay.", Penelope groans in pain._

_But Josie's crying intensifies and she trashes around when a Triad agent pulls her away from Penelope. Hope and Lizzie also struggle. Penelope's eyes close and Josie screams her name._

"Penelope!", Josie screams in reality at the same time.

Not only does Penelope have fever. Blood is trickling down from her nose and her closed eyelids leak blood tears.

_Josie's scream continues to echoe in her head as Penelope sits up in her bed, panting heavily. It is dark in her room but then the door bursts open and the light is switched on._

_"Peez? You alright? I heard you screaming."_

_Penelope stares at MG. Why is this so familiar for her? And why isn't she waking up from that damn coma already?_

_"I uh..yeah I am.", Penelope lies._

_MG glances to his right then he leaves without a word. Penelope is about to complain why he doesn't close the door but then Josie comes in her view. If Josie can get any more cute, it is Josie with a beret. Despite her confusion and fear, Penelope smiles softly at the brunette._

_"La plus belle des filles se tient devant moi en ce moment." (Translation: "The most beautiful girl is standing in front of me right now.)_

_Josie's concern in her eyes gets replaced by anger and she takes a step in Penelope's room, grabs the door knob and then she slams the door shut and she is gone._

_"Am I suprised? No. I already experienced this. Does it still hurt? Yes.", Penelope talks to herself as she gets up from her bed and she wonders why this time she is reliving a memory. She decides to change something._

_"Josie! Wait!"_

_Josie turns around and looks at her ex girlfriend all annoyed._

_"What?"_

_"Can we talk?"_

_"There is nothing to talk about. Just leave me alone."_

_Josie continues to walk away. Penelope chases after her and reaches for her arm but then she winces. Penelope feels her forehead and when she takes a lot at her fingers, she sees blood. Josie faces her slowly. Her brown eyes are black now, and bruises are visible under her eyes. Suddenly a man appears out of smoke. He puts one hand on Josie's shoulder and he flashes Penelope an evil smile._

_"Uncle Kai is proud of you, Josie."_

"The fever's down. The bleeding stopped. She still didn't wake up. You can see her again.", Dr. Martin announces to everyone outside the hospital room.

"What the hell just happened to my daughter?!", Mr. Park hisses while a scared Nina, clinges onto Mrs. Park and Caroline is yelling at Alaric on the phone to research faster.

This time Josie hurries inside first. She holds Penelope hand again and she whispers again in her ear something.

Darkness is surrounding Penelope now. The image of Josie and Kai is still engraved in her head.

"What is this? Did I die? Is this hell?", Penelope calls out.

"Come back to me, please. I love you."

Penelope whirls around. But she doesn't see the love of her life.

"Josie! Jojo! I love you too! I can hear you! I hear you!" 

"She squeezed my hand!", Josie yells happily.

The Parks, Caroline, Dr. Martin and to Josie's suprise MG and Lizzie stumble inside the room.

"I am here, Penelope! Everyone is here! Your mom, your dad, Nina, my mom! MG and Lizzie too! We are all waiting for you!", Josie rambles, happy tears running down her cheeks and she places a kiss on Penelope's temple.

"I never accepted your 'you are in charge' post it note you left on my mirror, wake up and you get to be in charge again.", MG says.

"I admit classes are boring without our bickering.", Lizzie adds.

Everyone trying to encourage the raven haired girl to open her eyes.

"Did you give her Hope's blood?", Lizzie wants to know after it is Nina's turn to say something.

"It helped to stop the bleeding.", Dr. Martin explains and she earns from Mr. Park a glare.

"Come on, Penelope. I know you can hear us.", Josie continues in the meanwhile to encourage the girl she loves.

"Yes. I can hear you. But I don't know how to.."

_Penelope is at loss for words when the darkness around her dissappears just like the voices and she finds herself on the campus of Salvatore School._

_"What the fuck is going on now?", Penelope wants to know as she approaches a crowd surrounding something and watching something with big interested._

_She is exhausted. All she wants to do is to reunite with Josie. Penelope pushes forward through the crowd, looking for someone familiar and someone she can stand. She spots MG._

_"Milton. What the fuck is happening? Where is Josie?"_

_"You are trying really hard to deny it. Not even Josie proposing to you last night can change it. It is still happening. We can do nothing against.", the boy sniffles._

_Penelope looks down at her left hand. She is wearing a ring. Josie has proposed to her. But she can't feel happy about it right now._

_"What is happening?", Penelope repeats, and she knows the answer. Yet she hopes MG will say something else._

_"The merge."_

_With that, Penelope pushes her way to the front and she sees them. Josie and Lizzie are facing each other, a serious expression on their faces. Caroline and Alaric are standing in the front row, their faces a mixture of fear and disbelief as they watch their daughters exchanging last words._

_"Miss Forbes! Dr. Saltzman! We have to stop them!"_

_"We can't..they turned 22 today, Penelope. We are too late. We failed them.", Caroline's voice breaks at the end._

_Penelope turns to Dr. Saltzman but the man is crying now too. Penelope has to take action herself._

_"Josie! Lizzie! Stop! Don't do it!"_

_Penelope wants to move but her feet are like glued on spot. Josie looks at Penelope. Her brown eyes filled with tears. Her lips don't move yet Penelope hears Josie's voice loud and clearly. She knows the following words also don't belong to the real Josie._

_"Don't let it break me. You have to stop it."_

After a long nightmare, Penelope jerks awake. Voices surrounding her are muffled and her vision becomes clear slowly as the memories of her dreams vanish.

"Penelope, can you hear me?"

Penelope moves her head and she sees a blonde woman wearing a white coat. Penelope nods as she continutes to pant heavily. She scans the other people in the room. Her sister is jumping up and down excitedly, MG waves at her with the same energy, Lizzie and Caroline smile, her mother thanks god for bringing her back, her father is crying. Penelope's eyes linger on the last person. The person standing beside her bed, holding her hand and smiling at her widely. Josie. Penelope doesn't waste any time in leaning her head against her shoulder. She just wants to feel close to Josie. Josie wraps an arm around her and with her other hand she gives Penelope's hand a squeeze.

"Hey, Jojo.", Penelope smiles weakly.

"Hi.", Josie beams at her after placing a kiss on her forehead.

-

"I only remember Miss Forbes dropping me off at school...and I remember what my subconscious knows that's all.", Penelope reveals. 

Mr. Park lifts his finger.

"You and I are going to have a conversation about your subconscious spell."

"And we will also talk about lying to parents and to your teacher.", Caroline adds.

"How about we drop it off with 'Penelope, you are so talented?' and a 'We are glad, you are alive?' I would appreciate it. Don't forget, I was in a coma sort of."

"Leave my sister alone!", Nina agrees, who is sitting on the bed and she has her arms around Penelope.

"You heard her lawyer.", Penelope's mother sighs with an amused smile.

"Peez, did you dream something when you couldn't wake up?", MG wants to know.

"The thing is, I was awake since Josie has entered the room. But I couldn't move or speak. Then I fell asleep but I don't remember what I dreamed of."

"You heard me."

Penelope looks at the brunette, who is sitting next to her. Nina and Josie are both sitting on the bed, none of them want to stay away from Penelope anymore.

"Of course I did.", Penelope answers.

Josie sees nothing but forgiveness in Penelope's eyes and Penelope sees love in Josie's eyes. An unfortunate event has reunited them, but they know that no matter what, they will stay together.

"So, what now? Will Penelope come back with us to Salvatore School or will Josie and Penelope have a long distance relationship?", Lizzie asks Penelope's parents.

Josie blushes but she also wants to know what will happen now.

"It is Penelope's decision.", Mr. Park sighs and Mrs. Park nods.

Caroline is sure he would do anything for Penelope not returning to Salvatore School if he knew about Malivore.

"I will go wherever Josie goes. I am going back to Salvatore School.", Penelope announces.

-

"Josie."

Josie stops in the hallway with her dad's voice. It has been 2 days now since Penelope has woken up and her girlfriend has just returned today to Salvatore School.

"Did you find out something about the tattoo?"

"No. But Penelope's parents are gone, right?"

"Yes."

"Alright, Hope! You can come out!"

"With kissing me.", Alyssa Chang mumbles, who passes them.

The tribid is holding the newest Malivore monster in the air with a spell and Landon, Kaleb, Lizzie, Rafael and MG are escorting her. Not that far away, Caroline tries to calm down the upset students about the monster.

Josie doesn't focus on it that long and she continues her way to Penelope's room. Penelope is standing in the middle of her room, boxes and suitcases surrounding her. She is spaced off, that's why she doesn't notice Josie. She doesn't even turn around when Josie shuts the door.

"So, where do we start from?", Josie asks after hugging Penelope from behind.

The dreams Penelope just remembered get forgotten again and she turns to Josie with a smile.

"How about we start with the bed. I don't like it against the wall."

"Really?", Josie laughs.

"Really."

Josie lays down on the matress and Penelope straddles her. They gaze into each other's eyes and just take each other in for a few seconds.

"Will you move in with me, Jojo?", Penelop asks spontaneously while tugging Josie's hair behind her ear.

"Yes.", Josie answers happily without hesitating and she pulls her in for a kiss.

And that's how Penelope returns to Salvatore School. In a really difficult way. Penelope and Josie know, they will have to face more difficult days with the merge being in their path. But they also know that no matter what will happen, they will always fight for each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback would be great.
> 
> Twitter: posiescoven.


	5. I fell for you (and I am still falling)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One shot summary: Penelope Park is 13 years old when she is forced to attend Salvatore School. Josie Saltzman is 12 years old when she almost ruins a friendship and possibly even more between her twin Lizzie and Hope Mikaelson.
> 
> •
> 
> Enjoy reading and bare with possible mistakes I am only human.

Josie hears the mumbling and some students even screaming. She hears them but she also does not hear them. It's like she isn't even awake right now. Except she is, and she is walking like in trance through the hallway. She is walking away from Hope's room.

No one notices her. To be fair, Hope is shocked about the fire that has luckily only affected a wall and has luckily burned down Josie's note before reaching to her important stuff. Lizzie is with the tribid. She goes back and forth between her anger and threatening witches, who are curiously peaking inside the room, to end them if she finds out it was one of them and then she softens when Hope reaches for her and Lizzie presses kisses all over her face to make her feel okay. The fire Josie has done earlier to burn down the letter for Hope has brought them closer. Josie has done it to not be guilty. Because being interested in the same girl as her twin makes her guilty.

"Jo. Have you heard about the fire in Hope's room? Is it true Alyssa Chang did it?", MG asks, who is the only one noticing the brunette.

Then again he doesn't notice Josie. He doesn't notice the tears in her big brown eyes. He doesn't notice the way she is shaking.

"Lizzie..", Josie lets out, wanting to share with her best friend that the worst thing that could happen to twins has happened to them but MG takes it the wrong way.

"Oh my god, is she okay? I-i need to see her.", MG stammers and he hurries away.

Josie's heart receives another punch. The first one she has received earlier when Lizzie has confessed her crush on Hope. The second one her best friend just gave her with not caring about her. 

Josie's heart isn't able to take more.

-

Penelope Park steps inside Salvatore School and she witnesses a whole chaos. Penelope doesn't care about it. Even as the word 'fire' falls from some witches she doesn't become concerned.

After all it is a school with supernaturals, who can't control themselves. 

Penelope is annoyed. There is no one who can lead her to her room. She still doesn't care about the fire as she hears it for the 20th times in 2 minutes. She is exhausted and all she wants to do is to sleep the flight away. It takes over 10 minutes for Penelope to reach the right floor.

Then Penelope sees her. Except she does not. Well, not really. She sees the back of a tall brunette. The tall girl is leaning against the door of one of the rooms. And when Penelope glances up at the door numbers, she knows it is her room the brunette is blocking.

But Penelope doesn't feel mad despite being exhausted. Because exhausted Penelope is usually rude. Even more rude than normal Penelope. However, the more Penelope approaches the girl, she becomes more awake. She can sense the brunette girl is carrying the weight of the world right now and it is so strange for Penelope to care because she doesn't know her.

Penelope lets go of her suitcase and she mirrors Josie. Penelope allows her eyes to quickly analyze the pouty faced brunette. But she can't. It happens slowly. For some reason, Penelope takes her time and she takes in every inch of Josie Saltzman. Concern, that isn't usual for Penelope, at least not when it is about a stranger, takes over her. But the more Penelope looks at Josie, she becomes familiar.

"Was this the room of your ex or did you want to have this room but I stole it from you?", Penelope asks. 

Josie feels like waking up. Big brown eyes look up and Josie blinks at the sight of Penelope Park.

Penelope offers the confused brunette a soft smile. 

"I don't want to bother you but you are blocking my door." 

Josie slowly pulls herself out of Penelope's eyes and she glances up at the room number. Josie faces her quickly again and her already big eyes widen.

"Oh my god, you are the new witch! I was supposed to welcome you! To give you a tour! I am so sorry, I will.."

Penelope stops Josie's rambling with placing both of her hands on Josie's shoulders after the brunette opens the door of her room. Josie feels like paralyzed with her touch.

"You will do only one thing tonight. Leading me inside my room."

"Huh?", Josie lets out.

"Something happened that made you uncomfortable. Your twin is not around which is a first. I will not leave you like this."

Josie parts her lips in suprise but she allows Penelope to lead her inside the room. Josie switches on the light, Penelope closes the door and then both stare at each other.

Josie with a confused face, Penelope with a soft face.

"You don't remember me, do you?", Penelope concludes.

"You look familiar.", Josie mumbles.

"Let me give you a hint."

Penelope takes a step closer.

"Penny, I have daisies for you!", Penelope tries to imitate Josie from years ago.

Finally it hits the brunette. Josie's eyes shine and a big smile appears on her face. One that doesn't fail to make Penelope feel warm even after years.

"You! We were neighbors, of course! The Parks! Penny!", Josie yells excitedly.

"Now that we are older I think you can pronounce Penelope.", Penelope laughs softly.

" I can.", Josie blushes.

Then the happiness she feels vanishes when she hears witches passing the room and talking loudly about accusing each other of the fire in Hope's room. Penelope looks over her shoulder at the sheets on her bed and then she turns back to Josie.

"Alright. I will put the sheets on my future bed and you will tell me what made you upset."

"I will help you."

"You didn't change at all. Always putting others first.", Penelope shakes her head but her smile is still present.

Josie watches Penelope doing her bed and she decides to just lie to her. Josie is bad at lying but she doesn't want anyone to know what has happened.

"It was just a fight with Lizzie."

"I know you are lying. Because I tried teaching you how to lie, remember?", Penelope points out still focused on her bed.

Josie remembers how Penelope has accidently broken the vase of Mrs. Park while practicing a spell. Penelope has done everything to teach Josie the art of lying but once Mrs. Park asked the six years old Josie has spilled everything after putting up a bad fight.

"You were never mad at me. No matter what I did.", Josie says softly after going quickly through her childhood memories.

"But I was."

Penelope is done with the bed. She appears in front of Josie pulling her towards it and makes her sit with her.

"We were having a sleepover at my place. I remember I was holding you. Then the next morning I wake up and you and your family have moved away."

Josie swallows. 

"I also didn't know. My mom managed to pull me away from your arms without both of us waking up. When I woke up in the car and my parents explained to me that we were moving away, I cried. I cried for days. I cried so much that I don't remember when I stopped. But I always missed you."

"I missed you too, Jojo.", Penelope says softly and she reaches for her hand.

The familiar nickname and feeling Penelope's hand cause Josie's heart to do a thing.

"Now tell me, Jojo. What happened?"

Josie lowers her gaze.

"I did something bad. There is this girl I was crushing on. Hope. Today, I found out Lizzie likes her but before that I put a note in her room where I confess that I like her too. I did a fire spell under her door only aiming for the note but it grew."

Josie looks slowly up expecting Penelope to look mad or dissapointed. But she doesn't.

"How much did the fire grew?"

"Only part of her wall and the note got affected."

"Okay. Good."

"Good?", Josie asks in disbelief.

"Listen, as much as I am dissapointed in you putting yourself second again, you did it to not hurt your sister's feelings. Yes, another spell would have been less...chaotic but what's done is done. You have to look at the result."

"And what is the result?"

"Well, I passed a room earlier and I saw Lizzie kissing that Hope girl. You brought them together. Your fire did it. This must hurt you but.."

"No.", Josie shakes her head.

"I am good. I am fine. I was scared it would destroy their friendship.", Josie sighs relived.

"I promise you, you will find someone that Lizzie won't manage to go after."

"There is only you. And I got you back today."

Josie hugs Penelope. Penelope smiles and she wraps her arms around her too. Josie feels the warmness, the familiar safety in being held by Penelope and she feels happy.

Genuinely happy since a long time.

They seperate and Penelope glances down at the bed before looking in Josie's eyes again. Josie sees how exhausted her best friend is.

"We always built a blanket fort when were little before sleeping. Wanna try it this time without a blanket fort?"

"Yeah. Let's try it."

Soon they are cuddled up under the blanket and despite the darkness they can recognize each other's faces clearly. Josie feels Penelope's thumb caressing the back of her hand softly.

"Jojo?", Penelope asks hesitatingly.

"Yeah?"

"Please, don't let me wake up without you again."

Josie smiles softly and she leans in kissing Penelope on her cheek.

"Promise, I won't."

It is silence again. Penelope falls asleep. Josie watches her.

"I am really glad you are here.", Josie whispers.

Lizzie is in her own room holding Hope and since she has known that Penelope would arrive today she doesn't wonder where Josie is. 

The twins fall asleep with their loved ones holding them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imagine Posie really knew each other as kids...well we can only imagine it since Miss Penelope Park isn't back yet.
> 
> Feedback is appreciated and you can leave prompts for me to write here or on twitter @ posiescoven


	6. Winner Of My Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am already sorry for all grammar mistakes I made yet I hope you enjoy reading.

Penelope knew Josie didn't need a crown to be a princess...her princess, no screw that, to be her queen. But Josie's brown eyes were shining and her smile was so big when the jury crowned and sashed her after announcing she had won Miss Mystic Falls that Penelope was tempted to buy many crowns and sashes from Amazon just for her.

Penelope had to stop admiring the brunette, who was walking next to her, their arms intertwined, when the blonde walking in front of them suddenly whirled around. Penelope was convinced she would see smoke coming from Lizzie's ears any second. Josie must have seen too the look in her twin's eyes because she placed her other hand on Penelope's arm, holding her a bit back just in case. 

The raven haired witch saw a whole new world with feeling Josie's touch and especially after witnessing the love of her life getting crowned she felt really drunk. Drunk in love with Josie Saltzman. Despite Lizzie Saltzman currently looking at her like she wants to kill her. 

As if she had ever looked at her different since breaking Josie's heart.

"Why the hell are you still here?"

Penelope grinned at Lizzie.

"Because if I do escort someone I do the whole thing. Actually, I do the whole thing for only one person.", Penelope answered, now looking at Josie, who avoided her eyes but a soft smile was present on her face.

"Well, we have arrived in front of our room. You can leave now."

"That's for Josie to decide.", Penelope fired back.

"Tell her, Jo.", Lizzie demanded.

"Can you leave? Please."

Lizzie's smile faded while Penelope's smile grew. With an eye roll the blonde dissappeared inside the room. Josie felt her face getting warmer when Penelope scanned her from head to toe and she had lost how many times she had done it tonight. But it still made her feel special and important.

"You look always beautiful. But there is something about tonight that makes you shine brighter than any star."

Slowly Josie looked up in Penelope's eyes and her heart did a thing. Well, her heart always did a thing whenever Penelope Park was around but right now it was different.

"Good night, Jojo.", Penelope said softly accepting the silence as her cue to leave.

Penelope turned around and she received a kiss on her cheek.

"If I turn around now will I get a real kiss?", Penelope asked.

"Good night.", Josie only answered and Penelope didn't need to see her to know that she was smiling widely.

And for the first time since finding out about the merge, Penelope felt relieved. The raven haired witch went inside her room and the feeling faded. Her suitcases, the few boxes on the floor and her phone vibrating on her nightstand reminded her that she needed to meet her mother. Because tonight she was supposed to leave Mystic Falls.

Penelope shook her head. She made her decision. Josie put herself first tonight and things would get better. She believed it. She believed that Josie and Lizzie would make it past the merge. She believed that Josie and her would become a couple again. 

The witch bent down to unpack one of the boxes. She stared at the first thing she found and she placed it on her bed. The prism glowed while Penelope was continuing with unpacking.

Penelope couldn't stop being happy. She felt victorious. 

Penelope let out a soft laugh when she came across her earrings she had worn on Josie's and Lizzie's sweet sixteen. She tried her best to not feel pain when she remembered Josie almost dying. She focused instead on something else. Their kiss and her own words to Josie that night.

"This world needs the selfless and the selfish to keep spinning. I happen to be the latter. But tonight and hopefully in the future you happen to be the latter, Jojo.", Penelope mumbled.

It was followed with the prism ringing for a few seconds and Penelope briefly glanced at the woman sitting on her bed.

"Since you are talking to yourself..or more like to Josie, I assume the death of feminism went good? Wow, I got amazing taste.", the woman concluded amused after realizing Penelope had taken her advice on the Miss Mystic Falls outfit.

Penelope put the unpacking on hold and she threw herself next to the woman. 

"Careful, I got coffee with me. But you act like you drank lots of coffee.", the woman said and she lifted her mug in the air.

"So? Are you still unpacking or packing?", she added while she let her eyes wander in Penelope's room.

"It went perfectly fine, aunt Cosima. Josie is Miss Mystic Falls", Penelope answered with a dreamy look on her face.

"I can see that now which means you are unpacking.", Cosima concluded, a grin appearing on her face.

"Yes. I am staying at Salvatore School. Because Josie gave me a reason to stay."

Cosima emptied her mug with one last sip and placed it on the nightstand.

"Let me give you a staying gift."

Penelope's aunt casted a spell and her niece's stuff were placed in the correct spots of the room and the suitcases vanished with the boxes. Penelope clapped briefly and Cosima grinned then she raised an eyebrow at her niece.

"Does Josie even know you wanted to leave?"

"I don't think so. I bet she burned the letter before even reading it. But it is fine. She already knows the most important thing."

Penelope looked even more in love with the brunette when she remembered the night they got slug infected.

"Is it weird I feel single looking at you even though you are still single and I am supposed to have a date in..2 hours?"

"I am just really happy, aunt Cosima."

Cosima remembered how she has showed up inside this room to cut off Penelope's burnt hair, the pain that she has gone through in general just to make Josie stronger for the merge. Cosima placed a kiss on her niece's temple and her motherly warmness caused Penelope to be even more thankful to have her. If anyone deserved to be called a mother it was Cosima Park. If anyone deserved to be called Satan it was Sierra Park, not Penelope Park.

"And I am happy for you. Have you already told your mo-.."

Cosima got cut off with the Darth Vader ringtone.

"How on earth does she always does that?", Cosima wondered out loudly while Penelope was grabbing her phone from the nightstand.

"Don't answer her. Or even better. Throw the whole phone away and I'll get you a new one with a new number.", Cosima suggested but Penelope accepted the call.

"Before you waste your breath and my time..I am not leaving the school."

"Put her on speaker.", Cosima whispered and Penelope did it.

"I am waiting for you on campus. You got 10 minutes to pack your stuff, Penelope.", Sierra's cold voice appeared.

Before Cosima could protest against her sister in law, Penelope jumped on her feet and she stormed out of the room. Cosima stood there trying to process what just happened then she chased after her niece.

-

Josie was laying awake in her bed while Lizzie was fast asleep. The brunette let everything that happened today passing in front of her eyes again. One thing that finally caught her attention was how many times Penelope wanted her to read the letter. Josie bit her bottom lip. She had burned down the letter after the talent show.

Then again Penelope had told her or shown her what the letter said with kissing her. So, there couldn't be anything else, right? Of course Josie wouldn't be Josie if she still wasn't worried.

That's why she found herself in front of Penelope's room after tossing around in her bed for an hour.

Josie was about to knock when she heard someone stumbled against something and then a voice hissing silently as possible "Careful!". Josie turned around and she saw Cosima leading a clearly drunk Penelope towards her.

Cosima smiled when she saw Josie and Penelope closed her eyes briefly and opened them to make sure that the brunette was really there. 

"I will pick up my mug in the morning and I will leave you in the care of Josie now."

Penelope didn't answer Cosima. She just stared at Josie. The raven haired woman wasn't suprised by that. While other drunk people could be wild, Penelope became the opposite. She was quiet except if she didn't lose her balance and knocked something over.

Cosima vanished with a spell and Josie approached Penelope. Without exchanging a word Josie lead Penelope inside her room. Josie kicked the door with her foot shut not caring if anyone woke up and then she helped Penelope sit down on the bed. Penelope slowly faced her when the brunette joined her. The green eyed witch looked like a child who was about to get scolded.

"What happened to you?", Josie asked.

"You mean what caused me to break your heart or what made me drunk?"

Josie blinked and her lips parted slightly. She felt her eyes burning. Drunk Penelope was honest. Even more honest than normal Penelope. 

"So, you didn't only dump me because of Lizzie?"

"The merge destroyed me before even reaching to you two.", Penelope mumbled instead of answering to her question.

"Wait, you know about the merge?"

Penelope's eyes widen.

"You know about the merge? Since when?", she asks back.

"Since Lizzie and I went to Europe to spend time with our mom. She told us."

"How you feeling?", Penelope managed to ask after processing that information.

"At the beginning I was obsessed with researching..then Lizzie and I made a deal with our mom to focus on living our lives and she will search for a solution. So yeah, I am living my life..actually I feel like I started taking my own breaths since winning Miss Mystic Falls."

"I have my aunt Cosima, my dad and other relatives looking for a cure too.", Penelope revealed.

"The real reason you dumped me was the merge, wasn't it?"

"In general..why I did everything I did..I wanted to make you stronger. Even if it meant you hating me."

Penelope's voice was shaking right now and Josie reached for her hand while she released her own tears. Penelope lifted her free hand and wiped Josie's tears. Her hand remains on Josie's left cheek and Penelope can't stand seeing Josie like this. She remembers their breakup. How she hadn't wiped Josie's tears. Penelope bowed her head down, the regret of that night once again hitting her like a train and a sob escaped from her.

Josie couldn't take it anymore and she wrapped her arms around Penelope. They cried together and when they calmed down they remained like that. Holding onto each other after months of seperation.

"I love you, Jojo.", Penelope said and she pulled back to look in Josie's brown eyes.

"I love you with all of my obnoxious, selfish, evil heart."

"You are not obnoxious. Not selfish and not evil. I am sorry, Penelope. For always pushing you away. For not listening to you."

"No. I am sorry for hurting you. I was desperate. The thought of losing you...or not being able to save you and Lizzie..I didn't know what to do. I lost you."

"But I am here right now, am I?", Josie gently asked finally seeing how much pain this all has caused Penelope.

Penelope smiled finally. 

"You are."

"Now tell me what caused you to get drunk."

"Well..earlier it was you."

Josie blushed. Penelope took a deep breath.

"My mom called me..she got a new job in Belgium...she wanted me to attend an only witch school there. I was about to leave if you did something to lose Miss Mystic Falls."

Josie swallowed. The thought of not having Penelope around hurt her.

"That's what was in the letter by the way. However I refused to leave with her, we got in a fight as usual and now I am drunk. I should be used to the fact that she hates me but it still hurts."

Josie knew how complicated the relationship between Penelope and her mother was and she hated Sierra Park.

Josie rubbed her thumb against the back of Penelope's hand and they just gazed in each other's eyes.

"Do you want to try it again? You and me?", Josie asked after silence surrounded them.

Penelope didn't react at first then she hugged Josie that hard, they both fell back on the matress.

"I love you.", Penelope repeated.

"I love you too.", Josie answered softly and she pressed her lips against Penelope's.

They seperated and the sparkling in Josie's eyes made Penelope feel peaceful.

"Wanna stay here? It's been a long time since we cuddled."

"Sure. But first you need to take off your outfit or is there another pageant and another girl you want to escort?", Josie teased.

"Considering that Miss Mystic Falls is under me, no. I have everything I need."

Josie giggled and then she pulled Penelope in for a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is appreciated. You can leave prompts here on on my twitter @ posiescoven.


	7. Happy Birthday, Jojo!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, after a long time. I think we can all agree that the episode this week was...something else. I didn't watch it, I only saw the tweets on my timeline which were enough. Those of you who know me, are aware of how I want Penelope to see dark Josie and well here it is.
> 
> Penelope comes back on the twins' 17th birthday.
> 
> Enjoy reading.

Penelope's head was throbbing when she became conscious. A groan left her lips after opening her eyes. Slowly, Penelope sat up and she briefly brought her hand to her forehead.

She took a look at her already dried blood stained hands and more fresh blood was now covering her right hand. Her vision became blurry for a short moment and she felt like throwing up any second.

"Finally waking up from your beauty sleep?", a voice chuckled and Penelope clenched her fists. 

With difficulty the raven haired witch got on her feet and she looked around. She spotted her. The ancient witch was sitting on the ground and she looked like she had been bored until now. With an evil smile the witch got up and she pointed at her temple while walking up to Penelope.

"I took my time to have a look in your head while you were sleeping. Your girl is pretty. I understand why you are trying this whole being the hero thing to get her back."

Her words were simple. Her words were nothing compared to the hurtful ones which had been thrown at Penelope before. 

But it triggered something inside the green-eyed witch. Her magic had been locked until now. She felt it running through her entire body just like normally. Only that this time she felt powerful like never before. Pain also made itself present in her entire body. But nothing was hurting more right now than her heart.

Her already broken heart. 

"Where is the cure?!", Penelope growled and blood dripped down from her lips on the ground

"Still this desperate to get the girl?"

The evil witch threw her head back and she laughed in disbelief and Penelope noticed how she kept her eyes on the ceiling. Penelope followed her gaze and she knew that it was what her and Caroline had been looking for since months. 

"Tell me, how high can you jump?", the witch asked.

Penelope tore her eyes away from the small blue-bottle and she looked at her enemy. She could read that the woman liked to play games.

But so did Penelope.

"Why should I jump when I can let the cure come to me?"

The witch blinked confused and Penelope lifted her shaking hands up.

"Acceptare."

Penelope felt how the spell worked but the cure remained floating in the air. 

"I didn't expect you to get your powers back this fast. However, do you really think you can get the cure this easily? We are talking about a curse here. There is no spell."

For the first time the witch was serious and it threw Penelope off. Tears gathered in Penelope's eyes. She was so close to the cure but also so far.

"What else do I need to do? Just tell me. I will do anything."

The witch looked in pity at the tearing up teenage girl.

"You look like you showered in blood and you still won't give up. Do you want her back this desperately?"

"It isn't about me wanting Josie back. It is about giving her and her twin sister their whole life back so they can continue hating me and do whatever else they want until they are old and grey. I just want to save them. Nothing else."

"Selfless love. True love.", the witch mumbled.

Penelope didn't know how to react to her words and she was also taken aback by the sudden fear in her blue eyes. Penelope blinked and the witch vanished. Green eyes scanned the cave for her presence but Penelope was alone.

"What do I need to do?!", Penelope screamed while tears were rolling down her cheeks. Penelope's breathing became heavier and she felt more exhausted than ever. 

She wasn't strong enough anymore to carry her wounds. 

The witch dropped down on her knees and at the same time the blue-bottle lowered itself in front of her. With her last remaining strength, Penelope reached with her hands to the cure. The moment Penelope touched the bottle it glowed and it blinded her.

Penelope fell unconsciously on her back with the cure in her hands.

_**______________** _

"Penelope. Thank god."

Penelope heard her mother sobbing, the moment she woke up from the spell inside her room at the only witch school. Caroline was watching Mrs. Park pressing her daughter tightly against herself. It wasn't until Penelope lifted her left hand, she noticed the blue bottle. 

"The cure.", Penelope said weakly. And if her entire face didn't hurt she would have smiled. So she expected Caroline to smile. Which she did. But her smile was small. A bad feeling made itself present in Penelope's chest. 

"Mom."

Penelope gently held the woman back, who couldn't stop crying and showering her with words expressing how much she had been afraid to lose her. 

"You okay?", Penelope's dad asked after squeezing his daughter's shoulder carefully. He was as relieved as his wife but he got better control of his emotions. 

"How can you ask that? Don't you see her state?!" , Mrs. Park asked in disbelief and she was about to burst in tears again as she took a look at her daughter's wounds. 

"I am fine, mom! It doesn't hurt! Now let me talk, okay?!", Penelope yelled. Penelope focused on Caroline again as she got up from the ground. 

"What happened? Something with Josie?"

"Josie.."

Caroline took a deep breath and Penelope felt like losing her mind if she wouldn't answer right now. 

"Josie got possessed with dark magic."

_**______________** _

"Penelope, you need to rest! You almost died earlier!"

Penelope ignored her mother's begging. 

"Your mom is right...", Caroline began, who understood the other mother. 

"I will only rest when Josie is safe, Miss Forbes. We already lost time because I didn't want to look like Carrie at Salvatore School. Let's go now. We have a birthday party to attend."

"Call us when it is over.", Penelope's dad demanded. Penelope nodded after stepping next to Caroline. The witch and the vampire vanished with the spell from the Parks. 

"They couldn't put us inside the school?!", Penelope groaned annoyed when they arrived at the campus of Salvatore School.

Caroline didn't answer as she chased after her daughter's ex-girlfriend. Penelope moved surprisingly fast despite her injuries. 

They entered the school and Caroline bumped against Penelope when she suddenly stopped walking and faced her.

They remained silent and listened. A shaky breath escaped from Penelope when she heard Josie's voice almost a year later. Caroline watched how the usually confident witch in front of her crumbled. 

"Okay. This is our plan. You will go inside first. I will follow when it is the right timing. Don't tell Josie that I am here. And no matter what, don't get involved until I tell you to.", Penelope whispered.

Inside the common room Hope, Rafael, Kaleb and MG looked at each other when they heard Penelope through their powers. 

"What is it with you four? Now is not the time to freeze!", Lizzie hissed, who put down the birthday cake next to the other snacks. 

"Penelope is here.", Hope whispered to her and the tribid swallowed when she didn't see Josie around anymore.

The whole school was busy preparing the birthday party for Josie. Lizzie was fuming at how her twin ignored the fact that it was her special day too but she was also worried sick because of this new Josie. However, with the news that Penelope was here, Lizzie felt herself slightly relax. 

"Is there a problem?", Josie asked who suddenly appeared behind the squad. Her eyes went black as she scanned each one of them and Kaleb was about to beg Penelope to finally appear but MG, who was able to read his best friend's fear, quickly stepped on his foot. 

"Caroline!", Alaric called out, who had been busy telling some students over and over again to walk on egg shells around this black magic possessed Josie. 

"Mom!", Lizzie cried out relieved, and she ran to her. 

"Mom? You are here?", the former brunette asked softly and if it wasn't for her black curled hair one could believe that the old Josie was back. 

"I would never miss my girls' birthday party.", Caroline as she stopped now in front of Josie with one arm wrapped around Lizzie. 

"Funny. Because you exactly missed my sweet 16.", Josie fired back as Penelope peaked inside the common room. 

"You know why. But..I am home now. And I don't need to travel anymore. I found the cure for the merge."

"You did?", Lizzie asked happily. 

"Why didn't you tell me?", Alaric asked. 

"I could be coming at you with that question too. Since, clearly you have been hiding lots of things from me."

"Oh burn.", Kaleb mumbled.

Josie looked over her shoulder when she felt a sudden rush of familiarity. Penelope quickly hid herself. Josie walked around the table and she scanned the entire room.

"Josie? Don't you want to hug me?", Caroline gained her attention back. 

"Sure.", Josie mumbled and Lizzie grinned at Penelope's impact already despite not doing anything. Lizzie's grin vanished when Josie's eyes flashed black again with an evil smile on her face. Lizzie quickly pulled Caroline away from her.

"Mom. Josie is not okay. Do you think the cure can help her?"

Caroline shook her head.

"No. The cure is meant for the merge only. But I think I know what can help us get you back, Josie."

"Keep it, mom. I feel perfect. This is what I always wanted to be.", Josie answered.

"It would be rude from me sending a guest away. Especially since it is the person, who actually found the cure."

Penelope had just entered the room and the students held their breaths.

"Then I am afraid, I will have to remove your guest from the school myself. This is my birthday party."

Lizzie reached to Hope's hand when Penelope was standing right behind Josie. She was shocked with seeing Penelope's bruised face just like Kaleb, MG, Hope, Rafael, Landon and everyone else.

"I thought I could be your escort, Jojo."

Josie whirled around and some snacks fell down to the floor and balloons exploded. Josie expected to see her annoying smirk which she also loved but she had never seen Penelope this serious before.

Josie still looked happily at her ex-girlfriend while Penelope was busy scanning the girl she loved from head to toe.

"Black is not your color.", Penelope spoke up after the silence.

Josie was still loss at words but her mouth set in a straight line and her eyes went cold.

"Guys, I think Penelope will bring the old Josie really back.", MG whispered to his friends.

The others made sounds showing they agreed with him.

Penelope stepped to the side, she titled her head and she smiled at Lizzie.

"Happy birthday, Lizzie. I unfortunately forgot your gift in Belgium. I hope I am still welcome."

"More than welcome.", Lizzie nodded eagerly and if someone had told her she would be happy to see Penelope Park on her birthday again, she would have laughed.

"No, you are not welcome! This is my birthday party!", Josie yelled.

Her eyes turned black and veins appeared in her face.

Penelope was unfazed by that. She knew that it wouldn't be easy to take Josie from the darkness. She knew how stubborn Josie was.

"You know..finding a cure that no one has been able to locate since years makes me hungry. And I need the energy for when we dance later."

Penelope winked at Josie then she passed her to approach the buffet. She smiled at her former classmates.

"Witch, tribid, wolf, vamps and.."

Penelope blinked disinterested at Landon. 

"Whatever you are."

Landon looked outraged but Penelope was now picking out food. At least what was still on the table.

"You wanna dance, do you?", Josie asked and the students backed away.

"After I am done eating.", Penelope answered with a sigh.

"Uh Peez."

MG pointed alarmed over her shoulder because Josie was mumbling a few words and her hand was glowing red.

"What? Will I need a haircut again?"

Penelope faced Josie and she flew on the other side of the room. Kaleb, MG, Hope, Rafael and Landon got food stained.

"Enough! I want you gone, Penelope!", Josie demanded.

The witch snapped with her fingers when she saw some witches wanting to help her. They froze on their spot.

"You called me a lingering cough, remember? It won't be that easy to get rid of me.", Penelope groaned out after sitting up.

"Shut up!"

"Make me. You know, since you are the selfish now, you have to make the first move."

Josie stared at her then she grinned.

"Gladly."

The raven haired witch was pulled forward to Josie and then both were floating in the air.

"Kinda romantic, don't you think? Love is in the air.", Penelope teased her.

If looks could kill Penelope would have been dead by now. Penelope got serious when Josie showed her black eyes again.

Penelope floated closer to Josie, she lifted up her hand, and she carefully cupped her face. Josie parted her lips with the familiar touch.

"Oh, Jojo. When I told you to take care of yourself, I didn't mean it like this."

Penelope's other hand joined Josie's face and Penelope looked into her eyes. Trying her best to find the familiar chocolate brown she had fallen in love with.

"I don't care what you meant. I feel perfect like this.", Josie growled while not removing Penelope's hands.

"No. You don't. I know deep down you are scared of yourself right now."

"Your words are empty. As empty as your heart, Penelope Park."

Penelope smiled softly, her hand caressing the side of Josie's face and tugging her hair behind her ear.

"This is the Josie I know."

Josie didn't react. 

"I know you can hear me. I know that you missed me too. I swear, I will do anything to get you out of this situation. No matter how long it takes. You are stuck with me, Josie Saltzman. This time for real. You can burn down the whole school, I will not give up on you. Because as selfish as I am when it comes to everything..I am not selfish when it comes to you. I love you selflessly."

Penelope noticed how they lowered back to the floor during her speech. When she looked back at Josie, she saw tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Fuck. I never wanted to make you cry again.", Penelope mumbled while wiping her tears.

They got their feet on the ground and Josie wrapped her arms around Penelope. 

"Is it over?", Lizzie asked. 

"Yeah.", Josie laughed softly pulling away from Penelope's arms.

Lizzie wanted to move to Josie but Caroline held her back. She knew it wasn't over.

"It is over.", Josie repeated while beaming at her ex-girlfriend.

"I want to be with you."

"Come back to me. Come back to us, and I will make true whatever your heart desires."

"You are only able to make true what my heart desires, when I am like this."

"Tell me, what you want first. You forget, I am Penelope Park", Penelope said while she noticed how Josie's hair switched from black to brown and then back to black.

She was about to break and the green-eyed witch decided to play her own game with Josie. 

"I want you to go dark too, babe. We could rule this whole school."

Josie's cold fingers touched Penelope's face and her eyes went from black to brown while studying her. She was so close.

"Remind me to make the person pay, who put you through this, will you? But first answer me, will you go dark with me?"

Penelope took Josie's cold hands from her face and she placed small kisses on them. 

"You know I would do anything for you. But only for you. This isn't you, Josie. The Josie I know, would have never wanted people to fear her. The Josie I know, would have run to Caroline and hug her as if it was for the last time. I don't want to be with you. Not when you are like this. Not when you are a stranger. I don't know you."

Penelope took a step back.

"No, you know me!", Josie yelled desperately.

The possessed witch lowered her head and her hair went to brown. It stayed like this. Josie lifted up her head and it took everything from Penelope to not reach to her. She knew it wasn't over yet.

"Penelope.", Josie whimpered and it killed her ex-girlfriend. 

"She is breaking.", MG whispered to his friends.

"Well, let's hope we get out of this without her breaking our bones.", Kaleb mumbled.

"Mom."

Caroline was in tears when Josie looked at her desperately.

"Josie, we won't judge when you go back to normal. We know that you couldn't control yourself. Everything that happened is not your fault, sweetheart."

Josie took a deep breath, and she nodded which caused her face to get more tearstained. Josie focused back on Penelope, who was smiling at her now.

"Whoever dares to open their mouth will have me as their enemy."

"From experience, I can confirm that it sucks!", Lizzie added annoyed.

Some students agreed with her. Josie took a step closer to Penelope.

"Hold my hand. I need to siphon your magic or else I can't go back to the old me."

"I love you. You will make it.", Penelope told her before reaching to the hands she had never wanted to let go.

They gazed into each other's eyes. Both smiling softly. But then Penelope's smile faded when Josie's hair changed to black again, the veins on her face appeared and her eyes were black again. Penelope didn't move. 

"Josie, stop!", Caroline screamed.

"Penelope, you have to hurt her physically! Now!", Alaric ordered.

"Now or I will do it!"

"Don't you dare to move, Dr. Saltzman! I already don't like your style of education and if you dare to hurt Josie, you will see me going dark without her help!", Penelope yelled.

Josie squeezed her hands tighter and Penelope felt like she was setting her on fire all over again. 

"You are almost there, babe. I know that you are impatient..so let's speed up the process, shall we?"

Josie leaned in and she kissed Penelope. Josie pulled away with a satisfied smile on her face when Penelope's green eyes were black now and her bruised face showed veins.

Penelope looked over her shoulder briefly at Alaric but Josie turned her face to her again.

"It's okay. He won't hurt me. I know you won't allow anyone to hurt me."

"How did Penelope manage to stop it? Is the only witch school that good?", a witch whispered to Alyssa Chang.

"That or the Park coven is more powerful than they would like to admit."

She and everyone else had just witnessed how Penelope's face turned back to normal when she had just looked at Alaric. She was playing a game.

"You look even more beautiful like this.", Josie admired the love of her life. 

"I love you.", Penelope answered.

Josie beamed at her.

"I will answer to that after we burned this place down."

The ex-girlfriends turned to the entire school.

"Oh, damn. Power couple.", Kaleb let out impressed.

Suddenly Penelope's body jolted forward.

Josie took a step closer and her eyes widened. Penelope put her whole acting skills in the performance, and she looked in disbelief at the girl she loved.

"What did you do to me?"

Penelope didn't manage to bring out more, blood dripped out of her mouth, and she dropped on her knees.

Hope wanted to help but Caroline held her back too.

"What?", Josie asked with a shaking voice while she grabbed Penelope's arm.

"Your spell.", she weakly answered, and she collapsed on the ground.

Josie lowered herself next to her ex-girlfriend. But then she shook her head.

"You are lying. I didn't do anything."

"You did!", Penelope growled, her nose bleeding now too.

"No! I didn't do anything!"

Penelope whimpered as an answer. It went right through Josie's heart.

"I didn't do this! Everyone saw it!" 

Josie's body was shaking as she lifted her gaze but all she saw were people looking at her in fear. Josie quickly looked back at Penelope. She wouldn't look at her the same way. To Josie's surprise she looked at her in another way. Disbelief. With her last amount of strength Penelope pulled her arm out of Josie's grip. Josie was thrown back in the past with this.

_"Please, we can talk this through."_

_A crying Josie grabbed Penelope's hand. Penelope pulled her hand away._

_"Sure, we can. Only for nothing to be happening. You will still be in Lizzie's shadow. I..I am tired of that. I am done, Josie."_

Penelope died with looking at Josie the same way as she had during their breakup.

"You can't be gone.", Josie whimpered, her body shaking more and more.

"You can't be gone.", Josie teared up, and she buried her face in the crook of her neck.

Her hair turned back to brown. Her former clothes finally appeared too. Landon gasped at it. Caroline decided that now was the time to approach her daughter. Josie lifted her head up when she felt a touch on her shoulder expecting it to be Penelope. Her heart broke when it was Caroline.

"Mom. Please, do something. She can't leave me again.", Josie sobbed while her hands were caressing over Penelope's face.

"Please, come back to me. My world needs the selfish and the selfless to keep spinning. I need you, Penelope." Josie begged now to the dead body.

"Come on, Penelope. It worked. Josie is back.", Caroline nudged the arm of her partner in crime.

Penelope didn't show any reaction. Lizzie hurried to her twin and pulled her into her arms. Kaleb grabbed MG's arm, MG's teary eyes widened and Landon had almost a heart attack when Penelope suddenly appeared out of smoke and passed them. Caroline sighed out relieved and Lizzie saw Penelope walking towards them too.

"I didn't say it back, Lizzie. I didn't tell her I love you when I had the chance. I hurt her when she just wanted to talk to me. I killed her."

Lizzie removed herself from Josie. Josie thought her twin saw her as a monster too, but then she felt familiar arms around her and Penelope rested her head on her shoulder. Josie was speechless, and she looked back at the dead Penelope. She had vanished. 

"Hey. Look at me.", Penelope said while gently turning Josie's face to her.

Josie met Penelope's green eyes again, and she turned around in her arms to hug her back. 

"You are okay. I am here.", Penelope whispered to her while Josie's tears were wetting her neck right now.

_**______________** _

"Yes, mom. I will not forget to take my painkillers.", Penelope sighed to the woman she had on put on speaker while moving her stuff back inside her room.

A knock on the door and Penelope saw Josie and Lizzie.

"Mom, I will call you later. Bye."

Penelope ended the call, and she focused back on the witches.

"The birthday witches in my room. What do I owe this honor for?"

"Well, I wanted to thank you. For the cure and for Josie.", Lizzie answered.

"You are welcome."

Now Penelope and Josie were alone. Penelope went back to unpack one of the boxes her parents had delivered earlier when she noticed how Josie still remained in the door.

Penelope smiled softly as she approached the girl she loved.

"This reminds me of when you and I just met. But I think we left that step behind. Come on. Don't be shy."

Penelope took Josie's hands and pulled her inside. Josie shut the door before sitting down nervously on Penelope's bed. Penelope joined her and silence surrounded them.

"I missed this.", Penelope spoke up.

"What? Your room?"

"That too. But I meant I missed sitting in silence with you. I even missed you being angry at me. I missed you, Josie."

Josie swallowed. She didn't know how to deal with Penelope's words.

"The black magic left you completely, right?", Penelope continued as she studied Josie's face.

"Yes. I am free of it. Thanks to you."

Josie reached for Penelope's hand.

"But what about you? Did it affect you or not?"

"You are fine. Then I am fine too.", Penelope assured her.

Josie exhaled.

"My mom told me and Lizzie how you risked your life multiple times for us. You told me that one day, I will understand why you did everything I did. I understood. I understood it the night my dad told us about the merge but I..I didn't call you because..I..I felt like not deserving a second chance with you."

"You don't need to explain. Your feelings were valid. Your feelings are valid. It's okay. I also did a lot of bad things."

"But..there is so much that happened while you were gone."

"And I know all of it. You think I wouldn't keep an eye on you? I admit, the last few weeks I may have not checked on you properly because of my busy find the cure schedule but I did my best to watch over you."

"What was between me and Landon...it was nothing serious. No one can replace how I felt with you..what I felt for you. I will never feel like that for someone else again."

"Jojo. It is okay. What's important for me is that you are safe right now. It's the only thing that matters to me."

Josie leaned forward to take Penelope's face in her hands.

"I am glad you are back.", Josie beamed at her.

"I am glad to have you back too. Your goth style was nice but nothing compares to you wearing yellow and your big brown eyes."

Josie blushed, and she avoided Penelope's gaze with glancing at her alarm clock on the nightstand. Brown sparkling eyes looked back at Penelope. It took the green-eyed girl's breath away.

"My 17th birthday is over now. I got the best gift just in time. You."

One year ago Penelope had pulled Josie in for a kiss. Now Josie was the one pulling Penelope in for a kiss.   
Penelope groaned in pain when the kiss got more passionate and Josie separated from her.

"Oh god, sorry! I am so sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you I-.."

Josie's stammering found an end with Penelope pressing her lips against her lips. They kissed each other until they needed air.

"You are worth every pain, Josie Saltzman.", Penelope explained her with the biggest smile on her face.

"I love you, my selfish witch."

Penelope's heart skipped a beat with her words.

"I know, and I love you too, my selfless witch."

Penelope pulled Josie in her arms, and she placed a kiss on top of her head.

"I am sorry for calling you obnoxious and evil."

"Stop apologizing, Josie. What happened...we can't undo it. It's okay. I am not angry. I was hurt but as I said before, you are worth every pain."

"We have right now. We have a future."

Josie separated from Penelope's arms, and she looked deeply in her eyes.

"Penelope Park, will you be my girlfriend again?"

"I thought you would never ask.", Penelope huffed playfully.

Josie giggled, and she placed a careful kiss on Penelope's bruised cheek.

"Happy belated birthday, Jojo. But there is one thing you owe me."

"What?"

"A dance."

"Right now?"

"Yes, right now. We are witches, my love. This shouldn't be a problem for us. You pick the song while I put a silencing spell on the room."

"Deal.", Josie gave in, giving Penelope one more kiss before she left the bed to think about a song.

"I am done.", Penelope let her know after getting on her feet.

Her words were followed by Josie muttering a word and a song started playing out of nowhere.

"Taylor Swift.", Penelope sighed defeated.

"Don't be a hater.", Josie said while stepping closer to her girlfriend.

They slow danced until Penelope almost tripped over one of the boxes and Josie caught her.

"Very nice!", Penelope laughed after Josie unbent her.

It was like the Miss Mystic Falls dance rehearsal they had deserved.

Josie watched her briefly, then she pulled Penelope closer and brought their foreheads together. Both girls shut their eyes, and they simply enjoyed each other's presence. The music ended, they stopped moving, and they stayed liked this.

"Promise me. No matter what, you and I will always catch each other.", Josie breathed out.

"I promise you, Jojo. I love you."

"I love you too. And Pen?"

Penelope opened her eyes, and she leaned in to Josie's touch on her cheek.

"Happy belated birthday to you too." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I spent hours editing this but if you still find mistakes please let me know kindly. Oh, and feedback would be awesome. Also, since I am bored during this whole quarantine thing, feel free to request what else you wanna read Posie related, except smut lol. I can't write smut. Take care of yourselves and remember to only leave the house if it is really important.


	8. Doe Eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Self quarantine is kicking my ass with my writing. Here is another update. Enjoy.

The first time Josie sees Penelope, it is past midnight. The brunette has woken up thirsty, and that's why she has left her room to get a glass of water. 

As Josie walks through the hallway, she notices how the light in the common room is not turned off. Josie peaks inside the room, and she spots her. Two suitcases are surrounding her while she is sleeping on the couch.

Josie approaches the strangers, and she scans her from head to toe. Long raven hair, a nose piercing, leather jacket, a shirt from a band Josie doesn't know, black ripped jeans and black boots. Josie quickly figures out that she must be new at the school. 

Josie wonders why she is sleeping inside the common room, what color her eyes are, what her voice sounds like and to which supernatural group she belongs to. Josie is that much lost in her questions, she notices too late that the stranger is awake.

"Hi!", Josie brings out awkwardly with a bright smile.

The raven-haired girl sits up slowly, still affected by her nap. Josie's smile fades, and she wants to run away the second Penelope looks into her eyes. 

But then there is something in the green of her eyes that captivates the brunette. 

She gets up from the couch and Josie takes a step back.

Her eyes are still looking right through Josie, making the brunette shift uncomfortably. She doesn't have much to give. 

She is quiet, she enjoys reading, she enjoys baking. She is not like Lizzie, who is popular. Josie prefers standing in the back of a room and watching the play on the stage while Lizzie is part of the play. 

She knows how to make the spotlight shine for Lizzie, but she doesn't know what it feels like to be standing in the spotlight. To be seen. Until this moment.

"I am Penelope Park. Where is my room?", Penelope speaks up. 

Josie is surprised at how deep her voice is. But she thinks how it fits her. Her name too. 

Penelope Park. 

"Penelope Park.", Josie repeats slowly while she goes through her memories to find something familiar to the name.

"Weren't you supposed to be here on Wednesday?" 

"It is Wednesday."

Penelope looks up at the clock hanging above the door.

"Since 15 minutes.", she adds

Josie crosses her arms and with narrowed eyes she looks at the new girl.

"And you think at this hour someone would wait here to welcome you?"

Penelope grins. She hasn't expected this reaction. But she likes it.

"For the record, I didn't complain about the lack of a welcome party. I know that my timing is bad but you gotta blame my former boarding school for demanding me to pack my bags and not allowing me to stay until sunrise. I was sleeping on the couch until you came to me, Bambi. And since you seem to know your way around here, I thought you could know where my room is."

"First of all, I don't even wanna know what you did so your old school doesn't want you any longer. Second, I didn't come to you. I was getting a glass of water then I saw the light here. Third, yes I do know where your room is."

Penelope is amused at how grumpy Josie is now. She genuinely thinks it is cute, especially with that face of hers. 

"Now I know that you can count to three. But are you always this grumpy?"

"Only to people full of themselves.", Josie huffs.

Penelope does her best to not laugh. She should be mad. She is sleep deprived for hours and just when she finally falls asleep; she gets disturbed. But there is something about the brunette which makes it impossible to be mad at her.

"Can you please escort me to my room now or will you let me rot on this couch which is as comfortable as sleeping on needles?"

Josie's mouth is set in a grim line, but she finally gives in.

"Come with me."

"Gladly."

Penelope takes her suitcases and like a lost puppy, she follows Josie through the school. 

"Your room.", Josie says dryly after she comes to a stop in front of a door.

"Thank you so much for your effort, Bambi.", Penelope teases the already grumpy girl more.

"Why are you calling me Bambi?"

"Damn. Never got a nickname, huh?", Penelope asks while leaning against the door frame.

"I got plenty of nicknames.", Josie lies.

"Tell me three", Penelope challenges her, with a lifted eyebrow and that annoying smirk on her face.

"Josie. Jo.", Josie lists, and then she thinks nervously about how to come up with a third nickname.

"But why Bambi? Why not another name?", Josie asks instead. 

"Your big brown doe eyes. But if it is bothering you, here is another nickname for you. Jojo." 

Josie doesn't know how to feel about it.

In fact, Penelope Park confuses her feelings since she has met her. Josie plans to avoid the new girl from now on.

It doesn't fit to Josie, but she doesn't know what else to do. All she can do is walking away. 

"Sweet dreams, Jojo! And don't forget to get that glass of water! I wouldn't want you to be thirsty the whole night!", Penelope calls after her, not caring if she wakes up someone.

Josie walks faster while she is blushing. When Josie turns the corner, she is convinced that she has just hallucinated Penelope Park. 

_**_________** _

Of all the free seats in the cafeteria, Penelope slumps into the one next to Josie.

"So, what is Josie a nickname for? Josephine?" 

Lizzie looks from the stranger to her twin, the Nutella toast remaining in the air in front of her mouth because she is too surprised. 

"It is for Josette.", MG speaks up, who isn't finding it weird at all that a stranger is sitting with them.

"Interesting.", Penelope says, and then she focuses on her breakfast.

"Uh, who are you?", Lizzie finally asks after MG doesn't do so and Josie is looking at the newbie as if she is a ghost.

"Penelope Park. The new witch.", Penelope introduces herself.

"You look more like a vampire than MG does.", Lizzie lets out surprised.

Josie shares her thoughts but she keeps quiet. The brunette feels bothered when Penelope laughs at Lizzie's words. 

"I am MG.", the boy says without feeling bothered by Lizzie's words.

"Ah, another nickname. And you are?"

"Lizzie. I and my twin Josie are the daughters of the headmaster and headmistress. We are also witches.", the blonde answers confidently.

"Wow.", Penelope lets out.

Lizzie smile victoriously. She likes it when people already respect her.  
  
"I feel like an outcast at a table with people who only go by their nicknames. Elizabeth, right?", Penelope adds.

Lizzie's smile drops, but she quickly fakes a new one.

"Right."

"Hold on, you need a nickname? How about Peeze?", MG suggests.

Lizzie rolls with her eyes but Penelope likes it.

"Sounds cool. What do you think Josie?", Penelope tries her best to engage the quiet twin into the conversation.

"Why do you care about what I think? It is your nickname. You have to like it.", 

Lizzie and MG are taken aback by Josie's reaction. Penelope's eyes go cold and her smirk vanishes.

"Sorry for bothering you.", Penelope mumbles as she pushes her chair back.

"It was nice to meet you two.", she tells MG and Lizzie.

Josie feels bad immediately, but she doesn't go after her.

"What was that, Jo?", Lizzie asks.

Josie shakes her head as answer.

_**_________** _

Since it is Saturday and classes aren't taking place, Penelope spends her day to move inside her room. She skips lunch and dinner. Josie is busy listening to all Taylor Swift songs to forget the look on Penelope's face earlier. But she feels bad when the girl doesn't show up to eat her meal.

Penelope is done unpacking the boxes which have arrived an hour ago. She unbends herself, and she sees Josie standing in the door.

"Hi."

"Hey.", Penelope says back.

"Can I come in?"

Penelope makes a hand movement to show Josie that she is allowed to enter her room.

"Are you done moving in?", Josie asks after scanning the room and facing the new witch.

"I am."

"Did you get your uniform?"

"Yes."

Penelope's short answers make Josie feel even worse than she already does.

"I am sorry.", Josie blurts out.

"Don't be. Not everyone likes to interact with the newbie. It is no big deal."

"Listen, last night I reacted like that because I was tired..."

"And thirsty.", Penelope adds with the hint of a smile on her face.

"Yeah. But at breakfast..I absolutely had no reason to talk to you like that."

"But you did. Why?"

Josie looks now nervous.

"I am not used to someone talking to me when Lizzie is right there."

"Well, then get used to it. Because I will even be talking to you if Beyoncé is right there."

Josie smiles brightly and her dimples make Penelope feel warm.

"Friends?", Josie asks.

"Friends.", Penelope confirms.

They look at each other in silence, then Josie goes in for a hug. Penelope freezes at first, but then she feels Josie's warmth against her body. The new witch wraps her arms around the brunette too. The scent of Penelope's perfume is surrounding Josie now. Penelope is also getting lost in the scent of Josie's shampoo coming from her washed hair.

Both girls close their eyes while they want to stay like this until the end of the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posie said friends but they are unknown lovers. 
> 
> If you liked this, let me know and I will maybe write more little flashbacks of them like this to show some stuff of how I imagined them going from friends to lovers. You are free to comment others thoughts too.
> 
> While we all are self quarantining come talk to me on Twitter @ posiescoven or on curiouscat @ chaoticpenelope.


	9. Doe eyes part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many people wanted me to write how Posie go from friends to lovers and how Penelope and Lizzie become enemies. That's why here is part 2 of Doe Eyes.

Penelope doesn't mind the curious and even flirty looks the other students throw at her while she is walking downstairs.

She is used to them. It is her 16th boarding school. And that's only an assumption since Penelope has stopped counting a long time ago. The party last night is also a reason she has that much attention on her.

Penelope glances down at the printed schedule in her hands, and then she looks up at the room numbers. Her first class, history of magic, is starting in an hour. Still, the raven-haired witch is confused why so many students are already roaming around because the cafeteria hasn't opened yet and she has been convinced many of them would have a hangover because of last night.

Penelope would like to ask someone what is going on. That someone is Josie. The witch hasn't seen her new friend at all yesterday. Lizzie has also been nowhere to be found. Penelope assumes it is a twin thing. But it still has made her feel weird when an entire day has passed by without seeing the brunette. Not even the party yesterday has brightened up Penelope's mood.

MG has spent some time with her there. The vampire boy is nerdy and funny, and she appreciates him already being so welcome and being willing to hang out with her. Still, for Penelope it is nothing compared to seeing Josie's smile.

Someone touches her shoulder, and she expects it to be MG or Josie. She hopes it more to be Josie if she is being honest. With dissapointment, Penelope looks at a girl she doesn't know.

Penelope smiles politely at her. She doesn't want to make a wrong start again.

"Aren't you the daughter of the Sierra Park? As in Park Fashion Sierra Park?", the girl asks her excitedly.

At the mention of her mother, Penelope stops smiling. Her eyes harden. She clenches the schedule in her hands.

"No, I am not."

"But you look like her."

The girl analyzes her entire face, and Penelope is close to attack her with a spell. But then she hears someone calling her name. 

Josie's voice calms down her inner storm.

That doesn't stop Penelope from giving the girl a warning look, and then she steps to the side to greet the girl with the doe eyes.

"Good morning.", Josie beams at her.

"It just became one.", Penelope answers, and she can't stop herself from feeling happy whenever Josie is around.

"I heard you had lots of fun last night too.", Lizzie engages in the conversation.

"Yes, it was good to get to know more people.", Penelope confirms.

Josie swallows as she thinks about vampires, witches or wolves flirting with Penelope. Josie quickly shakes it off and she warns herself.

"Hey, Lizzie. Can I borrow your notes before class starts? I was sick last week."

The same girl who Penelope has wanted to put a spell on a minute ago, is now annoying Lizzie.

"I don't do notes. But Jo does. They are in our room. Come with me."

Penelope looks in disbelief after the blonde and the girl with dyed blue hair.

"Shouldn't your twin have asked you before giving your notes to someone else?"

Josie stops smiling and she shrugs helplessly.

"It is Lizzie."

"Yeah and even if it is Rihanna instead, it is still not okay."

Josie lowers her gaze. She doesn't know how else to react. For the first time, someone notices how Lizzie treats her. Penelope knows she is right, but she can't stand the kicked puppy look Josie has on her face, and she touches her arm carefully.

"Are you mad at me?"

Josie looks up, and she shakes her head with a small smile.

"No, I am not. It is okay. You will get used to Lizzie."

Penelope bites her tongue to not admit how she doesn't plan to do so, and she finally asks her burning question.

"So, why is everyone already here?"

Josie is glad the topic is changed.

"The assembly is starting in.."

Josie glances at her watch.

"15 minutes. But we can already go inside."

Josie and Penelope take seats in the front row, and Josie doesn't forget to save a seat for Lizzie. Penelope listens to Josie telling her the history of the school. 

An 'uncle Stefan' comes out of Josie's mouth every 5 seconds, and Penelope admires how passionate she is about the people she sees as her family. 

"Where have you been yesterday?", Penelope asks her when she is finished.

"I had to do so some family stuff with Lizzie.", Josie explains and she smiles at Alaric when he passes them. She turns back to Penelope, and she watches how she and MG wave at each other.

"Are you stealing my best friend?", she teases Penelope.

"The only person, I want to steal is you."

Josie blushes, and she is glad the assembly is starting. Lizzie gives Penelope an annoyed look as she sits down next to her. 

"Our dad.", Josie lets Penelope know when Alaric begins his speech.

"And the blonde woman behind him is our _mom_.", Lizzie adds.

Josie is glad Lizzie is being helpful while Penelope catches the tone in her voice. The raven-haired witch leans to Lizzie's ear.

"Alright, why do you think I stepped on your tail?"

Lizzie flashes her a smile.

"I am glad we understand each other already so well."

Penelope fakes a smile too.

"Will you give me a best friend necklace at the end of the day?"

"It depends."

"On what?"

"If you stop getting more attention than me." 

"How old are you? 10? I had people trying to threaten me for worse. This is the most pathetic reason to threaten me.", Penelope whispers back.

"Just stay in your lane."

Now it is Caroline's turn to speak, and Josie frowns when her mother orders Lizzie over the microphone to stop talking. The others laugh at it. Even sometimes Lizzie forgets her mother is a vampire. Josie studies Penelope's face, who is listening to Caroline with a clenched jaw. The assembly finally ends and Penelope and Lizzie get up at the same time.

"Barbie. I don't know what your problem with me is or why you're worried that it will be me specifically who will steal your crown as whatever you are. But you told me to stay in my lane and no one gets to tell me what to do. So, whatever you are afraid of losing, I am going after it and that without even walking."

Lizzie's jaw drops open and Penelope faces Josie now.

"This is between me and Lizzie only. Someone has to show your sister that just because she is the headmaster's and the headmistress' daughter doesn't give her the right to act like a queen. That someone is going to be me. I hope it won't affect our friendship."

Before Josie can react, Penelope has left the hall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how many parts doe eyes will have. Maybe one more or two more. Maybe also none. It depends on if you want it so let me know. You can also talk to me on twitter @ posiescoven or at curiouscat @ chaoticpenelope.


	10. Doe Eyes part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here is a long part of Doe Eyes! Enjoy!

Penelope stands a bit lost in the class room when she sees that Josie is sitting with Lizzie. Some witches look at her with hungry eyes, while those who look like Lizzie's minions are giving her deadly looks. The news of Penelope wanting to put Lizzie in her place have spread fast. 

With rolling her eyes, Penelope makes her way to the only witch who is not paying any attention to the new rivalry.

"Hi. Is this seat taken?"

Blue eyes look up from a drawing and the girl looks at her curiously before answering.

"No. You can sit here."

"Thank you."

Penelope sits down and in that moment Lizzie turns around. The blonde becomes more pale than she already is when she sees who is sharing a desk with Penelope.

Penelope glances between girl and Lizzie. One theory appears in her head.

"I am Penelope."

"Hope.", the girl answers who is drawing again.

Penelope notices how Lizzie is narrowing her eyes at them now. She tests her theory of Hope being important to Lizzie.

"Sorry, if I keep bothering you but are you Lizzie's girlfriend?"

Hope looks at her surprised and then stammers an answer.

"No! Lizzie and I, we aren't even friends! Why?"

"Because she looks at me as if she wants to kill me. Earlier it was only an 'I wouldn't give you a tissue if you needed one look' but now..well.."

"There is nothing between us.", Hope repeats.

Penelope puts her hands up in defense, and she leans back, a smirk on her face the more deadly Lizzie's looks get. Hope's eyes meets Lizzie's and they stare at each other that longingly, Penelope wishes she has a violin to contribute something. 

But then Lizzie is glaring again, and she faces forward.

"Your friend is flirting with the tribid.", Lizzie growls at Josie who tries to pay attention to Emma.

Penelope is already staring at Josie when the brunette turns to her and Hope. Penelope smiles warmly at her and Josie can only return it, her jealousy melting away.

Penelope points with her pencil at her notepad and Josie understands. She looks at her own notepad and she is waiting impatiently for Penelope's message. 

It finally appears and Josie has to bite her bottom lip to not smile widely and to no catch Lizzie's attention.

**"I wish I could sit with you."**

Penelope doesn't wait for Josie's answer because she sees how the brunette glances at Lizzie nervously every 10 seconds. Classes pass by slowly and Penelope spends them with sitting next to Hope and staring holes in the back of Josie's head.

Josie leaves the class room with Lizzie, and she doesn't even dare to look after her shoulder. Penelope sighs. 

"I totally support your decision of taking Lizzie's crown."

A girl appears next to her when she leaves the class room. Penelope looks at her suspiciously.

"And you are?"

"Alyssa Chang."

"Okay, Alyssa. Have you all waited for me to finally speak against Lizzie?"

"Don't like being the knight in shining armor?"

Penelope rolls her eyes.

"Are you done?"

"Actually, I am just getting started with you. Listen, the way to take Lizzie's crown is through Josie. And since you.."

"Never!", Penelope growls protectively.

Lizzie, who is eavesdropping on the conversation is surprised by that reaction.

"I will not hurt Josie to throw Lizzie from her mean girl throne. You will also be careful. Got it?"

Alyssa crosses her arms.

"Then Lizzie will continue being annoying."

"And as much as that annoys me, I give up."

"You could have been powerful, Penelope Park. Just like your mom."

Of course Penelope's identity is already being talked about. Penelope smiles bitterly.

"After you tell me this, I am really giving up. But especially for Josie." 

Lizzie walks away when Penelope leaves Alyssa Chang behind.

_**_________** _

Josie is sitting on her bed when Lizzie enters the room.

"Did you find your pen?"

"No.", Lizzie says, and she stops in front of her twin.

"What did you tell Penelope at the assembly that caused this war between you two?", Josie asks while Lizzie is still studying her.

"There is no war anymore.", Lizzie mumbles.

"Huh?", Josie lets out.

"I overheard Penelope and Alyssa Chang talking. Chang told Penelope that she can win the war through using you and your new friend dropped out. Without hesitation."

Josie is at loss for words. Her heart skips faster, and she wants Lizzie to beg to not dig deeper in this.

"But you know what is more interesting?"

"What?", Josie asks and she is scared of the answer.

"Penelope hates her mother."

Josie exhales when the topic is not her and Penelope anymore.

"So, what if she does?", Josie asks back.

Lizzie looks at her twin as if she had told her she would wrestle in mud. 

"Jo! Sierra Park is Penelope's mother!"

Josie looks even more confused and Lizzie groans annoyed. The blonde witch opens one of her drawers, and then she appears in front of Josie and drops a few magazines in her lap.

Still, as confused as before Josie looks at the covers of the magazine. She can see the similarities between the woman and Penelope..except their eyes. Sierra's eyes are brown but Penelope's are green. 

"I still don't get it.", Josie admits.

Lizzie shakes her head and she sits down next to her twin. 

"What does it say here about Sierra?"

"Most influential woman of 2035.", Josie reads out loud.

"And here?", Lizzie goes to the next magazine.

"A powerful woman behind a powerful fashion sense."

"To summarize all of this: Sierra Park is god, Park Fashion is her paradise, and we all should feel blessed to witness her magic. No pun intended."

Josie blinks irritated and in the same moment someone is knocking against the door. Josie hides the magazines behind her back when she spots Penelope.

"Can you make it past the doorstep?", Lizzie teases the raven-haired witch before she reveals what she is there for.

"I can even make it past fire to get to Josie."

"I wouldn't doubt that.", Lizzie mutters.

"Anyway, I just came here to tell you that you can do what you want. I don't care, as long as it doesn't get in my way."

"Why the sudden change of mind? You sounded so sure at the assembly?", Lizzie asks her after getting on her feet and approaching the door.

Josie follows her, and she tries to make Lizzie understand to just drop it. Of course their twin powers don't work. Penelope stares at Josie in silence then she just gives Lizzie a mysterious smile.

"I have one very good reason."

"Whatever that reason is, I am glad you saw it early enough.", another voice joins the conversation.

Penelope turns around and she sees the headmistress.

"Mrs. Saltzman.", Penelope greets her politely.

"It is Miss Forbes.", Caroline corrects her in a friendly way.

Penelope assumes it is just the result of a divorce, and she nods.

"I came here to talk you out of this stupid fight or whatever it is I have heard about. But I see Penelope already handled it, which is very mature of you."

Lizzie looks outraged at the raven-haired witch and Josie smiles at her.

"Thank you, Miss Forbes. I have been at too many boarding school to count but for the first time I feel like I will stay longer here."

"Sounds good.", Caroline smiles at her warmly and Penelope feels a motherly love she has never felt before.

"See you around, witches.", Penelope says more to Josie than to Lizzie.

"Uh, Penelope!", Josie stops her suddenly.

"Yeah?"

Josie grows more nervously when she realizes that Caroline and Lizzie are still with them.

"We have a practice game later. Flag football. Do you want to watch?"

"Sure."

Penelope exchanges one more smile with Josie, and then she walks out of the room.

_**_________** _

Penelope thinks her smile can't get any bigger when she sees Josie, but she doesn't consider Josie in a Stallions uniform. She looks hot and cute at the same time and Penelope especially can't stop staring at her legs in the shorts.

Josie approaches the raven haired girl on the bench.

"Hey! You wanna join our team?"

Penelope chuckles.

"I am as sporty as a potato. But thanks for the offer."

Josie nods, and she is about to go back to field when Penelope stops her.

"How about we take our first selfie?"

Josie answers with a shy smile and Penelope unlocks her phone. 

"Wait, you are too tall. Hold my phone.", Penelope realizes when she is struggling with the right angle and Josie giggles.

Their hands touch when they exchange the phone and Josie's breath hitches. Penelope fights herself to grab her hand. They end up taking six selfies before Lizzie yells at Josie to return to the field.

This time Penelope takes Josie's hand when they touch each other again after Josie gives the green-eyed witch her phone back.

Josie looks down at her wrist when Penelope puts a bracelet around it.

"I may have bought this from a witch when I was in France but it doesn't have any magic. It still makes me feel good whenever I wear it. I hope it helps with the game, even though it is practice."

"Jo!", Lizzie yells again and Josie runs off without a word.

Penelope sits back down on the bench and the game begins. MG is amazed at how Josie is even better than usual and at how she beats even Lizzie. The vampire boy looks around, and he spots Penelope, who is clapping loudly for Josie.

Lizzie rolls her eyes when Penelope is waiting later in front of the changing rooms. 

"Josie should be done in a few minutes.", she still informs Penelope politely.

Penelope waits for more because she knows the blonde isn't done.

"Oh and, if Josie takes your hand it is because we are siphoners and you are her magic charger."

"Well, then I am happily changing my name into magic charger.", Penelope shrugs with a smirk on her face.

Lizzie mutters a few words under her breath, and then she leaves. 

Penelope continues to wait for 10 more minutes, and she pushes herself away from the wall when the door finally opens. Josie hurries past her but Penelope still catches the tears on her face.

"Josie?!", Penelope calls after her worried.

All she gets from her as an answer is a sob.

The green eyed witch kicks open the door of the changing room. Alyssa Chang is sitting on one of the benches, and she collides against the lockers when Penelope steps inside.

"What did you do to Josie?!", Penelope growls.

"Aw, did it hurt you seeing her cry?"

Alyssa manages to tear her head away from the lockers.

"I won't repeat my question!", Penelope lets her know with a threatening tone in her voice.

"And I won't repeat mine too."

Alyssa's head flies back again and this time her vision spins when her head hits the locker again.

"You know this is kind of turning me on.", Alyssa laughs despite the pain.

Penelope titles her head, her anger growing the more time she wastes here with Alyssa instead of comforting Josie.

Penelope grabs her necklace which is in inside of her buttoned up shirt, she pulls it out and Alyssa raises an eyebrow.

"Are you turned on too?"

The small stone inside the necklace turns blue, Penelope's eyes turn black and veins appear in her face. Alyssa's grin vanishes. The new witch approaches the girl pinned against the locker.

"Okay, okay! I told Josie a secret about her family!", Alyssa admits.

"That's all?", Penelope wants to know.

"I swear, that is all! Nothing else!"

Alyssa drops down on her knees. When she lifts up her head from the ground, Penelope is gone. 

_**_________** _

Thanks to the bracelet Josie wears Penelope manages to find her fast through a spell. Josie is sitting on the porch of the old mill and Penelope's heart aches when their eyes meet. Josie who has stopped crying a few seconds ago tears up again, and she runs to Penelope. Penelope wraps her arms around Josie, and she holds her tightly. Penelope doesn't say a word, she allows Josie to cry without interrupting her.

With an arm wrapped around Josie, Penelope is sitting with her on the porch of the old mill. They are silent. Josie is facing forward and Penelope is observing her. After taking a deep breath, Josie turns to Penelope.

"My uncle killed my mom."

Penelope tightens her arm around Josie, but she keeps being quiet. Josie continues.

"Caroline..she is mine and Lizzie's surrogate mother. Our biological mother died before giving birth to us. My mother's coven put us in the womb of Caroline Forbes. Our parents told us about it when Lizzie and I were eight. They explained us her..Josette's death as a result of a car accident. Alyssa Chang told me that they lied and that my sociapath uncle killed my mother on her wedding day."

Penelope places her other hand on Josie's.

"I have only talked with Caroline a few words yet, but she is amazing. What happened to your biological mother is horrible but you and Lizzie are lucky to have Caroline. Did she and your dad lie to you? Yes. But their intentions were good."

"I know.", Josie exhales.

"You should still talk to them."

"I will do that."

It hurts Penelope seeing how Josie is still upset.

"I hate repeating myself but you and Lizzie are really lucky. I wish my mother could have at least a hair strand of Caroline.", Penelope sighs.

"Lizzie admires your mom. She um..she showed me magazines, and she was on the covers."

"Of course she is. She ends up on everything except if you look up for the definition of mother. Trust me, you won't find a picture of her there."

Penelope's voice is cold, her jaw is clenched. Josie can see the pain in her eyes.

"Is she working too much?"

"Let's say that she has time for anything that benefits her. I don't benefit her. She only has given birth to me to have a mini version of her, but I am not what she wants me to be. Many people say we are alike personalitywise, but we never understand each other."

"I am sorry. And your dad?"

"He is out there somewhere in the world. But I don't know him. He didn't accept being a father. Being my father."

"Thank you.", Josie whispers, and she gives Penelope's hand a squeeze.

"For what? I didn't do anything."

"You were there for me. You opened up to me."

They share a long look and Josie hesitates at first, but then she leans in, and she kisses Penelope on her cheek. 

Penelope feels her anger and her pain at her parents being soothed with the small kiss. Josie smiles at her then she leans her head on Penelope's shoulder. Penelope feels cold and then hot. Her heart is beating like crazy.

"Anything for you and your doe eyes.", Penelope manages to say and Josie snuggles up against her more. 

The two witches look up at the sky and despite no shooting star being there a wish from their hearts gets fulfilled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And Posie haven fallen for each other. This is the final part of Doe Eyes. Feedback would be great. You can also talk to me on twitter @posiescoven or on curiouscat @chaoticpenelope.


	11. I Promise You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one shot can be read as a stand-alone or as a continuation of Doe Eyes.
> 
> Enjoy reading.

"You are not mad at me, are you?"

Penelope stops the movie, and she turns to the pouty faced brunette. 

"Because I ended up choosing Lizzie as a partner for the project.", Josie explains. 

Penelope remembers how Lizzie has grabbed Josie's hand, has pulled it up in the air and has loudly yelled "Jo and me!" through the class room. 

She has not given Josie a chance to make her own choice.

"Choosing? Oh, Jojo. I wish you would have actually chosen Lizzie instead of me.", Penelope tells her friend.

"So, you are mad.", Josie assumes, lowering her face.

Penelope reaches immediately her hands to Josie and she makes her look into her eyes. The warmth from Penelope's hands and Penelope's touch cause Josie to feel like she is on fire.

"How could I ever be mad at this face of yours?", Penelope asks her, and she looks at Josie softly.

The way she is looking at Josie right now, could have rescued the titanic from the iceberg. Because the iceberg would have melted immediately with this look of Penelope Park.

Josie feels it again. The urge to kiss Penelope. She has fought against it every time. But this time it is stronger than ever before. Slowly but sure of herself, Josie places one hand on Penelope's cheek. Penelope looks surprised at first, but then she gives Josie a smile, telling her silently that everything is alright.

Josie leans in and for the first time Penelope's heart skips faster when she closes her eyes to let someone kiss her. After making a theory since seeing Josie for the first time, Penelope finally gets it confirmed. Josie's lips are as soft as they look. 

Unfortunately they need air more than they need each other, and they have to separate. Penelope needs a bit longer to open her eyes and Josie giggles at it.

Finally, Josie sees the familiar green sparkling at her and then Penelope pulls her closer, making their foreheads touch.

"We were friends one minute ago. And now, what are we?", Josie asks carefully.

"Whatever you want us to be, Jojo." 

Josie pulls slightly back, and she smiles brightly at Penelope while taking her hands.

"Penelope Park, do you.."

"You forgot my middle name.", Penelope interrupts her.

"You have a middle name?"

Penelope chuckles at Josie's face expression and the brunette turns away from her.

"Okay, fine. I am sorry. Please continue."

"It can wait.", Josie huffs.

"But I am impatient. You know me.", Penelope tries again.

The raven- haired witch leans closer to her.

"Say the words, and I am officially yours."

Josie finally faces her with the smile Penelope has already seen earlier. This time Penelope takes Josie's hands. Josie inhales through her nose and Penelope imitates her, earning a playful glare. Josie then gets serious and Penelope pulls herself together too.

"Be my girlfriend, Penelope Park."

"Gladly."

_**_________** _

Lizzie walks to the door after hearing muffled voices outside her room. The blonde isn't surprised at all when she finds behind it Josie and Penelope kissing.

"About damn time."

Josie pulls her head away in the speed of light making Penelope's face lean into void. 

"Ugh. Okay, noted. I will have to search for a spell which makes it possible for us to survive without air and to make Lizzie vanish.", Penelope says, and she gives her frenemy a smirk.

"Trust me, I don't ever want to see that again. Congratulations you two."

"Thanks.", Josie beams at her twin.

"Lizzie congratulating me, I really need to sleep."

Lizzie rolls her eyes, and she pulls Josie inside their room. Before she can close the door, Penelope peaks inside.

"Good night, Jojo. Dream of me."

"You want my twin to have a nightmare?"

"Lizzie.", Josie warns.

"It's okay.", Penelope answers with the same good mood as before.

Penelope winks at Josie, making her smile shyly back, and then she disappears.

Josie feels her twin's curious looks as she makes herself ready to go to sleep. Josie covers herself with the blanket, and she closes her eyes. It doesn't last long.

"Hello?! Tell me everything!", Lizzie demands after throwing back the blanket, causing Josie to open her eyes. Josie allows Lizzie to scoot next to her and the questions begin.

"Who made the first move?"

"Me."

Lizzie looks proud of her twin.

"Who asked the question?"

"That was me again."

"Wow. I am impressed Jo. I didn't expect this of you."

"Can I please sleep now?", Josie demands, the happiness in her voice still there, but she is really tired.

"Sure. Tell Penelope I said hi.", Lizzie teases her.

Josie is too exhausted to react to that, and she has already passed out when Lizzie wants to ask her something again.

_**_________** _

The next morning after breakfast they are leaving the cafeteria while Josie is looking around trying to find her girlfriend among the crowd of students.

"I should have gone to her room, right? To pick her up? Maybe she has waited for me and that is why she was missing at breakfast?", Josie asks Lizzie worriedly.

"I mean that's how I saw it in movies.", Josie adds when Lizzie rolls her eyes.

"You got the girl and now I will tell you the number one rule to keep her. Let Penelope come to you. Don't be clingy or too affectionate. Don't give her too much attention."

"Okay. Noted.", Josie exhales.

All of that goes out of the window 10 minutes later when Lizzie is talking to some witches, Josie is standing next to her and keeping quiet as usual.

The witches gasp surprised when Penelope appears behind Josie, and she covers her eyes with her hands. Except Lizzie. She watches Josie like a hawk for her reaction. Josie is beaming like the world belongs to her and Caroline witnesses it too. The vampire headmistress is watching them from the stairs.

"Has anyone seen my girlfriend? She is smart, really kind, tall, brunette, sporty, doe eyes.."

Penelope places a kiss on Josie's cheek softly adding "beautiful." then dropping her hands, walking around the brunette and stopping in front of her.

"Good morning!", Josie lets out excitedly totally forgetting about Lizzie's rule.

"I finally see the sense of that." , Penelope admits after scanning Josie from head to toe.

The bell rings and Lizzie is glad she can finally go inside the hall. The blonde has to literally pull the other witches forward, who are still gawking at Josie and Penelope. Caroline also has to rise her voice at students who are observing the new couple instead of getting inside for the assembly. Josie wants to disappear when Caroline walks past Penelope, and she lifts up her thumb only for Josie to see. 

"Ready?", Penelope asks Josie while holding her hand out. Josie nods, and she puts her hand in Penelope's. 

Josie hears the whispers, and she feels everyone staring at her and Penelope the moment they take their seats in the front row. Josie glances at her girlfriend. Penelope is already looking at her.

"You okay?", Penelope whispers.

Lizzie nudges her twin with her elbow. Josie lets go of Penelope's hand, and she pays attention to her parents. As much as she can with Penelope's eyes still on her.

"Due to Miss Forbes, I and the other teachers having a meeting, classes are cancelled today."

"You truly are a miracle, aren't you?", Penelope continues to ask Josie.

Josie struggles hard to keep a straight face and to ignore Penelope. Alaric dismisses the students and Josie plans to follow Lizzie like always but Penelope stops her. Josie throws Lizzie a pleading look but her twin leaves with the others. Alaric and Caroline glance at the girlfriends on their way out of the hall. 

Penelope and Josie are alone now.

"Do you regret last night?"

"Never!", Josie panics because this isn't what she has wanted to achieve. 

Penelope takes her hands to calm her down.  
  
"Okay, then tell me what is going on."

Josie bites her bottom lip before sighing the answer.

"Lizzie."

"What about her?"

"She told me to not be clingy or too affectionate. To not give you too much attention. She said I would lose you."

Penelope fights the urge to rolls her eyes at Lizzie's advice. 

"The only way you will lose me is if I end up drowning in your beautiful eyes. Not in any other way. Just be yourself, okay?", Penelope answers after staring at Josie in silence.

"Okay.", Josie nods.

"Classes are cancelled which means I get to plan my surprise for you earlier. But first let me drop you off at your room."

"Surprise? Tell me more?", Josie begs as they leave the hall while holding hands.

"Nice try, Jojo. Nice try.", Penelope admires her.

_**_________** _

Hours pass by slowly and Josie is about to crazy when it finally knocks against her door. Lizzie looks up from her magazine to see how Josie hurries to the mirror, checks on her appearance, and then she sprints to open the door.

"Mom.", Josie sighs in disappointment.

Caroline smiles amused at Josie's face while entering the room.

"I just wanted to see how you are doing, Jo. First relationship and so."

"Oh, wow. She forgot me.", Lizzie huffs.

"Does this look like me forgetting you?", Caroline answers as she holds up a DVD of Lizzie's favorite movie and puts it at the end of her bed. 

"Love you, mom!", Lizzie beams while grabbing the DVD case.

"I invited Hope to join us.", Caroline adds.

Lizzie looks bothered or at least she tries it. The vampire finally turns to her other daughter.

"So, you and Penelope. I am happy for you."

Josie blushes and she smiles shyly.

"Thank you, mom. Does dad know?"

"Everyone knew before you and Penelope did.", Lizzie chimes in.

"He does.", Caroline confirms.

"What do you think about Penelope?", Josie wants to know.

"That she is lucky to have my baby as her girlfriend."

Caroline gets emotional and she pulls Josie in her arms.

"Mom. Seriously."

"Okay. Let me tell you what I observed in the classes I have with her and what other teachers told me."

"Mom. Let's not talk about her grades and spell performances.", Josie whines again and Caroline laughs softly.

"Okay. Fine. As a mother I couldn't have asked for a better first girlfriend than Penelope Park for you."

"Thank you.", Josie exhales.

"She is annoying though.", Lizzie chimes in again. 

"Stop talking! Your stupid advises would have almost ruined everything!"

"Girls! Stop!", Caroline yells.

Lizzie focuses with a huff on her magazine again and then someone knocks against the door again.

"Have fun, okay? Try not to worry about us here. We are fine. Everything will be alright."

Caroline's voice cracks near the end. Lizzie doesn't notice it, and before Josie can ask if she is okay there is a knock again.

Pedro is standing behind the door and Josie feels disappointed again.

"Pedro. Is everything alright?", Caroline asks.

"Penelope asked me to pick up Josie.", the small witch reveals.

Josie forgets everything else and she follows Pedro.

"Did you help her plan this?", Josie asks curiously as they walk downstairs.

"Me, MG and bunch of others. Your mom too."

"Mom.", Josie shakes her head with a smile on her face.

Her mother's performance has been great. Only that one part hasn't been an act but Josie would find out about the life changing secret in a different chapter of her life.

_**_________** _

When they arrive in front of the old mill, Pedro leaves.

"Penelope?", Josie calls out as she steps inside building.

It is dark until the room lights up. A set table for two is standing on Josie's right and in a corner there is a screen with two beanbags in front of it.

The brunette gasps when she sees the ceiling. It is like the roof has disappeared and got replaced by the sky. Penelope is watching her amazed girlfriend from a corner of the room. To capture the look on Josie's face forever Penelope takes a picture of her side profile, and she wastes no time in making it her lock screen.

Josie feels how she gets hugged from behind. She smells Penelope's perfume and her heart is skipping faster. Penelope nuzzles her face in Josie's hair and then she places a kiss on her cheek making her girlfriend beam.

"Welcome to the first date of our lives, Jojo."

Josie turns around in Penelope's arms, and she kisses her. 

"What an amazing start.", Penelope lets out after Josie allows her to breathe. Josie giggles when Penelope lifts her eyebrows in a teasing way.

"Wow, I feel under dressed.", the raven haired witch admits after studying the yellow mini dress Josie wears.

"You look amazing.", Josie disagrees while placing her hands on the collar of her girlfriend's leather jacket.

The simple gesture makes Penelope's green eyes shine even more. She places a hand on Josie's back, and she leads her to the table. 

"I hope you are hungry and I hope you like your food cold. There was some trouble with time management."

"It is alright.", Josie assures her after sitting down next to Penelope. Penelope observes how Josie hesitates when she eyes the food on her plate, and she knows what it is.

"Don't worry, Jojo. I asked your mom for advice in case you have any allergies I didn't know about. Now I know all of them. I also just noticed that MG switched our plates. How is he your best friend if he doesn't know that you don't eat meat?"

Penelope shakes her head in disbelief, and she quickly exchanges their plates.

"Bon appétit."

"Thank you.", Josie says her voice barely a whisper when Penelope pays attention to her own plate. She hates how her eyes fill with tears, but she is just so touched by the whole evening. 

Penelope looks up from her table and when she sees the tears in Josie's eyes she becomes concerned.

"Fuck. Did I forget an allergy?"

"No. I..I am just not used to someone caring about me so much. Sorry."

Penelope reaches her hand across the table, and she places it on Josie's.

"First, don't ever be sorry for your feelings. Second, you deserve better than this date here. But it is all me and my crew could create after last night happened so suddenly. I promise, our next dates will be even better."

Josie pushes her chair back, she steps to Penelope, and she hugs her. Penelope hugs her back tightly while giving her shoulder a kiss.

"I am really happy with you.", Josie breathes out.

"I am really happy with you too, Jojo."

_**_________** _

Penelope pushes down the lock button, and her screen lights up. Green eyes look longingly at the picture she has secretly taken of Josie on their first date.

The door of the driver opens and Caroline slumps behind the steering wheel.

"About time, Miss Forbes."

The vampire grabs her chest, and she looks confused at her daughter's ex-girlfriend.

"Penelope?! I told you to stay at the school this time!"

"But that wouldn't have ended up with me having this."

Penelope lifts her left hand, opens her palm and a necklace dangles down.

"How did you do that?! I almost died twice trying that!", Caroline asks outraged and her back hurts again.

"I am not only perfect in stealing your daughter's precious heart.", Penelope shrugs with a smirk on her face.

"So? What we gonna do with this? Trade it for more merge information?", Penelope adds.

Caroline sighs heavily.

"There is a reason I left the place without the necklace. I got a call from Alaric."

"Don't tell me Josie got shot again..or did Alyssa send her to prison world again?! This time I will strangle that bitch with my bare hands!", Penelope growls.

"No. There is something Alaric didn't tell me during his daily updates."

"Yeah, that doesn't surprise me.", Penelope scoffs.

"But what is it?", she asks Caroline with a serious face again.

"Josie's mind and body got possessed with black magic."

"I am sorry for your car, Ms. Forbes.", Penelope answers after a few seconds of processing the information.

"Why are you sorry for.."

The vampire and the witch vanish from the car and from Belgium while they are returning to Salvatore School through Penelope's spell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback would be amazing. If you are bored during this quarantine time you can talk to me on twitter @posiescoven or at my curiouscat @chaoticpenelope.


	12. Facing Darkness Is Kinda My Thing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My take on 2x16 aka the spring finale.
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading.

Penelope pushes down the lock button, and her screen lights up. Green eyes look longingly at the picture she has secretly taken of Josie on their first date.

The door of the driver opens and Caroline slumps behind the steering wheel.

"About time, Miss Forbes."

The vampire grabs her chest, and she looks startled at her daughter's ex-girlfriend.

"Penelope?! I told you to stay at school this time!"

"But that wouldn't have ended up with me having this."

Penelope lifts her left hand, opens her palm and a necklace dangles down.

"How did you do that?! I almost died twice trying that!", Caroline asks outraged and her back hurts again.

"I am not only perfect in stealing your daughter's precious heart.", Penelope shrugs with her shoulders and a smirk on her face.

"So? What we gonna do with this? Trade it for more merge information?", Penelope adds.

Caroline sighs heavily.

"There is a reason I left the place without the necklace. I got a call from Alaric."

"Don't tell me Josie got shot again..or did Alyssa send her to prison world again?! This time I will strangle that bitch with my own hands!", Penelope growls.

"No. There is something Alaric didn't tell me during his daily updates."

"Yeah, that doesn't surprise me.", Penelope scoffs.

"But what is it?", she asks Caroline with a serious face again.

"Josie's mind and body got possessed with black magic."

"I am sorry for your car, Miss Forbes.", Penelope answers after a few seconds of processing the information.

"Why are you sorry for.."

The vampire and the witch vanish from the car and from Belgium. They are returning to Salvatore School through Penelope's spell.

_**_________** _

Alaric gets startled when Caroline and Penelope appear in the common room out of nowhere.

"And basically I sent Hope into Josie's mind.", MG finishes telling Lizzie who has just come back to life a few minutes ago.

"Get my ticket ready now, Milton.", Penelope announces her presence.

"Peez?!"

The vampire attempts to hug Penelope, but she takes a step back. Her vision becomes blurry, pain shoots through her entire body. Penelope blinks quickly and she can see clearly again. She can't get weak now. Not when Josie is in danger.

"Later. Just..just get me into Josie's mind."

Lizzie is still looking with big eyes at Penelope and when she sees Caroline, she tears up. Caroline hurries to her daughter, and she hugs her as if her life depends on it. Penelope manages to give the emotional sight a small smile, and then she turns to MG.

"Now, Milton!", she demands.

MG nods and he gets himself ready.

"Penelope. Don't you dare to return without Josie.", Lizzie says through her tears.

Penelope manages to salute before she falls on her back and her eyes close. Caroline separates from Lizzie, and she kneels down next to the ex-girlfriend of her other daughter.

"One of you should have caught her.", the vampire says while glancing from MG to Alaric.

"Why? Did her hair get ruined?", Lizzie scoffs as she wipes with the back of her hand over her eyes.

"Her stitches came undone.", Caroline explains.

Lizzie stretches her neck, and she finally sees the red stain growing on the area of Penelope's abdomen. Lizzie feels sad when she recognizes that Penelope is wearing Josie's yellow sweater.

_**_________** _

"Josie? Your subconscious is creeping me out."

"Oh, red riding hood Mikaelson. You should have a look in my mind then if you consider this as creepy."

Hope whirls around, but then she flies on the other side of the room, and she collides against the wall.

"Sorry! Nothing personal! It comes from a year of getting into fights and almost death experiences! I think you can relate!", Penelope calls out.

"I have never been so glad to see you, Penelope Park.", Hope groans after getting on her feet.

The tribid tiltes her head, and she eyes her up and down. Penelope looks down at herself, and she looks up with a smirk on her face.

"Seems like Josie loved my outfit I wore at the day of the honor council voting."

"Since you are literally wearing a cape it would be embarrassing if you don't manage to save Josie."

"Good news. I never embarrass myself. Let's go now."

The two witches notice breadcrumbs on the ground at the same time. They walk through the woods while still following the breadcrumbs, and a conversation unfolds between them.

"Did Lizzie call you?"

"No. I was with Miss Forbes and she got a call from Al-..I mean from Dr. Saltzman.", Penelope corrects the end of her sentence since she remembers the auburn-haired girl has some sort of respect for the headmaster. However, that is possible.

"Why were you with Miss Forbes?"

"We teamed up to find a cure for the merge.", Penelope reveals.

"Oh. How is it going?"

"It feels like running in a hamster wheel.", Penelope admits and Hope hears how exhausted she sounds. 

They arrive shortly after that to the end of the breadcrumbs. Penelope and Hope begin calling out Josie's name while looking for her.

"Josie!" 

"Jojo!"

Their voices echo through Josie's subconscious. Penelope runs desperately her fingers through her hair when she suddenly feels something against her legs.

"Huh?", Penelope mumbles when she looks down.

Hope also notices it. Both watch confused how the kitten is snuggling up against Penelope's legs.

"And you called Josie's subconscious creepy.", Penelope mocks the tribid as she picks up the kitten.

"Penelope. Be careful.", Hope warns.

"Why? Look at it. So cute. When we get out of here, I will take you to Belgium, alright?"

Suddenly the kitten begins to hiss and it reaches its paw out to Penelope's face, not touching it but still giving away a bad mood.

"Still think it is cute?", Hope asks.

"Yes.", Penelope chuckles.

"This is like Josie being mad at me. So cute.", Penelope explains, and she looks softly at the kitten. It has stopped hissing and it is staring back at her calmly now.

Penelope closes her eyes briefly when a sudden pain shoots through her head. Hope attempts to take the kitten from Penelope's arms but Penelope doesn't allow it.

"Let go! It hurts you!", Hope demands.

"No. No, it is not the kitten.", Penelope explains with a shaking voice, and she opens her eyes.

"It is...", Penelope swallows and Hope sees sweat beads forming on her forehead.

"It is nothing.", Penelope brings out with difficulty. 

"It clearly is something."

"Drop it, Mikaelson.", Penelope gasps while her whole body is still tensed up. Yet Penelope holds her arms stretched out, and she doesn't tighten the grip around the kitten. She doesn't want to hurt it.

In the meanwhile Hope is in her own thoughts. She always knew that the feelings between the ex-girlfriends were complicated and far from over, even after Penelope has left Salvatore School, but she hasn't expected the green-eyed witch to search for a cure. Hope sees a familiarity between Penelope and herself. 

The two of them would fight for their loved ones until their last breath. 

"You okay?"

Penelope takes a deep breath when the pain vanishes. The kitten is mewling softly and it is giving Penelope's hands small licks while Hope is still looking at her concerned.

"Let's just find Josie."

The kitten jumps from Penelope's grasp on the ground. It turns to the two witches for a short moment and then it walks away. Penelope and Hope follow it without questioning anything. 

"Josie!"

Penelope and Hope call out at the same time as they are hurrying to the sleeping girl.

"Wake up, Josie!", Hope nudges her by her shoulder.

In the meanwhile the kitten is observing Penelope, who reaches out her shaking hands to Josie and pulls them away again without touching her. 

"Oh, come on. You wear a cape for a reason. You can touch her. I think that you should even kiss her."

Hope and Penelope look in disbelief at the kitten then Hope turns to Penelope.

"Still think it is cute?"

Hope rolls her eyes, and she tries to wake up Josie with a spell.

"If you can speak, why didn't you until now?", Penelope asks, and she looks at the kitten suspiciously.

"I will play the kitten again but before that I am going to make clear that the two of you are not allowed to use magic. It attracts the darkness."

"Oh, kitten. With me being inside of my Jojo's mind, we will attract darkness one way or another. Trust me. Facing darkness is kinda my thing.", Penelope mumbles, who carefully touches Josie's face with her fingertips and caresses over her cheek briefly.

"If you call her yours..why don't you kiss her awake?", the kitten wants to know.

"I may be obnoxious, selfish, evil..and I am really desperate to get her to wake up but non consensual kissing the love of your life is never the answer."

"Uh..Penelope!", Hope calls out as she points over Penelope's shoulder.

"What?", Penelope asks and the kitten starts mewling in fear. 

Green eyes widen when she sees a wolf looking around and Penelope steps closer to Josie, shielding her.

"Big bad wolf now? When this is over, I will buy you a day in Disneyland, okay? I needed a belated gift for your 17th birthday anyway.", Penelope tells the sleeping beauty.

Hope pulls Penelope with difficulty away from Josie, and they hide with kitten.

"What are you doing?!", Penelope hisses at Hope.

"Watching our enemy."

"Aren't you a wolf too? Just turn into one, go over there and ask what it wants to give us Josie back!"

"It isn't that easy!", the kitten chimes in.

"Right, I forgot how stubborn Josie is.", Penelope remembers.

"Besides, that thing is Josie's darkness. Not some normal wolf", Hope whispers.

"Hope Mikaelson. I know you are in here.", the wolf speaks up.

"Yeah, of course she ignores me. Nothing new.", Penelope mumbles.

"We need to fight the darkness now. Penelope, ready?"

Penelope glances down at her hand that she has pressed against her abdomen, and she wipes the blood against her cape. It goes unnoticed by Hope but the kitten does notice it.

"Yes, I am."

The kitten mewls at her as if it is scolding her. The wolf sniffles in the air and it howls loudly. Hope and Penelope hesitate behind the single piece of rubble. The wolf runs off and the two witches come out of their hiding place with confused faces. Penelope hurries to the sleeping Josie immediately while Hope tries to figure out what has just happened.

"It sniffles and then it..runs away? Just like that?"

"Maybe our breaths stink.", Penelope argues while taking Josie's hand in her not blood stained one. The kitten is giving her other hand small licks, trying to clean it as good as it can. On the other side Hope is sniffling just like the wolf has done earlier.

"Penelope, do you smell that too?"

"Now is not the time for smelling.", the kitten speaks up.

"If it is the smell of something burning that is normal for Jo.."

Hope watches how Penelope's face changes from irritated to something she can't figure it out.

"What is it?"

"My perfume I haven't used since a year.", Penelope reveals with a smirk on her face.

"I don't know a weirder subconscious."

"Wanna try mine?"

Penelope wiggles with her eyebrows.

"You two have to hide. I can sense it coming back.", the kitten lets them know.

"I am not leaving Josie here!", Penelope protests whose amusement vanishes.

"You can't wake her up that easily. It could take you years. Princess Josie has done this to herself."

"Still sacrificing yourself? Oh, Jojo.", Penelope sighs at the sleeping brunette.

"Okay, the best plan is if we find a hiding place to develop a plan b of how to defeat the big bad wolf.", Hope thinks out loudly.

"Follow me!", the kitten orders.

Penelope remains at Josie's side.

"I know you want Josie back as much as we all do. But staying here doesn't help her, Penelope."

Penelope doesn't turn to Hope as she speaks up. A single tear rolls down her cheek.

"You don't understand. I couldn't protect her from getting shot, from ending up in prison world, from going dark. What if I lost her for good? What if this is the last time I am seeing her?"

"So that's it? You won't fight for Josie?"

Hope knows she has pushed down the right button. Penelope whispers something in Josie's ear, and then she walks over to Hope and the kitten.

"What did you tell her?"

"I think I heard I love you.", the kitten says.

"Maybe Hope is right and you are not cute."

_**_________** _

A few minutes later in suprising silence they enter a cabin. 

"Mr. Huntsman?", the kitten calls out. 

"The Stew is on. He must be nearby."

The kitten focuses on the two guests and it starts hissing. Hope and Penelope don't pay attention to it they are standing at a wall and are taking two axes.

"Déjà vu, Mikaelson."

"Sweeties, if you think these are enough to stop the darkness, you two must be crazy.", the kitten shares its opinion.

"Probably. But we are not going down without a fight", Hope shrugs.

"We have used these against zombies. I think we are good.", Penelope agrees.

The raven-haired witch puts down a knife on the ground in front of the kitten.

"Since you can speak I am going to assume you can fight too."

"Me? No. I..i can't fight. I do dumb stuff when I get scared.", the kitten stammers.

"Come on. If you can't use a knife then use your claws. You may be small but I bet you can give some big scratches.", Penelope encourages it.

"No. I can't. I lost too many times."

"Cats have nine lives. I think you can help us."

The kitten hisses at Penelope. The raven-haired witch still caresses the head of the animal.

"I swear, if Josie was an animal. It would be you.", Penelope mumbles as she stares at the kitten.

Hope has been busy testing how good her weapon is through cutting a piece of wood in half. But now the tribid notices something.

"Penelope. You are bleeding."

"Ah, yeah. We can handle that later. Let's get the princess.."

The rest of Penelope's words are gone because the door of the cabin bursts open. The big bad wolf doesn't waste time, and it makes Hope spin in the air before throwing her in a corner.

"Call me a bitch but that is kinda payback for what you did to me before the talent show.", Penelope reminds the tribid.

"Better late than never.", Hope answers unbothered after getting up with her help.

Penelope hears the kitten mewling in fear, and she looks over her shoulder. The big bad wolf swallows the small animal and Penelope curses.

"No! It was so cute!"

The witches attack the big bad wolf at the same time.

"Still wanna see how cute it looks?", Hope suggests after killing it.

She doesn't need an answer because Penelope is already cutting open the wolf's body with her axe.

"What the..", Hope gasps when a hand stretches out of the wolf.

Penelope gets triggered. She remembers when they have found Josie buried alive. Penelope immediately grabs the hand, and she begins to pull using her whole strength. She can feel her bleeding wound hurting more and more, but she doesn't stop.

"But the kitten..", Hope lets out confused when Penelope pulls Josie out.

"It was me. I thought if I disguise myself the darkness would leave me alone.", Josie admits.

"Why didn't you tell us?", Hope asks while Penelope is holding Josie's face in her hands and scanning her from head to toe looking for any injuries.

"Because I need you two to leave. I don't want more people getting hurt because of me."

"I am not leaving you behind! I am not giving up on you!", Penelope protests.

"You already did it one time and you can do it again!", Josie yells back, stepping away from her.

"You think that I gave up on you?! Remember, when I was in pain earlier?! The result of a witches' spell! One of many spells I got from the adventures me and your mom have gone through to find a cure.", Penelope explodes.

"You and my mom have been looking for a cure the entire time?", Josie whispers.

"Me leaving Salvatore School..it doesn't mean that I gave up on you. I can't give up on you because I am madly in love with you, Josie Saltzman.", Penelope answers softly now.

"Aw."

Josie turns around and Penelope pulls her closer while they are backing away to the door with Hope. Dark Josie is grinning at them.

"I bet you will get your answer during her last breath."

"Oh my god, run!", Josie yells.

Josie and Hope storm out of the cabin. Penelope doesn't move. She looks with cold eyes at dark Josie. Dark Josie tiltes her head while looking at her with lust.

"Penelope!", Josie calls out as she hurries back inside the cabin to get her ex-girlfriend.

"Move!", Hope orders from outside.

"You also think this version of me is better, don't you?", Dark Josie asks.

"You know I wish I was drinking milk right now, so I could puke on your feet!", Penelope growls while Josie is pulling her out of the cabin. 

The two ex-girlfriends are holding hands while they are running after Hope. They stop running when Penelope groans in pain. She collapses on the ground against her will. Josie is unbuttoning her shirt while Hope is looking for something to cut her hand and to give her blood to Penelope.

"How did this happen?", Josie asks her ex with a shaking voice while she is studying the wound.

"It doesn't matter."

"Penelope, please."

"The only thing that matters to me is getting you out of here."

"Hurry up, Hope!", Josie yells, and she tears up at the sight of other scars that she can see now clearly.

"Mikaelson just vanished."

"What?!"

"Poof and she was gone. I think her stay at your subconscious is not welcome anymore."

"My darkness did it. You will disappear too. I can't do anything.", Josie whimpers.

Penelope lifts up her hand to touch Josie's tear stained cheek.

"You are her. She is you. You can control this, Jojo. I know you can."

"She is more powerful, Penelope."

"No, she is not. She is evil. Not more powerful. I know only one powerful Josie Saltzman. She wears yellow and her hair is brown not some awful black. It is you."

Josie blinks confused. Penelope's head is not resting on her knees anymore. The raven-haired witch is gone. Josie is back inside the cabin.

"The hair commentary kinda hurt.", Dark Josie admits.

"Where is Penelope?!"

Dark Josie looks like she has to think very hard, and then she grins.

"Penelope..well, I missed her. So, I decided to keep her. She is outside, dying."

Josie grabs the knife which Penelope has placed earlier on the ground. Dark Josie laughs amused.

_**_________** _

"I think I got Penelopezoned.", Hope finishes in the meanwhile explaining to the others after waking up in the basement.

Josie is laying on the ground and Penelope's body is laying on the bed next to Hope.

"Hope. Your hand.", Caroline demands.

"The wound looks awful. How did it happen?", MG asks, while Hope is allowing her hand to get injured with a knife.

"The son of a witch hunter stabbed her after his dad send her flying against a mirror. He used a big piece from the same mirror."

"What does Penelope's mother say about her escorting you to these dangerous missions? And didn't Lizzie notice Penelope's presence during her summer vacation?", Alaric wants to know.

Caroline bites her tongue to not explode at Alaric and confront him for hiding many things from her. There is time for it later.

"Nothing. She abandoned Penelope. When Lizzie spent her summer with me, Penelope continued without me. Despite me telling her that we are taking a break."

"That's why one night you left the hotel so suddenly and worried."

"She had gotten herself in trouble with some vampires."

Lizzie looks with sad eyes at her twins' ex-girlfriend.

"She is sweating again.", Landon points out. 

"It looked like she was in a lot of pain when it happened in Josie's subconscious. Whatever it is.", Hope remembers while Caroline is trying to give an unconscious Penelope her blood.

"She is basically being set on fire right now. Invisible fire. It leaves no wounds. But the pain is the same. The spell was meant for me but she shielded me. It was our first meeting in Belgium."

"And you still allowed her to help you find a cure?"

Rafael is shocked.

"It is Penelope. She doesn't know a no. Except when it comes from Josie.", MG answers for Caroline.

"Look! It stopped bleeding!", Landon gasps.

"I didn't give her the blood yet.", Caroline mumbles.

_**_________** _

"Please. Stop it.", Josie begs while she is crawling in a corner of the cabin.

The knife in her hand is shaking. Dark Josie laughs at it while she is taking steps closer to her.

"I hate you. You are so weak and vulnerable. The kind of girl who is always so quiet, that her father and mother forget about her in the chaos of Lizzie."

The knife slips away from Josie's hand. Dark Josie is holding it now.

"You can never hold anything in your hands. Not a knife. Not Penelope's hand. Everything you hold. It slips away. It always does."

Josie shuts her eyes and more tears roll down her face. She feels dark Josie hovering above her. It is over.

"You are the kind of girl Penelope won't fi.."

"If you are going to talk shit about me, do it to my face and not behind my back!"

Josie's eyes fly open. Penelope is standing between her and her darkness.

"Thank god, you are okay!", Josie whimpers.

Penelope turns to her, and her heart shatters in a thousand pieces seeing Josie like that. The green-eyed witch helps her to get back on her feet.

"Of course, I am. True love always wins in a fairy tale.", Penelope smiles at Josie.

"Boring.", dark Josie yawns. Penelope waves her off with a hand movement.

"See. I managed to change my story in this fairy tale. I was more powerful than your darkness. You made me wear a cape but you are the hero of your own fairy tale. You can do it. Write your own happy ending, Josie."

Dark Josie stabs the knife through Penelope's back after her speech. Josie cries out her name.

"I am fine. I changed my story."

Penelope steps aside without showing any sign of being injured, and she winks at Josie.

"And the princess stepped aside while she is watching the love of her life, also known as princess Josie, fighting on her own. The love of her life doesn't need protection. She is a hero who just needs her love and support.", Penelope says while trying to change her voice a bit in attempt to sound like a narrator.

Josie smiles at her through her tears, and she turns to her darkness.

"You heard my princess. I was afraid of you because I thought you were more powerful than me. But you aren't powerful. You are just evil. I am good. I was good in real life too, and I was powerful. I was only afraid because I thought it would make me evil. But it doesn't. I am good and I am strong. This is my fairy tale, and in my fairy tales the good always wins."

"And love, Jojo. Don't forget that love wins too.", Penelope chimes in and dark Josie glares at her when she wiggles with her eyebrows. The darkness turns back to Josie.

"I will kill you and she will watch it!", Dark Josie growls.

"No. You won't. Because I have your weapons.", Josie waves at her with the axe and the knife.

"I have never seen anything sexier in life.", Penelope talks again, and she even whistles.

"Shut up!", Dark Josie yells at her.

"See. If you were me, you would know that she never shuts up. Because knowledge is power."

"Damn right.", Penelope agrees with Josie.

"I am being more powerful than you right now, and I am good. You are? Evil and weak."

"And tasteless in style and make up.", Penelope adds.

Dark Josie mumbles a spell and her grin returns.

"I just bound you two to this cabin. You are trapped here forever."

Josie shakes her head.

"We are not trapped, because this is not the cabin anymore."

Penelope looks around and she laughs out happily. They are right now at where they have left sleeping Josie earlier.

"And if you use your magic against me. It hurts you too."

Penelope is even looking more in awe at Josie right now than before. Josie is looking like a real princess now.

"But most importantly, you are not wearing armor anymore."

With this Josie attacks dark Josie. Dark Josie collapses on the place where Josie has been sleeping earlier. Josie throws away the knife before stepping closer to her.

"It is over.", Josie announces while she is looking down at her darkness.

"It will never be over, as long as you have black magic in you. I will find a way back to you.", Dark Josie groans in pain.

"We'll see."

Josie leans down, and she gives her darkness a kiss on her forehead. Dark Josie vanishes.

"So, how will you finish your story? With an and they lived happily ever after?"

Josie turns to Penelope. Penelope is looking at her proudly. Josie's heart skips faster.

"I actually prefer it like this."

Josie writes her happy ending when she pulls Penelope in for a kiss.

"Josie! Jo!"

Josie finds herself in the arms of Lizzie.

"Penelope really saved you!"

"I didn't do anything. Josie saved herself.", Penelope corrects her.

Josie focuses on her ex-girlfriend. They exchange a smile. Everyone is taking turns in welcoming Josie back. Caroline is the only one who goes to Penelope's side after holding Josie in her arms.

"Are you okay?"

"After a year I can genuinely say that yes I am okay."

Caroline gives Penelope's shoulder a squeeze.

"Your phone rang while you were in Josie's subconscious. I answered it. It was your roommate Kayla. You got suspended from the school because you were absent too many times."

"Nothing can ruin my mood right now.", Penelope shrugs, and she gives Josie a meaningful look.

"You will stay here at Salvatore School. Me too. We are taking a break from finding a cure. At least for a little while."

"Fine with me." Penelope gives in, her eyes still on Josie.

_**_________** _

"Alright, you can leave! I will move the rest of my stuff myself inside! Thank you very much!", Penelope announces the second Josie enters her room.

MG, Rafael, Landon, Kaleb and Lizzie grin at each other, and they all pat Josie's shoulder as they pass her by on their way out. Penelope sits down on her bed, and she looks with sparkling eyes at the brunette.

"Welcome to my room, kitten."

Josie blushes as she makes her way to Penelope's bed.

"Don't call me that.", Josie begs, and Penelope tugs at her hand to make her sit down next to her.

"Your wish is my command, Jojo."

They gaze into each other's eyes until Josie tugs at the hem of Penelope's black shirt.

"How is your wound doing?"

Penelope takes Josie's hands in her own.

"I got stitched up. Don't worry."

"It is hard to not worry with what Lizzie has told me. A witch has put an invisible fire spell on you that appears randomly and your mother abandoned you because you were with my mom trying to find a cure?"

"About the fire spell. Hope's aunt Freya was here earlier, and she managed to break it. I feel only hot now when I look at you."

Josie ends up smiling with Penelope's words.

"I am trying to be worried here and you manage to make me smile."

"You are always worried, Josie. So, me making you smile despite your worries is an honor for me."

It is silent between them for a few seconds but their eyes speak with each other. They apologize for all the mistakes they have done in the past when it has come to each other. Josie puts her arms around Penelope and Penelope holds her back tightly. 

"Your mother left you like that?", Josie continues to ask carefully.

"She did. But it wasn't like she was really there for me anyway. It doesn't make that much difference. I am fine. I am not her big plan for Park Fashion anymore. I am not Penelope Park anymore. I am only Penelope."

"What about your dad? My mom accidentally revealed that you got a letter from him, but you didn't answer it."

Penelope sighs when she feels Josie's thumb caressing over the back of her hand.

"I am so sorry.", Josie whispers, trying to ease her pain.

"It is not your fault. Back then, my priority was it to find the cure. But now we are on a break and I don't know if I should answer him now. Would he answer me back?"

"You can only find out one way."

Penelope nods and she smiles gently at the brunette.

"I missed this. I missed talking to you. I missed you."

"Me too, Pen. I know, I haven't called you but I missed you."

"You don't need to explain yourself. The only thing that matters to me is now. You are fine, right?"

"I put my siphoned power in a coin. Just..just for a while until I am ready to use it."

Penelope puts an arm around Josie, and she places a kiss on her temple.

"You did the right thing, and if you need someone to cast a spell for you, just come find me."

"Gladly.", Josie answers, and then she nuzzles her face in Penelope's hair.

"I am proud of you, princess Josie.", Penelope whispers and Josie receives a kiss on her hand this time.

Josie frees herself from Penelope's hair to kiss her on her lips. It is like someone who has been thirsty their whole life gets to finally drink water, and Josie doesn't even realize when it happens but when she opens her eyes, she is on top of Penelope.

"What a beautiful view. I think that this is actually the sexiest thing I have ever seen. You holding weapons comes right after it."

The witch runs her fingers through Josie's hair after opening her ponytail during their make out session. Josie is blushing, and she lays down next to Penelope after pecking her lips one more time. 

"I liked you on top of me but I guess you just wrote another happy ending for yourself?", Penelope asks playfully while Josie is snuggling against her. 

"No. I have written our happy continuation, because I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is appreciated. 
> 
> If you are bored during this quarantine time you can talk to me on twitter @posiescoven or at my curiouscat @chaoticpenelope.


	13. Careful What You Wish For

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy reading.

Josie gives an apologetic smile to Hope and Alaric after Lizzie's outburst. The brunette also hasn't enjoyed their return from Europe, and the trip back has exhausted her as much as Lizzie. However, her twin could have been a bit more understanding considering the current situation at Salvatore School, right? Josie throws that thought away immediately. That wouldn't be Lizzie.

Josie takes her suitcase, Lizzie's bag she has dropped on the floor earlier, and she leaves Alaric's office. As Josie is walking through the hallway, she is surprised how silent and calm the school is. 

"Bonjour, Jojo."

Of course, she has assumed too early. Josie sighs and with an annoyed face she turns to her ex-girlfriend. Penelope Park is standing in front of her as usual. An annoying smirk being the result of perfectly shaped lips and green sparkling eyes with a hint of devil in them cause many students to admire the raven-haired witch. Josie hates it. She hates how Penelope still make her feel things after all the pain she has given her.

Suddenly Penelope pulls out her phone, she focuses on her screen, touches it briefly, and then she laughs. Josie hates how her laugh still causes her to feel butterflies in her stomach.

"Perfect as always. But a more perfect picture would come out if you smiled.", Penelope says while showing Josie her screen.

Josie's mood doesn't increase when she looks at her own grumpy face, and she reaches her finger to the small trash can in the corner of the screen. Penelope backs away, and she presses dramatically the phone against her chest.

"Nope. You are stuck with me. One way or another.", Penelope protests. 

"What do you want?", Josie tries to ask calmly.

Penelope tiltes her head, and she eyes her ex-girlfriend up and down.

"Asking that question while wearing a beret is dangerous for you."

With that Josie explodes.

"You are in general dangerous for me! Because of you I got buried alive on my birthday!"

Penelope's smirk vanishes immediately. Josie feels the butterflies dying in her stomach. 

"I know.", she says quietly.

"And there isn't a second I don't feel guilty of that."

"Good.", Josie exclaims, trying to ignore the pain in Penelope's eyes.

"I just wanted to ask you, how you have been doing."

"Without seeing you? Better. Perfect. I am fine."

Penelope lowers her gaze, and she looks like a kicked puppy right now. Josie manages to keep her cold look. Penelope looks up again, and she gives Josie a soft smile despite the cold stabbing her.

"From now on I will do my best to stay away from you."

"Finally.", Josie exhales relieved even though she hasn't expected that.

"Welcome back, Josie."

Josie looks after her ex-girlfriend and she sighs again.

"Wow."

The brunette gets startled when something blue is standing suddenly next to her.

"A monster? Why are you here? No, wait..I will go and get my dad."

"Don't you wanna know more about me before turning me in?"

Josie remains on her spot.

"Spill."

"Well, I was on my way to your sister but then I saw this and it pulled me in."

"What do you want from Lizzie? Who are you?"

"My name is Ablah. I am a Jinni, and I wanted to make a wish come true for your sister but as I said I am a sucker for love stories."

"Love?"

The Jinni is surprised because Josie doesn't care about her identity but about the least interesting part of her words.

"Yes. The way that girl loves you...I have never seen someone loving like that before."

"She doesn't love me. She dumped me.", Josie explains.

The Jinni shakes her head in disbelief.

"Oh, kiddo. Love doesn't mean possessing someone. It means knowing when to let them go."

Josie shakes her head while she is looking after Penelope again, who is about to turn a corner and disappear out of her sight.

"I don't want that kind of love. I don't want her love. I wish she never loved me."

"Now we are talking! Even though anyone would kill to be in your place, your wish is my command!"

Josie's eyes widen and fear takes over her whole body. Josie feels like frozen. Unable to do anything. She opens her mouth but there isn't anything she can do to stop the Jinni. That's why Josie says the name of the person who has been her safe place last year. Penelope whirls around alarmed when Josie cries out her name. She hurries towards the brunette without hesitating. The Jinni watches them like a movie. 

"Josie? What happened? Are you okay?" 

Penelope reaches her arms out to take Josie's face in her hands and Josie can almost feel her warmth. But then the Jinni snaps with her fingers and everything turns dark around Josie. Penelope is gone.

"Ah, my favorite. The one who realizes they still love the other the moment they lose them. Tell me, kiddo..you wanna take your wish back?"

"I don't love her!", Josie yells at the Jinni. 

The Jinni shrugs with her shoulders, and Josie finds herself in the hallway again. Except this time students are roaming around. Josie scans the crowd, but she doesn't see a familiar pair of green eyes.

"Looking for someone?", The Jinni teases her.

"No! You made my wish come true! Go away now!"

"Fine."

Josie blinks and the Jinni has vanished. The brunette rubs her sweating palms against her skirt - Josie just notices that she is wearing her Salvatore School uniform - and she takes a deep breath. 

"Everything is okay.", Josie tells herself quietly. 

She repeats this five times, and then she makes her way through crowd. Josie hesitates when she sees Penelope. Her ex-girlfriend is leaning against the staircase, and she is watching with a bored expression her surrounding. Penelope's eyes find her and she smirks. 

"Stupid Jinni! Can't make a simple wish come true!", Josie curses under her breath while Penelope is walking over to her.

Josie feels like she just got slapped when Penelope passes her. Josie watches taken aback how Penelope approaches Hope. Josie receives another slap when Hope and Penelope kiss each other.

"What was that about can't make a simple wish come true?"

Josie glares at the Jinni. Her pain turns into anger.

"Out of all witches, vampires and werewolves...why Hope?!"

"I don't know. Ask your girl. Oops, she is not your girl anymore. This time literally."

"This is your fault!", Josie yells.

A few students shoot the brunette weird looks. Hope and Penelope too.

"It was your wish. I am a Jinni, I have to react to every wish."

"Josie?"

The moment Josie thinks about throwing a fireball at the monster, the only person who can make this mess somehow better appears next to her.

"Mom!"

Josie hugs Caroline as if her life depends on it.

"Is everything alright?"

"Yes. Everything is perfect."

"You are welcome. I thought you could need some emotional support during this tough time.", the Jinni chimes in.

"I have all I need.", Josie adds.

Her eyes still harden when she sees Hope taking Penelope's hand and pulling her away. 

_**_________** _

Josie enters Lizzie's and hers bedroom. The witch inhales and then she exhales. It doesn't help. She starts pacing up and down.

"Mom is here. Penelope is not annoying you. Everything is perfect."

"Want me to play on the tiniest violin for you?"

"Just go away!", Josie hisses at the Jinni.

The door bursts open and Lizzie storms inside.

"Lizzie! How are you! How was your day? What did you do? Tell me everything!", Josie demands as she pulls her sister to her bed, and they sit down.

"I am going to kill Penelope Park!", Lizzie reveals.

"Am I the only one who likes her despite not knowing her that well?", the Jinni asks, who is sitting on Lizzie's bed.

"What did Penelope do?", Josie asks her twin instead of paying attention to the Jinni.

"You are asking?! After stealing the girl I like, she is literally rubbing it in my face that they will have sex tonight!"

Josie's stomach turn because of the information and at the same time she feels like someone punched her in the face.

"You look a little pale want me to get a puking bag, just in case?"

The Jinni pretends to inspect her nails when Josie gives her a deadly look. Josie gathers herself as good as she can before turning back to Lizzie.

"Since how long are Penelope and Hope a couple again?"

"Six days, Josie! I have been crying myself to sleep for six days! I will go to mom, she has experience with heartbreak!"

"Yeah, guess who will join you nights? Your sister.", the Jinni tries to comfort Lizzie, even though the blonde doesn't see nor hear her.

Josie clenches her hands into fists and unclenches them in her lap after Lizzie has left. She swallows hard before finding the power to speak.

"Still think she loves me? She will have sex with Hope after being with her for only 6 days. It was our third month when we had our first time."

The Jinni exhales loudly, gets up from Lizzie's bed and sits down next to Josie.

"Kiddo. Don't you see it?"

"What? That I am not attractive? I think I do see it now."

"Pretty green eyes didn't want to push you to anything. She waited for you patiently to be ready.", The Jinni explains.

"She doesn't wait for Hope. Please."

"Yes, she doesn't. All she wants is meaningless sex with her. Pretty green eyes doesn't love Hope."

Josie looks at the blue monster with big eyes.

"But you.."

"I only made Penelope not love you anymore, and if she doesn't love you, that girl can love no one else. Trust me, I tried to make her fall for Hope and anyone else but for some reason my power doesn't work when it comes to that."

"No. I..i need to be sure.", Josie stammers, and she walks out of the room.

"Why does no one trust me?", the Jinni mumbles insulted.

_**_________** _

"Wait, repeat that again Josie. There is another universe where you and Penelope were a couple? As in girlfriends?"

"Yes. I know it is hard to belie-.."

"Actually it is not.", MG disagrees.

"Oh?"

Josie feels hopeful that MG can help her.

Josie watches her best friend go through the chaos that is called his room. MG sits down next to her again after a few minutes, and he grins while dropping a comic book in Josie's lap.

"Oh.", Josie lets out disappointed.

"Your alternate universe theory sounds like the one here where.."

Josie gets on her feet, and she smiles apologetically at MG.

"MG, I forgot.. I...uh..I have to talk with Lizzie. So..see you tomorrow?"

MG nods, and he waves at her goodbye before grabbing his comic book. Josie closes the door, and she gets startled when the Jinni is suddenly standing in front of her.

"Kiddo. I am begging you now to take your wish back. I am a busy Jinni. Pretty green eyes is waiting for you in the normal world, I swear on my lamp."

"No. I won't. At least not until I am sure that Penelope doesn't love Hope."

"I should have just passed the two of you earlier!", the Jinni whines after Josie.

_**_________** _

"Wait, so Jodie and Holly are both into Petra?", Alaric asks confused.

Josie studies his desk, and she wonders how much it would hurt if she hit her head against it.

"Where is mom?", she asks desperately.

"She is in town with Lizzie."

"Thanks, dad.", Josie mumbles exhausted.

Josie's feet carry her outside the school, and she slumps down on the stone wall which is near the entrance. Penelope tiltes her head, and she studies the brunette curiously before exhaling the smoke from her mouth.

"This is the first time I see you without Lizzie."

Josie sends back her tears and she looks up carefully. The brunette furrows her eyebrows at the cigarette in Penelope's hands.

"Does Hope like it when you smoke?"

"Maybe. Maybe not. I don't care.", Penelope shrugs after giving her a weird look.

Josie watches how she grabs a bottle of booze from the ground, and she brings it to her lips.

"Isn't she your girlfriend?"

Penelope does a spit take at Josie's question. Penelope chuckles briefly while wiping over her mouth.

"Wow. We managed to fool everyone? The plan worked."

"Plan?", Josie asks slowly.

"Fake dating. Hope wanted to make Lizzie jealous, and I helped her."

"Lizzie is not jealous. She is genuinely hurt."

"Fuck. Hope will kill me."

"But that means you won't have sex with Hope later?"

"The only pleasure I will be getting tonight is from talking to you for the first time."

Josie looks at her left when she hears someone chuckling.

"Don't look at me. I didn't do anything. Pretty green eyes started flirting with you on her own.", The Jinni defends herself.

Josie focuses back on Penelope.

"Uh, sorry what?"

"You heard her perfectly clear.", the Jinni points out.

"I said that the only pleasure I will be getting tonight is from talking to you for the first time."

"Why me when you could be talking to anyone else?"

"Because anyone else is not you."

"Damn, she is good.", the Jinni praises.

"It doesn't answer my question."

"Well, I don't have a real answer. I just want to talk with you. Is that so bad?"

"Maybe you are using me to annoy Lizzie?"

"Good theory but no. Because there is no fun if I don't annoy Lizzie myself. Besides, I wouldn't be able to use you because you haven't done anything bad to me."

Josie scrunches with her nose when Penelope's smoke surrounds her. 

"If you want to talk with me you have to get rid of your poison stick."

"Alright."

Penelope puts her cigarette out in the ash tray without protesting. Josie briefly looks over her shoulder. The Jinni is gone.

"Now. Let's talk."

"About?"

"About what is bothering you."

"Nothing."

"You are clearly freaking out about something, Josie."

Josie curses silently how Penelope is able to read her, and she gives in.

"But you won't laugh. Promise me."

"Well, I am actually bad at keeping promises but I will try for you."

Josie has to smile and it leaves Penelope breathless.

"What if I told you that everything you see here, is not real? That this world is not real. That all of this is the result of a wish I made."

Penelope doesn't laugh. She remains serious.

"I would ask you what wish you made."

"Now promise me to not be mad at me."

"I promise."

"I wished that you wouldn't love me anymore because in the real world you and I are ex-girlfriends. You dumped me and according to the Jinni you still have feelings for me."

Penelope exhales loudly.

"Wow."

"What are you thinking?", Josie asks.

"That the real me was one lucky bitch to have you."

Josie blushes slightly. She hasn't expected this.

"And that I don't see a reason why me let alone anyone else wouldn't fall in love with you. You look beautiful and despite this being our first conversation I can already tell you are an amazing person.", Penelope adds.

Josie is a speechless tomato right now. Penelope smiles at her, and the more she looks at her the more her smile grows.

"I guess that means goodbye now, which is weird because I will see you again.", Penelope thinks out loudly.

"I wish that everything goes back to normal.", Josie says out loudly.

"Finally.", the Jinni grumbles from somewhere.

_**_________** _

The first thing Josie feels are soft hands caressing gently over her face. The first thing she hears are the words "I am here. It's okay. You are safe.". Penelope's voice. The first thing Josie sees are Penelope's worried eyes. 

"Penelope.", Josie breathes.

Penelope smiles at her happily, and she relaxes slightly now that Josie has come back to her senses. Josie recognizes the posters of the rock bands on the wall across of her, and she knows now that she is laying in her ex-girlfriend's bed. Josie attempts to get up but the weight of the blanket feels heavy and then there is Penelope holding her gently down by her shoulder.

"Careful, Jojo. You had a panic attack. You are staying here for at least 30 more minutes. I will wait in front of the room since you don't want me around. After 30 minutes are over, I will take you to Emma so you can get an appointment with her. You need to talk about what happened on your birthday, Josie."

Josie doesn't have the strength to protest. She is confused and exhausted. She only remembers Penelope walking away after their argument.

"Okay.", she murmurs.

Penelope smiles at her one more time, and then she leaves. Outside of the room, Penelope wipes over her eyes and inside of the room, Josie closes her eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is appreciated. I hope you liked it. If you are bored during this quarantine time you can talk to me on twitter @posiescoven or at my curiouscat @chaoticpenelope.


	14. Penelope's Spring Break

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After days of working on this it is finally here: Penelope's spring break aka what she did while Josie, Lizzie, Kaleb, Hope and the others were chasing after the urn.
> 
> Enjoy reading.

Josie feels relaxed after the conversation she just has had with Alaric about the slugs. That's why she walks towards her room with a good mood. It doesn't last long. Her eyes harden and her whole body becomes warm and then cold. All of that is the result of Penelope Park.

Her short hair is pulled up in a ponytail and her face is clean from any make up. The raven-haired witch is wearing gray sweatpants and a blank tank top. Josie recalls them as the usual things Penelope sleeps in. A feeling overcomes Josie. She misses the warmth from Penelope's body, the feeling of her fingers caressing over her skin, her lips kissing her and whispering sweet words in her ear when they used to cuddle in her bed. 

But then guilt replaces the longing when Josie lets her eyes scan Penelope's body. The brunette swallows at the sight of the burn scar on Penelope's right arm, she has given her.

Penelope hasn't spotted Josie yet. She has her eyes shut and is busy pressing an ice pack against the nape of her neck while pressing her other hand against her back. Penelope exhales through her nose, and then she opens her eyes. 

Green finds brown immediately and Penelope wishes she could stop time. Well, actually she could stop time if Salvatore School provided their witches with more useful spells. Right now, all Penelope can do is praying that this moment with Josie lasts forever.

It doesn't. Josie moves, and Penelope blocks her way with taking a step to the side. Josie rolls her eyes but the Park witch still smiles at her fondly while removing the ice pack from the nape of her neck.

"Make it quick.", Josie demands annoyed and Penelope gets serious.

"Fine. I will skip the part where I shower you with compliments with how amazing you were on stage. I will just tell you one thing. Read the letter."

"You already showed me what's inside and I gave you a clear answer.", Josie points out.

"Some things can't be shown, Josie. You have to read them."

Josie pushes past Penelope without another word. Penelope looks after her and with a sigh the ice pack returns to its usual place. With a heavy heart and the pain coming from Hope's spell she has gotten at the old mill, she goes back to her room.

_**_________** _

If Penelope Park hates and craves one thing, it would be a family. Her green eyes look almost with jealousy while she is listening from every corner of the common room how witches, vampires and werewolves talk about their spring break plans they have with their family.

Penelope stops rubbing the nape of her neck because of the still remaining pain, and she turns to MG, who has just slumped down on the couch next to her. As always he has a bright mood but Penelope appreciates that. It may be noon right now but her world is still dark. That's why she maybe depends on MG's good mood to get into some sort of spring break spirit. If that is even possible considering Penelope hasn't even celebrated her own birthday, because of the destiny the Saltzman twins will have to face years later. 

"Peez! Are you going home for spring break?"

"I unfortunately am."

MG starts pouting.

"I thought we could hang out. It's been a long time. But tell me, what does spring break at the Park mansion look like?"

"We basically spent it with playing rich perfect family in front of everyone but when we are on our own dark things happen. Just like every other day. If you hurry up, you can get front tickets or you can stay here with Kaleb."

"Spring break with the Parks sounds interesting.", MG chuckles.

"But I wanna stay here to welcome Kaleb back, when he returns in a few hours from the road trip."

"Road trip?"

The mentioned vampire throws himself on Penelope's right with an annoyed loud groan causing the few students in the common room waiting for their ride to look at him. 

"Girl, don't ask! As if it is my fault, I have to sit in a car and chase after an urn with Professor Oak, Emma, Dorian, Barbie, Kim Possible and Pikachu!"

Kaleb sees the change in Penelope's look, and he quickly corrects his last word.

"Josie. I mean Josie."

With Kaleb's words, Josie enters the common room with Lizzie. Penelope can't admire Josie's open hair with the cute small braids for long because Alyssa Chang calls for her. 

"Park! Your chauffeur just pulled up! Better hurry up or Jed will steal your car."

"I would never!", the former Alpha yells while returning back inside the common room but his grin is telling Penelope otherwise. 

The witch gets up from the couch, and she briefly grimaces because of her aching back.

"You only have a small bag, Penelope?", Emma wonders, who has just appeared with Dorian, Alaric and Hope.

"Not to sound like a spoiled brat but I have enough clothes to survive one week and even more at home."

"Fantastic, why don't you just stay at home and never return?", Lizzie chimes in.

Penelope ignores her while Alaric thinks how his daughter has hit the nail on the head. Yesterday, he has had a conversation with Penelope's parents about moving to Belgium in three weeks. Instead of focusing on Lizzie, Penelope focuses on Josie, who immediately avoids her eyes. 

"Have a nice spring break, Penelope.", Dorian says and it causes the green-eyed witch to snap out of her thoughts.

"Thanks, Mr. Williams. You too..I guess"

Penelope moves, but she stops in front of Emma, and she leans to her ear.

"Before you drive make sure to pack puking bags. Josie gets car sick easily.", Penelope whispers.

With one last look at her ex-girlfriend, who still refuses to look at her, Penelope leaves the school building.

_**_________** _

"Where is Gerald?", Penelope asks after taking her seat in the back of the car, and she doesn't recognize the chauffeur.

"He is busy buying stuff for the anniversary of the company, Ms. Park. My name is Simon. I will drive you home."

"I know all of our chauffeurs. I have never seen you before, Simon."

Simon gives her a smile from the rear mirror that creeps Penelope out.

"I am new, Ms. Park."

Penelope doesn't return a word. She also doesn't buckle her seat belt and the car drives off. Simon drives past the gates, take a turn left as Gerald usually does too but after driving for a few minutes and exchanging glances with Penelope in the rear mirror, he hits the brakes. Penelope manages to not collide with her face against his seat.

At the same Lizzie looks even more annoyed inside of Alaric's van than she already is.

"And if you look on your right after a few seconds, you can admire Penelope Park's car that makes this thing here look like right from the dumpster."

"Why is she stopping like that on the side of the road?", Hope wonders.

"Not her. The princess has her own chauffeur.", Lizzie explains bitterly.

Kaleb and Alaric look curiously at the black car with the dark windows. Emma and Dorian lean forward too, while Josie is removing one ear phone giving finally to something attention that concerns Penelope.

"Jed was right. I would steal it too.", Kaleb praises.

"Slow down, Ric. Maybe something happened.", Emma agrees with Hope.

The fake chauffeur notices Alaric's van stopping next to them, and he turns to Penelope, who has looked out of her window. The witch gives the man a challenging look.

"If you dare to say something that makes them stay with us and especially if you dare to attack them with your..whatever the fuck you are, I will make you suffer in ways no human has ever experienced before. Got it?", Penelope tells him calmly despite fear having taken over her whole body.

Simon grins at her, clearly impressed with the calm threat from her.

"Funny. I wanted to tell you something familiar."

Alaric rolls down Kaleb's and Josie's windows while Simon is rolling down his and Penelope's windows. Josie immediately faces away when she sees Penelope's smirk.

"Is everything alright, Penelope?", Emma asks when she sees that Josie is in her usual Penelope Park crisis and refuses to interact with her.

"Oh yeah. Just choosing my playlist. Don't wanna start spring break a boring way.", Penelope answers in her usual cheerful way but her hand is shaking while making a finger gun.

No one notices it and Penelope wants them to drive off and get away as fast possible, but she leans out of the window, and she touches Josie's shoulder.

Because Penelope wants to feel her if this is her last few minutes of being alive.

"Have a nice spring break, Jojo."

Josie doesn't look at her. Penelope's heart breaks as she pulls her hand away and Alaric finally drives off.

It is silent between fake chauffeur and Penelope as the windows roll back up. Penelope is watching through the windshield how Alaric's van disappears out of her sight and she takes action.

The door of the driver flies open and Simon gets pulled out with a yelp. Penelope squeezes her phone inside the pocket of her leather jacket, grabs her bag, swings her door open, hitting Simon right against the back of his head with it after he tries to get up, and then she steps out of car.

"Simon says what?!", Penelope growls while slamming the doors shut through magic and kicking him.

Pain shoots through the foot Penelope has kicked Simon with, and she is convinced that there isn't a part of her body that doesn't hurt.

"I say that I am impressed, Ms. Park.", he laughs through his pain despite eating the dirt from the ground.

Penelope watches him getting up, and then she wants to cast her next spell but a word falls from Simon's lips, and she can't move her lips.

"Cat got your tongue?", Simon teases her.

Penelope's body hits against the car when he slaps her. She doesn't know if it is the pain or because the spell is that weak but Penelope manages to part her lips, and she tastes her own blood.

"I actually wanted to kill you but how about I introduce you to my son instead?"

Penelope grins at Simon despite her whole face throbbing.

"Sorry. Currently, not interested in boys or other girls. Only one girl has my attention."

"Your loss.", Simon shrugs, and he is about to attack Penelope again but this time she is faster.

"Icaeus!"

Penelope limps to the driver's door as fast as she can after she watches how Simon flies in a bush. The raven haired girl locks the doors, places her phone and her bag on the passenger seat, and then she starts the car. Penelope gets startled when Simon is standing in front of the car and is banging with his fists against the windshield. Penelope pulls the shifter down into reverse, backing away from Simon. The man drops down on his knees and Penelope has no other chance. She drives forward and runs him over

_**_________** _

Josie has fought hard to not give Penelope any sort of attention but this time the raven haired witch manages to catch it without being aware of it. Taylor Swift start singing and Josie can't stop thinking about her beautiful ex-girlfriend. Josie pulls her head away from the window and looks out of it when Penelope's car rushes past them. 

"Was that Penelope's car or a rocket?", the vampire whistles.

"Great. Even Satan is faster than us.", Lizzie complains.

"Is she from Maple Hollows?", she adds with a whine.

"No. She is from...uh.."

Alaric is left clueless.

"Josie. Where is Penelope from again?"

Hope nudges the girl with the shoulder and Josie pulls one ear phone out.

"What?"

"Your dad asked you where Penelope is from."

A few seconds pass and the Tribid observes many emotions in Josie's face before she settles down for an annoyed look.

"She is from Ravenford."

_**_________** _

A shaky "Imus Ravenford Park Estate" comes out of Penelope's mouth at the same time and after casting the spell she pulls her hands away from the steering wheel while the car is driving itself now. Penelope grabs her phone from the passenger seat and after staring longingly at her lock screen which is a picture of Josie, she quickly unlocks the device, and she goes through her contacts.

"Aunt Nico, you always answer my calls!", Penelope whines after her aunt disappoints her for the first time. Penelope quickly scrolls further, and she calls the second person she is close with from the Park estate.

"Come on, Maggie! Please!", Penelope begs while waiting impatiently for the housekeeper to pick up her call.

Penelope tries to call her mother now after failing the second time.

"If you have any motherly feelings inside of you, you will know that I need you! You will pick up, Sierra!", Penelope yells.

For a moment, she has forgotten that her mother isn't Caroline Forbes. Penelope fails again and this time she tries to reach her dad. It stays at that.

"You and your stupid wig, Eric Park! Fucking shit!", Penelope curses, and she punches against the steering wheel.

Penelope arrives at the contact called Jojo, and she smiles sadly.

"You refuse to look at me but will you answer my call, Josie?"

Penelope doesn't even try it. It breaks her heart but she already knows the answer. The merge, Josie hating her, Josie having gotten buried alive because of her and her personal family issues are choking her. Penelope doesn't know when she stops thinking about all the problems, but she only notices that it is late when she sees darkness surrounding her. The raven-haired witch touches her phone screen, and she sees that it is 8 pm. After driving through a few familiar looking streets of Ravenford, Penelope knows it is only a matter of minutes until she will arrive at the Park estate. Penelope doesn't know if it is because she is relieved or breaking down, but she can't stop her tears.

For the first time the universe is on Penelope's side when she sees that the gates to the garden are open, and she steers the car in that direction. Penelope is surprised when she sees her parents, a few people she doesn't know and all of the maids gathered in the garden. They all turn to the black car invading the beautiful garden of the Parks.

Penelope hits the brakes, pull up the lever to engage the emergency brake, and then she leaves the car without turning the engine off. Sierra and Eric don't show any sights of emotions at their daughter limping towards them with a tear stained face and a cut lip. Maggie and a few of the other maids are the only ones tearing up at the sight of Penelope. 

"I..did..there was..", Penelope stammers not being able to start or end a sentence properly anymore. 

Penelope's eyes widen when she spots Simon in the crowd. Shock and then anger take over the witch.

"What the fuck is going on here?!", Penelope screams.

Eric takes a step towards his daughter, and he places a hand on her shoulder. Penelope slaps his hand away and she stumbles back. Her green eyes witness how the family bodyguards give the maids their phones back. Maggie is giving her an apologetic look.

"She will make a perfect future coven leader ", a woman speaks up, Penelope recognizes as one of her mother's annoying friends.

"Future coven leader?! This was a test?!"

"And you passed.", Sierra finally speaks up.

"I passed.", Penelope repeats.

She takes in her surrounding. The witches gathered in the garden are giving her approving looks. Penelope limps to her mother and if looks could kill she would be dead right now.

"Well, bad news Sierra. I will never be part of your obnoxious coven."

Sierra laughs out loudly, and she wraps her arms around Penelope. Penelope freezes.

"She has my humor! Look at them! Mother and daughter reunited after a long time!", Eric's voice appears. 

Penelope wants to applaud him for his acting.

"It is your destiny. You can't say no.", Sierra whispers in her daughters ear.

Despite being done with the whole world, Penelope has to grin. 

"After I am finished to say 'fuck you' to the destiny of two other people, I will happily focus on saying fuck you to my own destiny. Don't you worry."

Sierra steps away and Penelope almost laughs out loudly at the faked concern in her face when she studies her from head to toe.

"Maggie!"

The poor housekeeper who is already at Penelope's side, gets startled with Sierra calling her name loudly. 

"Take Penelope to her room and call Dr. Stuart."

"Cook her favorite food too.", Eric adds.

Maggie looks like she has one or more insults on her tongue towards Sierra and Eric, but she gives in with a nod. She puts a hand gently on Penelope's back but the raven-haired remains on her spot while glaring at Simon. Penelope mutters "Icaeus" before turning away. Penelope hears him cursing distantly after entering the mansion with Maggie, and she considers going back and set him on fire this time but the pleading look on the housekeeper's face stop her.

_**_________** _

After climbing up the stairs with Maggie's help, and entering her room in silence Penelope speaks up.

"Wow, I thought they had turned my room into something else, like a place for a whirlpool."

Maggie turns to Penelope after closing the door, and she grins.

"Not on my watch!"

Penelope has trouble breathing when the housekeeper wraps her arms around her tightly. A sob escapes the woman's mouth, one Sierra should have let out at the sight of Penelope earlier, and Penelope smiles at the motherly warmth she is finally feeling.

"It is okay, Maggie. I know you can't do anything against them when it comes to witchcraft. I am not angry at you."

The woman lets go of Penelope, and she looks with guilt at her.

"Your beautiful face! How can anyone harm this beauty! How can anyone harm their own daughter!"

"Welcome to the twisted mind of Sierra and Eric Park. They just want to show off", Penelope answers while taking off her leather jacket.

She lets herself fall on her bed, forgetting her back, and she groans out in pain. Maggie suppresses a scream with difficulty after noticing something. Penelope sits up immediately.

"Your arm!"

"Oh, it is nothing. Don't worry.", Penelope tries to calm her down.

"Enough! I have tons of pans inside my kitchen and one of them will definitely hit Simon's face, no magic will be able to stop me!"

Penelope catches the furious housekeeper by her arm.

"No, Maggie. Simon didn't do this."

Maggie looks unfazed by that information.

"Tell me who did it and I will sacrifice my pans happily."

Penelope stares at the woman, who looks deadly serious.

"Alyssa Chang. A witch from Salvatore School. She loves fire spells.", she lies.

"Did she get punished?"

"Yes."

"Is she really leaving you alone?"

"She won't even look at me."

Maggie raises an eyebrow while staring at the witch she loves like a daughter. Penelope hopes she drops it.

"Fine. I will call Dr. Stuart now, and you will lay down."

Maggie moves to the door when Penelope speaks up.

"Where is my aunt Nico? And Pacey is asleep, right?"

"She is having a gig at Tipsy Raven. I tried calling her the second I found out about the horrible test, but she didn't pick up. When I wanted to call you to warn you, your mother took my phone."

"Stop blaming yourself, Maggie."

Penelope knows the poor woman will need a few years to forgive herself.

"Pacey was wide awake the whole day when I told him that you will come home, but then he fell asleep on the couch.", Maggie continues.

Penelope is lost in her thoughts after receiving the information until she feels a kiss on top of her head.

"I missed you."

Penelope smiles back at the housekeeper.

"I missed you too, and your cooking."

"Your stomach will have a feast in 20 minutes."

Penelope lifts up her thumb.

"Can't wait."

Penelope lays her head down on her pillow when she is finally alone. Her green eyes study every inch of the room but it is still the same. Blue plain walls, a white desk in the corner and across from it Penelope's wardrobe and the door to her own bathroom. That's all. Penelope has left all of her personal stuff at Salvatore School, then again there has never been anything personal inside of this room before the many boarding schools she has gotten sent to. 

Penelope feels like a stranger inside her own home. It has been always like that but the last time she has been here, she has had a home in Josie's heart. This time Penelope is homeless. 

_**_________** _

Dr. Stuart, a friendly woman, immediately wants to treat Penelope's burn scar, but she stops her. Penelope fears it will be the only thing she will have left of Josie. Maggie raises an eyebrow at Penelope's explanation that it makes her look more badass, but she doesn't say anything. 

After Dr. Stuart examines Penelope's body, she makes her recent pain, including her cut lip go away with a spell and Penelope can't even memorize her words when Maggie shoves a fork with food down her throat.

Penelope can't protest against the housekeeper, who is feeding her like a baby because she appreciates her motherly compassion.

Maggie returns to Penelope's room with dessert when she sees how the witch is putting on her leather jacket.

"Where are you going?"

"To Tipsy Raven, I wanna surprise my aunt Nico."

Penelope notices the scolding look on Maggie's face.

"Aw, come on. I got healed with witchcraft. I don't have pain anymore. I promise. See you in the morning, alright?"

Maggie doesn't get to say anything in return because Penelope has already left.

"What about the pain in your heart, Penelope?", the housekeeper sighs to herself.

Penelope almost runs her mother over, when she is hurrying down the stairs to catch her aunt performing with her band. 

"I need car keys.", Penelope says, and she hates how she is forced to talk to her.

"For what car?"

Penelope is taken aback when her mother doesn't scold her for their fight in the garden.

"Just any. Doesn't matter."

"Here."

Penelope glances between her mother's hand and her mother before grabbing the keys. 

"Uh thanks.", Penelope mumbles, and she passes her.

_**_________** _

"I am really her niece! Look, we have pictures!"

The security man looks unfazed by Penelope's phone being shoved into his face.

"Doesn't prove anything. You could still be a fan with no ticket."

Penelope is done playing nice, and she is about to cast a spell to get inside the bar when a familiar person gets involved.

"Penelope?"

Penelope relaxes at the sight of her aunt's girlfriend.

"Cel!"

Celeste gives the security man a challenging look. He mumbles a quick apology before stepping to the side and allowing Penelope to finally enter the bar. 

The red-haired woman pulls Penelope in a hug.

"I didn't know you were coming home this spring break! Nico told me you wouldn't!"

Penelope gives her aunt's girlfriend a shrug with her shoulders.

"I say that every year but I can't leave Pacey behind."

Celeste nods understanding, and then she pulls Penelope behind a group of three people.

"You wanna surprise your aunt?"

"That's the plan.", Penelope lets her know happily.

"You are lucky. The drummer is sick today and that's why Nico has been forced to do covers without her. In short, she is grumpy. I will tell her that I found someone who can help us."

Penelope can imagine her aunt's mood, and she chuckles. 

"Penelope, you can still play drums, right? Especially for Bring Me To Life By Evanescence?"

Penelope looks offended because of the questions.

"I am going to pretend like I haven't heard that."

Celeste waves her playfully off, and then she grabs Penelope's arm with panic.

"Nico is coming! You see that dude with the dragon tattoo on his arm? That's Miles! Tell him our plan, and he will get you on stage in time!"

Penelope quickly explains Miles, who she is and what she and Celeste want to do. Miles turns out to be a friendly man, who is more than willing to help them. 

Penelope is watching from her hiding spot Celeste with her aunt. Nico looks more than grumpy, actually pissed. But she beams all over her place when Celeste gives her a kiss on her cheek. Penelope smiles but at the same time her heart aches, when a certain brunette steps from the back of her mind to her usual spot in the front.

Josie. Penelope can still see her smile and feel the kiss she has given when they have been slug infected. She can also hear her words clearly. 

"You know that we are never getting back together, right?"

Penelope's missing Josie session gets interrupted when she feels her phone vibrate in her hands. Penelope doesn't need to look at her screen, she already sees her aunt calling her. Celeste tells Nico something, and she ends the call with a concerned face while going back on stage.

Penelope has always known her aunt loves her but seeing how concerned she is just because she is not answering her call, makes her feel even more loved.

Penelope is craving a lot of love, especially from one person.

"You ready?", Miles asks her.

"I was born ready."

Nico is still worried about Penelope not answering her call and that's why she doesn't even look over her shoulder to see who the drummer for tonight is. Celeste seems to have told the other band members her plan because they all grin at her, and Penelope has already met them all before. One of them reaches her the drum sticks and it is time for the performance. 

Penelope exhales when the piano intro of Bring Me To Life begins. Her aunt begins to sing. Penelope remembers Josie singing at the talent show. She has to stop thinking about her ex-girlfriend when it is her time to get involved with the drums. Nico opens her eyes when Penelope starts playing the drums. She looks over her shoulder when the chorus begins. Celeste, who is in the crowd, laughs at her girlfriend's face.

Penelope is mouthing back the chorus happily at her aunt while going crazy with the drums. She has missed drumming. The energy. The feeling of releasing her emotions without needing to feel Josie's plump lips against her skin.

Nico has to focus back on the audience, but she throws her niece a happy look, whenever she gets the chance to. Penelope almost tears up. It has been a long time since someone has looked at her like that just for her presence. Penelope pulls herself together, and she finishes the song with an amazing solo.

After aunt and niece hug each other, Nico pulls Penelope to the microphone.

"This is my niece. What did you all think of her performance?"

The audience goes wild. Celeste even whistles.

"And yes, she is taken.", Nico adds after she sees some girls the same age as Penelope, eyeing her niece with admiration.

The knife in Penelope's heart gets twisted with Nico's words. Miles takes the mic from Nico, giving aunt and niece another cuddling chance.

"Now it is time for you to get on stage and show me how good you can cover some songs. Penelope, would you still like to drum for the rest of the night?"

Penelope doesn't look sure and when Celeste starts yelling her name, the crowd joins her, leaving Penelope no choice.

"I am in.", she says into the mic Miles holds in her face.

"We are taking a break for 2 minutes. In the meanwhile, you can get a snack, something to drink and you can write your name on the list to perform.", Miles continues while Nico is looking even more proud at her niece.

"I was feeling bad for having missed your call but you being here is the best surprise ever."

"It's alright. I have to learn how to take care of myself."

Nico shakes her head and under the colorful lights inside the bar, her raven hair with the red streaks look even more awesome to Penelope.

"Not as long as me, Celeste and Maggie are alive. Speaking of Maggie, she called me too. Did something happen when you arrived to the mansion?"

"Later, okay?", Penelope exhales.

Nico nods. Miles calls everyone back since the performances are starting.

"Wait, take off your leather jacket. I wonder how you managed to drum with it."

Penelope shakes her head and she smiles nervously.

"Ah, no. I am fine with it."

"You will be sweating more with it at the end of the night than your aunt Anastasia after she is done watching the Bachelor. Come on."

Penelope can't fight against her aunt, and with a sigh she takes off her leather jacket. Nico's eyes go cold and her smile vanishes when she sees the burn scar on Penelope's right arm.

"It is old and a witch I annoyed did this to me. I deserved it. No big deal.", Penelope tells her.

"Tell me that witch is suffering right now."

Penelope swallows down an 'I hope not, or I will set the whole world on fire' and she nods. Nico is still staring at her, but she has to drop it when Miles calls for her.

"Penelope, the drums! Nico, get off-stage!", Miles reminds them.

When Penelope gets behind the drums, she sees how her aunt and her girlfriend are both looking at her concerned now. Penelope pulls a funny face and they both finally smile. It makes a girl the same age as Penelope chuckle.

"What will you sing?", Penelope asks the blonde.

The blonde is looking at her all fascinated but it leaves Penelope cold. The only person who can make her heart jump with just one look is called Josie Saltzman.

"Lost In Stereo by All Time Low. Can you manage it?"

"I can."

"I am Amy, by the way."

Penelope doesn't make the effort to introduce herself, she gestures in an annoyed way to the mic. 

_**_________** _

As Penelope is drumming again, Josie is walking through Salvatore School after getting a glass water. The brunette feels lucky that Hope and Lizzie still talk to her after the truth about the fire in Hope's room has come out after all these years. Josie still wants to talk about what she has done years ago and how it has affected Lizzie and Hope.

After entering room and emptying her glass she sneaks to Lizzie's side of the room. Josie is lucky her twin is in a deep sleep and that's why she can look for the prism without being scared of getting caught. Josie doesn't manage to find it, and with a heavy sigh she thinks about what to do now.

Josie slips out of the room, and she walks down the hallway. Josie looks around when she stops in front of a certain room but of course no one is there. Almost everyone is still home for spring break and the few remaining students at Salvatore School are already asleep because of the exhausting road trip.

Josie shivers when she turns the doorknob, and she opens the door to Penelope's empty room. She switches on the light after stepping inside, and then she closes the door. She remembers the last time she has been here. She can still feel the tears running down her face when Penelope has broken her heart into a thousand pieces. She also feels the happiness inside her chest when Penelope has kissed her here for the first time.

Josie decides to not stay longer inside Penelope's room since the memories are starting to haunt her, and she approaches the wardrobe. After caressing over Penelope's Salvatore uniform longingly, Josie pulls out a black cardigan, and she goes back inside her room.

As if Lizzie is sensing the property of her enemy making it past the doorstep of her room, she opens her eyes and lifts up her head.

"Jo?", Lizzie mumbles sleepily.

"I was thirsty.", Josie answers after covering herself with the blanket, and she points at the empty glass on her nightstand.

Josie dares to exhale when Lizzie turns her back to her, and she falls asleep again. Josie pulls Penelope's black cardigan from under the blanket, she snuggles up against it, and she closes her eyes.

_**_________** _

"Ice tea for me?", Penelope scrunches her nose when Miles delivers the drinks to the table where her, Nico and Celeste are sitting at.

"We can get wasted together tomorrow night at the anniversary for the company.", Nico explains.

"And we don't want to get Miles in trouble.", Celeste adds, who flashes the man a smile.

"After what you did with the drums tonight, you deserve all the booze here, but rules are rules."

The owner of the bar walks away and Nico leans forward to Penelope with a serious face.

"So, what happened at Park's crazy mansion?"

"Shouldn't you include your last name too since you are also staying there? Authier.", Penelope points out and she pronounces the french last name easily. 

"I am only staying there for you and your brother, so it doesn't count. Now spill."

"Just usual Sierra and Eric bullshit.", Penelope answers after nipping on her ice tea. 

"That doesn't sound like nothing.", Celeste argues, who isn't surprised at all that Penelope doesn't refer to them as mom and dad.

"We got into a fight because they had a phone conversation with Dr. Saltzman, where he exposed me for annoying witches, vamps and wolves.", Penelope lies.

Nico and Celeste don't look convinced but they let it slip.

"Fuck that school. You will attend the best only witch school in three weeks."

"Long distance relationships aren't that difficult.", Celeste chimes in, wanting to comfort Penelope somehow.

Not knowing that Penelope has been months now without Josie.

"I still uh..i need to tell Josie."

"Better hurry up. Don't tell her the last second.", Nico tells her niece.

Penelope wants to laugh out loudly and also cry at that. She hopes that Josie won't read the letter when it is too late.

_**_________** _

After dropping off Celeste at her apartment and returning with her aunt to the Park estate, Penelope takes a long shower. She chooses her usual pajamas consisting of gray sweatpants and a black tank top after her body is freed from the sweat she has gotten during drumming.

Penelope plugs in her phone to charge, puts on a silencing spell on her room to not awake her little brother, and then she blow dries her hair. The teenage witch walks to her bed, but then she gets an idea, and she leaves her room. 

Penelope makes her way through the dark to the door at the end of the hallway. She sits down, leans her back against the door, and she closes her eyes. 

_**_________** _

She awakens when her head hits the floor. The first thing Penelope's eyes register are big green eyes staring back at her in daylight. The eyes disappear and the next thing Penelope feels are curls tickling her cheek, while small hands place themselves on Penelope's shoulder.

"Good morning, Pacey." Penelope says while beaming all over her face.

The eight year old answers her with a smile after he pulls back and allows Penelope to get up from the floor and face him.

"I wanted to surprise you. Was it good?", Penelope asks her brother while she is looking down at him.

Pacey nods excitedly, the smile on his face growing.

Penelope returns the smile, and she looks at her brother in such a way, only Josie would be able to describe what it feels like to be looked at like that.

Penelope wants to hug her brother, but she knows she just can't do that. 

"I missed you. Did you miss me too?"

Pacey hesitates at first, but then he steps closer to his sister and Penelope lowers herself carefully in front of him. Penelope waits patiently for his next move. 

Pacey places his hand over his mouth, he kisses his palm, and then he places it against Penelope's burnt scar.

"It finally stopped hurting.", Penelope coos.

Their moment gets interrupted when Pacey gets startled and hides behind Penelope. Penelope glares up at the maid, she has seen for the first time last night in the garden.

"Sorry. He is just so cute.", the new maid apologizes, who pulls back her hand she has reached out to Pacey's curls.

"Pacey, wait inside your room for me, alright?", Penelope tells the small boy instead of reacting to the maid.

The youngest Park does what his sister wants from him after Penelope gives him a reassuring smile that everything is alright.

Penelope straightens herself after Pacey shuts his door. The maid who appears to be the same age as Nico, takes a step back. 

"What did you say earlier?"

"Sorry. He is just so cute.", the maid repeats with a shaking voice.

"Is my brother a puppy?"

"No, Ms. Park."

Penelope makes a threatening step forward.

"What is your name?"

"Amber."

"Well, Amber. Many reasons this world is fucked up is because people don't respect boundaries. They see someone, think that person is so cute, and then they touch that person, without asking them." 

"I-i understand, Ms. Park.", Amber stammers.

"What do you conclude from this?"

"Next time, I will ask Pacey before I touch him."

"No touching at all when it comes to Pacey!", Penelope raises her voice.

Amber nods, she walks away while trying to hold back her tears, and she almost knocks over Sierra at the staircase.

"You can attack well with your words but you need to work on your spells. Especially, since you will be the new leader of the Park coven."

Penelope ignores her mother, and she knocks softly against Pacey's door. 

"Oh, did you go for a swim?", Penelope chuckles at the sight of her brother's wet face and his wet hair now.

Pacey shakes his head, and he wipes with his hands over his face.

"Got it. You washed your face. Want me to help you to get ready or do you wanna go downstairs in pajamas?"

Pacey tilts his head.

"Yes. We can go downstairs in our pajamas now that I am here.", Penelope answers him.

Penelope looks over her shoulder to get an approving nod from Sierra only for Pacey's sake.

Sierra genuinely smiles and as rare as she does it, Penelope still feels sick whenever she witnesses it.

"See? Mom says it is alright. So, yes or no to breakfast in pajamas?"

Pacey's eyes shine while he is nodding.

"Good morning!", Maggie says happily, after passing Sierra and walking towards the Park siblings.

"Morning, Maggie. I will do some morning hygiene now, can you stay with Pacey?"

"Yes, of course. I already wanted to look after him."

"Alright. Let's meet at the stairs in 10 minutes?"

Pacey gives his approving nod, and he disappears with Maggie inside his room. Penelope makes her way back to her room, completely ignoring Sierra but her mother grabs her arm and pulls her closer.

"Don't flatter yourself because I called you mom. It is not for you, Sierra. It is for Pacey."

"You don't see how powerful you already are. Imagine your power once you become the leader of the Park coven. Nothing and no one will be able to stop you."

"You sound like a broken record with always repeating the same sentences. I will repeat myself for the last time. I don't want to become the leader of the Park coven! Tell Emily and my other cousins that they can happily fight over the position. I am out." 

Sierra stares at her daughter, and Penelope can see the devil inside of her head working. That's why she is taken aback by her next words.

"Your cousins don't want to fight you. They stepped away from the competition. They know your power, and already accept that you will lead the coven. By the way, they will be at the anniversary of the company tonight. I assume you will show up for them."

"Who will be at the anniversary of the company tonight?", Nico's voice appears sleepily, who has just opened her bedroom door which is next to the stairs.

"More Parks.", Penelope answers and her aunt grimaces.

"This Authier witch needs more sleep to deal with her brother-in-law's side of the family.", Nico explains, and she shuts the door to go back to sleep.

"Me too, even though I am a Park!", Penelope calls out.

Sierra shakes her head at her sister's behavior, gives Penelope a short look, and then she goes downstairs.

Penelope finally enters her room. After going through her morning hygiene routine and brushing her hair, she places her charged phone inside the pocket of her sweatpants. She has received notifications over the night but none are interesting enough. 

Penelope defines interesting that none of them are about Josie. Once again, the feeling of longing invades Penelope's heart while she is waiting for Pacey and Maggie at the stairs. Penelope thinks about the merge and how she has found Caroline Forbes' phone number and where she currently is staying at. To Penelope's luck the vampire is currently in Liège, exactly the town where the only witch school is located.

It is like the universe gives Penelope a sign that leaving Salvatore School will be the best way to save Josie and Lizzie but of course it all depends on if Josie is going to read her letter and make her stay or if she gives Penelope another reason to go.

Penelope is that much lost in her thoughts, she doesn't notice Maggie passing her and already going downstairs. Only when Pacey tugs at her hand, Penelope gives him a broad smile, and they follow Maggie.

_**_________** _

Penelope blinks when she sees her aunt Nico sitting at the table.

"What about needing sleep for the snakes?", Penelope asks while Pacey is leading her to a chair.

"What about food?", Nico asks back.

"Fair point."

Penelope sits down between her father and her brother. Eric glances at his daughter then he looks back on his phone. 

"Short hair doesn't fit you, Penelope."

Penelope rolls her eyes. Of course, he hasn't noticed the burn scar, or he has, but he doesn't care.

"Well, dad. How is the whole wearing wig thing going for you? Do people laugh you now in your face and not behind your back anymore?", Penelope attempts to start a conversation.

Nico almost chokes on coffee. Maggie, who places a plate with fried egg in front of Pacey and a plate with pancakes in front of Penelope, manages to keep a straight face. Pacey is the only one who bursts out giggling, but he stops when he sees his breakfast.

Penelope quickly exchanges her plate with his.

"Pancakes for you. Fried eggs for me. Deal?"

Instead of nodding or smiling, Pacey snuggles up against his sister. They stay like this and Penelope feels truly at peace until Sierra appears at the table too.

"Remind me to report you on Instagram for faking a happy family.", Penelope grumbles after her mother takes a picture of them.

"How about you follow me back instead?", Sierra suggests.

Gerald, the chauffeur, enters the room and Penelope finds it amusing how he refuses to look at her. Pacey gains Penelope's attention, when he makes her notice how her phone is about to drop out of her pocket. Penelope thanks Pacey, unlocks her phone, and then she places it in front of him.

"I have a really fun Mario game. Try it.", she encourages him.

Penelope focuses on Gerald again and finally Sierra turns to him after sharing the picture of Penelope and Pacey with her Instagram followers.

"Mrs. Park, if you don't have more tasks for me in order for tonight to be perfect, I would like to go to the lake house." 

"The lake house? I thought all of you except Penelope avoids that place as if it is haunted?", Nico points out.

"As rare as it is, Nico is right. What do you want to do there, Gerald?", Sierra asks while her sister is rolling with her eyes.

"I would like to focus on the task searching Pacey's teddy bear at the lake house. I am sure we forgot it last week when we went there fishing."

"I will search the teddy. I wanted to drive to the lake house anyway today.", Penelope volunteers.

"Why? What do you like about that place?", Sierra wants to know.

"It doesn't have Park written all over it."

"Fine. Go there and have fun looking for the teddy. Gerald, you can leave now.", Sierra dismisses the chauffeur.

"You are so thoughtful, mom.", Penelope pretends to be touched.

"As always.", Sierra answers.

Penelope finishes eating her fried eggs after a few minutes, and she goes back to her room to get ready. Maggie and Nico exchange a look when they notice how the teenage witch is in a hurry. Pacey is still holding her phone and before he can find a way to gain Penelope's attention, his sister has already left the mansion. 

  
_**_________** _

_Caroline Forbes hurries to her daughter with her vampire speed when she notices that something is wrong. Josie is pacing up and down concerned in front of the entrance with tears running down her face._

_"Josie? Why are you crying?"_

_Caroline only understands "Lizzie" and "Penelope" from Josie, and she wraps her arms around her._

_"Sh. Try to calm down. What about Lizzie and Penelope?"_

_The blonde woman knows that her daughter and her other daughter's girlfriend have their differences but so far both have kept it civil in order to not affect Josie._

_"I wanted to say goodbye to Penelope because she will spend spring break with her family. I haven't seen her the whole day because Lizzie needed me and when I finally went to her room Penelope had already left. She won't pick up my calls since days now. She won't answer my messages. She is angry at me, mom. I lost her."_

_"It doesn't sound like Penelope at all to not answer your calls. Maybe she is busy. She will get back to you.", Caroline tries to calm down Josie._

_Josie shakes her head._

_"What if I lost her?"_

_"No. Josie, don't think like that."_

_"I need to see her, mom. I can't wait until tomorrow", Josie whimpers._

_Caroline remembers her teenage years, she remembers the loves she has experienced, and she nods._

_"You will see her. Come on, I am driving you to Ravenford."_

_Penelope is currently inside the lake house, and she is sitting on the couch. She has come here after a fight with her parents, and she is currently racking her brain about the merge, when a weird sounds appears._

_It takes Penelope a few seconds to realize that it is the doorbell. It is the first time she hears it, since none of her family members use the house. Her mother has bought the lake house years ago to show off to her annoying high society friends, and then she has never visited it again. Penelope is the only one who is taking care of the house whenever she is visiting her family._

_The raven-haired witch thinks she is dreaming when she opens the door, and she sees her girlfriend standing there._

_"Josie? What are you.."_

_"Are you mad at me?", Josie interrupts her._

_"What? No. Why wou-.."_

_Penelope gets interrupted again._

_"Josie! Does this mean I am driving home alone or...?"_

_Josie turns embarrassed to her mother and Penelope has to smile at Caroline, who is watching them from inside her car._

_"Bye, mom!"_

_"Josie is safe with me, Ms. Forbes!", Penelope assures the headmistress._

_"I don't doubt that at all, Penelope! See you both tomorrow", Caroline yells back, and then she finally drives off._

_Penelope notices how Josie grows shy and is frozen on her spot. The raven-haired witch reaches her hand out towards her girlfriend, Josie comes back to her senses, and she places her hand in Penelope's._

_Penelope pulls Josie inside, and she shuts the door with her foot. They take each other in and despite it only being days of separation they feel like years have passed. Penelope presses Josie against the door and the brunette realizes she doesn't need to find the right words when Penelope kisses her._

_Penelope feels Josie wanting to take the control in the kiss. She allows her girlfriend to lead her away from the door and press her against the wall._

_"Wow. The best last night of spring break ever. I have missed you so much.", Penelope breathes after Josie pulls away._

_Josie is busy blushing and stammering words._

_"Lizzie? Did she send you here? Is she suddenly a saint?", Penelope asks when she hears the blonde's name._

_"No."_

_Josie takes a deep breath, and she takes Penelope's hands._

_"I was the whole day focused on Lizzie and I didn't get to say goodbye to you. I tried calling you, but you didn't answer my calls. I thought you were mad at me."_

_"I forgot my phone at home, babe. I am sorry, I didn't think to go back and get it, and I am not mad at you."_

_"No, I am sorry for coming here and disturbing you.."_

_Penelope stops Josie trying to apologize to her with kissing her again._

_"You can never disturb me, Jojo. But how did you find me?"_

_"Mom and I drove to the mansion. A really sweet woman told me that you are here...Maggie was her name. She gave me your phone."_

_Penelope takes the device from Josie, and she puts it inside the pocket of the black cardigan she is wearing._

_"My mom and her know each other.", Josie adds._

_"That doesn't surprise me. Maggie is the one who suggested sending me to Salvatore School after I got suspended from my 35th boarding school or whatever number it has been. She isn't supernatural, but she has many friends in our community. She is our housekeeper and besides amazing cooking she is also amazing in general."_

_Josie nods and her eyes sparkle even more while continuing telling her girlfriend about her short stay at the Park estate. She is overwhelmed that she has finally seen a part of Penelope outside of Salvatore School._

_"I also saw your brother. Pacey, right? He was the one who noticed me first. He ran to me and hugged me."_

_Penelope smiles softly while tugging a loose strand of Josie's ponytail behind her ear._

_"Pacey is normally distant to new people, but he saw you so many times in my photo gallery and I also told him a lot about you. Plus, the fact that you literally radiate positive energy which is rare at the Park estate, has also probably drawn in him."_

_"I was careful with him, I remembered what you told me, Pen."_

_"I already knew that before. You didn't need to tell me, Jojo."_

_With that Penelope leads Josie further inside the house._

_"Wow. It looks so cozy in here.", Josie gushes while studying the living room, the fire place and the kitchen._

_"Want me to give you a tour?"_

_"Yes, please."_

_"Okay. But there is only upstairs and not more. The history of this house is the following, and I want you to listen carefully."_

_Josie giggles at Penelope's imitation of a tour guide which earns her a peck on her lips._

_"Sierra bought it to show off to her friends how her and Eric make money when they are just breathing. She abandoned this place just like she abandoned me at my first boarding school when I was eight."_

_Penelope is still smiling but Josie can see the pain in her eyes. The brunette steps closer and she hugs her girlfriend._

_"I am so sorry."_

_Penelope snuggles up more against Josie, and she places a kiss against her neck. They stay like this, just feeling each other until Josie speaks up._

_"Pen?"_

_"Yes, Jojo?"_

_"Never mind. It is ridiculous."_

_Penelope pulls back from the embrace to look at Josie._

_"Nothing that comes out of your mouth is ridiculous, Josie. Now tell me what is going on in your pretty mind?"_  
  
_"Penelope..", Josie hesitates._

_Green eyes observe the concern in Josie's pouty face._

_"I am really scared of losing you.", Josie admits._

_Penelope curses at herself. She has focused that much on the merge and trying to find a solution in the books of the Stefan Salvatore memorial library, that she has made her girlfriend feel insecure about their relationship._

_Penelope looks deeply into the pair of brown eyes she would happily risk her life for._

_"You will not lose me, Josie. I will always be there for you. No matter what."_

_Penelope means it. No merge will be able to separate her from the girl she loves._

_Josie finally smiles again after they share a soft kiss. Brown eyes look to the staircase and then back at Penelope. Josie has had this conversation with Caroline. That she would feel ready at the right time to take the next step with Penelope._

_Josie feels ready. She takes Penelope's hand, and she feels again that it is the right time. Josie pulls Penelope with her, and she stops walking when they are upstairs in the hallway. There are only two rooms and Josie shoots Penelope a questioning look. Penelope turns the knob of the door on Josie's right. They enter the room and Josie stops in front of the bed, still holding Penelope's hand._

_The siphoner turns to her girlfriend, and she starts kissing her. The kiss gets more heated, Josie takes of Penelope's black cardigan and she drops it on the floor. Penelope open Josie's hair, watching it fascinated fall over her shoulders, and then she lays Josie down on the bed. Josie opens her eyes when Penelope pulls away. Both are mesmerized with each other right now more than they have ever been before._

_"We can stop if you want to, Jojo. Nothing will change between you and me if we do it right now or if we push it to another time. We can also never do it. I am fine with whatever you want.", Penelope clarifies while her hands are gently caressing over Josie's face._

_Josie runs her fingers through Penelope's long hair before she gives an answer._

_"I want this. I want you, Penelope."_

_Their lips reunite again and with that they take the next step in their relationship._

_**_________** _

Penelope is holding Pacey's teddy she has found outside earlier while leaning against the staircase. When she closes her eyes she can almost smell Josie's perfume and the scent of her coconut shampoo.

Penelope opens her eyes, a lone tear makes it down her cheek, and she looks down at the teddy.

"Now it is just you and me teddy, huh?"

Penelope sighs and a sad smile appears on her face. She is about to turn away and walk to the door when someone calls her name.

"Penelope?"

The girl freezes on her spot with Josie's voice coming from upstairs.

"Penelope?", the familiar voice repeats.

Penelope runs up the stairs, and she hurries inside the bedroom. It is empty. The green-eyed witch thinks she is going crazy.

Penelope understands that it is a trap when she gets stabbed in her neck with a syringe. The person draws the syringe away and Penelope sees him.

"Hello again.", Simon greets while Penelope shoots him an angry look.

The legs of the witch give out and she collapses on the ground.

"Another..test? I will kill you this time for real!", Penelope brings out with a shaking voice because she feels like being in Antarctica right now.

Simon offers her a disgusting smile.

"No test this time. But I told you I would like you to meet my son."

A guy who could be in fact Simon Jr. steps in the view of her green eyes. With an evil smile he puts on a ring, and he becomes the girl Penelope is madly in love with.

"Sweet dreams, Penelope."

Penelope passes out with Josie's voice.

_**_________** _

A few hours later Nico enters the kitchen after escaping a bunch of annoying Parks. Maggie throws Nico a relieved look, and she gestures to Pacey. The little boy is sitting on a chair, and he is wearing a smoking. His face tear is stained, and he is holding Penelope's phone tightly against his chest.

"Sweetheart, what happened?", Nico asks him gently even though she is about to hurt whoever has made her nephew cry.

"Anastasia wanted to fix his hair.", Maggie explains.

She has dropped the drinks she was supposed to give to the Park's Belgian business partners, and she has hurried to a screaming Pacey.

"What has my sister done against her sister-in-law? What has my brother-in-law done against his sister?", Nico asks.

"Nothing. She was busy telling the business partners how clumsy I am for dropping their drinks while he was carrying Pacey inside."

Nico curses under her breath. Her eyes soften when she sees how Pacey shields his curls with his arms.

"Don't worry. No one will ever touch you again or your curls. I promise."

Slowly he puts his arms down. Nico notices Penelope's phone in her nephew's lap.

"Isn't that your sister's phone?"

At the mention of Penelope, Pacey smiles brightly, and he reaches her phone to his aunt while touching the screen causing it to light up 

"Oh, look. It is Josie.", Nico laughs softly, and she shows the lock screen to Maggie.

"Look how whipped she is for her. I am telling you, they will get married."

The housekeeper shakes her head while other maids are entering and leaving the kitchen to serve more drinks and snacks to the guests in the garden. Nico takes happily a drink and a muffin from one of the trays, taking a sip from the drink and offering Pacey the muffin.

"If Penelope is so in love with Josie, why did she break up with her?"

Nico chokes on her drink and Pacey stops chewing his muffin.

"What?!"

Maggie is surprised by their reactions.

"Penelope broke up with Josie on New Year's Eve. Didn't she tell you two?"

Aunt and nephew look at each other, and they shake their heads. Emily and a few of Penelope's and Pacey's other cousins enter the kitchen, and they can't continue the conversation.

"Hey, Nico. Have you seen Penelope?", Emily asks.

Nico sets down her drink and her niece's phone on the counter while she is trying to understand if the teenagers are messing with her.

"Isn't Penelope with you?"

Emily and her other cousins look at each other confused, and then they turn back to Nico, Pacey and Maggie.

"No. We thought she has been with you the whole time."

"The DJ has arrived!", another cousin announces loudly from outside the kitchen causing Emily and the rest of the Parks to hurry outside and forget about Penelope.

"Something happened to her! I know it!", Maggie starts panicking.

"Maggie, calm down."

Nico is as worried as her, but she has to remain calm in front of Pacey.

"Hey, babe! There you are!"

Celeste enters the kitchen with a grin on her face.

"Pacey, do you want to stay with Celeste? Maggie and I have to do something."

The little boy looks worried. He is aware that something happened to Penelope, but he nods. Nico and Celeste exchange a look, Celeste understands, and she goes with Pacey to his room.

"All of you leave the kitchen, and let no one inside.", Nico orders to the rest of the maids and Maggie has never seen her this serious before.

The woman is known mainly for her entertaining and funny nature. Something Penelope has gotten definitely from her.

"Now, tell me. Why are you already preparing my niece's funeral?"

"Penelope hasn't told you that either.", Maggie realizes.

"Maggie, what is happening?!"

"Mr. and Mrs. Park have made Penelope go through a test for the position of the coven leader. My poor baby arrived here yesterday with a cut lip. She was limping, shaking and when Dr. Stuart examined her I saw bruises on her body."

Nico looks in disbelief and shock at the housekeeper. 

"Why are all the maids standing outside?"

Nico whirls around to her sister.

"Haven't you learned anything from the past?!", Nico screams at Sierra.

"Was the last anniversary better organized?"

Nico takes her drink from the counter, and she pours it over the head of her big sister.

"Fuck the anniversary! Fuck the company! After losing one daughter to that stupid leader test, you seriously make Penelope go through it?!"

Maggie's jaw drops with Nico's words. 

"Penelope and Pacey had an older sister?!"

Sierra's cold eyes go from her little sister to the housekeeper.

"There is no need for a test anymore because Emily and the other cousins have stepped away. Penelope will be the leader when the time comes. Yesterday was the first and the last test."

Nico makes a threatening step towards her sister.

"Tell me where Penelope is."

"With Pacey or with Emily and the others."

Nico clenches her hands into fists.

"Toby?!"

The bodyguard appears in the door of the kitchen in a startled way.

"Yes, Ms. Authier?"

"Did Penelope return from the lake house?"

"No."

Nico focuses on Sierra again.

"Now your motherly alarms should go off."

With that she rushes out of the kitchen. Sierra's icicles are about to stab Maggie but the housekeeper opens a drawer, pulls out a pan, and she follows Nico.

_**_________** _

"I don't get it. You hate Penelope. Why are you watching the Instagram live stream from the anniversary of her family's company?", Kaleb asks confused.

"Sh!", Lizzie only answers, and she focuses back on her iPad.

"But I don't get it. Do you get it?", Kaleb asks MG.

MG shrugs in return with his shoulders.

"What is going on?", Josie answers after entering the common room with Hope, Rafael and Landon.

"Lizzie is stalking your ex-girlfriend's family. It is creeping me out.", Kaleb explains.

Josie wants to have a look at Lizzie's iPad but Alyssa Chang blocks her view.

"I need to see Penelope and her outfit."

Josie wants to ask why but Kaleb asks first.

"Why? You like her?"

Alyssa looks at the vamps,, wolf, tribid, the phoenix and the witches surrounding her. Her eyes linger at Josie a bit longer enjoying her angry looks.

"We all can admit that she is hot. But no. We made a bet. She said she wouldn't wear something fancy at the anniversary and I said the opposite."

Lizzie looks up at the witch, who is standing behind the couch, and she catches how Josie is looking at her as if she could set her on fire any second.

"Well, to my luck Penelope has been absent so far, and I like fancy things such as anniversaries for rich people stuff."

Hope and Rafael look at each other, and they roll with their eyes.

Josie has an idea where Penelope is. She thinks about the lake house, about their first time, and she feels a heavy pain in her chest.

"Hey!", Lizzie complains suddenly.

"What?", Landon asks startled.

"They ended the live stream!", the blonde whines.

The crowd around her separates and everyone focuses on something else. Josie sits down next to Lizzie while she is still amazed at the way her twin can draw in people with literally anything.

"Your ex really ruins everything. This was her. I just know it.", Lizzie complains.

Josie remains silent.

_**_________** _

"How did she die?"

Nico glances at the woman holding the pan as a weapon in her lap, and then she focuses back on the road.

"She committed suicide on her 17th birthday. My sister and my brother in law pushed her with this leader thing until she couldn't take it anymore. Penelope was one year old back then."

Maggie notices how Nico's hands are clenching around the steering wheel. She still needs to know more.

"What was her name?"

Nico smiles at her sadly.

"Penelope."

Silence appears but Maggie can't keep quiet for more than two minutes.

"So our Penelope was named Penelope too or did they change her name after the unfortunate thing?"

"Our Penelope was actually called Pandora. We changed her name to Penelope. To keep her sister's name alive."

"Penelope doesn't know all of this, does she?"

"You didn't know before tonight. It means that Penelope also doesn't know."

Nico knows Maggie's love for Park gossip and how Penelope and her always talk behind the back of the Parks.

"Will you or Mr. and Mrs. Park ever tell Penelope?"

"We prefer to avoid telling her. But how long can you bury the truth? One way or another it always comes out."

"Were the two Penelopes alike? I mean, if you compare Penelope number one and Penelope number two as teenagers."

"No.", Nico answers.

"The dead Penelope was trying everything she could to be like my sister, to gain Sierra's and Eric's love and approval. She even despised me, and she was jealous of baby Penelope."

"Our Penelope hates them, and she is her own person because of you and me. We won against the many boarding schools."

"Exactly.", Nico agrees proudly.

It has been actually a funny time when Maggie has gotten the job at the Parks. Nico has had her own theories how to take care of her niece and Maggie has had her mother's tricks to look after Penelope. At the beginning they have fought a lot but then Penelope has made them good friends.

"We raised an amazing girl together, Nico. Look at our baby. She is strong, independent, confident, cocky, funny, smart and most importantly she loves.", Maggie tries to comfort her.

"Yeah, about love. I still wonder why she broke up with Josie."

"Does that mean we will question her together?"

"Hell, yes. But let's find her first."

"We didn't get that much invested in raising Pacey, and he is still a literal angel. Maybe your sister isn't the devil despite the questioning things she has done and is still doing.", Maggie thinks out loud after a few minutes of silence again.

"She is my sister but even I can't figure her out."

They finally arrive at the destination. The two women stare dumbfounded at Sierra and Eric standing in front of them lake house with the Sheriff and Penelope.

Maggie and Nico stumble out of the car, and they almost shove each other out of the way to hug Penelope at the same time.

"Aunt Nico. Maggie.", Penelope greets them.

The sheriff of Ravenford, a witch named Kelly, sends her team away, and then she turns to the Parks, Maggie and Nico.

"Well, that was underwhelming. Next time you want some time alone young lady, you will let your family know. Pay attention to not forget your phone at home."

Maggie and Nico let go of Penelope, and they look at the sheriff.

"Penelope would never do that! She would let me or Nico know one way or another! Even without her phone!"

"But she has done nothing.", the sheriff answers.

Maggie and Nico exchange a look.

"I am so sorry for calling you here. It is all a big misunderstanding.", Eric apologizes to the sheriff.

"See, what you did? Because of you I had to cancel the rest of the anniversary.", Sierra hisses at Penelope.

"I am sorry."

Maggie gets her pan ready and Nico is already collaring Penelope by her shirt.

"Who are you?! Where is Penelope?!"

"What?", Sierra mumbles.

"Aunt Nico, what are you doing?! I am Penelope!"

"Fine! Tell me that you love your girlfriend Rebecca!", Nico demands.

"I love my girlfriend Rebecca!'

Maggie knocks out Penelope with her pan and the raven-haired teenage girl turns into a blond teenage boy right in front of everyone's eyes.

"Penelope loves only one girl and it is her ex-girlfriend Josie!", Maggie hisses, and she hits him with her pan again.

The sheriff and Eric immediately storm the lake house. Maggie and Nico run after them while Sierra remains frozen on her spot.

The sheriff returns from upstairs with empty hands. Maggie has found something.

"Blood! There is blood on the floor!", Maggie screams.

Nico's eyes widen at that, and then she turns to the trashed living room. The sheriff calls back her team, and she also demands an ambulance. Penelope's father kneels down when he sees something on the floor.

"Her necklace! My birthday present for her!", Maggie starts sobbing who rips it away from her boss, and she holds it tightly against her chest.

"This isn't Penelope's blood.", Sierra clarifies after a quick spell.

The others haven't even noticed her presence until now.

"Thank you very much for that information! Mother of the century!"

Sierra turns her cold eyes to the housekeeper. Maggie attempts to return a look as cold as her boss.

Nico notices something too, and she approaches the open back door with fast steps. She is looking at the cold night and a forest. 

"Penelope!", Nico screams desperately.

Everyone is holding their breaths as they wait. Nico is about to turn her back to the forest in a hopeless way, but then she hears Penelope's voice in the distance.

"Aunt Nico!"

The adults separate in different directions while they are storming towards the forest. 

Maggie is still holding her pan as a weapon. Her brown eyes are filled with tears while looking around for the teenage witch.

"Penelope? Where are you, sweetheart?", she calls.

"Maggie."

The housekeeper whirls around. A crying Penelope is standing in front of her. Penelope takes a step forward but Maggie stops her with her hand.

"Before I pull you in a Maggie bear hug. Tell me the name of your ex-girlfriend."

Penelope looks at her confused but she gives in.

"Josie.", she sniffles.

Maggie beams at her and Penelope comes closer but then the woman raises her pan.

"And her last name?"

"Enough!", Penelope growls, and she raises her hand to do a spell.

"I have enough too! Good night fake Penelope!"

Maggie sends another fake Penelope to sleep, who vanishes in thin air, and then she calls Nico's number.

"Maggie? You okay?"

"I got another fake Penelope. She just vanished. Be careful."

"Okay, I will."

Nico turns to Sierra. Their ways have just crossed.

"Darling sister. There are fake Penelopes running around here."

"I can recognize my own daughter."

Nico laughs not amused at all.

"That worked so well earlier."

Sierra rolls her eyes, and she runs away from her sister. The power-hungry woman calls her daughter's name while trying her best to see her through the darkness.

"Mom! Mom, I am here!"

Sierra spots her, and she runs towards her when a gun shot and Penelope crying out in pain stop her. The Penelope in front of her hasn't made a sound.

"Oops.", fake Penelope grins.

Sierra makes a hand movement, and she snaps her fake daughter's neck.

"Penelope Park!"

Simon's voice appears close to where Nico is, and she hides behind a tree. 

"You can't escape from me! Your hands are literally bound! Your magic is locked!"

Nico can see the blond man now, and she is preparing herself for an attack. Nico approaches the man carefully, but then he turns to her calmly.

"Ah, Nico. My high school love."

"Simon. The man who made me realize I am a lesbian. Thank you very much. Now tell me where my niece is."

With that Nico collars the man with one hand and a fireball appears in her other hand.

"Let me start from the beginning. First I drugged her, then I injected her with something that locks her magic. Somehow she woke up earlier than I thought, and she injured me. We have been playing hide-and-seek for a while. When I found her, I used this one."

Simon points with his gun towards his ex.

"But she is like a rabbit. Always jumping. So, I only injured her leg. She was still faster than me. Now, we are playing hide-and-seek again. But I had such a nice surprise for her. You know, I had a look in Penelope's head when she was sleeping. I found her biggest fear. Poor girl recently almost lost the girl she loves under the earth. Literally. She got buried alive. So, I thought to myself...why not making them to soulmates?"

The sheriff, Sierra and Eric attack Simon, and he drops on the dirty ground. Nico grabs his gun. Simon whistles and then they hear a whistle in return. He laughs out loudly.

"Would you look at that? Destiny made them to soulmates."

He shuts up when Maggie gets involved with her pan again. 

"Penelope's necklace. Can't you locate her with a spell?", the human reminds the witches surrounding her.

In the whole chaos they have forgotten about the necklace. Nico takes the necklace in her other hand.

"Reperio.", Nico whispers, and they hear another gun shot.

The woman with red streaks in her raven hair feels her tears arrive when she starts running after finally locating her niece.

"Penelope?! Penelope, I know you can hear me! Don't worry, I am on my way!", Nico screams while Maggie is sobbing loudly.

Penelope's parents are following them with silent panic. The sheriff is the only one remaining calm.

They find Penelope next to a pit. She is stained with dirt from head to toe. In her blood stained hands she is holding a gun, and she has small scratches on her tear stained cheeks. A rope is on her knees, and she is staring with empty eyes at the man she has just shot dead.

"My baby!", Maggie cries out after Nico yells Penelope's name and drops Simon's gun, both women causing her to wake up from her shock.

Penelope drops the gun, and she tries to get up but her injured leg makes it impossible, and she yelps. Maggie and Nico hurry to Penelope, and they close her cold body in their warm arms.

"I am fine. I am okay.", Penelope says when Maggie notices how the nape of her neck is bleeding, and she points it out with a startled scream.

"No! You are not fine! You are not okay!", Maggie protests through her tears.

"Are you injured somewhere else except your leg and the nape of your neck?", Nico asks with a shaking voice.

Penelope looks at her parents instead of answering. Eric and Sierra are standing there like two strangers. They just stare at their daughter with shocked faces.

"I am fine.", Penelope repeats with a determined voice.

Nico and Maggie hug her again, crying words of worry and love for the girl. Penelope leans against them and she closes her eyes. It is only when the paramedics arrive that they realize that Penelope has passed out in their arms.

_**_________** _

"No, don't! I already told you that is my scar!", Penelope protests, and she pulls her arm away from Dr. Stuart.

The doctor looks at the Parks and Maggie and Nico for approval. Penelope gains everyone'a attention after snapping with her fingers.

"My body. My choice. My burn scar."

"Alright.", Dr. Stuart gives in.

"Your magic should work now. Try it."

Penelope opens the door of her room with a hand movement.

"Thanks for treating my other wounds and for giving me a cleansing spell. But I want to sleep now. Hopefully, I won't see you anytime soon, Dr. Stuart."

The Parks escort Dr. Stuart outside. Maggie and Nico give Penelope another big hug, they give Penelope her phone, and then they give her the space she wants. Penelope switches off the light in her room with her magic, and she closes her eyes. 

**___________ **

She shoots up a few minutes later after having a nightmare. Penelope walks down the hallway, and she stops in front of Pacey's room. She touches the door and words fall from her lips before she goes downstairs to the direction of the basement.

Maggie and Nico are talking about Penelope when they hear the loud noise. Penelope's parents are in the middle of a video conference with their Belgian business partners. The maids inside the mansion wake up from their sleep with cursing. Only Pacey doesn't get disturbed, who is not even asleep yet. He is laying in his bed wide awake.

The noise gets louder. It almost sounds desperate. As if Penelope is screaming for help without actually doing so. 

When Maggie and Nico enter the basement, Penelope opens her eyes, and she lowers her drum sticks.

"Your old drum kit is still very good, aunt Nico."

"I know.", Nico smiles at her niece.

"When you are done here, Maggie and I are waiting for you in the garden."

"Why?"

"You know why.", Maggie answers.

_**_________** _

"Cel, you here too?", Penelope asks after she appears in the garden from her drum session.

Celeste smiles at the niece of her girlfriend.

"I am there wherever your aunt is.", Celeste explains.

"I am glad you are coming with us to Belgium."

"And I am glad you are safe now."

Maggie and Nico make Penelope sit down in the middle of their small chair circle.

"What is this? A drinking game, I don't know?", Penelope chuckles.

"How are you?"

Penelope grins at the housekeeper.

"I am fine, Maggie. You?"

"You are not fine.", Nico disagrees.

"Look, I get that you were all worried but as your girlfriend said I am safe now."

"Tell us, what is wrong.", Celeste demands.

"Nothing. Except me being the daughter of careless power-greedy people."

"Penelope. Why did you dump Josie?, Maggie asks.

Penelope glances from Maggie, to her aunt and to Celeste. Penelope chuckles.

"Come on. Don't tell me that none of you had a relationship that just didn't work."

"We did. But none of us still loved that person like you still love Josie.", Maggie points out.

"And none of us lied to their aunt but told their housekeeper the truth."

"I am sorry, aunt Nico. I am sorry, Cel. Just didn't feel ready to be a single again. Can I leave now? I am tired. An asshole wanting me to kill because he fears our family coven is going to be more powerful than his own coven exhausted me."

"We know you are, that is why you will stay here."

Penelope presses her lips together, and she avoids at all costs the gazes of the three women. Still she can't stop her tears. Not anymore. 

The three women watch the teenage girl breaking down. They don't move to hug her. They allow her to release her pain.

"This one here, and my sudden hair cut?"

Penelope gestures with a shaking hand and voice to the burn scar and then to her hair.

"Are the closest I am to Josie right now."

Maggie gasps, Celeste looks taken aback and Nico looks angry. It takes a bit for the first reaction with words.

"Josie did this to you?!", 

"I deserve it!", Penelope starts yelling back at her aunt with more tears rolling down her face.

"I hurt her so much, aunt Nico! I broke her heart! I dumped her! It is my fault that she got buried alive on her sweet sixteen! This burn scar is nothing! It is less than what I deserve from her!"

Maggie wraps her arms around Penelope, and she joins her tears.

"You love her so much. Why did you dump her?", Celeste repeats the main question.

"The Park coven isn't the only fucked up coven. The Gemini coven chooses their leader in a worse way, called the merge.", Penelope explains a bit more calmly now. But she is still drowning in her tears.

"Merge..", Nico mumbles.

"A vampire, Caroline Forbes, if I remember correctly, asked me if I knew something about it because her daughters will have to face it."

"Josie's and Lizzie's mother.", Maggie reveals.

"I dumped Josie to make her stronger for the merge. Selfish. So for once in her life she chooses herself. But it backfired. Well, she doesn't know about it but if she knew she would sacrifice herself. So, I had this stupid idea but I did to save her."

"How did you find out about the merge?"

Penelope looks at her aunt with desperate eyes.

"I am a Park. Nothing stays hidden from me."

Maggie swallows, and suspects that Penelope knows about her sister.

"Let me guess, Josie also doesn't know that we are moving to Belgium?", Nico assumes.

Penelope exhales.

"I have written down everything in a letter. Except the merge because that isn't my right to tell her. But Josie refuses to read the letter. I doubt it will change in three weeks."

"Caroline Forbes is currently in Liège too. Will you meet up with her and search for a cure? Because I will stop you, just so you know."

Penelope shakes her head.

"Once we arrive in Liège I will focus on myself, on my education at the only witch school and on Pacey. I will leave Josie's Penelope behind at Salvatore School.", Penelope lies.

There is no way she will give up on Josie. 

_**_________** _

When Penelope opens the door to her room, she is surprised that the light is switched on. She gets her answer when she spots her brother sitting on her bed.

"Pacey, couldn't sleep?", Penelope asks him gently, a smile not missing from her lips.

Despite her sorrows she always has a smile for him. The curly haired boy walks up to his sister, looks up to her, and he lifts up his arms.

"Want me to carry you?"

Pacey nods and Penelope lifts him up.

"I found your teddy but I couldn't bring it to you. I am sorry."

Pacey shows Penelope his dimples, and he kisses his sister on her cheek.

"All forgiven?"

He answers her with another kiss. Penelope sits down with him on her bed and when Pacey moves she removes her arms. The little boy grabs her phone that is laying on the blanket, and he pushes down the lock button.

Penelope feels peace and pain when Josie's brown eyes are looking at her. Pacey points at her ex-girlfriend.

"Josie. You met her last year. She told me. Do you remember her?

Her brother nods happily.

"She is not my girlfriend anymore.", Penelope admits.

Pacey is still smiling, and he forms a heart with his fingers. Penelope laughs softly.

"You caught me. I still love her."

Penelope pushes her lock screen button again to look at Josie but then her brother waves in front of her with something yellow.

"A bandana?"

Pacey still holds it towards her and Penelope sees it as a sign to take it.

"Thank you. Who bought this for you? Maggie? Aunt Nico? Celeste?"

Pacey holds out his wrist.

"Want me to put it around your wrist?"

Pacey shakes his head and he takes Penelope phone. The eight years old boy shows Penelope her lock screen again while waving up and down with his wrist. 

Once again Penelope curses silently at her own mother for practicing black magic spells while being pregnant with her brother.

Sierra Park hasn't only been responsible for her oldest daughter's suicide and Penelope's loneliness at several boarding schools. She has also caused her son to refuse to speak or let be touched. An effect of black magic years later. Penelope has met Pacey for the first time, when he has just recently turned six years old. Penelope hasn't been allowed to return home before that. To this day, she doesn't know why she has been forced to miss out on her brother's first years.

"I don't understand. I am so sorry.", Penelope whispers.

Pacey gives his sister a kiss on her forehead this time. Penelope literally sees now what Pacey wants to tell her.

_"Yes, I finally understood now how we will get to the lake house. Thank you for helping us.", Caroline says._

_"I hope I will see you again, Caroline. Josie, it was short but nice to finally meet you. We will see each other longer next year."_

_Maggie doesn't know how wrong she unfortunately is._

_"Oh, Josie. Can you give Penelope her phone?", the housekeeper of the Parks stops Josie, while Caroline already gets behind the steering wheel._

_"Sure."_

_Josie takes the device and Maggie hugs her goodbye._

_"Pacey, I will be inside looking after our brownies."_

_Pacey nods at Maggie while still looking at Josie in a fascinated way._

_"I have to leave now.", Josie explains while crouching down in front of him._

_"It was awesome meeting you, Pacey."_

_Josie watches how he reaches his hands to the yellow bandana she is wearing on her right wrist. He looks at it shyly._

_"Do you want to have it? I have a bunch of these at home. I can give it to you if you want?"_

_Pacey reaches his right wrist to Josie. Josie takes off the bandana, and she puts it around his wrist._

Penelope blinks at her brother and she is speechless. Pacey lifts his eyebrows and Penelope finally reacts.

"Your first spell.", Penelope breathes.

Pacey shrugs with his shoulders, showing that it is no big deal for him, and he points at the bandana again.

"You want me to wear it, because you know how much I miss Josie."

Pacey exhales relieved and Penelope smiles at him softly while putting on the yellow bandana around her wrist. Pacey snuggles up against his sister.

_**_________** _

After experiencing two calm days at home, Penelope is about to arrive at Salvatore School in a few minutes. She has spent her last two days mainly with Pacey and practicing with him some spells for which words aren't needed. She makes Nico and Maggie believe that she has gotten over being kidnapped, getting shot and almost getting buried alive. She makes them believe that she is over Josie.

Alyssa Chang is busy running around Salvatore School and yelling at several students to hide.

"What is happening?", Lizzie asks confused when she sees Kaleb hiding before Alyssa gets to yell at him.

"Penelope is returning, and I am throwing a welcome back party."

"She isn't queen Elizabeth. I am.", Lizzie rolls with her eyes.

"Why does everyone find her so special?", Josie mumbles.

"If I was going to answer that, we would be standing here for a long time. Now hide. You don't want Penelope to see you, do you?", Alyssa teases her.

"Come on, Jo. Let's hide, so Satan leaves you alone.", 

The twins hide behind the couch and they see MG there too.

"You two hiding for the surprise party?", the vampire asks.

"No. We are hiding in general from Satan.", Lizzie answers.

It doesn't take long and Alyssa's loud voice fills the silent common room.

"Welcome back to the hottest witch!"

Despite Lizzie throwing her a warning look, Josie comes out of her hiding place. With an annoyed groan Lizzie follows her twin. Josie feels like setting Hannah on fire, who pulls Penelope in for a hug.

Penelope, on the other side, is finding the whole welcome back surprise party a waste of time. The witch is about to excuse herself and go to her room but then Alyssa and Kaleb fire the confetti cannons.

With that the sound of people chatting blurs around Penelope. She stumbles away from the next witch, who wants to hug her, and she lifts her hand up as if she is trying to protect herself.

"Something is wrong.", Hope speaks Josie's thoughts out loudly.

Everyone moves towards Penelope and call her name except Josie and Lizzie. Lizzie is staring at Penelope with confusion and Josie is paralyzed because of her ex-girlfriend wearing her yellow bandana around her wrist. 

Finally, Josie attempts to move but Lizzie holds her back.

"She doesn't concern you anymore. She hurt you."

Emma appears at Penelope's side, and she whispers something to her. Penelope looks at her teacher, who has managed to get through to her. Penelope shakes her head and Josie sees how her eyes harden. She has put up her walls.

"Enjoy the party yourselves! Penelope and I need to do something else!"

Penelope's eyes find Josie. Just like at the party in the woods they stare at each other. Josie lowers her gaze and Penelope has to stop staring at the love of her life to escape Emma, and her demand to talk about her spring break.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback would be awesome.
> 
> Reminder to stay safe during this horrible time. You can also come talk to me on my twitter @ posiescoven or my curiouscat: chaoticpenelope.


	15. Stay With Her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some mentions of characters will appear here that are from Penelope's spring break aka the previous chapter, and to understand them and their importance I suggest you read it if you haven't yet.
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading this one shot, it is set after 2x16.

Penelope stirs awake the second Josie sets her feet inside the only witch school in Liége, Belgium.

Penelope's roommate Naomi glances up from her book to the raven haired witch on the other side of the room. Penelope is groaning in pain while trying to figure out what the hell is going on.

"Babe. Oceana.", Naomi whispers to her girlfriend, who has just slipped inside the room on tiptoes.

"She is waking up? About time. Josie and her twin are here visiting Ms. Forbes right now.", Oceana whispers back.

Naomi grins as she is walking up to her girlfriend. She is too amused by how Penelope will react to Josie and the fact that she has been knocked out with Naomi's baseball bat and a sleeping spell.

"See, we didn't kill her.", Naomi answers happily.

"But I will kill you.", Penelope answers with a sleepy voice.

Naomi and Oceana approach the bed and Penelope sits up with difficulty.

"For how long have I been out?", Penelope first wants to know.

Naomi and Oceana exchange a look. They silently communicate who should deliver Penelope the news.

"Okay, let's make a compromise.", Penelope suggests after briefly closing her eyes because of her throbbing head.

"If it is a month, I will kill both of you. If it is a few weeks, I will kill both of you. If it is a few days. I will kill both of you. Oh, and if it is a few hours?"

Penelope looks expectantly at her two best friends.

"You will hug us, and tell us how awesome we are because we made you rest?", Naomi suggests happily.

"Oceana? Naomi has lost more brain cells since the last time I have seen her. Now tell me. When was the last time?"

Oceana snuggles against Naomi, before whispering the answer.

"Two months ago."

It takes Penelope a few seconds to process that information. She lowers her gaze, shock taking over her whole body. Naomi wants to take a step forward to her best friend but Oceana holds her back.

The raven haired witch goes with one hand through her hair, and she repeats Oceana's words. Penelope looks up, and she blinks at noticing Oceana's and Naomi's bodies being really close to each other.

"You two have finally gotten together, and I didn't witness it?"

"Well, you actually.."

Naomi cuts off her girlfriend.

"Aw, don't feel bad. You needed a vacation from merge cure searching. You are literally glowing now, Penny.", Naomi speaks up signing her own and Oceana's death.

"Two months vacation for me, while the love of my life and her twin will have a few years left until a deadly ceremony."

"That sounds like a compromise.", Naomi chimes in again despite Oceana giving her warning looks.

Anger flashes in Penelope's green eyes, and she shoots up from her bed. Naomi and Oceana remain on their spots despite fear in their whole body. Penelope takes a step forward and she supresses a yelp.

"Where are my.."

As helpful as always Oceana gives Penelope her crutches.

"Great job, babe.", Naomi sighs.

"Two months?! You put me two months in a coma with a sleeping spell?!"

"And my baseball bat also contributed to something. It was the only way to get it through your thick skull that you need to rest.", Naomi adds.

"What did Ms. Forbes say to that?! I bet she went after several merge leads already!"

"Ms. Forbes thanked us. Because she also witnessed how you were tearing yourself apart. Mentally and Physically.", Oceana explains.

Naomi eyes her best friend up and down while silently agreeing. At the beginning of the cure missions, Penelope has returned from them with small scratches.

But as time has passed the small scratches turned into bruises, wounds and scars. 

"Did Ms. Forbes find a cure?"

"No."

"Then I will kill you two for real now! Two months?! I didn't look after Josie for two months?! I didn't do anything for her and Lizzie for two months?!"

"You actually did look after her. We call her Simu Penelope, and Ms. Mertens actually told us to create her so you wouldn't miss that much of the great education our school has to offer."

"What the fuck are you..."

"Look behind you.", Naomi tells Penelope.

Penelope looks over her shoulder and her jaw drops at an exact copy of her being in a deep sleep. 

"Things went well with her, we actually convinced her to take off some time from cure searching, but then we had to use my baseball bat and Oceana's sleep spell again to calm down this one three days ago."

Penelope faces her best friends again when she hears Oceana mutter a few words and her double vanishes. A few seconds later she feels a minty taste in her mouth, and she smells her own shampoo and body lotion. But Penelope can't focus on feeling clean and washed after two months for too long because the memories of her subconscious are hitting her like a train.

She hears with difficulty Naomi's voice.

"Your leg should be okay now. Try walking without the crutches."

Penelope doesn't do it. She is busy refreshing her memories. More like watching how Josie has gone dark.  
Penelope has her answer now why her best friends have knocked out her double too.

"Josie.", Penelope breathes.

Naomi is busy spraying her from head to toe with the perfume bottle from Penelope's nightstand. Only Oceana reacts to her.

"Yeah, she is.."

Penelope drops her crutches, and she storms out of the room without listening to Oceana. 

_**_________** _

"Still can't believe this is the school you have abandoned our school for.", Lizzie says after hugging her mother with Josie, and scanning the common room.

"I didn't abandon our home. This is just temporary.", Caroline corrects her.

In the meanwhile Josie is busy looking at some stuff more closely and right now she is standing in front of a glass shell. Her brown eyes scan the photos of the different grades of witches. 

Brown stays stuck at a familiar face and Josie's breath hitches. Caroline turns to Josie. She knows that Josie is free from black magic but a mother still worries.

"Penelope is here too. She has helped me to search for a cure.", Caroline lets Josie know, when she sees her daughter frozen in front of the glass shelf.

"Mom.", Lizzie sighs.

The blonde has encountered Penelope months ago when she has spent her summer with Caroline. Penelope and her haven't exchanged a word. Both have silently agreed to keep the fact a secret from Josie that Penelope has been looking for a cure with Caroline. Surprisingly, Penelope and Lizzie have kept it peaceful between them and summer has passed by without any incidents because Penelope has visited her home to spend time with her little brother and Lizzie has been busy with Therapy and spending time with Caroline.

Josie looks at her twin in disbelief and with anger. Lizzie is afraid this reveal will cause dark Josie to return, but then they hear Penelope's voice.

"Have you seen Ms. Forbes?! She is here, right?! She didn't leave the school?!", Penelope asks out of breath a group of witches when she arrives at the first floor.

"She is in the common room.", the pink haired from the witches answers.

Penelope passes them by like a rocket, and she runs towards the common room. The determination to rescue Josie at all costs vanishes from her face. She feels like not breathing with the current sight in front of her. Penelope is frozen on spot, after the door opens, and she sees Josie.

Josie is just as taken aback as Penelope is. After almost a year, they are standing in front of each other. The world around them vanishes. It is just the two of them in their own world. Their own world is finally spinning now that they have reunited.

Oceana bumps against Naomi when her girlfriend stops in the middle of the stairs. Oceana follows Naomi's gaze, and she spots Penelope and Josie. The witch is glad she has put Penelope through a cleansing spell earlier.

After taking each other in with a longing that is only growing more, Josie smiles at Penelope. It's like Penelope wakes up for second time with Josie's smile. Penelope beams back at her ex-girlfriend as they take steps to each other. Steps that seem to take them forever. But it is worth it, when they wrap their arms around each other.

Naomi and Oceana pass them with a grin, and they go to Caroline and Lizzie. Penelope and Josie don't react to them. They are still lost in each other.

"Ah. Young love.", Naomi sighs next to Caroline.

Oceana nudges her, and they have to hold back their giggle at Penelope standing on her tip toes.

The vampire watches them with an approving smile. Even Lizzie's eyes soften at the sight of her twin with her former enemy. The four of them witness how Penelope runs gently her fingers through Josie's open hair with her eyes still closed eyes. Josie, on the other hand is breathing in the familiar scent of Penelope's perfume as if it is the air she needs to breathe. 

They both pull back at the same time, and they look at each other. A single tear rolls down Penelope's cheek, who reaches her thumbs out to wipe over Josie's tear stained face.

"Can we talk?", Josie asks quietly, while holding Penelope's left hand now.

Penelope nods. Caroline, Lizzie, Naomi and Oceana still remain in the door of the common room as Penelope leads Josie away. 

_**_________** _

They walk in silence. Words aren't needed because their hands together with fingers intertwined says already a lot. Especially to the witches who have been admiring Penelope since a year now.

Josie feels jealous. Not only at the witches giving Penelope hungry looks and then glaring at her but also at how beautiful the campus of this boarding school is. Compared to this campus here, the campus at home looks like right from the dumpster.

They stop walking and Josie is speechless at where they are right now. She feels like in a fairy tale with the roses surrounding her. Penelope watches her fascinated face with a soft smile, and then she pulls her hand away from Josie's. Josie pouts, but then she beams all over her face when Penelope turns to her with a rose in her hand.

Josie's heart beats faster with what Penelope does next, and it already feels like jumping out of her chest since ten minutes ago. Penelope's eyes captivate her while she places the rose in Josie's hair.

"And just when I think you can't get even more beautiful, you prove me wrong.", Penelope sighs making Josie blush.

The raven haired witch gestures to the bench, and they sit down. 

"Can I say something first?", Penelope asks.

Josie nods. 

"I am sorry for not returning when you needed me. I..I saw that you went dark but I wasn't able to return. I swear, Josie."

Josie places her hand on Penelope's hand.

"I believe you. It is alright."

Penelope feels like they are dating again. Communicating with Josie is easy now. Penelope can tell it has mainly to do with the fact that they haven't seen each other for so long and that they have both grown.

"You are okay, right?"

"Yes, I am. I saved myself from my darkness."

Penelope looks at her proudly, and then she takes Josie's hand bringing it to her lips. The small kiss on her hand causes her to crave more of Penelope.

"I didn't see how you did it. But I am still proud of you."

They gaze into each other's eyes and Josie wants to stay like this forever, but she can't.

"My darkness told me that you stopped fighting for me."

"Never!", Penelope exclaims, who takes Josie's face in her hands.

"Look, what I said during Miss Mystic Falls I was hurt. But I never stopped fighting for you, Josie."

"I know. I just found out while Lizzie knew it. But what my darkness told me it still hurt me, you know?"

Tears gather in Josie's eyes. Penelope places an arm around her, and pulls her closer.

"She knows your insecurities. After all, she is you. But I know myself. I will never stop fighting for you. Because I love you.", Penelope whispers in her ear, and she places a kiss on top of Josie's head.

"How can you be like this towards me when I ignored you? I didn't listen, I set you on fire, I called you selfish, obnoxious and evil."

"You had your reasons. I am not mad. I was never mad.", Penelope says.

"But I hurt you."

Penelope nods.

"And I hurt you too. But it is in the past. Look at us. We are here."

Josie snuggles up against Penelope before saying something.

"You said earlier you saw me going dark. Were you watching me?"

"You think I wouldn't look after you?"

Josie leans away and she lowers her gaze. As if Penelope reads her mind, she makes Josie look in her eyes.

"Don't feel guilty because of bird boy. I don't care about him. I care about you. You don't need to explain yourself."

"I felt empty. I already did the night you dumped me, but after you left the school, I felt even emptier. It didn't mean anything. I..."

Penelope stops Josie's rambling with pulling her in for a kiss. Josie relaxes the moment she feels Penelope's lips. After separating from each other with difficulty they lean their foreheads together.

"I want to be with you.", Josie admits, and she opens her eyes.

Penelope's eyes sparkle back at her.

"Okay. So, when are we returning to Salvatore School?"

Josie is surprised.

"Wait. That's it? You give up everything here just because I want you back as my girlfriend?"

"Exactly.", Penelope answers, showing that leaving the only witch school is no big deal for her.

"What about your family?"

"My aunt Nico, Pacey and Maggie will fly from happiness once I tell them the news that you and I are together again. My parents don't care where I am, as long as I am the perfect daughter when I am with them."

Josie hopes that Lizzie will accept them too.

"You know that you won't be able to look for a cure when you go back with me? Because I won't let you."

"Anything you want. If I can't look a cure then I will happily rest with you."

Josie cups Penelope's face. She looks her deeply in the eyes.

"I have missed you so much."

Penelope's smile grows.

"I have missed you too, Jojo."

_**_________** _

"The one year you have been staying at my school has been a lot of headache, Ms. Park.", the headmistress admits, after they are gathered in her office.

"But despite all the troubles with you, you have become one of my favorite students. You have a big heart, it just takes some time to see it. I will miss you, but I know you will be happier at Salvatore School."

Naomi looks impressed at her best friend, who thanks the headmistress. Ms. Mertens has been anything but understanding since the school has been founded. Her saying these words to Penelope are like a miracle.

"It sucks that we met you only for like ten seconds, but I am glad you two are back together.", Oceana says to Josie while Naomi is busy pulling Penelope in a big hug after she has said goodbye to headmistress Ms. Mertens.

"Take care of this one. She loves trouble.", Naomi says to Josie.

"I only love Josie.", Penelope disagrees.

"I love you too."

Josie is glad at how easy it feels to say it back. Penelope looks at Josie as if she has just given her the world while walking up to her.

"Ready?", Penelope asks her after taking her suitcase.

Josie nods, and she places her hand in Penelope's other hand.

"Please, use your room for whatever you two will do and not ours while I am here with mom.", Lizzie begs.

Josie blushes and Penelope only smirks. Oceana and Naomi wave at Penelope who only lifts hers and Josie's hand up and then down. 

Ms. Mertens casts the spell and the two girlfriends return to Salvatore School.

Back at Salvatore School, Josie pulls Penelope away from the many witches storming towards her girlfriends once they notice her presence. 

"Later!", Penelope calls over her shoulder, causing Josie to give her a playful glare.

_**_________** _

After quickly moving Penelope's stuff in her old room with a spell, the girlfriends are cuddling on her bed now. 

"Are you happy?", Josie interrupts the peaceful silence.

"I don't know a happier witch than me. Okay, I know you."

Josie places a kiss on Penelope's cheek, and she struggles because of her next question.

"Ask me.", Penelope encourages her.

"I finally understand why you did everything you did. But when did you decide to dump me?"

"I never decided that. It's just..look.."

Penelope sighs, and she sits up with Josie in her arms.

"I was 16 back then, and I was in love with you. I was desperate. I was scared. Remember, when I was in the Stefan Salvatore memorial library almost every day? It wasn't for detention..it was because I tried to find a solution."

Josie nods, her thumb caressing the back of Penelope's hand.

"The night you showed up to our picnic date 4 hours late, and you said it was because of Lizzie's homework. I didn't decide it back then but I felt really desperate."

"You didn't speak to me at all that night. You didn't even yell at me. You just dropped me off at my room.", Josie remembers.

"You were silent. You only kissed me good night, and I thought that it wasn't a big deal. But it was."

"New year's eve came, and my desperate mind had come up with this stupid plan, that breaking your heart would make you stronger. But all I did hurt us both. If I could go back in time, I would stop myself. I would hold you tighter than ever before."

"I am not the Josie back then."

Penelope smiles softly at the brunette, and she tugs a strand of hair behind Josie's ear.

"I know. I can sense and see that. I love that Josie too and I love this Josie too."

"I love you too. About the merge..let's just focus on living? At least for a while."

"Anything you want."

Josie leans in to kiss Penelope but the door opens, and they both look at who is disturbing them.

"Salvatore School's power couple is back?!", Kaleb screams loudly.

MG jumps on the bed pulling Penelope and Josie in a big hug. 

"The fantastic three are reunited!", MG cheers.

"Wasn't it fantastic four?", Kaleb pouts.

"Come here. I need to talk to you anyway about your lack of updates.", Penelope demands.

Kaleb swallows but he still goes over to his friends.

"I will just tell Josie to always stay with you."

"Don't worry, Kaleb. I have already planned to always stay with Penelope.", Josie answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is appreciated. You can also talk to me on Twitter @posiescoven or at curiouscat @chaoticpenelope.


	16. How Josie falls for Penelope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy reading.

Josie Saltzman has always had a simple world. Her mom, her dad, her childhood friend and former crush Hope, her best friend MG and her twin sister Lizzie.

They are part of Josie's world.

Josie's world is filled with the fairy tales her mom used to read her from bed time stories. But she isn't the princess or the main girl of those fairy tales. Lizzie is.

Josie has always looked up to Lizzie. From admiring how she looked so much like their surrogate mother Caroline Forbes to her easily being popular among the wolves, witches and vampires at Salvatore School. 

Of course, Josie's world filled with fairy tales and Lizzie in the center has rules. 

One important rule is that Lizzie belongs in the spotlight and Josie belongs in the audience.

But the last friday before the new semester causes Josie to be in the spotlight for the first time.

The usual morning assembly is set in the afternoon since many students are still on vacation and are just returning to the boarding school. Alaric and Caroline are waiting for every student to sit down on their seats and to stop chatting. 

Josie is already doing what her parents want from everyone while listening to Lizzie drooling over an actor with another witch. The brunette gets startled when suddenly the empty seat on her left isn't empty anymore.

Green eyes burn into Josie's brown eyes. It's like they are hypnotizing Josie or putting her under a spell. She can't look away. She also can't calm down because of the friendly smile the girl is giving her now and her eyes softening. Josie still wants to run away.

"Is this seat taken?"

Josie can't answer, she is still drowning in a green she is seeing for the first time.

"Sorry, that was stupid from me to ask. I am already sitting but if it is taken, I will be gone.", the raven haired girl adds.

"No!", Josie exclaims.

The girl's smile grows when Josie finally smiles back at her. 

"It is no taken. You can sit here."

"Great. Because I was sitting in the back but then I looked around and I thought that the view from here is better. Prettier, and I was right."

She pauses for a moment and her eyes roam around Josie's face. Once again, Josie feels helplessly exposed to the stranger.

"You are new here.", Josie stammers out, not knowing how else to answer.

"Now you are right. I am Penelope. Penelope Park. You?"

Something about the girl's name causes Josie to shiver.

"Josie Saltzman."

Penelope blinks almost surprised, but Josie can't question it longer because Alaric begins with the introduction. Time passes and Josie notices with a glance on her left that Penelope is still staring at her and with a glance on her right that Lizzie has noticed the new girl.

"We also have a few new faces among us this semester, and while I, Ms. Forbes and my other colleagues will do our best to help you, you can also ask my daughters Josie and Lizzie if you have any questions. Girls, if you could please come over here, so everyone gets to see you two."

Josie and Lizzie approach the podium, and they turn to the crowd of students and teachers. Some new faces and the ones Josie is familiar with give Lizzie flirty looks. Josie is used to this. But then somehow her eyes drift to Penelope and it takes her breath away when the new girl is looking at her admiringly. Josie is not used to this.

"With that, have a great semester.", Alaric dismisses the students.

The twins leave the podium and Lizzie gets immediately surrounded by some new students. Josie is watching Lizzie in a fascinated way. Her twin is already telling them a funny joke all confidently. Suddenly someone touches Josie's shoulder causing her to flinch at first before turning around.

The brunette is at loss for words when she sees Penelope.

"If I startle you one more time, I will never forgive myself.", Penelope points out in a guilty way 

"No, it's..it's not about you. It's about me. I am not..uh..can I help you?"

Penelope raises an eyebrow but then she gestures towards the door. Josie sees a suitcase and a bag at the wall there.

"My stuff got already dropped off in my room before I made it here. I arrived too late so I just came here with my suitcase and my bag, and now I doubt I can find my room without it taking me hours."

"I will help you. What is your room number?"

"Room 35.", Penelope tells her.

On their way to Penelope's room, Josie is the one talking. She tells the new girl about the history of the Salvatore School and Josie realizes with embarrassment that they have already passed Penelope's room.

"I am so sorry! I bored you and I made you walk a lot!", Josie apologizes for the third time when they are finally standing in front of Penelope's room.

"You didn't bore me. You surprised me. I knew a headmaster's daughter would care about the own school but the meaning this place has for you..it really touched me. About my legs, it is okay. This way, I don't need to work out for the next few years."

Josie actually giggles at Penelope's weak attempt to make a joke. Penelope eyes her a little longer and then she turns her door.

"I thought we could hang out after you've helped me fixing my new room?", Penelope calls after her when Josie walks away.

Josie turns to her with an apologetic smile. At the same time, she is overwhelmed at how Penelope wants to spend time with her.

"I am sorry. I have to go to town with my mom and Lizzie."

"I'll accept your apology if you tell me what you are."

"I am a witch. A siphoner. I don't have my own magic. I need to access it from people and stuff through touching."

Josie swallows when Penelope starts approaching her.

"Show me.", Penelope demands after stopping in front of Josie and reaching out her hand.

Josie hesitates at first and then she takes Penelope's hand. Penelope's gaze is burning Josie's soul again while Josie keeps her eyes with effort on their glowing hands. 

"Now I have your magic.", Josie says and she takes a step away while letting go of Penelope's hands.

"Think of me, when you use it."

Penelope winks at her and she goes back to her room

"Are you a vampire?", Josie blurts out.

The brunette explains her theory because of Penelope's eyes, which look perfect for compelling. Of course, Josie will never admit that out loud.

"Me being a blood sucker? I would stake myself immediately.", Penelope answers amused.

"I am a witch too.", she adds, her eyes sparkling with pride.

Before Josie can react properly, the phone in the pocket of her jeans is vibrating, and she doesn't need to look on the screen to know it is Lizzie.

"I gotta go."

"Okay. Have fun with my magic."

Penelope smirks, doing Josie's heart no good.

Josie's feels like her legs will give out any moment as she walks away. The brunette feels also like in those moments from fairy tales where the princess meets the prince. Only that in her world it is a princess meeting another princess.

_**_________** _

The next time Josie manages to see Penelope, it is Monday morning. 

"Look at her. She has already half of the witches surrounding her.", Lizzie whispers to Josie.

They have just entered the dining hall and Josie has actually been starving. But now all she can focus on are the witches looking at Penelope admiringly.

"She is new. They are just curious about her.", Josie comforts herself more than Lizzie without realizing it.

"You are right, Jo.", Lizzie agrees, her mood rising.

"It will pass after a few days."

The twins take their usual table and MG joins them after a few minutes. MG and Lizzie start talking about the upcoming flag football games and some new strategies they will have to do, while Josie is listening to them but her eyes always go to Penelope and the other witches.

Josie frowns. Penelope and the witches are gone when she glances at their spot on the stairs again. 

"Finally, I get to see you."

Penelope slumps down on the seat next to MG and she offers Josie a warm smile.

" Peeze. Do you like our school?", MG wants to know.

Josie is surprised by the nickname and Lizzie narrows her eyes at that too.

"Well, Milton. From the many boarding schools I went to, this one has the best food.", Penelope answers.

"It is MG. He doesn't like to be called Milton.", Lizzie chimes in.

"Okay. I'll try my best, Elizabeth. Oops, I mean Lizzie."

Lizzie rolls her eyes at the amusement Penelope has.

Green eyes focus on Josie again and the brunette focuses back on her breakfast. Only that her plate is empty. 

"So, Josette..Josie...how was your weekend? I assume you were busy because I didn't see you around."

"Wow. You already know our full names. Should we be scared?"

Penelope glances from the brunette to the blonde, she looks around, and then she leans forward.

"You actually should. I am a spy, and my task is to monitor this school.", Penelope whispers.

Josie can't help but smile at this side of Penelope, and she finally lifts up her gaze.

"This sounds like something I dreamed about.", MG thinks out loudly.

Penelope doesn't pay attention to him, she is busy looking at Josie again.

"Weekend. How was it? Where have you been?"

"I was in my room. Preparing for classes."

Josie feels bad that she can't offer Penelope anything interesting about herself, and she thinks how this will probably be their last interaction ever.

"If you wanna prepare for classes with company, text me or call me.", Penelope tells her instead and Josie sees her number on her wrist.

"Girls, can you please let the other witches know that classes for them are cancelled today? Our speaker isn't working."

Josie tries her best to hide her wrist while nodding at Caroline.

"The best first day ever! Give me five minutes, and they will know about it, mom!", Lizzie cheers happily.

The blonde vampire nods at MG with a smile, and then she looks at the new witch.

"Penelope. I hope you already feel comfortable here."

"I do, Mrs. Forbes. Thanks to Josie."

Caroline smiles proudly at Josie, and then she leaves the table with Lizzie. 

Silence falls. MG is eating the rest of his breakfast, Penelope is looking at Josie and Josie is glancing at her and then looking at somewhere else. 

"Hey, Kaleb! Wait for me!", MG yells, and he hurries up to his first class. The dining hall is now only filled with a few witches. 

Penelope and Josie still continue their staring game but then Penelope breaks it.

"We have a day off. Do you wanna.."

Suddenly Josie leaves not allowing Penelope to end her question. She feels bad for leaving her like that, and she knows that Penelope will never try again to talk with her.

A vampire called Lucius is waiting impatiently for the siphoner in the hallway. Lucius grabs Josie roughly by her arm, and he pulls her forward in a corner. 

"Where is my human blood?! We had a deal! You will deliver me human blood and I won't talk badly to everyone about the date with your twin sister!"

Josie opens her mouth to say something but Lucius pulls out his phone, and he waves with it in front of her face.

"And if you don't understand how serious I am, I have a video of a drunk Lizzie. Did you ever witness her being drunk? I am sure so many witches will find this amusing."

"It isn't easy for me to access human blood. I am working on it. Just give me more time."

Lucius' eyes travel from Josie's face down to her neck and Josie feels like puking when he pushes her hair back to get a better view of her skin.

"Bad news. I am impatient."

Josie's head is empty. She can't remember any spells to defend herself. All she can do is close her eyes and wait for the pain.

Josie's eyes shoot open when Lucius cries out in pain. The vampire lets go of her arm, he drops his phone on the ground. The next second a foot steps on the device. 

Josie thinks she is daydreaming when Penelope is standing between her and Lucius.

"Did you save the video somewhere else?"

"No. I swear.", Lucius manages to say between his pain.

"I want to ask you something. Do you think I will be able to make you share the same destiny as your phone?"

Lucius whimpers an answer.

"Great. I don't think I need to tell you how to behave from now on."

"You don't need to.", Lucius confirms, whose pain stops, but he still can't get up from the ground.

Josie finally believes that this is real when Penelope turns to her. The concern written on her face makes Josie feel warm. Without saying a word, the new witch places a hand on Josie's back, and she leads her away. 

Once again silence is their friend but Josie still hears Penelope. Her hand is rubbing small circles on her back. 

Josie stands lost in the middle of Penelope's room until her new friend closes the door. Josie feels weird when Penelope touches her to make her sit down on the bed. Not a bad kind of weird. A good kind of weird.

Josie blinks at Penelope crouching down in front of her. 

"Are you okay, Josie?", she asks while looking at her with the same concern from earlier.

Josie is one step away from a heart attack when Penelope takes her hands. That's why she is taken aback when she manages to answer.

"I am. Thanks to you."

Penelope smiles at her but it disappears quickly. As if she is scared to hurt her, the raven haired witch carefully puts a few strands of Josie's hair behind her ear. Green eyes scan the skin of the brunette's neck, and then she looks at her right arm.

"Your arm?"

"It doesn't hurt, Pen."

The nickname slips out of Josie's mouth. Penelope smiles softly and Josie is convinced she is in one of those movies where the two lead characters are having a cute moment.

"Because of me you got into trouble."

Josie bends her head down with guilt. Penelope cups her face and Josie looks up.

"Trouble isn't important for me. What is important for me is that you are safe."

"Why do you care about me so much?"

"I don't know.", Penelope admits.

"All I know is that I have never met anyone like you, Jojo."

The nickname causes Josie to smile broadly, and then she leans down to hug Penelope. Hugging Penelope is like the feelings Josie has read about in books. It feels safe, it feels peaceful and so much more thanks to the scent of Penelope's perfume.

They pull away, and Penelope sits down next to Josie on the bed.

"We have a whole day off. Do you wanna watch movies with me?"

"I would love to."

This is how someone new gets to be a part of Josie's world. Lizzie is still in the spotlight of Josie's world. But Josie has found a new world. A world that doesn't spin around Lizzie. Penelope Park's world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed my small take on Josie's inner world. 
> 
> Would you also like to read something like this about Penelope?
> 
> Let me know here, on twitter @posiescoven or on curiouscat @chaoticpenelope. 
> 
> Feedback is appreciated.
> 
> Stay safe during this weird time!


	17. How Penelope falls for Josie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is important that you have read Penelope's spring break and How Josie falls for Penelope also known as chapter 14 and chapter 16 of this one shots collection to understand some things in this new one shot.
> 
> Enjoy reading.

It hasn't been an accident that the spell has resulted in an explosion inside the class room.

Penelope Park does everything on purpose. 

"What is your problem, Penelope?! What are you trying to achieve?! You got suspended from every boarding school in America!", Eric yells at his daughter, as soon as she arrives home with her luggage.

Penelope takes a sip of the lemonade Maggie has just brought inside the garden before answering her father.

"They can't handle my magic."

Eric stares with angry eyes at her and then his wife Sierra gets involved. Penelope has been surprised that she has been quiet for so long.

"Is that all you've got in your defense?"

Penelope's amusement at her father vanishes, and she returns her mother's cold looks.

"I am not defending myself. I say how it is."

The raven-haired teenager looks around in the garden. Despite it being a sunny day she still feels cold. She always feels cold whenever she is with her parents.

Penelope's mother sighs, and she catches her daughter's attention again. 

"I will call Anastasia now to get the phone number of that only witch boarding school in Belgium."

Penelope looks after a long time with happiness at her mother. 

"Maybe being with Emily and your other cousins will make you finally understand how serious the competition of the coven leader is.", Eric agrees.

Penelope could hug her parents. She is that happy. Finally, she won't have to deal with vampires, wolves or other supernatural being anymore. Only witches. She can worry later about the coven leader topic.

"There is one boarding school left in America.", a voice adds that quietly, Penelope almost doesn't hear them.

The housekeeper is now in the attention of the Parks.

"Tell us more, Maggie.", Sierra demands.

Maggie throws Penelope an apologetic look. She knows how much Penelope wants to attend the only witch school.

"It is located in Mystic Falls. Salvatore Boarding School For The Young And Gifted. I know the headmistress very well, and I could get in touch her with her."

"Salvatore Boarding School.", Eric mumbles.

"Mystic Falls.", his wife adds.

Penelope rolls her eyes at her parents trying to find anything memorable about the two names. Her green eyes drift over to Maggie, who looks at her concerned.

"Fine. Get in touch with them and tell them that we want Penelope to continue her education right at the beginning of the new semester. I will also send them a donation if that helps to make the process go faster."

Penelope looks in disbelief at her parents. The teenager gets up from the chair and there are not so friendly words at the tip of her tongue towards her parents. But then she spots a curly head hurrying upstairs. Penelope walks past Maggie without a word to her.

A few minutes later the housekeeper finds the siblings upstairs in the hallway. Penelope is laying on her back and Pacey is tickling his sister. Maggie doesn't announce her presence. She observes Penelope and Pacey giggling.

Penelope notices Maggie, and Pacey looks over his shoulder. He steps away from his sister, and with his smile he is silently greeting the housekeeper.

"Let's make a bet. If you manage to make mom giggle too, then you and I will bake your favorite cake together."

Pacey's eyes shine at his sister's words, and he presses a quick kiss on her cheek before storming towards the staircase.

"Be careful with the stairs!", Maggie calls after the little boy.

She follows Penelope inside her room and there she explodes with her emotions.

"Don't be mad at me."

"I am not mad at you. I am mad at the people who put me in this universe. They didn't even ask me for my opinion. I should be used by now to that.", Penelope answers after she is done finding it weird that her aunt Nico is sleeping in her bed.

"But you want to attend the only witch school so bad.", Maggie points out.

"And I know that you only want the best for me. You said Salvatore School. Problem solved."

Maggie stills looks with guilt, and Penelope wraps her arms around the short woman.

"For you, I will deal with blood suckers and beasts happily.", Penelope assures her.

"Am I missing another happy suspension reunion?", Nico chimes in sleepily.

"Yes. What are you even doing in my bed?"

Nico stretches her arms, suppresses a yawn, and then she starts explaining.

"Your mother sent me on a date with someone from the company. It didn't go well, and I had to sneak inside the mansion without magic. You know your mom. She literally smells it when someone casts a spell, and I didn't want to deliver her the news that she needs a new friend. The front door and garden were too risky. I managed to somehow distract the bodyguards that were guarding your room, I climbed up the balcony and then I slept here."

Maggie and Penelope are bursting into laughter while Nico is shaking her head.

"I mean it, Penelope. Better get yourself someone or your mom will introduce you to one of her high society friends' sons and daughters."

Penelope's laughter dies down as she sits down next to her aunt, and she gets pulled in a hug.

"If she does that, she will have no high society friends left. She won't risk that. Besides me falling in love is like Eric with his wig. It doesn't fit together."

"You just described me.", Nico agrees.

Maggie watches with raised eyebrows aunt and niece.

"Okay, you two witches. I don't have any supernatural abilities. But I do sense that you two will meet someone that will make your world upside down." 

"No one can make my world upside down. I am the one who makes someone's world upside down.", Penelope tells her.

"You know what? I will quote this to you the day you will tell me that you have fallen in love."

_**_________** _

"Penelope, wait!"

Penelope stops in the front door, and she turns stressed to Maggie.

"Is it about Pacey? If not, I gotta hurry! My stuff is already at that stupid school, they confused the time I would get there!"

"Caroline, the headmistress, has two daughters Josie and Lizzie. Lizzie is a nice girl too, but I feel like you would get more along with Josie. Ask her for help, even if you think you can manage something on your own."

Penelope nods, and she hurries with her luggage to her car. 

_**_________** _

The new witch slips inside the hall, and she drops off her luggage at the wall. Her eyes search for a seat close to it in case anyone would find it funny to steal her stuff, but every seat that is close enough is already taken. She drops down in a free seat, not even asking if it is reserved for someone. A boy and a girl on Penelope's left and right give her an annoyed look. A few seconds later the same girl and the same boy don't even dare to breathe loudly next to her.

The power of a threatening Park look. If Penelope has learned something from her mother, it is this.

Penelope feels annoyed by the loud chattering around her. She feels annoyed by the whole school despite not even having studied her surrounding closer. Penelope doesn't care about it. She is only here for Maggie's sake. Penelope puts her Bluetooth ear pods in her ears, and she lets music take over her. She leans back, and she closes her eyes, not caring if she falls asleep and misses the assembly. 

Penelope doesn't know how much time passes, but something causes her to open her eyes.

She sees her.

Penelope sees her out of all people.

What catches Penelope's attention is her broad smile dedicated to a boy, who is probably the same age as Pacey. Her brown eyes don't stop sparkling, even when the small boy passes her, and she sits down. The brunette leans closer to the blonde next to her, listening to whatever she is saying. 

Penelope doesn't realize how it happens. One second she is sitting and the next she is leaving her row to approach the pretty brunette. Penelope arrives at her destination, and to her luck there is an empty seat on the brunette's right.

Penelope stares holes in the back of her head, not knowing what to say. For the first time she is somehow nervous about a girl. Penelope pulls out her Bluetooth ear pods, she puts them in the pocket of her leather jacket, and she notices how some girls and boys are looking at her, probably wondering why she is still standing.

Penelope doesn't give them more attention, and she sits down next to the pretty brunette. She waits, hoping to hear her voice. But she doesn't speak. 

Penelope has always wanted to only hear one voice. Pacey's. But the stranger next to her comes right after him.

The brunette is still listening, not contributing anything to the conversation the blonde has with another girl. 

Finally, she faces forward, and then she gets startled when she notices from the corner of her eye the presence of Penelope. She looks at Penelope.

But Penelope isn't there to attack, she is already defeated. Her prison is a pair of big brown eyes looking at her shyly and with curiosity. 

Penelope realizes how creepy she must look like right now, and she tries to ease the startled girl with a soft smile. One she would only give to the few people that mean the world to her.

"Is this seat taken?"

Penelope knows she sounds stupid, but maybe her being stupid would cause the girl to be comfortable?

"Sorry, that was stupid of me asking. I am already sitting, but if it is taken, I will be gone."

A clear "No!", finally leaves the girl's plump lips. 

Penelope stops making theories about what her voice sounds like. It is like a song that has been there the whole time, but has just never been heard by the right person. Until now.

The brunette smiling now at Penelope is doing more things up closer than it has done from the distance.

Penelope craves to lean her face closer to the girl's.

"It is no taken. You can sit here."

"Great. Because I was sitting in the back, but then I looked around and I thought that the view from here is better. Prettier, and I was right."

Penelope takes a few seconds to roam her eyes in the pretty face. She does it quickly since she doesn't want to scare her off again.

"You are new here."

The raven-haired witch finds it adorable. She doesn't know how to react to her flirting attempts. 

"Now you are right. I am Penelope. Penelope Park. You?"

"Josie Saltzman."

Penelope blinks. She genuinely hasn't expected the shy brunette to be the daughter of the headmistress and the headmaster. 

The assembly starts, and all Penelope can focus on is Josie. A few minutes later Josie and Lizzie go to the podium so everyone gets to see them. Penelope uses this opportunity to study Josie from head to toe, and to analyze her more. 

Josie wears a hesitant smile while she is facing the crowd. Penelope doesn't need to look at Lizzie to know that she is sunbathing in all the attention. She keeps her eyes on Josie, and then their gazes meet. Their moment gets interrupted when Josie and Lizzie leave the podium.

Penelope doesn't stop observing Josie. The brunette stands there like a lost puppy while Lizzie is charging herself with attention again. Penelope touches Josie's shoulder, causing her to get startled. 

Josie is one of the last people Penelope wants to startle.

"If I startle you one more time, I will never forgive myself.", Penelope points out in a guilty way.

"No, it's..it's not about you. It's about me. I am not..uh..can I help you?"

Penelope wonders what Josie wanted to say at first, but then she decides to not dive into that.

"My stuff got already dropped off in my room before I made it here. I arrived too late, so I just came here with my suitcase and my bag, and now I doubt I can find my room without it taking me hours."

"I will help you. What is your room number?"

"Room 35.", Penelope tells her.

_**_________** _

Penelope usually doesn't like people that talk too much. 

Josie Saltzman is the first person Penelope listens to without boredom. Penelope likes the way Josie's eyes light up and her smile so bright it is competition to the sun. She listens carefully to the history of the Salvatore brothers and how much this school means to Josie. Josie is lost in her talking and Penelope is lost in Josie. They don't notice how they pass Penelope's room.

"I am so sorry! I bored you and I made you walk a lot!", Josie apologizes for the third time when they are finally standing in front of Penelope's room.

"You didn't bore me. You surprised me. I knew a headmaster's daughter would care about the own school but the meaning this place has for you..it really touched me. About my legs, it is okay. This way, I don't need to work out for the next few years."

Josie giggles, and Penelope wishes she could replay it. Penelope turns to her door and when she looks at Josie again, she sees that she is walking away. Penelope wants to spend more time with her.

There is something about Josie that draws Penelope in. 

"I thought we could hang out after you've helped me fixing my new room?", Penelope calls after her.

  
"I am sorry. I have to go to town with my mom and Lizzie.", Josie explains.

"I'll accept your apology if you tell me what you are."

Penelope has her money on Josie being a witch. 

"I am a witch. A siphoner. I don't have my own magic. I need to access it from people and stuff through touching."

Penelope smirks victoriously.

"Show me.", Penelope demands after stopping in front of Josie and reaching out her hand.

During the whole siphoning process, Penelope has her eyes glued on Josie. Josie, who is keeping her eyes on their hands. Penelope shifts her thumb on Josie's hand. She sees Josie parting her lips slightly. 

"Now I have your magic.", Josie says, and she takes a step away while letting go of Penelope's hand.

"Think of me, when you use it."

Penelope winks at her, and she goes back to her room.

"Are you a vampire?", Josie blurts out.

"Me being a blood sucker? I would stake myself immediately.", Penelope answers amused.

"I am a witch too.", she adds, her eyes sparkling with pride.

Being a witch means everything to Penelope. She can't imagine herself without magic.

"I gotta go.", Josie says.

"Okay. Have fun with my magic.", Penelope tells her with a smirk.

Penelope waits until Josie is out of the sight, and then she enters her room. Green eyes take in the four walls, and she sighs. 

As someone who has spent time at several boarding schools since she has turned eight, Penelope should be used to being new. 

But every time Penelope enters her new room at a new boarding school, her loneliness grows. Penelope hasn't had friends at the many boarding school. People avoided her because of the Park name, or they were fake friendly because of that.

Penelope hopes she won't feel lonely here with Josie around. The weekend passes, and Penelope feels like being dehydrated despite keeping her body hydrated. 

Penelope knows she feels like this because she hasn't seen Josie. She tells herself it will pass sooner or later. She convinces herself that she feels like this because for the first time someone has been genuinely friendly towards her at a boarding school.

_**_________** _

Monday morning proves Penelope wrong. A few witches are sitting with Penelope at the stairs. Penelope hasn't asked for their company, but then she thinks how they can distract her from thinking about Josie.

"Yeah, Lizzie says the Stallions will definitely win against Mystic Falls High, and she also says how Jodie has improved.."

"Josie.", Penelope corrects the witch annoyed.

"Whatever.", the witch waves her off.

"It is not whatever. You just have to exchange the d with an s. Is that too difficult for you? What is your name again?"

"Hannah."

"I will call you Mannah from now on. Let's see how you feel."

Some witches giggle and the blonde witch becomes pale. Penelope doesn't care about it. She lets her eyes drifting through the cafeteria, and she can't stop her big smile, when she spots Josie.

Alyssa Chang notices the change in Penelope's mood, and she watches with a big interest how the raven haired witch leaves the group and walks over to Lizzie's table.

"Finally, I get to see you."

Penelope slumps down on the seat next to MG, and she offers Josie a warm smile. Once again Penelope has to chase after Josie's eyes, but she doesn't mind.

" Peeze. Do you like our school?", MG wants to know.

"Well, Milton. From the many boarding schools I went to, this one has the best food.", Penelope answers.

"It is MG. He doesn't like to be called Milton.", Lizzie chimes in.

"Okay. I'll try my best, Elizabeth. Oops, I mean Lizzie."

Green eyes focus on Josie again and the brunette focuses back on her breakfast. It doesn't stop Penelope from trying to interact with Josie.

"So, Josette..Josie...how was your weekend? I assume you were busy because I didn't see you around."

"Wow. You already know our full names. Should we be scared?"

Penelope glances from the brunette to the blonde, she looks around, and then she leans forward.

"You actually should. I am a spy, and my task is to monitor this school.", Penelope whispers.

The new witch feels like she has achieved world peace when she catches Josie's smile and her eyes.

"Weekend. How was it? Where have you been?"

Penelope knows she could come off as annoying, but she risks it for Josie.

"I was in my room. Preparing for classes."

Penelope almost exhales in relief when Josie answers her.

"If you wanna prepare for classes with company, text me or call me."

Penelope means it. If studying is one way to spend more time with Josie, she will study every day. Besides, her usual last day before an exam stress will be gone with that. 

It hits Penelope that Josie is already changing her. Josie is looking with big eyes at her number on her wrist.

"Girls, can you please let the other witches know that classes for them are cancelled today? Our speaker isn't working."

Penelope glances from Caroline to Josie. Penelope comments Josie trying her best to hide her wrist from Caroline with a smile.

"Penelope. I hope you already feel comfortable here.", Caroline catches Penelope's attention.

Penelope can already see why Maggie is friends with Caroline. She nods, her eyes travel to Josie again. 

"I do, Mrs. Forbes. Thanks to Josie."

Penelope and Josie continue to their silent game. Penelope really enjoys staring at Josie, but she also wants more, and she knows she has to make the first step.

"We have a day off. Do you wanna.."

Penelope is left surprised when Josie suddenly leaves the table. This tells Penelope that Josie doesn't want to interact with her. However, for some reason Penelope pushes her chair back, and she goes after Josie.

_**_________** _

Penelope finds Josie. But for the first time the view of the brunette isn't pleasing. It is like someone is waving a piece of cloth in front of a bull. Penelope doesn't know how it happens, but she finds herself shielding Josie from the vampire. Only when she looks at the vampire on the ground, and she feels the magic in her veins bowling, she realizes she has cast a spell. Penelope steps on the phone and her eyes tell the vampire boy that the same could happen to him too. 

Penelope actually wants to make him suffer but the urge to take care of Josie is bigger. When Penelope turns around to the brunette, there is an ache in her chest.

Josie looks at her like a lost puppy. Penelope wants to take Josie in her arms, and just hold her. But she doesn't. Without saying a word, the new witch places a hand on Josie's back, and she leads her away. 

Once again silence is their friend but Josie still hears Penelope. Her hand is rubbing small circles on her back.  
Inside her room, Penelope turns to Josie after closing the door. The lost puppy look is still there and Penelope's chest is still aching.

Penelope crouches down in front of her, and she can't stop herself, she reaches to Josie's hands.

"Are you okay, Josie?", she asks while looking at her with the same concern from earlier.

"I am. Thanks to you."

Penelope smiles at her but it disappears quickly. As if she is scared to hurt her, the raven haired witch carefully puts a few strands of Josie's hair behind her ear. Green eyes scan the skin of the brunette's neck, and then she looks at her right arm.

"Your arm?"

"It doesn't hurt, Pen."

Penelope is taken aback by the nickname, but she also likes it. 

"Because of me you got into trouble."

Josie bends her head down with guilt. Penelope's heart can't take it. She cups her face and Josie looks up.

"Trouble isn't important for me. What is important for me is that you are safe."

"Why do you care about me so much?"

Penelope has asked herself this question since she hasn't seen Josie over the weekend and it has made her feel empty.

"I don't know.", Penelope admits.

"All I know is that I have never met anyone like you, Jojo."

The nickname causes Josie to smile broadly, and then she leans down to hug Penelope. Penelope's heart skips a beat with being this close to Josie, and she wraps her arms around her, holding her tightly. Penelope closes her eyes, and it is like world has disappeared around them. It is just Josie and her. 

They pull away, and Penelope sits down next to Josie on the bed.

"We have a whole day off. Do you wanna watch movies with me?"

"I would love to."

_**_________** _

Penelope opens her eyes, and she is disoriented for a moment. She rubs her eyes, and she sits up. Penelope realizes she is in her room, and she remembers. The laptop at the end of the bed is showing a black screen. Penelope doesn't know if she has finished the movie with Josie, or if she has fallen asleep somewhere in the middle of it.

Josie.

It finally hits Penelope. The raven-haired looks to her right. A sleeping Josie comes in her view. 

Penelope lays down again, and she is sure her eyes have already memorized Josie's face many times now. It doesn't stop her from analyzing Josie's face all over again.

Penelope's heart skips a beat when she reaches her hand to Josie's face. Penelope doesn't touch her. She pulls her hand away, and she questions herself again. 

She is someone who usually has control over herself. She only loses control when her loved ones are in danger. Just like earlier. But Josie isn't in danger right now.

Penelope pauses for a moment. She knows what she has just done. She has put Josie on a list. A list where the names of the people Penelope appreciates are written down.

Penelope swallows. She knows Josie since a few days, and she still doesn't even really know her, but the brunette already has her wrapped around her finger. 

She can't control herself around her. No matter what situation.

It scares Penelope. It excites Penelope.

Josie stirns in her sleep and Penelope closes her eyes. A few seconds pass and Penelope then feels the mattress shift. Green eyes open carefully, and she sees how Josie is standing on the bed, keeping her sleepy self balanced with supporting one hand on the wall.

Penelope watches how the brunette walks to the end of the bed, and how she carefully makes it past her laptop. 

Once Josie sets her feet on the ground, she turns to Penelope. Penelope continues to play her sleeping game, and she pretends to move in her sleep. Josie can see Penelope's face now, and Penelope thinks she has figured out that she is just pretending but then something happens.

Josie's lips last for one second on her cheek but the effect it has on Penelope's heart lasts forever.

With the sound of the door closing, Penelope sits up in her bed, and she takes a deep breath.

"What are you doing to me, Josie Saltzman?", the raven-haired whispers to herself.

Penelope doesn't stay alone with her thoughts. Her phone rings. Green eyes look in disbelief at the screen.

"Sometimes I think you are just fooling us, and you do have some supernatural powers.", Penelope answers the call.

"What is that supposed to mean?", Maggie asks.

"Nothing. I just took a nap and my brain feels like fried."

"How are things going at your new school?"

"Great so far. Classes got cancelled and then Josie and I watched a movie."

"You met her."

Penelope doesn't need to see Maggie to know that she is wearing her meaningful smile.

"I did."

"So?"

"What?"

Maggie exhales loudly. Penelope pretends to not feel addressed by it.

"How is Pacey?"

"Great. Your aunt Nico is trying to teach him how to swim. Last time I checked they had a water fight."

Penelope smiles softly. She can almost hear Pacey's giggle.

"What are Mr. and Mrs. Evil up to?"

"You know. The usual."

Penelope goes with her fingers through her hair, and she sighs.

"Counting money and probably making more people from the supernatural community despise the Park name."

"Exactly.", the housekeeper confirms.

"Oh, by the way. Speaking of Parks. Your cousin Lillian dropped off an invitation for her birthday party tomorrow."

Penelope furrows her eyebrows. It doesn't have anything to do with Lillian. She loves her cousin. The 10 years old is a sweet girl. She is the opposite of Penelope's aunt and uncle.

"Pacey will not attend it. Just like every year."

Penelope is aware of how large crowds makes the small boy anxious. Especially if her, Maggie or Nico are not around. 

"I know. But I heard your aunt Lucy complaining how your family avoids Lillian's birthdays on purpose, and I think your mom plans to make Pacey go in order to shut her up."

Penelope curses at her mother and then she answers.

"Tell Sierra, I will attend Lillian's birthday. Pacey will stay at home."

"You will drive all the way from Mystic Falls to Ravenford for that?"

"I would move to the end of the world if that would help Pacey."

Maggie feels stupid for even asking. Penelope comes off as cold to people she doesn't like, but if Penelope sees someone as important, there is not a thing she wouldn't do for them.

_**_________** _

"Hey, runaway." 

Josie almost chokes on her cookie when she suddenly hears Penelope's voice. Penelope scans the brunette from head to toe.

"Nice pajamas. Having a late night snack without me?"

"I..uh..you want some?", Josie offers her the plate.

"I made them.", Josie adds, while Penelope is taking a bite.

Penelope gives her a genuine smile while her stomach turns at the taste of the cookie. 

"It tastes delicious."

Normally Penelope is not one to lie to someone just to prevent their feelings from getting hurt. An exception is Pacey and now Josie. 

"Thank you.", Josie beams at her.

Penelope takes another cookie.

"So, did we actually finish the movie or did we both fell asleep somewhere in the middle and missed the ending? I have a bad memory."

"You were awake when I left?"

The brunette looks like she is about to pass out.

"I woke up, I saw you sleeping next to me, and then I passed out again. When I woke up for the second time you were gone.", Penelope lies again.

Josie looks relieved.

"We both fell asleep without finishing it."

They eat their cookies in silence.

"Can I ask you something?", Penelope speaks up.

"Sure.", Josie hesitates.

"Where can I find in Mystic Falls a birthday present for a 10 years old girl, who breaks out in tears if I don't refer to her as princess? Her birthday is tomorrow."

Josie smiles at Penelope's words.

"I know this cute store that has literally anything I would have killed for If I was 10 again. I will write you down the address. I would come with you after class tomorrow, but I have flag football practice."

Penelope imagines Josie in a jersey and matching shorts to her long legs. Penelope is sure once she will see the siphoner in those things her dreams every night will get interesting.

"It's okay. No worries. Is practice every Tuesday?"

Josie nods.

"Alright, I'll come and watch you next Tuesday from now on."

"Is that not allowed?", Penelope asks when Josie stays quiet.

"No! I mean, yes! It is allowed."

"Great. Good night, Jojo. I'll see you tomorrow in class."

Penelope leaves the kitchen, forgetting about the glass of water.

_**_________** _

"Good morning!", Josie beams at her after Penelope has left her room.

"Morning."

Penelope isn't even sure she has buttoned up her shirt correctly, because she is still sleepy. Josie, on the other hand, looks perfect. 

There is only one thing not fitting.

"Can I?"

Josie doesn't get to answer because Penelope's reaches behind her and their faces are really close now.

Penelope glances from Josie's eyes to her lips. She has never wanted this much to kiss someone. Josie doesn't feel any different. She has had her first kiss with a boy after Lizzie has dragged her on a double date. Another kiss with a girl has been part of spin the bottle.

But for the first time, Josie wants to kiss someone until her lungs will give out. 

The spell on both of them is over, when Penelope undoes Josie's pontyail. She puts Josie's hair tie on her own wrist, and then she fixes Josie's hair with her fingers.

"You always look beautiful, but there is just something about you with open hair that is breathtaking. How do you feel like this?"

"Good.", Josie manages to admit despite her heart attack thanks to Penelope's words.

They exchange a smile, and then they go to the morning assembly. 

Classes with Penelope by Josie's side go by too quickly.

"So, I'll see you later?", Josie asks when they have to part their ways.

"Ravenford is too far away. That's why I will drive off as soon as I find a gift for Lillian. I am afraid you will have to wait until tomorrow, Jojo."

Josie nods. Penelope doesn't leave because she senses that Josie wants to say something.

"I will miss you."

Penelope has never felt more touched with four words. 

"I will miss you too. But we can text or video call. You have my number."

"Jo!", Lizzie calls impatiently from the end of the hallway.

Josie's eyes linger on Penelope a few seconds more, and then she runs after Lizzie.

_**_________** _

"Happy birthday, princess!", Penelope greets happily the little girl at the entrance of the garden.

"Penny!"

"Your birthday gift, your excellency."

Lillian's hazel eyes sparkle at the wrapped gift Penelope places in front of her.

Lillian hugs quickly Penelope, and then she waves the butler closer.

"Jeremiah.", Penelope greets him, after unbending herself.

"Ms. Park."

The butler gives her an uneasy smile.

Penelope can only imagine how fed up the poor man is with the amount of Parks and their high society friends surrounding him. Lillian takes a daisy chain from the tray Jeremiah is carrying, and she gestures Penelope to crouch down.

The little girl places it on top of Penelope's head, and she smiles satisfied.

"Now you can enter."

Penelope makes a funny face causing Lillian to giggle.

"Thank you, princess."

Penelope remains crouching, and she glances at the tray in Jeremiah's hands.

"Can I take one more daisy chain for another princess?"

Lillian puts her hand on her hips.

"You know a princess and you don't bring her to my birthday party?"

"She doesn't know yet that she is a princess. My task is it to show her."

"Fine, Jeremiah give one to Penny for princess.."

"Jojo."

"For princess Jojo."

With that Lillian joins the crowd in the garden. 

Penelope walks back to her car to place the daisy chain inside. After she returns to the entrance she sees that Jeremiah is still standing there with the tray in his hands.

"Would you like to escort me to Emily and co?", Penelope offers the man who definitely shows her more fatherly feelings than her own dad.

"I would love to, Ms. Park. But I have a task here. I can't go away until I am done here with these.", Jeremiah sighs, and he looks down uneasily at the tray where a big amount of daisy chains are waiting to be delivered to new guests.

"Wait here.", Penelope demands.

She puts the tray with daisy chains inside her car, and then she goes back to Jeremiah.

"I assume they are all for princess Jojo.", Jeremiah notes.

"Yes, they are. Let's go now." 

Penelope immediately becomes the center of attention as soon as she passes the gate with Jeremiah. From her parents' high society friends and former business partners to the side of her father's family whispering and looking at her.

"Snake at 9 o'clock.", Jeremiah whispers.

Penelope turns to her left. She gets attacked by expensive perfume first and then by Lillian's mother.

"Aunt Lucy. How are you?"

"Penelope, honey. You are glowing. You need to tell me your skin care routine."

"Oh, you know. Hating your own surname. Nothing special."

Lucy bursts out in laughter, and Penelope swears her ears are about to bleed.

"You got your mother's humor. It is a shame she isn't here tonight. Tell her that her absence tonight has hurt me."

"She will tattoo that on her forehead as soon as I tell her, don't you worry."

Jeremiah coughs to hide his laugh. Lillian's mother forces a smile at her niece, and then she walks away.

"Strike one for the best Park, the other Parks strike zero.", Jeremiah says as he continues to lead Penelope through the big garden.

"I am just getting started, Jeremiah."

"I am happy to hear that Ms. Park."

After a few seconds of silence Jeremiah begins with a hesitating "Ms. Park.", but he doesn't get to continue because Penelope's cousins have already spotted them.

"Bitch! Where the fuck are you?!"

"Calm down, Emily. There are kids running around.", Penelope warns her.

Penelope gets attacked with the same perfume after hugging six of her cousins who are the same age as her or a few years older.

"I see, aunt Lucy donated her perfume."

"Doesn't it smell awesome?", another cousin chimes in.

Penelope immediately thinks of Josie's perfume. Since she has inhaled it when she has wanted to fix Josie's hair, Penelope feels high.

"Ms. Park, I have to.."

"Jeremiah, bring us some muffins to the fountain, will you?", another Park cousin demands.

Penelope gets dragged to the mentioned fountain by her cousins. A brunette is already sitting on the edge and it is clear she is waiting for them.

Not the brunette Penelope wants to see.

"Jolene, this our cousin Penelope. Penelope, this is Jolene. She is attending the only witch school with us.", a cousin named Claire introduces them to each other.

Not the name starting with Jo, Penelope can't forget. 

Jolene offers Penelope a shy smile.

Not the shy smile that makes Penelope happy.

"Hi.", Penelope says as if she is bored to death in history of magic. As if Josie isn't with her in that class.

"Hey."

Penelope isn't stupid. She knows her cousins all sit on purpose to her right, so Jolene and her can sit alone somehow. 

"So, why aren't you at our school?", Jolene asks her, when Penelope glances at the screen of her phone to see if Josie has texted her.

"Huh?", Penelope asks, not having listened to her.

"Jolene wants to know why your ass isn't with us in Belgium. We all would like to know that. We actually came here all the way from Europe, hoping we would see you.", Emily explains.

"I feel touched with the gesture. I am at a boarding school in Mystic Falls now. Salvatore School."

"And? Girl, you know some kick ass spells. Just cast one to get suspended again and then you will never see a vampire or wolf for a long time."

Penelope sighs. 

"Maggie knows the headmistress. I can't do shit."

Penelope also doesn't want to do shit since she knows how much that place means to Josie. Another point, is that Penelope can't imagine leaving the school and seeing Josie never again.

"Maggie?", Jolene asks curiously.

"Your muffins.", Jeremiah announces his presence.

It is Penelope's turn to smile uneasily at him. The man gives her an understanding look.

"Ms. Park, can I talk to you for a second?"

"I am talking with Penelope right now."

Penelope blinks at Jolene's sudden bravery.

"It is important.", Jeremiah explains.

"What is important is that you deliver more snacks and drinks around."

Jeremiah nods defeated and he leaves. Jolene turns to Penelope, and she doesn't see her angry look, or she ignores it.

"I swear, your aunt should hire someone younger as a butler. He is so old."

"What is your problem?"

Emily recognizes Penelope's tone, and she quickly gets involved.

"Jolene, you wanted to know who Maggie is. She is the housekeeper of Penelope's family."

Jolene almost chokes on her muffin, when she begins to laugh. 

"What? You care about what your housekeeper thinks?"

Penelope's cousins hold their breathes. They know how important Maggie is for their cousin.

"Who the fuck do you think you are?!", Penelope explodes.

Jolene looks taken aback by Penelope's reaction. A few guests are looking at the fountain.

"Penelope."

Emily and the other cousins look displeased at the woman, who has hurried towards them. Celeste is the teacher of Lillian, and she has babysat the other Parks including Penelope a few times when they have been little. 

Celeste is also not happy to see the teenagers again, who have been horrible to her as kids. Except Penelope. 

"Come on. Let's take a walk."

Penelope nods, and she allows Celeste to lead her away.

_**_________** _

"What can I do to calm you down?"

"Can you make a witch from Salvatore School come here?"

Celeste smiles.

"I have my own problem catching the attention of my very own witch."

Penelope grimaces, after they stop hugging.

"Please, don't tell me they are a Park."

"She is not."

Penelope looks curiously at the woman.

"Who is she? Do I know her?"

The blush on Celeste's cheeks answer Penelope, but she can't react to that because someone else get involved in their conversation.

"Ms. Park, I need to tell you something."

Penelope smiles at how Jeremiah still wants to help her.

"Cel is not a Park, and she is cool."

"That's good to know but I think I have seen a Park earlier that you deeply care about.", the butler says.

Penelope feels her heart stop for a second.

"Is Pacey here?", Penelope asks Celeste.

"No? I mean he shouldn't be.", Celeste returns just as worried as Penelope.

"Maybe my eyes have confused me.", Jeremiah mumbles.

Jolene smiles at Penelope as if nothing has happened, when she sees her returning to the fountain.

"Emily! Is Pacey here?!"

"Another one from the servant team?"

Jolene squeals when Penelope shoves her with magic inside the fountain. The cousins immediately hurry to help her.

"Stupid bitch!", Penelope hisses, and she scrolls with shaking hands through her contacts.

"Are shades already being thrown? Spill the tea.", Maggie answers happily the call.

"Is Pacey with you?"

"Yes. We are watching cartoons with your aunt Nico."

"Tell her to touch Pacey."

A pause happens.

"Penelope, how drunk are you? Have you smoked? You know how Pacey re-.."

"Just do it!"

Penelope hates herself for raising her voice against Maggie. But she is worried sick.

"He vanished like a ghost?!"

"Where the fuck is your brother?!", the voice of Penelope's aunt follows after Maggie's shocked outburst.

"At Lillian's birthday party! Tell your sister to prepare her own grave!", Penelope growls.

Celeste has never seen the teenager this serious before.

"She flew to New York with your dad a few hours ago!", Nico yells back.

Penelope ends the call and she curses. 

"I will look here, and you will look inside.", Celeste says.

"Okay.", Penelope agrees.

They are about to part ways, when Lillian runs towards them.

"Penny! Kevin and Lucas locked Pacey in my room!"

Penelope starts running and Celeste chases after her.

_**_________** _

When Penelope arrives in the second floor, she hears loud knocking, and then she sees the door knob of Lillian's room being pushed down repeatedly. Celeste arrives shortly after her, and she is out of breath while Penelope storms towards the door.

"Pacey. I am here. I will get you of there. You have to step to the side."

The door bursts open with Penelope's spell. Penelope hurries inside. Her heart breaks into a million pieces when she sees her brother's tear stained face. The big sister crouches down on the floor, and she opens her arms. Pacey immediately throws himself in Penelope's safe embrace, a sob escaping from him.

"It's okay. You are with me. I won't let anything happen to you now."

Celeste knows the Parks. She knows how heartless most of them are. She is glad that despite having bad parents, it hasn't stopped Penelope and Pacey to have an unbreakable bond.

_**_________** _

"Look away, or I will make you look away."

These are Penelope's words when she appears in the garden with Pacey in her arms wrapped up in her leather jacket and Celeste by her side. Most of the people obey and Penelope makes her way to the exit.

"You really are Sierra's daughter."

Penelope doesn't know who has said that, but they are lucky that her main concern is a trembling Pacey. Penelope holds her brother now with one arm, to get the car key from the pocket of her jacket.

"You are not able to drive. Give me the key."

Penelope doesn't protest against Celeste. She places Pacey carefully in the backseat, buckles him up and with a gesture from her brother, she also buckles herself up.

"Ready?", Celeste asks.

"We are.", Penelope says after Pacey has nodded, and she flashes her a thankful smile.

It is silent in the car for the next 10 minutes until Pacey moves. Penelope has already been watching her brother the entire time, and her concerned face vanishes when she has to smile.

Pacey is curiously studying one daisy chain while he is touching with his other hand his curls.

"You can wear it.", Penelope tells him gently.

Pacey beams at his sister, and he places happily the daisy chain on top of his head.

"You look amazing."

_**_________** _

Maggie and Nico are already waiting for them outside, when Celeste pulls up in front of the mansion.

"Want to hug us?", Maggie asks the little boy.

Pacey snuggles more against Penelope. The answer is clear. 

"Want me to tell a bedtime story?"

Pacey shakes his head. He brings his palm to his lips, and then he waves with it at Maggie, Nico and then Celeste before disappearing with Penelope inside.

"He still loves us.", Maggie exhales.

"Thank you for driving them here, Celeste.", Nico speaks up.

Celeste gives her crush a sheepish smile.

Penelope arrives in the floor where the bedrooms are, and she stops.

"Do you wanna cuddle with me?"

Pacey hums.

"In your room?"

Silence. 

"In my room?"

Pacey hums again, and Penelope follows his wish. Inside her room she places Pacey on her bed and with a quick spell she replaces his clothes with his pajamas.

After they are done brushing their teeth, the Park siblings cuddle under the covers. 

"Want to sleep with your daisy chain? That could get uncomfortable. You can wear it tomorrow again."

Pacey removes it, and he places it on his sister's nightstand.

"I will have to leave tomorrow, so don't be worried when you wake up without me."

Pacey nods, he places a kiss on his sister's cheek, and then he closes his eyes. Penelope takes this a hint that he doesn't need a bedtime story to fall asleep.

Penelope watches her brother while she is internally cursing her mother. Her eyes somehow drift to the nightstand, and she sees her muted phone announcing a call.

A number Penelope hasn't saved yet. Josie. 

Penelope carefully moves to not disturb Pacey and after casting a silencing spell to not awake him, she answers Josie's call.

"Did I wake you up?"

Penelope smiles when she hears Josie's voice. Her voice soothes her current anger.

"No. I am cuddling with my little brother."

"Did I wake him up? Maybe we should end the call and let him sleep."

Penelope's heart gets warm with how worried Josie is.

"I put a silencing spell, and my phone was muted. He is sleeping peacefully."

Lizzie enters the room with a towel wrapped around her hair, and Josie almost throw her phone away.

"Late night call?", Lizzie asks.

Josie mouths Penelope and Lizzie rolls her eyes.

"How was practice?", Penelope asks.

"Great. How was your cousin's birthday?"

"A nightmare.", Penelope sighs.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Some cousins locked Pacey in Lillian's room."

"Your brother?"

"Yes."

"I am sorry to hear that, Pen. I hope Pacey will try to focus on how much fun he had with his other cousins before that happened to him."

"I doubt that he had fun at all."

"Maybe he will tell you otherwise?", Josie tries to comfort her.

"First, he gets anxious in large crowds. Second, he doesn't speak."

A pause happens.

"I am sorry."

"You didn't know, Jojo. It's okay. I am sorry, if I sounded harsh."

"You didn't."

A comfortable silence falls.

"I will return to you from a birthday party with many gifts.", Penelope speaks up, and she glances at the daisy chain.

"Really? Is that a Park thing?"

Penelope laughs softly.

"It is a Penelope for Josie only thing."

Josie blushes.

"Good night, Pen.'

"Good night, Jojo."

Penelope pulls her phone away but she hears Josie.

"Yes?"

Josie hesitates. Penelope waits patiently.

"I miss you."

Maggie, who carefully enters the room catches Penelope's big smile and her following words.

"I miss you too, Jojo."

Penelope ends the call, and she looks with raised eyebrows at the housekeeper.

"This is the longest I have seen you being silent. I put a spell. Pacey doesn't hear us. You can start."

Maggie hurries to her side, and she sits down on the edge of the bed excitedly.

"Your aunt and Celeste. I bet they will get together."

"That could be possible. And honestly it would be awesome."

"From Josie to Jojo?", Maggie jumps to the topic that interests her the most.

Penelope gives in. She feels like she will explode if she doesn't talk about her emotions soon.

"Fine. I can't stop thinking about her even when I am with her. I would kill for her smile. You know how I find brown eyes boring but her eyes are something else. There is no end, and I am still willing to go to the depth of that brown. When she is quiet I can hear her perfectly clear. A simple touch from her and I feel like flying but also like I am falling from the highest building. And when she almost got attacked by a stupid blood sucker, I felt like losing my mind until she hugged me. She is so kind, good and smart I think there will be photos of her in dictionaries when you look up these words. She can't bake and I bet her cooking is just as bad, but I am willing to get poisoned if that means she is happy. I am not myself since I have seen her for the first time but I also feel like more being myself than ever before."

"No one can make my world upside down. I am the one who makes someone's world upside down.", Maggie imitates the teenager.

"I am in love with Josie Saltzman.", Penelope breathes.

"Ask her to be your girlfriend!", Nico announces her presence.

Penelope remains silent for a few seconds.

"I will sleep now. Maggie, wake me up at 3 am, so I can make it to class in time."

"To class or do you want to see Josie as soon as possible?", Nico teases her niece.

"Good night gossip girls.", Penelope dismisses them.

_**_________** _

Penelope wakes up with Maggie nudging her. She carefully untangles herself from Pacey, and then she goes to the bathroom.

Maggie is waiting for her in the hallway, and she goes to the stairs while Penelope turns to the right and she stops in front of a door. 

The raven-haired burst inside the bedroom of her parents. It is dark and empty.

"Didn't they return?", Penelope asks, when she walks back to Maggie.

"They didn't."

"Lucky them.", Penelope mumbles.

"Drive carefully.", Maggie tells Penelope outside the mansion.

"I will. You tell my aunt Nico to speak in my place with her sister and her brother-in-law."

_**_________** _

Penelope hurries inside the room 50 minutes during the first class.

"Penelope Park. You are late."

"Smart observation, Dr. Saltzman."

Josie glances between her dad and the girl she likes.

"No excusing yourself because you are late?"

Penelope bites her tongue after her eyes find Josie.

"Sorry for being late.", Penelope forces herself.

"Okay. You are allowed to take a seat."

Penelope considers smashing a seat against his head, but she doubts that Josie would like it. Green eyes realize Lizzie has already taken a seat next to Josie in this class. 

Penelope throws herself in the empty seat next to Alyssa Chang. Alyssa wastes no time in leaning closer to Penelope. Josie doesn't miss out on that.

"I know a good revenge spell for him. We could cast it together."

"Have fun on your own.", Penelope mumbles.

"But alone is no fun."

"Do I look like your personal entertainer?", Penelope fires back.

"Wow. Is tiny Penelope in a bad mood because she can't sit with her beloved Josette?"

"Exactly." 

Alyssa finally stops talking. She hasn't expected Penelope to admit she likes Josie. 

Penelope's and Josie's eyes find each other until a hand touches her shoulder. Penelope turns around with an annoyed look.

"Can I have your hair tie? I lost mine earlier."

Penelope is about to ask what the witch has smoked when she looks down at her wrist, and she sees Josie's hair tie.

"You can't. Ask someone else."

The bell rings, finally dismissing the witches. Josie watches with a sad face how Penelope leaves to the next class without waiting for her. In the hallway someone covers her eyes, and Josie feels Lizzie putting a stop to linking arms with her.

Lizzie does a 'I am watching you' gesture to Penelope, and then she leaves her twin on her own with the new witch.

Josie, in the meanwhile feels her heart skipping faster, with the hands covering her eyes. She knows it is Penelope. Her expensive familiar perfume has exposed her.

"I will remove my hands now, but you have to keep your eyes closed until I tell you to open them. Do you trust me?", Penelope whispers after the hallway is empty, and it just her and Josie.

"Yes."

"Perfect."

Penelope removes her hands and then Josie hears how Penelope says a word she recognizes as one that is used for spells when someone is moving one object to another room. She wants to open her eyes, but she also wants to show Penelope that she trusts her.

"Your hair.", Penelope notices.

"I decided I can let it down sometimes."

Penelope smiles down at the daisy chain she is holding now in her hands, and she gets on her tiptoes to place it on Josie's head. Penelope quickly takes a picture of her. Josie wonders what she is wearing, and she feels Penelope taking her hand, and leading her. They stop after a few steps.

"Open your eyes."

Josie stares at hers and Penelope's reflection in the glass shelf. 

"Beautiful view, right?"

Josie touches with a big smile the daisy chain, and then she hugs Penelope. 

Penelope is still looking at their reflections, and she thinks how she could look at this for a long time without getting tired.

"I am glad you are back.", Josie admits.

"Me too, Jojo."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed Penelope falling for Josie and a reunion with some of the Parks. 
> 
> Feedback is appreciated. Remember, stay safe and stay healthy. You can also talk to me on twitter @posiescoven or on curiouscat @chaoticpenelope.


	18. A weekend away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy reading.

Being kissed by Penelope Park is Josie finally winning something that belongs to her and her only.

Being kissed by Penelope Park is like a rollercoaster.

Being kissed by Josie Saltzman is addicting.

Being kissed by Josie Saltzman makes Penelope's heart beat like crazy.

When Penelope and Josie are kissing each other for the first time, it is like the world becomes quiet around them. 

The two witches want this silence to last forever, but they have to separate due to the lack of air. 

Unfortunately breathing each other in isn't enough.

Their foreheads touch, their eyes remain closed. Josie feels Penelope's fingers moving through her hair, and she pulls away.

Josie opens her eyes, and she immediately lacks oxygen again. Penelope's sparkling eyes and her soft smile are to blame. Josie smiles back, but at the same time fear takes over her.

Penelope notices how tense Josie is beyond her smile. The raven-haired witch stops caressing Josie's hair to take her hands.

"What are you thinking about?"

Josie hesitates, but she feels safe like never before. The brunette gives in with an embarrassed look on her face.

"I think that I am dreaming right now."

Penelope's smile doesn't change in a way that would ridicule Josie. In fact it becomes even softer.

"Unlock your phone for me."

Josie has to pull her hands away from Penelope's, and after typing in her password she reaches it to the other witch. Penelope touches the screen two times and then she stretches her arm.

Josie realizes she is taking a selfie right now, and she smiles just in time. Penelope quickly admires the selfie and then she gives Josie back her phone.

"Now, you have the proof that tonight really happened when you wake up in the morning.", Penelope answers, while Josie is still not believing how her new home screen is real.

"What are you thinking about?", Josie asks back after putting her phone away.

"I am wondering how brown eyes can look so pretty."

Josie blushes while correcting her question.

"I meant what you were thinking after our kiss."

"How I won't have to beg you in a few hours to sit with me inside the bus."

Josie giggles.

A trip to a country club and resort only for the witches are approaching, and she couldn't have chosen a better time to lose control and kiss Penelope Park.

This time Josie reaches for Penelope's hands.

"Can we not tell anyone that you and I are together? At least for a while."

Josie expects Penelope to get mad. 

"Okay.", her girlfriend answers her without a change in her mood.

"You won't ask why?"

Penelope brings Josie's hands closer to her lips, and she gives them a tender kiss. For the siphoner this is the best answer but her girlfriend still explains herself.

"Josie. I won't question a decision you make. Except it could harm you."

"Thank you.", Josie manages to say quietly after warmness takes over her chest.

"Let me hug you, and then I will unfortunately have to send you away. I don't want you to lack sleep. Don't get me wrong, you are more than welcome to stay here and I would like nothing more than to hold you for the rest of the night, but explaining to Lizzie in the morning where you have been, won't be fun, right?"

Josie nods, and she feels grateful for how understanding Penelope is.

"Come here."

Being hugged tightly by Penelope Park is like Josie finally getting the proof of Caroline's words, that the blanket of a six year old Josie really exists which keeps the monsters away.

Being hugged tightly by Josie Saltzman is like Penelope giving an eight year old Penelope a teddy bear which holds her during the first night at her first boarding school.

_**_________** _

Surprisingly Penelope isn't the one who enters the common room late. The witch is the first one.

The common room slowly fills with more witches and then even Caroline enters but without her daughters.

Penelope has texted Josie, but she hasn't received an answer back.

Green eyes look longingly at the door, while trying her best to follow Alyssa Chang. She is frying Penelope's brain with talking too much at 6:10 am.

Penelope struggles with not shooting up from her seat and rushing like a rocket to her girlfriend, when the brunette and the blonde finally appear with their suitcases and bags. 

She makes her way calmly to Josie, after Caroline calls for everyone to gather around her and Emma. Josie's smile grows when Penelope's hand brushes against hers.

"First of all, I would like to congratulate each one of you.", Caroline begins her speech.

"Thank you.", Penelope whispers, with looking at Josie.

Josie hopes no one notices how she blushes.

"You have showed that if you really want something you can achieve it."

"Mom, you make it sound like we caused world peace. All we did was to write an A in history of magic because we wanted to win a weekend at a country club and resort.", Lizzie chimes in.

The witches react to Lizzie's words by laughing and cheering victoriously. Emma begs them to be quiet to not awake the rest of the still sleeping Salvatore School.

After Penelope whistles loudly, everyone gets quiet. Caroline and Emma are left dumbfounded with Penelope's power. Josie glances at her girlfriend, her eyes filled with admiration

"You beat your peers. This is a fact, but I hope you didn't rub it in their faces.", Emma says.

She takes the following silence as the opposite of her hope.

"Well, we couldn't really do it.", Alyssa comments.

Some witches look at Hope Mikaelson. The tribid rolls her eyes with the attention on her. 

"I would also like to thank Penelope's parents for suggesting the competition and for financing our stay."

"Yey, Mr. and Mrs. Park!", a witch called Natalia yells at Caroline's words.

Penelope doesn't react to her, and she forces a smile when everyone applauds, ignoring once again Emma's wish. Josie notices how Natalia and a few other witches scan her girlfriend from head to toe.

Josie gets stung with jealousy and then Penelope smiles at her with a surprised look in her eyes.

Josie has taken her hand.

"I am done hiding.", Josie tells her.

Lizzie, Hope, Emma and Caroline aren't shocked at all when Josie pecks Penelope's lips while others are gasping. Even some of the boys point at them.

"And finally..", Caroline continues, after giving the new couple an approving nod.

"Thank you for voting for me to get to be part of this weekend."

"It's almost like we didn't have any other choice.", Alyssa whispers only for Penelope to hear.

Penelope doesn't feel bad how she has made everyone vote for Caroline. She is her favorite teacher, and right now with Josie by her side she feels great.

"Can we get inside the bus now, mom?", Lizzie whines impatiently, while Penelope is kissing Josie on her cheek.

The raven-haired witch enjoys showing affection to her girlfriend. The past 10 minutes have been hard.

Emma holds up a box with folded papers, and a groan in unison is the answer.

"Mom, what is this?" Lizzie asks horrified.

"Not for the boys.", Emma answers first.

"Of course not.", Lizzie scoffs.

"Despite all of you having worked together, Ms. Tig and I are aware that there are still some unsolved problems between the girls. This weekend you maybe get to work on it, or you will enjoy your bungalow with your best friend or.."

Caroline glances at Penelope and Josie.

"Someone special. It all depends on which name you will pick out of the box, Ms. Tig will give around now. Please announce who you got, so your bungalow mate can find you. The seating in the bus will also get decided with this."

Penelope gives Josie's hand a squeeze, when the box arrives to her. Josie shoots a nervous look at Lizzie, who looks like the apocalypse has begun with the piece of folded paper she has picked.

"Who did you get?", Josie wants to know first.

"Hope."

Josie takes a deep breath, and she begs silently to get Penelope. Penelope sees how Josie's concern gets exchanged with happiness after unfolding the piece of paper.

"Who do I have to thank for making you so happy?", Penelope teases her.

"Yourself.", Josie answers her happily.

"What?! Not fair! I bet she did a spell to get her girlfriend!", Natalia screams.

Emma thinks about it, and with a sigh she reaches the box now to Penelope.

"Do you really think Josie would do that?", Penelope asks her in disbelief.

"I don't. But I have to make sure it is fair. Whoever you get will share a bungalow with you and that is final."

"What if I don't get Josie?"

"Yes, with whom will I have to stay then?", Josie wonders too.

"We will see."

Penelope glares at Natalia and she dives her hand inside the box.

"Today is a great day.", Penelope exhales after reading silently the name on the piece of paper.

Emma takes the piece of paper before Josie can look at it.

"Josie.", Emma reads out dumbfounded.

Josie beams at her girlfriend and Penelope wraps her arms around her waist, pulling her closer.

"You are stuck with me."

Josie's happiness slowly dies out, and she looks embarrassed.

"What's wrong, Jojo?", Penelope asks, while the sound of a disapointed witch is heard after Emma passes her.

Josie twirls her finger around Penelope's hair before answering.

"I get carsick if I don't listen to music, which means we won't get to talk for a few hours."

"A kiss every 5 minutes can make up for that.", Penelope suggests.

"Please sit far away from me.", Lizzie gags, interrupting their moment.

Josie gives Lizzie a warning look.

"Sure. We will give Hope and you the privacy you two need.", Penelope answers calmly and Josie has to grin.

Josie and Penelope follow the other witches outside without a care in the world.

**___________ **

"Finally!", Lizzie yells relieved when Penelope enters the bus.

They all have been ready 20 minutes earlier until Penelope has demanded to go back inside the school because she has forgotten something.

"I never thought you would be so happy to see me.", Penelope answers with a good mood while dropping down in the seat next to Josie.

"Here, Jojo."

Josie is touched with how caring her girlfriend is when Penelope places a pack of puking bags in her lap. 

In the meanwhile Penelope is lifting her eyebrows at Alyssa looking at her amused.

The other witch finally turns around, when Penelope doesn't give in to her teasing behaviour.

"Alright, we can drive!", Caroline informs the driver.

She and Emma are clearly enjoying the luxury of Penelope's parents. 

Penelope casts a silencing spell around Josie, when she sees how tired her girlfriend looks. Josie gives Penelope an exhausted smile, but she still leans in to kiss her. 

The brunette gets lost in her music, her brown eyes looking outside while green eyes are focusing on her. 

Just as Penelope assumes, Josie falls asleep. Penelope carefully pulls her head to her shoulder, as she doesn't want Josie to be tormented if she leans to the window.

_**_________** _

"Did your parents watch too many horror movies, Penelope?"

"Lizzie, we just have to walk up a hill.", Caroline explains.

"Have you seen my luggage?"

"Lizzie.", Josie exhales.

"Wait. I can handle it."

Lizzie's blue eyes looks suspiciously at her twins girlfriend.

"Behind that hill and after a quick hello at the reception a spa is waiting for you and so much more that Salvatore School could never offer you. But they only give out the membership cards and the key cards to those who live in a bungalow with another person."

"Let's go, Mikaelson!"

Lizzie pulls the tribid forward. Hope looks confused at her sudden motivation but then she even carries a bit of Lizzie's luggage.

"A little lie doesn't hurt.", Penelope shows proudly.

"Wait, there isn't a spa?"

Caroline looks disapointed.

"There is. I only lied about the membership cards and the key cards. You can get them without a bungalow mate."

"Ms. Forbes. Ms. Tig. Please forget me here when the weekend is over.", Alyssa begs.

Other witches nod desperately too. Penelope looks around for Josie, and she finds her girlfriend at top of the hill. Josie waves at Penelope excitedly.

The simple movement is enough motivation for Penelope to walk up the hill as fast as she can.

"I literally have to beg her to run in PE, but look at her moving for your daughter.", Emma gossips with Caroline.

Caroline is silent. Her smile as she watches Penelope and Josie disappearing is still an answer.

_**_________** _

"Grace? You are here now?"

Lizzie blinks annoyed at her twin's girlfriend. It is her turn to finally go to the reception with Hope but Penelope is occupying it.

"Yes. I am working here for 2 months, Ms. Park."

"I am glad you got rid of the dragon."

Josie wonders who Penelope is referring to as a dragon. /p>

"Will you please especially take care of my two friends and my two teachers for the short time we are staying here? In case they need help or any activity advices."

Lizzie's mood rises and Penelope steps away satisfied to let her and Hope talk finally with Grace.

"I know what you are doing, Ms. Park.", Josie notices.

"You caught me.", Penelope gives in while pulling Josie closer.

"I want this weekend to be our weekend."

"I am just curious about one thing. Imagine I never kissed you..."

"What a sad imagination. But continue.", Penelope gasps playfully, causing Josie to chuckle.

"Imagine I never kissed you. We wouldn't be girlfriends now, and I would have gotten someone else as my bungalow mate. How would you have tried to spend time with me?"

Penelope acts like as if she is thinking really hard.

"You are diving into dark matters, Jojo."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Stop flirting and go to the reception!", Alyssa barks from somewhere in the crowd of witches and Caroline.

Josie feels her face getting warm while stepping forward with Penelope.

"Your mother told me to move you in the bungalow your aunt Nico usually stays at.", Grace explains.

"For the first time she is doing something good for me."

Penelope takes the key cards and the membership cards from the receptionist.

Her weekend with Josie has officially started.

_**_________** _

"Do you like it?"

Penelope has thrown herself on the couch, and she has admired Josie admiring the bungalow.

"Your aunt has taste."

Josie looks over her shoulder to her girlfriend.

"You won't say of course she does. She is a Park?"

Penelope shakes her head.

"My aunt Nico isn't a Park. She is my mother's sister."

Josie approaches the couch, and she feels Penelope's fingers wrapping around her wrist.

"You aren't on good terms with your mom?", Josie asks carefully, now realizing who the dragon is.

"With neither of my parents."

"I am sorry for asking."

Penelope gestures her to lean down. Josie thinks she will whisper to her something but then she feels her girlfriend's lips.

"Lay down with me?"

Soon Penelope is spooning Josie and they are both enjoying each other's warmness. 

"Why are there so many french books here?", Josie wonders loudly after studying the bookshelf.

"My aunt and my mother are French."

"Do you know how to speak french?"

Penelope's lips brush against Josie's neck. It tickles the brunette and it makes her chuckle.

"I do. Et toi?", Penelope says, her lips curving into a soft smile.

"A tiny, little bit. But I do speak Japanese fluently."

"Oh? How that comes?"

"Lizzie wanted me to teach her. I learned it, and then she wasn't interested in it anymore."

Silence surrounds them, and Josie feels herself dozing off in Penelope's arms.

"Ugh. I feel like sleeping the whole day." 

Penelope sits up. Her green eyes sparkle at Josie.

"We can do that tomorrow. Today, I want you to meet someone. We will rent bikes now, come on."

"You and cycling? Who will I meet?"

Penelope presses a kiss against Josie's temple.

"It is a surprise. You can't see how beautiful it is there inside a car and it is too far for walking. Besides you bring out my sporty side."

"This place is bigger than the campus of our school."

"It really is. Let's go now."

_**_________** _

Penelope nods to the gardener as some sort of greeting, and then she continues to lead Josie forward through the garden while covering her eyes with her hands. 

"I will remove my hands now, but you are not allowed to open them, until I tell you."

"Okay.", Josie answers with a nervous smile.

Penelope steps to the gardener and she whispers something to him. Penelope waits until he disappears inside the house and then she takes a picture of Josie.

She puts her phone away when the gardener returns.

"You can wait inside now. Thank you.", Penelope tells him after taking the puppy from him.

Josie's curiousity grows with her girlfriend's words. Penelope stops in front Josie and she lifts her arms up, covering her face with the puppy

"Open your eyes, Jojo."

"Oh my god!", Josie gasps excitedly.

Penelope laughs softly at her girlfriend's reaction.

"Milo, this is Jojo. Jojo, this is Milo. He belongs to my cousin Lillian."

"Hi, Milo.", Josie cooes while reaching for the puppy. 

Penelope places him happily in Josie's arms.

"He is so cute!"

"I am glad you like him. He likes you too.", Penelope points out how the puppy licks Josie's hand.

"I love him!", Josie corrects her, totally in love with Penelope's surprise.

"If you love dogs so much, why aren't you getting one? Pets are allowed at school."

"Lizzie is allergic.", Josie explains, and then she gives her whole attention back to adoring Milo.

Penelope is back to taking pictures of them until the gardener touches her shoulder.

"Ms. Park. Your mother is waiting for you inside."

Penelope's eyes go cold, and her good mood vanishes. She looks back at Josie. The brunette is still lost in Milo.

"Did she see Josie?"

The gardener shakes his head.

"Show Josie Milo's house and his other stuff here. Distract her. If she asks where I am, tell her that I am looking inside for one of Milo's hats and that I want her to wait here for me."

The gardener nods. Penelope looks at Josie again. She takes a deep breath before entering the house.

Penelope has to smile when she sees her mother. Not because she is happy. But at how her mother is still the same woman as always.

Sierra Park shakes her head at the dust on her fingers after touching a shelf.

"You know. You should become a servant, since you are so unsatisfied with them and think you can do it better. Drop the businesswoman career."

"A bird chirped to me that you have a girlfriend.", Sierra dives right into the topic.

"And? Do you want to give me relationship advice?", Penelope scoffs, knowing damn well that Grace has done it.

"Is it Hope Mikaelson?"

"You are asking the wrong person. Ask a blonde girl this question in like a few months?"

"Her name, Penelope.", Sierra demands, and she takes a step closer to her daughter.

"Okay. Fine. Listen carefully."

Sierra's lips curl into a smile. Penelope returns it.

"The name of the girl is none of your business."

Sierra chuckles.

"Why are you so curious about my relationship? You never gave a fuck about me before!", Penelope raises her voice.

"You aren't a mother. You don't know how much I care about you."

"Please, Sierra! Stop playing the caring mom!"

"It is the headmaster's and the headmistress daughter, isn't it? A siphoner. The brunette. I want to meet her."

Sierra attempts to pass Penelope, but she doesn't allow her.

"I won't allow you to see Josie! Because you ruin everyone I love!"

"You will never forgive me for Pacey, won't you?"

Penelope's cold eyes answer her.

"You and I do have this one thing in common."

Sierra sighs. Penelope still watches her like a hawk.

"Fine, I will leave. But let me tell you something, and I mean this with all of my mother feelings.."

"They don't exist. Cut the bullshit.", Penelope interrupts her harshly.

"This girl will hurt you so much."

"So, what if she does hurt me? I am willing to accept anything that comes from her."

"Fine, my daughter. Accept your suffering."

Josie looks up and she beams at Penelope approaching. Penelope's anger vanishes with Josie's smile.

"I couldn't find his hat."

Penelope sits down on the grass next to Josie. The gardener leaves, and Penelope caresses over Milo's head.

"He is so beautiful."

Josie is still affected by the puppy, completely clueless to what has happened inside the house.

"You both are beautiful." 

_**_________** _

Josie places the freshly delivered Pizza box on the table and then she walks over to Penelope. After hours of playing with Milo, they have returned to their bungalow.

Josie wants to stay here forever, but at the same time she knows that her girlfriend will continue to make her feel like in a fairytale even at Salvatore School.

"Careful.", Josie tells Penelope, who is trying to make a chimney fire happen.

Josie crouches down to pull the raven hair up in the air. Penelope finally manages to do the spell and she grins at Josie.

"Don't want my hair to get burned?"

"Never. I like your long hair."

A knock on the door interrupts their moment. Penelope answers it and she sees Caroline in front of her.

"Ms. Forbes."

"Penelope, can I enter?"

"Gladly."

A quick scan through the room and then Caroline hugs Josie. Penelope goes to the kitchen part of the room to give them some sort of privacy.

"How are you? Sorry, I couldn't check on you earlier. I was with Emma and we were..never mind. How are you?"

Penelope realizes with amusement how this weekend is not only making Josie happy but her favorite teacher is glowing too. Her thoughts go to her own mother, and Penelope thinks how lucky Josie is for having Caroline as her surrogate mother and as a real mother.

"I am fine.", Josie answers, her eyes trailing to Penelope.

Caroline follows her daughter's eyes and she grins at Penelope.

"Want to eat pizza with us, Ms. Forbes?", the raven-haired witch offers.

"No, thank you. I should go and check on Lizzie. Hope and her have been suspiciously quiet since we got here."

"That could mean two things. Murder and murder.", Penelope jokes.

"I hope not. Congratulations again to both of you. You make a cute couple."

"Thank you.", Penelope and Josie say in unison. 

After Caroline has left, and Penelope and Josie are done eating their pizza, they sit down on the ground in front of the fireplace.

"I am really happy.", Josie breathes after leaning her head on Penelope's shoulder.

"Me too, Jojo."

_**_________** _

The next day their continue to stay in their own world. They cook, they laugh, they make out and Josie sings for Penelope, which earns her another make out session.

On their way back to Salvatore School, it is Penelope's turn to fall asleep with her head on Josie's shoulder.

Josie is listening to her music and when she looks down at her sleeping girlfriend, she has to smile because she has never related to a love song before.

Until Penelope Park.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback would be great, and you can also talk to me about this one shot or something else on twitter @posiescoven.


	19. A Beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I am back. 
> 
> Enjoy reading.

Josie needs a lot of reassurance regarding many things.

But a single smile from Penelope at her when they are in the same class or when they pass each other in hallways is enough. 

Penelope asking Josie how she is doing during the rare moments the brunette is without her blonde twin is enough.

Penelope having a nickname for Josie. Jojo.

These small things coming from Penelope are enough to let Josie know, that she likes her too.

In fact, Josie means a lot to Penelope.

However, Penelope can't do bigger things thanks to a six letters name in order to not make Josie uncomfortable.

Lizzie.

The war between Penelope and Lizzie is something else. At least from Penelope's side it is silent, she rolls her eyes at the blonde, and she ignores her. 

Okay, this is the biggest thing Penelope does for Josie.

Not getting into a verbal fight with Lizzie.

Lizzie on the other hand is convinced the raven haired witch wants to take her popular status away. 

Yes, the majority of the witches are admiring Penelope, but she hasn't done anything special to get that attention. She also doesn't give them any attention back.

Not when the witches haved showered her with compliments after she has cast a difficult spell in class.

Penelope has walked back to her seat with a straight face, and she has only smiled at Josie, and she has only winked at her.

Penelope sees her.

And that is one of the many reasons why Josie is crushing hard and fast on Penelope, next to her good looks.

"Don't forget to read chapter 8."

Josie feels sad when Dorian dismisses the class after the bell rings. She has spent the entire class exchanging glances with Penelope and glancing at Lizzie in fear of getting caught that she is staring at her enemy.

Now Josie can't do that anymore. She can't even give Penelope a last look, because Lizzie drags her out of the room as if it is on fire.

And maybe it is because of Penelope's and Josie's looks at each other.

Penelope looks after the brunette until she disappears, and then she packs up her stuff.

It is not until she attempts to leave her row that she notices a witch standing in front of her shyly.

Penelope blinks and she raises her eyebrows at her.

"Penelope...I was wondering.."

"You can stop wondering now. The answer is no."

Brown eyes look at her in pain. Penelope doesn't care. They are not Josie's eyes.

"But you don't know what I was going to ask you. I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date with me?", tries the brunette again.

Penelope sighs in annoyance.

The brunette is in tears when she steps out in the hallway. Penelope is also about to the leave the class room but then something catches her attention. 

How Alyssa Chang is making her way to Josie's seat. Penelope spots Josie's notebook on the table. Josie has forgotten to put it in her bag because of Lizzie being in a hurry.

Alyssa is about to touch the cover of the notebook when a hand with black painted nails snatches it away.

"Did the brunette Saltzman got you that much wrapped around her finger that you are protecting her forgotten belongings?", Alyssa asks her with a teasing tone.

"You hit the nail on the head.", Penelope answers calmly, but her eyes are threatening.

"The rumors about your old boarding schools must be true. You were a lot of fun before crushing on Josie Saltzman. It is a pity that I never got to see your potential."

Penelope pulls the notebook against her chest, when Alyssa reaches for it.

"Calm down. I didn't do anything to your precious siphoner. Yet."

The look in Penelope's eye gets more deadly. Alyssa finally senses the danger and she swallows.

"If you do something to Josie, you will see my full potential."

-

"Satan, this is not hell."

Penelope rolls her eyes, and she enters the room of the Saltzman twins.

"Where is Josie?"

Lizzie grins while rising from her bed.

"In town. I organized a date with a really hot guy from Mystic Falls High for her."

"Did you ask her if she wants that date or did you ship her away like a package?"

The blonde is at loss for words and her victorious smile vanishes when Penelope doesn't look sad. Without a reaction on her face, the raven haired witch places the notebook on Josie's bed. Without a look at Lizzie she walks towards the door.

"I thought you liked Josie?", Lizzie calls after Penelope.

Penelope turns to her.

"I am amazed. You don't only focus on yourself. But instead of focusing on me, you should focus on what your sister wants."

Penelope leaves Lizzie like that, and she hopes that the blonde will consider her words. 

-

"Why didn't you say no to sushi?", Caroline scolds her daughter after covering her with her blanket.

Josie is pressing her hand against her stomach to ease her pain a bit before answering.

"He told me how he was supposed to work, and I felt bad."

"In order to be nice, you eat something you are allergic to?", Lizzie asks in disbelief.

Josie grabs confused her notebook on top of her blanket instead of answering.

"You forgot it in class. Satan brought it here."

"Lizzie.", Caroline warns her other daughter.

"Fine. Penelope climbed mountains and fought with a tiger to bring your notebook back to you."

-

Josie feels a bit better later, and she uses the opportunity of Caroline and Lizzie doing Yoga to leave her bed. 

Josie knocks on Penelope's door twice. She doesn't receive an answer. When she turns the knob and opens the door she sees that Penelope is not inside her room.

Josie feels disappointed and she feels her nausea returning.

With difficulty the brunette throws herself in the kitchen. She is holding onto the idea in her head that water could calm down her stomach.

Penelope drops her phone and almost stumbles over her own feet when she jumps off of the counter. 

"Josie, you okay?", Penelope asks her with concern.

Their hands find each other like magnets.

"My stomach...I ate something I knew I am allergic to."

Penelope has to let go one of Josie's hands to pull the stool from under counter, and she makes the brunette sit on it.

Penelope kneels down in front of Josie, and she tugs a loose strand of her hair behind her ear.

Penelope then rests her hand on Josie's cheek while still holding her other hand.

"Why did you do that? Was the date that bad and you wanted a way out?"

"Lizzie told you? She organized it."

"I know. Now tell me what did you eat and why did you eat it?", Penelope interrupts her rambling, and she caresses with her thumb over the back of Josie's hand.

"I am allergic to seaweed and we ate sushi. I wanted to be nice that's why I didn't say anything."

Penelope stares at her for a few seconds, and then she smiles softly at her.

"I will make you tea it will help your nausea."

Josie watches her in silence until Penelope reaches her the cup.

"What tea is this?", Josie asks after taking a sip.

"It's a secret tea. I got the recipe from Maggie."

"Maggie?"

"She is the second woman I consider as my mother. The first one is my aunt."

Josie nods, and questions rise in her head with the bit of information about Penelope. She decides to ask an easy one. One that wouldn't put in danger what she has with Penelope.

"What were you doing here before I came?"

Josie is sipping on the tea again while Penelope is looking down at her.

"My little brother Pacey wanted to bake with Maggie, he wanted me to watch them and I adjusted my surrounding to make him feel like I am there."

"That's really sweet of you."

Josie soft smile vanishes and she looks guilty.

"Did I interrupt you?"

"No, we were done when you came.", Penelope assures her.

"Do you have more siblings?"

"You don't have to drink that anymore if you feel better."

"I really do feel better. Thank You."

Penelope places the cup on the counter, and then she answers Josie's question.

"It's just Pacey."

There is something hesitating in her tone and Josie doesn't ask further questions.

Josie gets on her feet and Penelope's eyes look at her in such a way that she faces the floor.

"Do you always go on dates organized by Lizzie?"

Josie looks up, and she is taken aback for a moment.

"Yes.", she admits.

The brunette expects Penelope to leave now, to lose her interest.

The opposite happens. Penelope steps closer to Josie and she smiles.

"Would you like to go on a first real date with me, Jojo?"

Josie is too surprised to say something. All she can do is part her lips and look at Penelope with big eyes. 

Penelope finds it adorable.

"Shake your head for no. Nod for yes.", Penelope helps her.

Josie does something else.

She kisses Penelope on her cheek, and then she rushes past her.

"Was that a yes?", Penelope calls after her teasingly when she has gathered herself from melting at the simple touch of Josie's lips against her skin.

Josie turns to her with a smile.

"Yes."

"It's a date then."

Penelope winks at the blushing brunette. Josie leaves happily.

A weird date and nausea have given Josie and Penelope the opportunity for a beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to let you know that I am planning a part 2 for Penelope's Spring Break. It may be the next part, it depends on how fast I will be writing it, but I just wanted to let you know.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this one shot. Comments would be awesome. You can also tell me on twitter @ posiescoven or on curiouscat @ posiescoven.


	20. Penelope's Spring Break Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How did Penelope deal with what happened during her spring break?
> 
> Find out now. 
> 
> (Read chapter 14 of this one shots collection book aka Penelope's spring break part 1 or you will be really confused)
> 
> Suggestion: listen to every sad song you know while reading.
> 
> Enjoy.

Hide and seek.

A game for two. 

A game that seems to be invented only for Penelope and Josie.

They have played it in the beginning. 

Josie has been the hider and Penelope has been the seeker.

They have ended it, when they have finally gotten together. 

However, Penelope has started the game without letting Josie know. Without letting her know about the deadly tradition called the merge.

They have exchanged the roles once again, after the night Penelope has broken Josie's heart.

This time Penelope isn't aware of the roles exchanging between them. She isn't aware of what has happened during her spring break has drawn her away from Josie.

Not because Penelope doesn't love Josie anymore.

Penelope is still head over heels in love with the brunette siphoner, and getting over her is impossible.

Even if Penelope could choose to get over Josie Saltzman, she wouldn't do it.

Penelope isn't one who talks about her feelings easily. But with Josie it is different. Penelope wants to tell Josie about her spring break, but at the same time she doesn't want to be a burden for her. 

The brunette already has not enough air because of Lizzie and Alaric. Caroline being away also adds to it. 

Penelope doesn't want to take Josie's last breaths for herself.

Besides that, Penelope knows that Josie is right with not listening to her. She has hurt Josie. She has destroyed the fairy tale Josie has lived with her. 

The only things that Penelope wants Josie to know is how she is better than Lizzie and how she shines brighter than any star.

But things have changed.

Ever since spring break Penelope has changed. She turns her head away, and she avoids Josie's eyes when they bump into each other in the hallways of Salvatore School. Ever since three days Josie always stares after the raven haired witch, who passes her by without a word.

Penelope is the hider and Josie is the seeker.

Only when Josie is not looking at her, that is when Penelope can stare at the girl she loves longingly. Without getting caught that she is suffering, even more than she already is without Josie.

"What about you, Penelope?"

Green eyes immediately avoid the only brown eyes she considers at pretty. 

Not only Josie, who is sitting 5 rows ahead, the whole class is focusing on Penelope.

Penelope notices Emma's expecting look. 

"Sorry, Ms. Tig. I wasn't paying attention. What was the question again?"

"Alyssa requested to talk about how spring break went."

"Class is about to be over.", Penelope hears Alyssa quietly enjoying how her plan has worked.

"What about your spring break?"

Next to Caroline Forbes, Emma Tig is the only teacher that Penelope has ever liked from her many boarding schools. Well, until she has found out through the spy pens that Emma erases memories from students and is helping Alaric in sending them to prison world.

One thing that annoys her is how Emma wants to have special connection with her students.

Okay, she is the guidance counselor, but it still annoys the green-eyed witch. It especially annoys her how Alyssa Chang uses that side of their teacher to escape from a real topic in class. 

Now Penelope is trapped between Emma's knowing look, that something bad definitely has happened during her spring break, and Josie's curious look. 

Penelope does what she has learned from a very young age from her mother. Acting. Faking.

Something Sierra has taught her daughter at many charities and other important gatherings.

Penelope fakes a smirk.

"My spring break consisted of getting wasted with my cousins. That's all."

Emma nods, and she finally moves on to the witch next to Penelope.

Penelope exhales quietly and goes with one hand through her hair.

Josie is the only one noticing how her hand is shaking. Penelope doesn't manage to turn away when their eyes meet this time.

"Oops, I forgot the rule! Wait, Gwen!", Hannah suddenly exclaims, holding a small stuffed ball up in the air which allows whoever is holding it to speak.

Gwen doesn't manage to catch the ball. As soon as Penelope feels the ball touching her, she jumps in a startled way on her feet. 

At the same time the bell rings. 

"Right on Penelope's lap, where many of us want to sit! You aren't the only one, Hannah!", Alyssa jokes as she leaves the class room with other witches.

Josie glares at the blushing Hannah.  
When the brunette looks again in Penelope's direction, her ex-girlfriend is gone. 

Josie does something she really wants since a long time. She follows the pieces of her broken heart. 

Josie goes after Penelope. 

Josie spots Penelope's raven hair and when she is about to call her name, Lizzie stops her.

"Jo! We are having a Stallions gathering now!"

Josie stares after Penelope until she disappears upstairs, and then she turns to Lizzie.

Her twin gives her a judging look. 

"Why were you staring after Satan?"

"It doesn't matter."

Josie hopes Lizzie will drop it when they walk towards the common room. Of course, she doesn't.

"It does matter. The evil one broke your heart."

Josie stops walking and she looks angry.

"There is not a second when I forget it!", Josie raises her voice at her twin.

Lizzie looks hurt at Josie lashing out on her. Suddenly Emma steps in.

"Josie! Can I talk to you?"

"We have a Stallions gathering now and practice afterwards.", Lizzie answers for her twin.

"It will not take up more than two minutes."

"Fine."

With that Lizzie leaves Josie and Emma alone.

"I don't know if you noticed but Penelope.."

"Penelope and I are not together anymore.", Josie says before Emma can talk more.

"I know, but.."

"No, Ms. Tig. She broke my heart."

Josie remains stubborn. Emma sighs.

"Okay. You can leave now."

Penelope steps away from the staircase after eavesdropping the conversations between Lizzie and Josie and between Josie and Emma.

Through the spy pen the raven haired witch has read many diary entries of the brunette siphoner where she writes about how much she has broken Josie's heart and how much she has hurt her. 

Written words are nothing compared to hearing words, and maybe if Josie listened to Penelope, she wouldn't have written a note for her. Maybe they wouldn't even be like this right now. 

Penelope knows that it is too late for maybes, and she walks to her room.

Penelope leaves the broken pieces of her own heart on the floor, right next to the broken pieces of Josie's heart. 

**_________**

  
Penelope manages to doze off when her phone rings. With a sigh, she sits up, and she grabs her phone from the nightstand.

"Aunt Nico."

"Hey. How are you doing?"

"I am fine.", Penelope lies, and she suppresses a yawn with difficulty.

"You sure everything is alright?"

"Everything is not alright considering I am not with Josie right now, but I gotta get used to it."

"You are really trying to get over her."

For the first time in her life, Penelope thanks Sierra. Acting and faking have helped her.

"Exactly. As I said last time, I will just focus on myself once we are in Belgium, and it's time I prepare myself for it.", Penelope lies for the second time today.

"That's..."

"What?"

"Surprising. I know how much you love her."

"Sometimes loving someone means to let them go.", Penelope explains and her eyes are burning when she thinks about the night, she has dumped Josie.

"What about the merge? Won't you fight for the Saltzman twins anymore?"

"I will fight for them more than I already am.", Penelope thinks.

For a moment she feels guilty for lying to her aunt, but then she reminds herself how Nico would stop her if she knew the truth.

"Well, I accepted that some things can't be stopped."

Too far. Penelope bites her tongue.

"Sweetheart, you are worrying me."

"Aunt Nico, I have lots of homework until tomorrow.."

"I am getting more worried here, Penelope. You never cared about homework until a few minutes before class."

"I am trying to change. Is that so bad?"

"Is it because of Simon.."

"It has nothing to do with that!"

A beat passes. Penelope ends the call before Nico can say something in return. Guilt takes over her again. She hasn't meant to yell at her aunt. 

In the hallway the Stallions have stopped dead in tracks with Penelope's loud voice.

"That was Penelope.", MG announces, and he glances at Josie. 

"We don't care.", Lizzie huffs, and she watches with a proud smile how Josie walks away.

"Jo!"

MG doesn't get a reaction.

The door of Penelope's room swings open and the raven haired witch ignores the Stallions as her eyes search for Josie.

Once she spots the brunette walking at the end of the hallway, she feels relieved. MG yelling Josie's name has scared her and her mind has been filled with worse scenarios in just three seconds.

"Can I help you with something?", Penelope asks annoyed, and she glares at the Stallions.

Lizzie rolls her eyes, and she leaves with the rest of the team for the practice game. MG steps closer to Penelope.

"Are you alright, Peez?"

Penelope nods.

"I have never been better, Milton."

MG eyes her a bit longer, and then he follows the Stallions. 

**_________**

  
Penelope also decides to do some workout to calm herself down.

With disgust, she remembers the whispering about Rafael and Lizzie having sex in the gym. But there isn't another option. Penelope sees that the gym is already being occupied by Hope, Rafael and Landon.

The Tribrid is busy training with the two boys. Penelope watches them without announcing her presence. She watches Hope. How she defends herself without using her supernatural abilities. 

Penelope remembers when she has been Simon's hostage. How she hasn't been able to defend herself without her magic. How she has felt weak and scared.

Rafael accidentally kicks Landon. His kick is actually meant for Hope. The curly haired boy finds himself at Penelope's feet. Landon's heart stops for a second. Green cold eyes are staring down at him and Penelope holding boxing gloves doesn't cause him to feel relaxed.

"Are you done?", Penelope asks dropping her bag with annoyance on the floor while the tribrid and Rafael are hurrying to Landon.

Jealousy hits Penelope at how Hope helps Landon up and asks him if he has any injuries. She thinks back to the evening of the talent show. How Hope has knocked her out with one spell, and how when she has become conscious it has been only MG and Kaleb by her side. No sight of Josie until Penelope has stepped on stage despite her hurting body to watch the girl she loves shining.

"We are done.", Hope finally answers Penelope.

"Finally.", Penelope mumbles, and then she gives Landon a belittling look.

"And when will the Teletubbies be done with visiting this school for you?"

Landon looks offended.

"There are plenty of other boarding schools, Penelope. You know that very well.", Hope defends her boyfriends.

Penelope smiles at Hope. A bitter smile. 

"Leave this school, if you don't like what is happening here.", Hope adds and Rafael nods. 

"You have no fucking idea what is really happening here.", Penelope mutters when they are leaving the gym.

Penelope is still curious what it will take to be sent to prison world. She is also curious if Caroline knows about what Alaric and Emma are doing. The spy pens Alaric and Emma are using haven't answered her two questions. Yet.

Penelope wears her Airpods first and she chooses a song. She puts on her boxing gloves, and she lets the music take over her. Penelope pretends how she is drumming, and she throws the first punch against the punching bag when the beat drops. 

Her punches get harder and faster, they are not one with the beat of the music anymore. The raven haired witch isn't drumming anymore.

Penelope is fighting with Simon. Penelope is fighting with her parents. Penelope is fighting with herself.

**_________**

  
Penelope doesn't know how much time has passed when she stops boxing. 

All she knows that her arms are hurting, her body is covered in sweat, and she feels her eyelids being heavy.

Penelope doesn't get to rest that easily. Emma is waiting for her outside of the gym.

"We need to talk, Penelope. Let's go to my office."

Emma starts walking ahead but Penelope doesn't move.

"Sure. Let's invite Dr. Saltzman too. "

Emma turns around. The teacher has caught on her student's threatening tone behind a sweet smile. Emma studies her surrounding. No one is paying attention to them. She approaches Penelope slowly.

"What do you know?"

"Where should I begin from? How you mess with troubled students' memories or how Dr. Saltzman and you send them to pri-.."

Penelope covers her mouth with one hand, pretending to be shocked, and she raises an eyebrow.

"I just want to help you, Penelope. Talking about what bothers you can make you feel better, and about what you know I can explain it to you.", Emma states.

Penelope removes her hand and she shrugs.

"You better stop wanting to help me or I will help students like Alyssa remembering what you did to them."

Penelope moves closer to Emma.

"I don't need to tell you that making an effort to erase my memories of knowing about your crimes is pointless, right? Because I spelled myself against it."

Emma sees that her students means every word, and she sighs defeated.

"Fine. Let's drop it."

"It is always nice talking to you, Ms. Tig."

Penelope flashes her one more smile, and then she walks away.

**_________**

  
Penelope glares at Alaric. 

She has wanted to sleep after taking a shower.

Just when she has managed to have a peaceful dream, a Josie dream, she gets disturbed with knocking against her door and someone yelling that they are having an evening assembly.

Penelope is not even listening to the headmaster, who is giving some sort of explanation to the students about the monsters.

She rolls her green eyes at Landon and Hope cuddling each other like Josie and her used to do. She catches Rafael's longing looks at the Tribrid, as if his diary entries don't already give away of how much he loves Hope Mikaelson. 

Penelope observes how MG and Kaleb are whispering something to each other and are snickering. She is glad that MG has found a distraction in Kaleb from Lizzie.

Green eyes soften when they go their usual destination. Josie Saltzman. 

She and Lizzie are sitting in the front row. The brunette is busy listening to her father.

Josie is wearing her hair open. Just how Penelope likes it. Penelope craves to run her finger through Josie's hair, to hold her, to...

Her thoughts get interrupted, when she glances down at her wrist.

The stone of the bracelet is glowing red. Penelope feels like she is being strangled. Her heart wants to jump out of her chest. Her already scared self, tenses up even more now. 

Penelope leaves her row as fast as she can. It leaves Alaric speechless how she passes him, and she stops in front Dorian.

"Mr. Williams, I need to rent a car."

"Right now?", Dorian asks her confused.

"You can rent a car later. Go back to your seat.", Alaric gets involved.

"The keys, Mr. Williams!", Penelope repeats, while ignoring Alaric.

She sees the hesitation in the face of her teacher when he exchanges a look with Emma. Penelope can't waste more time. 

Penelope hurries towards the exit of the hall. Trying to desperately remember what the words for the teleportation spell are.

"Penelope, the assembly is not over!", Alaric raises his voice.

"It is over for me!", Penelope's answers over her shoulder.

The students start to whisper. Some are even chuckling. 

"Penelope, go back to your seat!

Josie glances from her angry father to her ex-girlfriend.

"You will get detention!", Alaric tries again.

Penelope mutters something that no one understands, and she vanishes in smoke. 

Alyssa being too amused at what has just happened, laughs out loudly. 

"Damn. I knew that Penelope gives zero fucks, but this is..."

MG nudges Kaleb with his elbow. Kaleb stops chuckling, and he clears his throat when he notices everyone staring at him.

"Disrespectful. Really disrespectful."

Lizzie turns to a concerned Josie. 

"Kaleb is right. Your ex-girlfriend was really disrespectful to our father."

Josie lowers her gaze.

"Maybe something happened.", Hope speaks up.

Josie's heart is now more concerned. She thinks about Penelope's behavior since she has returned from her spring break, but then her mind reminds her.

It reminds her of all the pain Penelope has put her through. Lizzie's analyzing look at her reminds her too.

Josie is stuck between her heart and her mind.

"Just continue with the assembly, dad.", Lizzie demands, and Josie pushes Penelope to the back of her mind.

**_________**

  
Penelope's anger rises when she finds herself in the mansion of her cousin Lillian. She remembers how Sierra has forced Pacey to attend Lillian's birthday, how some cousins have locked up the already anxious little boy in Lillian's room. The way Pacey has been shaken up when Penelope has saved him.

Penelope looks around in the dark hallway. She has no idea what the hell is going on. However, if this is some kind of test for the coven leader competition, she will explode. 

Penelope hears whispers coming from the door at the end of the hallway. Lillian's room.

Penelope's bracelet has stopped glowing. It doesn't calm her down. She carefully approaches the room of her little cousin.

The raven haired girl flinches when something touches her feet. Penelope exhales quietly, when she recognizes the dog in the darkness.

"Milo."

Penelope lifts up the dog. It whimpers. Normally, Lillian would never leave Milo alone. 

Only one time for Penelope's sake she has allowed to be away from Milo. Penelope thinks back to the weekend trip the witches have won at her family's resort. She and Josie have just become a couple back then. They have spent a whole afternoon playing with Milo. They have been happy. Carefree. 

Penelope caresses briefly over Milo's head, and then she opens the door of her aunt's and her uncle's bedroom.

Penelope switches on the light, and she places Milo on the bed.

"While you wait here for Lillian, have fun making their bed dirty.", Penelope whispers.

Penelope knows if her mother would see her right now, she would be proud at how her daughter is tormenting her in sister-in-law.

The thought of Sierra being proud of her is weird to Penelope. That's why she adds something.

"I am expecting the same energy when you visit our mansion. If Lillian looks away you just go straight to my parents' bedroom. Deal?"

Milo whimpers as an answer when Penelope shuts the door behind herself.

Penelope arrives in front of Lillian's bedroom. Her bracelet is glowing again. She gets herself ready to attack. 

"Penny! Penelope!", her little cousins exclaim at the sight of her.

"Mini Parks?"

Pacey stops touching the stone inside the bracelet, and he smiles happily at his sister. Penelope notices how the little children are all squeezed on Lillian's bed, he is the only one standing. She decides to complain about the mistreatment of her little brother later.

Pacey hurries to her. Penelope grimaces when he hits his forehead against the invisible barrier. One cousin chuckles.

Penelope glares at him, and then she kneels in front of the barrier with a concerned face.

"You okay?"

Pacey nods while he is rubbing his forehead. Penelope focuses on her cousins.

"Mini Parks, what is going on here?"

Lillian squeezes herself past her cousins from the bed, and she stops next to Pacey.

"My mom made the barrier. She said that our gardener saw someone walking around the mansion. The adults went outside to check if they are gone. They haven't returned ever since. Milo is somewhere. I am scared."

"I put Milo in your parents' room. Don't be scared, princess. Nothing will happen. I am here now.", Penelope assures her.

"My mom said they will hurt us because of you, Penelope. It is your fault, that they are angry at us. They will kill you and then us.", another cousin speaks up.

Penelope curses at her aunt Vivian for scaring the children. At the same time more anger and fear takes over her body because of the possibility that Simon is back.

"Nothing will happen to you. I promise.", Penelope repeats.

"No, Pacey. It doesn't work."

Penelope pays with Lillian's words attention to her brother. Pacey has his hands placed on the barrier spell, pushing against it, trying desperately to break it, while his face is getting wet with tears.

Penelope wishes she could hold her brother in her arms. It kills her seeing him like that.

"Pacey, this is for your safety. This barrier protects all of you. Nothing will happen to you. You are safe.", Penelope tries to comfort him.

"What about you?"

Penelope beams at the small boy with his first words.

"He talked!", Lillian cheers, and she hugs him. Other cousins join them in the hug.

Penelope expects Pacey to scream. Just like he always does when someone touches him without his consent. But he doesn't.

Penelope releases a shaky breath while looking proudly at her brother with tears in her eyes. Pacey is free from the black magic he has suffered from since Sierra has cast questionable spells during her pregnancy.

A loud noise coming from somewhere inside the mansion startles the children.

"Which one of you Mini Parks has a phone at such a young age?"

"Me!", another cousin announces, and he waves up and down with an Iphone.

"If I am not back in 10 minutes, call one of your parents and tell them I need help."

"Call them now, please? Don't leave, Penelope.", Pacey tears up again.

Penelope wishes she could wipe his tears.

"Pacey, remember the Power Puff Girls? I am Buttercup. Buttercup protects the ones she loves."

Pacey still looks sad, but he kisses his palm, and he puts it against the barrier. Penelope smiles at him, and she also kisses her palm placing her hand against his hand.

Penelope straightens up, she gives the children one more look, and then she goes to find the source of trouble.

**_________**

  
Lizzie is waiting impatiently for Josie to return from taking a shower.

Finally, her twin shows up. 

Josie immediately senses that something is off with Lizzie. But she decides to ignore it as long as she can. 

The brunette opens their wardrobe to pick her pajamas when Lizzie speaks up.

"Looking for this?"

Josie feels exposed when Lizzie holds Penelope's black cardigan in the air. 

"No. It is Penelope's."

"Oh?"

" I forgot to return it.", Josie lies.

If Lizzie knew she had stolen it from Penelope's room when Penelope has been away for spring break there would be a long talk. Josie isn't in the mood for that.

"You better return it now, Jo."

"I will do it later."

**_________**

  
Penelope is annoyed at how the whole mansion except Lillian's room is without light. 

That's why she switches all the lights on with a spell.

It catches the adults' attention from outside, who are just finished to fight a whole coven.

"Somebody is in the mansion!", one of Penelope's uncles exclaims.

The adults storm towards the front door, and they get thrown back. 

The troublemaker, who Penelope will meet in a bit has cast a barrier spell around the mansion.

"Please, call your parents now. Please.", Pacey begs in the meanwhile his cousin Joey.

Joey is about to protest when his phone rings. He answers the call, and he puts his father on speaker.

"Joey! Is somebody there with you?!"

"Penelope was here, dad! She is now going to kick the ass of whoever else is inside the mansion!"

"Penelope is there.", Penelope's uncle Luke lets Penelope's dad know.

"Penelope.", Eric repeats with the hint of a smile on his face.

"For fuck's sake! You are literally three people and a dog! What the fuck do you need so much space for?!", Penelope complains loudly while checking the rooms.

Penelope finally gets the hint of where the uninvited guest is.

Downstairs. Piano music. The music room.

"I will kick your ass more than I intended to! That's not how you play the piano!", Penelope growls on her way downstairs.

Penelope bursts inside the music room. 

A girl around her age is sitting at the piano. She stops playing the piano, and she turns to her with a smirk.

"Penelope Park.", the stranger greets her.

"Samara Morgan."

This doesn't even summarize the appearance of the girl at all. Penelope only wants to mock the girl with brown long hair and blue eyes. 

"You are funny.", the girl chuckles.

The girl analyzes Penelope from head to toe. Penelope glares at her.

"You are hot."

"My beautiful ex-girlfriend suddenly wants to punch something."

The girl tilts her head as Penelope approaches her.

"How comes you are single?"

"How comes you aren't stuck in a TV?", Penelope continues her Samara Morgan joke.

The girl gives her a killing look.

"It is not funny anymore. My name is Sandra."

"Samara. Sandra. I was close. Oh, and, nothing is funny until I laugh. But you can try to make me laugh.", Penelope challenges her.

"Gladly."

With only two movements of her hand, Penelope slams her face against the piano and pulls her out of the music room before Sandra can utter any word to cast a spell.

"You know what my grandma used to say? You aren't a real witch if you need words for your magic to work.", Penelope says after stepping next to her.

Sandra spits blood on the floor when Penelope yanks her head back.

"Now, Sandra..who the fuck are you to scare my brother and my cousins?! What do you want?!"

Penelope gets glued against wall and Sandra gets on her feet.

"Your coven claims that they are the best coven in Ravenford, and we came here to shut their mouths."

"This is what all of this is for?! Your coven and my family coven can go to hell! You sick idiots!", Penelope yells while struggling to move.

Sandra smirks while eyeing Penelope up and down.

"I don't know. For me it is hotter than hell here. It is such a shame I will have to hurt such a pretty face."

"So much talking. But no real action.", Penelope provokes her.

"Oh, you want action? Okay. Exanimus."

Penelope feels an invisible force strangle her and at the same time she manages to finally move her fingers.

Penelope gasps for air when Sandra suddenly stops the spell.

"I won't let you die this easily. There has to be more blood. But what spell should I use?"

Sandra looks at the raven haired witch pensive.

"While you rack your brain for spells, I will give you a special treatment."

"Really?", Sandra chuckles.

"Really."

Penelope lifts up her hand, and she shoves Sandra with her magic away. Finally, she can step away from the wall.

Sandra watches how Penelope touches her bracelet. She shuts her eyes. A beat passes, then black veins appear in Penelope's face.

**_________**

  
Josie takes a deep breath. Slowly, she raises her hand, and she knocks against Penelope's door. No answer. Josie enters anyway. 

The memories attack her immediately.

_"I am here now. We have five minutes left until midnight. If we are fast enough we can still see the fireworks.", Josie rambles after giving Penelope a kiss on her cheek._

_Not knowing it will be the last time she will kiss Penelope on her cheek._

_Penelope's smile at the brunette dies when she notices something._

_"Where is your dress?"_

_Josie looks down at herself, at her pajamas, and then she shrugs sheepishly at her girlfriend._

_"Lizzie's hair didn't only get ruined with Alyssa tossing booze at her, her dress got also stained. I gave her mine. Let's go outside now. Come on."_

_Josie grabs Penelope's hand, and she pulls at it while walking towards the door. Josie feels weird when Penelope suddenly pulls her hand away._

_Brown eyes face green eyes._

_"Is something wrong?"_

_Penelope gets up from her bed. She looks at Josie in disbelief._

_"Are you seriously asking me this while standing in front of me in pajamas, Josie? While your sister is outside with your dress?"_

_"Why are you making this a big deal?"_

_"Why isn't Lizzie wearing her pajamas and you get to keep your dress?"_

_"Lizzie is my twin, Penelope.", Josie defends herself._

_"I don't have a twin, I have little brother. Pacey is my heart. But this is not the topic, Josie."_

_"I know, that you and Lizzie have your differences, but she deserves something nice."_

_"What about you?", Penelope asks the brunette._

_"Me?"_

_"Don't you deserve something nice too? Why? Why do you always have to give her something or have to give up on something for her?", Penelope asks her desperately, seeing the possibility of Josie losing the merge years later growing._

_Josie avoids Penelope's eyes._

_"I will see you later. I will go watch the fireworks. Happy new year, Pen.", Josie mumbles when the first fireworks go off signalizing it is midnight._

_The brunette turns her back to Penelope. A single tear rolls down Penelope's cheek._

_A short moment passes. A short moment where Josie stands there, trying to find the right words. A short moment where Penelope beats herself up for the following words she will say._

_" I am done, Josie."_

Josie wipes over her wet face still holding Penelope's black cardigan in her hands. She thinks about how Penelope left the assembly.

The siphoner sits on the familiar bed and she waits for ex-girlfriend. 

**_________**

  
"The barrier is gone!", Penelope's aunt Lucy announces after the noises of stuff breaking inside the mansion dies down.

The adult Parks sprint towards the front door, and they open it with their magic. 

At the entrance hall they find Sandra and Penelope laying on the floor unconsciously.

"Don't.", Eric stops his siblings who want to check on Penelope.

"My floor is blood stained! My vases are broken! My paintings are destroyed!", Lucy gasps, being the only one not paying attention to her unconscious niece.

Suddenly Penelope sits up. Black eyes who used to be green once study each one of the adults. They stop at Eric. 

He is looking fascinated at the visible black veins on his daughter's neck and on her face.

"She doesn't have a single scratch on her face.", another aunt mumbles proudly.

Lucy swallows when her niece gets on her feet and is walking up to her. Penelope stops right in front of the trembling woman.

"Free the kids from the barrier in Lillian's room."

Lucy nods, and she hurries upstairs to get away from a black magic Penelope as fast as possible. 

"What happened to you? Swallowed your tongue out of fear?", Penelope questions amused the silent adults.

"More like out of admiration.", Eric speaks up.

"Let me disappoint you as always, Eric."

Penelope takes off her bracelet, and she tosses it inside the fire place. The bracelet burns in the fire. So, does Penelope, but she doesn't make a single sound. She doesn't want anyone to see her pain.

Her eyes turn back to green and the veins in her face are gone. Black smoke briefly surrounds Penelope and then it vanishes.

"Pacey is wearing that bracelet too."

Penelope rolls her eyes at her father.

"What should I be surprised at? That you know your son's name or that you pay attention to what he is wearing?", Penelope asks him.

"You spelled his bracelet to take the black magic away from him and lead it to your bracelet, didn't you?"

"I am amazed at your brain."

"Penelope!", Pacey yells happily from the stairs, making his sister forget about her pain.

Penelope quickly moves Sandra's dead body inside the music room, and she cleans the ground with two spells.

Penelope exhales when she wraps her arms around Pacey. Holding her brother tightly for the first time ever.

Penelope stops staring at their father, who watches them with a smile, when Pacey pulls away to look at her.

"Buttercup won.", he notices when he sees no stranger around them.

"Of course, I did. For you and the other mini Parks."

"My bracelet is gone."

"Mine too, but I will find a way for you to reach out to me whenever you need me."

Pacey beams at her.

"You know what is really funny?"

Penelope can't get enough of his voice, and she happily caresses through his curly hair.

"Tell me."

"Milo peed on aunt Lucy's and uncle Victor's bed.", he giggles. 

It is followed by Lucy complaining loudly from upstairs and Penelope laughs with him.

**_________**

  
"How was your women's night?"

Maggie, Sierra, Nico and Celeste exchange a look, and then they glare at Eric, who is sitting in his usual seat with a glass scotch in his right hand.

"Is that true what we heard?! Penelope killed a member of the Astra coven?!", Nico dives straight into the topic.

"Yes. We all killed members of the Astra coven tonight, but Penelope....she used black magic. Pacey's black magic. She freed her brother, and she used it for her own advantage. I am so proud of her. I really hope she beats her cousins. Nobody could lead our coven like her."

Sierra makes Eric's scotch glass explode, before she follows the three other panicking women upstairs.

"Penelope! Pacey!"

The four women stare at Pacey, who is sitting at his desk, drawing something. He is alone in his room.

"Penelope just went back to her school. She wanted me to give you this."

The four women study the note. They hesitate for a moment, but then they hug the little boy happily. One part of them is still worried about Penelope, despite the note.

**Pacey is okay. See you in Belgium. If I change my mind about leaving the school, I will let you know.**

**_________**

  
The first thing Penelope does is going to Alaric's office. She is annoyed that she has to deal with him and not with Caroline. 

"Come in."

Even his voice is enough for Penelope to get more annoyed than she already is.

Alaric closes his book dealing with the merge, and he clenches his hands together at the sight of his daughter's ex-girlfriend.

Penelope shuts the door and she approaches his desk.

"What now? Detention? Punishment?"

Penelope glances briefly at the Gemini coven book on Alaric's desk. With disappointment she realizes that she knows that book already by heart.

"Why did you leave the assembly, Penelope?", Alaric asks her back.

"That was about..."

Penelope looks pensive for a moment, and then she stares at Alaric coldly.

"None of your business."

"I know a lot about the Park coven."

"Congratulations, Dr. Saltzman, but I am here to know what my punishment is."

Alaric eyes for a moment the red stains on the sleeves of her button up shirt.

"Nothing. I will let this pass. But next time there is something, I want you to tell me what it is about."

"I doubt that there will be a next time because as you know I am moving away in two weeks, but if there is a next time I still won't tell you."

"Penelope..", Alaric begins.

"Let me give you one advice, Dr. Saltzman. Potential new students tend to hesitate when their school is being visited by monsters."

Penelope smiles at the father of her ex-girlfriend, and she walks to the door. She turns the knob and looks at him one more time.

"Have fun reading your book and good night, Dr. Saltzman. Tell Ms. Forbes please my regards next time you two talk."

**_________**

  
Penelope's gets a phone call when she arrives in front of her room. She declines the call from her aunt Nico, and then she mutes her phone. 

The raven haired witch just wants to sleep. She wants to rest her aching body and soul.

However, Penelope's feels awake, and she forgets about her pain when she spots Josie laying inside her bed.

Penelope closes the door quietly. She thinks she is dreaming and as a test she pinches herself.

Josie stays where she is.

A soft smile takes over Penelope's face as she watches the sleeping brunette. 

Penelope notices how Josie is clinging onto her black cardigan.

"Stealing my heart and my clothes."

Penelope carefully moves Josie's lower body a bit to cover her with the blanket. 

When she is done, she steps to mirror. She has really not gotten a single scratch from the fight with Sandra, but she looks exhausted.

She is exhausted.

Penelope takes off her school uniform to change into her pajamas. With a heavy sigh she sits down on the floor, pulling her knees to her chest, facing Josie and leaning against her wardrobe.

Her stomach grumbles. She hasn't had dinner, but she doesn't want to stop watching Josie sleeping.

It has been so long the last time she has seen Josie like this. She misses it more than anything. She misses her more than anything.

A sudden headache causes Penelope to groan softly. The side effects of using black magic. 

Penelope is glad she has a room which has a bathroom inside of it. She won't be really away from Josie.

Penelope splashes cold water in her face, trying to ease her headache. Water drops are running down her skin while she looks at herself in the mirror. 

She thinks about Pacey. How he has suffered with worse pain because of black magic.

Penelope crumbles down. Her eyes fill with tears. Her bottom lip is trembling. She is holding in her sob. 

But she can't hold it any longer. She shuts the door of the bathroom, and she puts a silencing spell around herself. She doesn't want Josie to wake up. 

Penelope's knees give out. She sinks to the floor, a sob finally making it past her lips. More sobs follow. Her tears become one with the water on her face.

Penelope only stops crying when she hears her door getting slammed shut.

"Josie?!", Lizzie yells, horrified at finding her twin in Penelope's bed.

Penelope wants to leave the bathroom, to send Lizzie away, but then she notices the bruises and the blacks veins covering her arms.

Lizzie sprints towards her sleeping twin and nudges her.

"Josie!"

Brown sleepy eyes look at Lizzie confused. A beat passes until Josie realizes where she is. 

The brunette throws the blanket back, and she leaves the bed as if it is on fire.

"What are you doing here?!"

"I was just...uh..."

Penelope holds her breath. There is a tiny bit of hope inside her that Josie will choose herself. That she will really tell why she is inside of her room.

"MG annoyed me in checking on Penelope. I fell asleep while waiting for her."

The veins covering Penelope's arms don't hurt her as much as Josie putting herself second again.

Lizzie sees Penelope's school uniform thrown over the chair.

"Satan is here."

" I-i didn't see her.", Josie stammers.

"Well, you didn't cover yourself with the blanket, did you?"

Josie's face feels warm. She is glad that Lizzie hasn't noticed her clinging onto Penelope's black cardigan.

"Ugh, let's leave. When I stay inside this room any longer my pimples will return."

"I hope they do!", Penelope hisses.

The raven haired witch gets startled when Lizzie knocks loudly against the bathroom door. 

"I can't wait for the day I won't have to put up with you anymore!", Lizzie yells while Josie is pulling her outside of Penelope's room.

A few witches open their doors and stick their heads out of their rooms curiously. Lizzie hisses at them to mind their business. Josie throws a last look at Penelope's door, and then she follows Lizzie.

Lizzie's words haven't reached Penelope. However, the knocking echoes inside Penelope's head, making her headache worse. 

Penelope sees fragments of when she has fought Simon on her way home. How him and his son have kidnapped her a day later. Her attempts to escape, her leg getting injured when Simon has attempted to shoot her, her almost getting buried alive. Her shooting a man that has been involved in Simon wanting to kill her.

Penelope sees Sandra too. Her dead body. 

Penelope doesn't need to look in the mirror. She knows her eyes are black again, and the black veins have returned on her face and on her neck too.

The raven haired witch needs six attempts to stumble out of the bathroom. Her vision is spinning. Her body is shaking. She is terrified.

Penelope tries to remember where she has put her phone. She needs to call her aunt Nico.

A sharp pain shoots through her head. Penelope's knees give out for the second time that night. She hits the floor and she groans. 

Penelope feels like burning and freezing at the same time. 

Her vision gives up on her.

But at the same it doesn't.

Suddenly Penelope finds herself in the only place she knows as home.

Josie's arms.

The brunette is smiling softly down at her after littering small kisses across her girlfriend's face.

"Hey, sleepyhead. You finally woke up."

Hearing Josie's gentle voice towards her after such a long time causes Penelope to almost tear up.

Penelope leans forward and she kisses Josie. 

Everything is peaceful. Everything is perfect. Too perfect. 

Unfortunately, Penelope remembers her sorrows quickly.

Josie gasps for air when Penelope pulls away.

"Wow. I should wake you up more often, huh?", Josie suggests while she is panting.

Penelope doesn't answer. She untangles herself from Josie and then she sits up and faces away from her. 

"Pen?"

Josie wraps her hands around Penelope's arm and she rests her head on her shoulder.

"What is wrong?"

Penelope has no idea what the hell is going, but she knows that this is her only chance of talking to Josie. 

Talking to Josie without her actually going to know what Penelope has been through.

Penelope turns her head to Josie. Brown eyes are looking at her with concern. Penelope exhales.

"Am I evil, Josie?"

"No. You are not evil.", Josie answers without missing a beat and she places one hand against Penelope's cheek.

"I did something really bad.", Penelope continues.

Josie runs her thumb gently over her skin, telling her silently that she is listening to her.

"I..i killed someone. I had to. I am not an evil person. I swear, Josie. I am not like my parents. My cousins and Pacey were in danger. I had to do it.", Penelope stammers, while tears are running down her face.

Josie wipes them, and she holds Penelope's face in her hands. 

"You are not evil, Penelope. You are not like your parents. You did what you had to do."

"Please, don't hate me.", Penelope whimpers.

"I could never hate you."

Penelope shakes her head and she removes Josie's hands from her face.

"There is so much I have to tell you, Jojo. There is so much you don't know. You also don't know what I did to everyone here at school. It may seem wrong, but I am using it for good."

Penelope thinks about last christmas and how she has given the spy pens to everyone.

Josie takes Penelope's hands.

"Whatever it is, we will figure it out together."

Penelope smiles at Josie through her tears. She pecks her lips and then she holds her tightly.

"You are not alone, Penelope.", Josie assures the girl who is snuggling up against her.

Penelope opens her eyes.

She is alone. 

Only surrounded by the pieces of her broken heart.

With difficulty she gets up from the floor. The mirror reveals how she looks normal again. 

Exhausted, broken but at least no creepy eyes and creepy veins. 

After brushing her teeth, Penelope switches off the light and she throws the blanket over her body.

She lays on her side, closes her eyes and she inhales. 

A small yet longing smile appears on her face when she smells Josie's shampoo from her pillow.

Penelope has no nightmares that night.

**_________**

  
Penelope wakes up to Pedro nudging her. 

"Pedro? You okay? Is there a new monster?"

Penelope knows how the little ones are terrified of the Malivore monsters. She always ends up comforting them whenever a new monster appears.

"Yes, but not here. In town."

"Let me guess, the usual squad went looking for it?"

"Yes."

"Okay then, why are you here?"

"You missed all of your classes.", Pedro reveals.

Penelope curses at herself silently. She has forgotten to set her alarm.

"Oh and your mother and your aunt are here. They are waiting for you in the common room."

"Okay."

Penelope sits up and she almost passes out from the pain covering her entire body.

"Pedro, do I look different to you?"

The little boy stops in the door, and he turns to the teenager.

"No."

With that he closes the door.

"Great. I reached black magic level 2.", Penelope mumbles, after taking her pajamas off and looking at her body for any black veins. 

There are none.

**_________**

  
Penelope sees her aunt being surrounded by students. They are taking pictures with her. 

"Feeling jealous because you chose to be a businesswoman instead of a rockstar, Sierra?"

Penelope's smile is forced. Not only because she is looking at her mother. Because her entire body hurts even more when she speaks. 

Penelope's eyes harden the more she looks at her mother. The more she feels what Pacey has been through because of her.

"Can't you imagine me being an entertainer like your aunt?"

Penelope chuckles.

"Let's start with how I can't imagine that you have been a good older sister to my aunt."

Sierra doesn't answer to that. Mother and daughter are in a staring competition until Nico manages to escape her fans.

"Look, who is awake. Your teachers complained about you."

Sierra watches how Penelope goes straight for a hug with Nico. 

"They always do."

Instead of Penelope feeling like someone is hitting her head against a wall whenever she is speaking, she feels like it is a hot summer's day because of Nico's arms having held her tightly.

"Let me show you the campus.", Penelope suggests.

Maybe fresh air will help.

**_________**

  
"I expected a school where all three fractions of supernaturals are integrated, to at least have a headmaster around when someone important like me sets their feet on their ground.", Sierra comments while Nico is watching some wolves playing soccer.

Penelope rolls her eyes. Typical Sierra Park.

"Ms. Forbes is in Europe looking for...new students."

Nico gives her niece a look at her lie. Penelope's eyes are telling her back that she doesn't want Sierra to know about the merge.

"And Dr. Saltzman is in town."

"Speaking of town, you wanna get out of here and show us around Mystic Falls?"

Penelope is at loss for words. If her mother knows there are monsters in this town coming after a mophead who is here at this boarding school, there won't be a Salvatore School anymore.

Honestly, Penelope could care less about this place, but she knows how much it means to Josie.

This is Josie's home, and Penelope will be damned if she lets anything happen that could change it.

"No!"

Sierra and Nico look confused.

"Why not?", Nico asks while Sierra is trying to look through her daughter's lies.

"Because Mystic Falls has nothing to offer. It isn't colorful like Ravenford."

"Okay, then let's go to Ravenford. Your mom and I want to talk to you somewhere private anyway."

"Fine with me.", Penelope gives in.

"Wait, before we go..."

Sierra lets her eyes wander around the campus.

"Who the hell are you looking for?", Penelope asks her.

Knowing damn well her mother is trying to find Josie among the students.

"I am trying to find which one of these witches has stolen my daughter's heart and is still keeping it, despite your breakup. Josie is a brunette, right?"

"Josie isn't here right now. If she was here, I wouldn't even let you look at her."

"Why?"

Penelope's eyes turn black as she takes a step closer to her mother. Penelope doesn't answer. She can't speak. She feels like dying.

Sierra snaps with her fingers and then she catches a collapsing Penelope.

"Now we can leave Nico.", Sierra tells her sister.

Nico looks worried at her niece. The woman with red streaks in her hair mumbles a few words and the three witches vanish.

Without knowing that MG has returned earlier to Salvatore School and has watched them from the distance.

**_________**

  
Penelope opens her eyes inside of her bedroom. Maggie and Celeste are hovering above her.

"Sweetheart, how do you feel?", Maggie asks her with a shaking voice.

"Remember, when I was six, I fell from an apple tree and I broke my arm? Repeat that like 20 times."

"I didn't know about that.", Sierra speaks, who enters with Nico and Dr. Stuart the room.

"You were in Spain with Eric for two weeks, and then you both returned to living behind your work."

Dr. Stuart clears her throat, and she steps forward, smiling down at Penelope.

"Dr. Stuart, already tired of seeing me in a such a short time?", Penelope sighs.

"It's my job to take care of people who need me. Now does your body hurt when I touch you?"

Dr. Stuart touches her arm, and Penelope expects the wave of pain. Nothing happens. Penelope realizes she feels normal.

"Pacey's black magic is still inside of me, I know that because I made sure it stays inside of me once I absorbed it but I don't feel its effects anymore. Why?"

Dr. Stuart draws Penelope's attention to a ring she is wearing.

"Hold on! For how long have I been out?! Years?! Am I married?!"

"Calm down. It's only been like two hours. This is not a ring for something like that.", Dr. Stuart assures her.

"I am kind of disappointed but go on.", Penelope says while dreaming about a future with Josie.

Maggie has to chuckle despite the situation. She admires the strength of Penelope's love for Josie.

"This ring belongs to your family coven. It helps you to control the black magic inside of you. It won't harm you. It won't harm others."

"So, if I take it off..hell will break loose?"

"You can put it like that."

"If there is something like this, why didn't you make Pacey wear it?! He has been hurting for years!", Penelope judges the adults.

"It wasn't that easy to put this ring on your finger. There is a price that you will have to pay."

"What price?"

Silence. 

"What price?!", Penelope repeats louder.

"You will be the new leader of the Park coven once you turn 18 in 2 months.", Nico answers.

Penelope feels like she just got slapped. She stares off into the distance. Her hands clench into fists and then she snorts.

"You are joking, right? Aunt Nico. Tell me that you are joking.", Penelope begs her.

Penelope's eyes widen in disbelief when her aunt looks away and when she notices the tears in Maggie's and Celeste's eyes. When for the first time they can't comfort her.

Penelope shakes her head violently. 

"Nope. Never. I will not be the leader of Eric's shitty coven."

"Maybe you should have thought twice before absorbing Pacey's black magic."

Penelope explodes. There is no black magic needed for that. Sierra is enough.

"Do you think I was seriously going to sit there and watch my brother suffer because of you?! This is your fault! You couldn't stop practicing black magic spells even when you were pregnant with him! I am wondering how the hell I stayed safe, I bet you also didn't stop when you were expecting me!"

Nico tries to calm down Penelope with hugging her. Penelope doesn't allow it.

"I will suffer happily for my brother, but I won't pay for your mistakes, Sierra!"

Penelope attempts to take the ring off but then she notices Pacey standing in the door. With his face wet from his tears, he slowly makes his way to his sister.

"Are you in pain because of me?", the little boy whimpers.

Penelope is convinced her heart has been ripped out with Pacey's words.

Penelope runs her fingers through his hair while flashing a smile at him.

"You are worth every pain in this world."

Pacey tears up again.

"I am wearing this ring right now. Everything is going to be okay.", Penelope assures him, accepting her position as the new future leader of the Park coven.

Penelope arms shake when she moves them to hug him. A single tear rolls down her face.

Penelope prays that the majority of her life is just a really long nightmare.

**_________**

  
"Celeste, can we get ice cream for everyone?"

Nico's girlfriend doesn't get to answer, because Pacey is already pulling her forward excitedly to the ice cream truck. 

Penelope watches him with a smile and then she takes in Ravenford. 

People are playing music on the streets. There is the smell of delicious food coming from the restaurants. Kids are laughing. Adults are fooling around with each other.

It is a beautiful town. Colorful. Warm. 

It doesn't fit to the Parks at all. 

It fits to Josie.

Penelope regrets how she has never taken Josie here and showed her around. Josie has been only here for a few hours. 

Hours that seemed like eternity for Penelope.

Now time is flying fast, and Penelope doesn't know how to stop it. 

She doesn't know how to stop Josie from being a victim of a stupid coven tradition.

"We should talk about what went down last night with the Astra coven.", Nico says carefully, ripping Penelope away from her thoughts.

"Astra coven? What a stupid name."

"You have blood on your hands.", Sierra gets involved in the conversation.

"So, what, Sierra? I should get used to it, since I will be the new leader of our family coven."

Penelope smirks. She lifts her hand up, and she moves her ring finger playfully.

"Penelope, you.."

Nico cuts herself off when Penelope suddenly wraps her hands around the arms of her and Sierra. 

Penelope is clinging onto the two women while looking terrified. Nico and Sierra follow her gaze.

Simon is walking towards them.

Penelope prepares herself to take off the ring, despite Nico and Sierra telling her to calm down.

Simon turns his face away and he passes the three witches without anything happening.

The sisters make Penelope sit down on a bench. She is finally gasping for air.

"He is gone. He won't hurt you."

Penelope glares at her mother.

"Who will guarantee that? You?", she pants.

"We made a deal with him and his coven. They will have to stick to it. We have them wrapped around our fingers.", Nico tries to convince her niece.

Penelope doesn't question more because Pacey arrives with her ice cream.

**_________**

  
Back at Salvatore School, Penelope still can't process what has happened. She is still in denial that she will lead her family coven.

She doesn't eat anything at dinner. She doesn't join the conversations of the witches, who are sitting with her.

"Did you finally move on from your precious Saltzman?"

Penelope gives Alyssa an empty look.

"What?"

"The ring on your finger."

"It's coven tradition. Eric gave it to me.", Penelope makes up a half lie.

"Eric?"

Penelope gets more and more annoyed with her questions.

"He was involved in creating me."

"Wow. Lizzie is right. You are disrespectful. Did little Penelope never receive any love from them?"

Penelope gives Alyssa another empty look.

"You hit the nail on the head, Chang."

MG and Kaleb watch from across the dining hall, how Penelope leaves the table.

"You are right. Something is off with her. She looks like my grandma after burying her cat.", Kaleb whispers to MG.

**_________**

  
"I don't want to eat crumbs because of mophead's monster problem. Hurry up, Jo.", Lizzie complains on their way downstairs.

Josie has to walk faster to catch up on her twin. That's why she misses a step and she loses her balance.

Penelope wraps her arms around Josie's waist, preventing her to fall.

Josie stares for a moment in shock at her ex-girlfriend. Brown eyes harden, and Penelope lets go of Josie before she can say anything.

Her heart can't take more pain today.

"Come on, Jo. Let's not ruin our appetite.", Lizzie says, who links arms with Josie and watches with her how Penelope is disappearing inside the Stefan Salvatore memorial library.

**_________**

  
"Out!", Penelope barks to the few people inside the library.

They follow her order without questioning. 

Penelope wonders if leading the Park coven will be like that. She shakes her head and reminds herself why she is here.

Penelope casts a barrier spell so that no one can enter and disturb her research. She turns to the supernatural search machine, and she brings together the five letter words which has caused her sleepless nights.

Merge.

The right books fly from their shelves to the table Penelope sits down at.

With her magic she flicks through the pages. 

Green eyes stare in disbelief when she realizes a few pages have been ripped out from the books. Alaric has been faster than her.

Penelope shoves the books off the table.

"I would take this ring off and burn this place to the ground, but you are fucking lucky I am in love with your daughter."

**_________**

  
Penelope touches the screen of her phone to check how late it is.

Past midnight.

With frustration she sees that she has missed calls from her cousin and a number she hasn't saved in her contacts.

Penelope unmutes her phone and decides to call back the latter first.

"Who is this?", a male voice wants to know.

"You called me, dumbass."

Penelope isn't really in the mood to play games.

"Is there Penelope Park?", a soft female voice wants to know now.

"Unfortunately, yes.", Penelope grumbles while trying to find where she has put her thumb on the text talking about the merge.

"Hello?", Penelope asks when she doesn't hear anything in return.

"Happy 18th birthday."

Penelope is about to insult the two strangers for their prank, when something hits her. 

She looks up at the magical calendar on the wall.

A shaky breath escapes from her when she sees what date today is.

Her heart beats faster, she tightens the grip around her phone.

"Did you know my sister? Sierra's and Eric's eldest child?"

"There is something waiting for you in the office of the headmaster."

Penelope catches how the female voice is shaking now.

"Are you.."

The call is over before Penelope can ask more.

**_________**

  
Without knocking or caring that it is late, Penelope storms inside Alaric's office. Josie turns her face away the second she makes eye contact with Penelope.

"Um hello?! We are having a family gathering with our mom right now?!", Lizzie hisses and she gestures to Caroline standing in the middle of the room with a crystal in her hand.

"Hi, Ms. Forbes.", Penelope waves at her.

"Hello, Penelope.", the blonde vampire greets her. 

"I am here to pick up something.", Penelope adds.

Penelope's eyes go to Josie for a moment to piss Lizzie more off and she grins. When in reality it hurts her how Josie won't even look at her.

Caroline glances between her student and her brunette daughter. 

Alaric finally gives Penelope a brown envelope.

"Happy birthday.", he reads out the words written on the envelope.

Josie finally looks up with furrowed eyebrows. Her eyes are speaking.

"Your birthday is in 2 months."

Penelope only looks back at her as if she is caught doing something bad. 

"It was good seeing you again.", Penelope tells Caroline after managing to tear her eyes off of Josie.

The vampire nods, and with that Penelope leaves Alaric's office.

Caroline turns her attention to her brunette daughter.

She can tell Josie is thinking about Penelope right now.

**_________**

  
There is a CD inside the brown envelope. 

A small smile appears on Penelope's face when she sees the thumbnail of the video. 

The first time she sees her sister. The first time she will hear her voice.

Penelope takes a deep breath, and she plays the video.

"Hey, Pandora.", the older Penelope begins with a smile on her face.

Penelope doesn't feel addressed by it, even though it is her name. Her whole life she has been called Penelope. Except her grandma has called her Pandora sometimes. Penelope has always taken it as her being too old.

However, a video of her grandma has been given to her at the will reading. Grandma Park has recorded it with a clear mind, and she has told Penelope about the family secret.

"First of all, I am sorry if I sound sleepy. You kept all of us up the whole night. You cry a lot. Enjoy being a baby, because when you will be my age you won't be allowed to have any tears."

Penelope nods at her sister through the screen and she chuckles briefly while tears are gathering in her eyes.

"Why are you watching this video? Because I am not there anymore. I tried my best, Pandora. I tried my best to become the daughter our parents have always wanted. I tried my best to become a good future coven leader, but I forgot to try the real important things. I didn't try to hold you in my arms. I didn't try to be nice to aunt Nico. I didn't try to make more time for Claire, my girlfriend and Marshall, my best friend."

Penelope assumes that Claire and Marshall are the two people she has talked to earlier.

"I have written in the note to Claire that I want her to give you this CD when you have turned 18. So, happy birthday, baby sister."

Penelope tears up with the fact that Claire has sent her it two months before she is turning 18. She has sent her it today, on her Penelope's birthday.

"Happy birthday, big sister.", Penelope says back as if the older Penelope can hear her.

"I hope you have someone special like Claire. I hope you have someone nerdy like Marshall. I hope you are on better terms with mom and dad. I hope they leave you alone."

Penelope pauses the video briefly.

"I have a Jojo and a Milton. I stopped calling Sierra and Eric as mom and dad when they sent me to my first boarding school. They don't leave me alone.", Penelope whimpers and then she continues the video.

"I hope you are closer with aunt Nico. Basically, I hope you are happier than me. I love you, Pandora. Even though I never showed it. I guess, it is a Park thing. I don't know. Take care of yourself and in case we have more siblings, take care of them too, baby sister. You are the big sister now."

Suddenly there is a noise in the video. The older Penelope looks away from the camera. Penelope sees how she beams all over her face. Another girl with dark hair appears in the video.

"Hey, what are you doing?", the girl asks her softly.

Penelope has now confirmed that it has been Claire she has talked to earlier. 

"Oh uh..just a video for Pandora. Some tips for her growing up."

"I told you, you would warm up to her."

Claire looks at her girlfriend proudly.

"Yeah.", Penelope's big sister answers nervously.

The older Penelope looks back at the screen and the video ends.

Penelope exhales, while closing with one hand the laptop lid and wiping with her other hand over her tear stained face.

Penelope puts her laptop away. She has trouble accepting that today has really happened. 

Her phone rings. Penelope thinks it is Marshall and Claire.

With disappointment she answers the call of her cousin.

"What is it, Mia? Did you hear Eric popping champagne bottles because I will be the new coven leader?"

"Wait, really? That's amazing! I am so happy for you! Guys, Penelope will lead our coven!"

Penelope rolls her eyes when she hears her cousins cheering.

"Why are you disturbing me this late?", Penelope repeats her question

"Oh, yeah. Where the fuck are you? We are all waiting for you!"

"What are you even talking about?", Penelope asks her back, praying that this phone conversation won't last long.

"Did you forget how we talked at the anniversary of the company about meeting up in Tipsy Raven tonight?"

Penelope feels herself falling down a cliff. She explodes.

"I didn't forget it! I wasn't at the anniversary, because I got kidnapped!"

Green eyes harden when she hears voices in front of her dorm room. Penelope ends the call without caring what Mia will answer.

The door flies open. MG and Kaleb yelp when they get pulled inside.

"Fuck! I think I peed myself!", Kaleb admits.

The door shuts itself and Penelope rises from her bed.

"What did you two hear?"

"You got kidnapped during your spring break, Peez?"

"Are vampire ears that bad?", Penelope wonders instead of giving a proper answer.

"Girl, did you cry or are your cheeks sweaty?"

Penelope looks from MG at Kaleb.

"Is that all you have heard?", Penelope ignores his question.

"We swear, ma'am.", Kaleb stammers, being intimidated by Penelope now.

"Why are you two spying after me?"

"We noticed how weird you are acting since spring break."

"We?"

"Me, my boy MG. Even Josie, but she doesn't want to admit that she still cares about you."

Kaleb swallows when Penelope glares at him. 

"Where did your aunt and your mom take you? I saw you on campus.", MG dives into a different topic, seeing that Penelope refuses to talk about the kidnapping in detail.

"Coven stuff. Now since you two Vampspies are here, I think I should tell you two about a more important matter."

Penelope explains the following quickly, but MG needs a bit more to time react.

He paces up and down three times.

"You are moving to Belgium?!"

"Louder for Germany, dude!", Kaleb warns him.

Penelope waves him off.

"I put a spell on the room after you two decided to play Charlie's Angels."

MG stops in front of Penelope.

"Does Josie know?"

"Kinda. If she reads my letter, she will know."

"No.", MG shakes his head making his way towards the door.

"I will tell Josie right now that you are leaving the school."

Penelope freezes MG with a spell.

"You won't."

"Penelope, she.."

"If Josie really cares about me, about what I have to tell her, then she will find out herself. End of discussion."

Kaleb nods eagerly when Penelope shoots him a look. MG sighs.

"Fine.", he gives in.

**_________**

  
Kaleb almost knocks Josie over at the stairs with his vamp speed. MG gives the brunette an uneasy smile as he passes her.

Josie has seen them leaving Penelope's room.

In the meanwhile Penelope calls the number of Marshall or Claire. 

"Claire? Marshall? I watched the video. I already knew about my sister, but seeing her video made things more clear. I want to meet you two. I have so many questions about her."

"Here is Charles. You got the wrong number."

Penelope ends the call and she tosses her phone on the floor. She wonders why Claire and Marshall refuse to be found. 

Penelope glances down at the ring on her finger.

She wonders what it will be like leading the Park coven.

She wonders when Josie will read her letter.

She wonders if she will manage to find a cure for the merge.

Penelope leans her forehead against the door, trying to stop her thoughts. She remains like that for a few seconds. 

Penelope recognizes the soft knock on the door. She opens it with a fast beating heart.

"Josie?"

The brunette fiddles with her fingers.

"Is there anything you want to tell me?"

Penelope is taken aback for a moment. 

She wants to. She wants to tell Josie a lot, but she can't.

"The letter I wrote includes everything you need to know."

Josie doesn't answer. She takes a step closer doing Penelope's heart no good.

Brown eyes captivate green eyes. 

Green eyes captivate brown eyes.

Josie hesitates for a moment, but then she wraps her arms around Penelope.

Before Penelope can even react, Josie pulls away.

Penelope gives the brunette a soft smile. 

The hug isn't a reason to stay for Penelope.

However, it still is progress.

Josie leaves Penelope without a word.

The raven-haired witch closes the door of her room, but the door of her heart stays open for Josie.

Penelope slumps down on her bed.

Her sorrows return. 

The hand Penelope is using to prop her chin up drops in her lap, when Josie is suddenly standing in front of her again. 

Penelope only rises on her feet.

She doesn't have the strength to say anything. 

Josie speaks for both of them when she closes the distance.

Josie grabs Penelope's face and their lips find each other. 

Their eyes shut, the world around them vanishes, their hearts become whole and they only feel each other. 

Their kiss starts out fast. Penelope tries to desperately get enough of Josie's lips, knowing she will leave her again. 

Josie removes one hand from Penelope's cheek to run her fingers slowly through the raven hair. Her other fingers caress the side of Penelope's face. Her touch is slow and gentle.

Penelope calms down. A sigh escapes from her. Their lips slow down. Their hearts beat as one. 

Penelope runs her hands over Josie's back, up to her shoulders and then she buries her hands in Josie's hair, pulling her closer.

Penelope lays back on her bed. Josie follows on top of her. Penelope intertwines her fingers with Josie's, but then the brunette breaks the kiss.

They are panting heavily. Penelope wants to search in Josie's face for regret or anything else.

Josie doesn't allow her to. She moves away from Penelope. Penelope sits up.

"Stay. We don't have to talk or anything else. Just stay with me until sunrise, please?"

Penelope finally shows Josie how hurt she is.

Josie is at loss for words first.

"I can't.", Josie whispers, her voice shaking.

Penelope nods, understanding Josie's pain.

She lowers her gaze to no witness how Josie escapes from her.

The roles of the hider and seeker have changed again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are appreciated. You can also reach out to me on twitter and curiouscat @ posiescoven.


	21. Safe Inside

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy.

Penelope Park doesn't know where she is when she wakes up.

She lifts her head and looks around disoriented for a moment until she spots the posters of her favorite rock bands on the wall.

Penelope glances down on the book she has fallen asleep on. More books and papers are scattered on her desk. 

She is too sleepy to continue her merge research now. 

After putting away her research stuff in a drawer, she climbs in her bed.

Mystic Falls is under a blackened sky when Penelope has another Josie dream.

The night gets darker.

The little students from the Salvatore School For The Young And Gifted jolt awake when a thunder cries outside.

The older students don't feel bothered, or they curse when they wake up, and then they try to go back to sleep.

Except one. 

**_________**

Penelope mutes a snoring Lizzie with a spell before she approaches her girlfriend's bed.

Despite feeling uneasy Penelope still smiles when she looks at a sleeping Josie. 

Penelope lifts the hem of the blanket and slips under it, taking care not to wake Josie.

As if Josie senses Penelope being with her she shifts closer to her. 

The raven haired witch doesn't want to wake up the brunette, but she can't stop herself from wanting to feel her. 

That's why Penelope leans in, and she buries her face in the crook of Josie's neck.

**_________**

It takes Josie a few seconds to be aware of the warm breath against her neck after she opens her eyes. 

She makes out strands of dark hair tickling her skin. 

Josie's heart stops for a second, and then she calms down when she smells the familiar scent of vanilla she will never get enough of. 

Just like she will never get enough of the only person who has access to such an expensive shampoo. 

"Penelope?", Josie whispers.

Penelope lifts up her head. She looks in Lizzie's direction first putting a spell around Josie's bed to have privacy, and then she turns to the owner of her heart.

"I didn't mean to wake you up, Josie. I am sorry."

Josie sees that something is off with her girlfriend, despite the darkness. The brunette reaches over Penelope's shoulder to switch on her nightlight.

Penelope immediately lowers her gaze. 

Josie places her hands around Penelope's face.

Green eyes finally meet brown eyes. 

"What is wrong?"

Before Josie can get an answer from her girlfriend, the source of Penelope's uneasiness announces itself already and the raven haired witch flinches.

"Shh. It's okay. I've got you."

Josie lays down with Penelope in her arms. They stare at each other for a moment.

The fear in Penelope's eyes is not that strong anymore, but it is still present. 

Josie presses a soft kiss on her girlfriend's forehead.

"Breathe, babe."

Penelope exhales and she gives Josie a small smile.   
  
"I can't help it. You take my breath away, Josie Saltzman."

Josie chuckles despite her worry, and she earns a kiss on her lips from Penelope. 

"Do you feel better?", Josie asks, running her fingers through Penelope's hair.

"I feel perfect, when I am with you."

Josie still senses how Penelope feels restless because of the storm.

"You know when Lizzie and I were little our mom sang to us whenever it stormed."

"Singing is a mother daughter thing, huh?"

Josie beams at Penelope with her words. 

Penelope loves Josie's Bambi eyes and her brown hair.

However, the green-eyed witch is aware of how her Siphoner girlfriend is bothered about the fact that she shares no similarities in appearance with Caroline unlike Lizzie does.

So, the best she can do is pointing out the few similarities in their personalities.

It is silent between them. Josie can see how Penelope is struggling.

She knows that Penelope doesn't like to open up, but with her she tries.

"Sierra never sang to me."

A simple sentence, but for Josie it reveals so much. 

Josie's eyes burn at the thought of how Penelope is on bad terms with her mother. 

Penelope may act like that she doesn't care, but right now Josie recognizes how there is still a part inside her girlfriend.

The hurt part of a little Penelope who has never gotten love from her mother.

The brunette stays silent, and she patiently waits for Penelope to continue.

"It was storming during the first night at my first boarding school."

Josie moves her hand down. She takes Penelope's hand, intertwining their fingers.

"It never terrified me before, because I knew that my aunt Nico and Maggie were inside the mansion. I told myself that if they aren't terrified, then I am not terrified too."

Penelope smiles at Josie.

A smile that expresses more pain than any tears ever could.

"At the boarding school I was alone. No Maggie, No aunt Nico. So, I did something really stupid."

Penelope snorts not amused at all.

Josie can see the tears in her eyes.

"I ran outside. Do you know why?"

"Why?", Josie asks softly.

"Because the first few minutes I arrived at that place, there were people talking about how horrible my parents are and how they are responsible for everything bad."

Penelope sighs.

"I stood there outside, and I begged Sierra and Eric to stop with the storm."

A beat passes. It is the first time Josie sees Penelope this vulnerable. 

Penelope opening up to her has been slow but her walls are up fast. 

Walls that aren't that high. Walls Josie can climb over whenever she wants, because Penelope allows her to.

Penelope smiles and wipes with her free hand over her eyes and Josie places a kiss on the back of her hand.

"Let's go back to sleep.", Penelope suggests after pressing her lips on Josie's temple.

The brunette nods, but then she gets an idea.

"Do you want me to sing for you?"

Penelope is taken aback for a few seconds. She nods slowly.

"I would really appreciate that, Jojo."

Josie lets go of Penelope's hand to wrap her up in her arms. Penelope buries her face again in the crook of her girlfriend's neck.

Josie's voice fills her ears when she closes her eyes.

Penelope has never felt this safe before. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Comments are appreciated.


	22. You Have My Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy reading.

When Josie uses an astral projection to see Penelope it is two days later after she has gotten shot by Triad agent Burr.

"Lizzie?", Josie calls out from her bed.

Lizzie stops in the door and she faces her twin. Since two days the blonde Saltzman twin has been acting restlessly.

Josie has thought at first that it is a result of almost dying in front of Lizzie. However, she has found the blonde suddenly in an empty room of the school.

Lizzie can't explain it to herself, but she always stops by at the empty room at least twice a day.

As if she is hoping to find someone there.

"Where are you going?"

"I am going to dad. Maybe he has finally figured out who got swallowed by Malivore.", Lizzie answers with a sigh.

"Update me?"

Lizzie smiles at Josie.

"I will."

With that, Josie stays sitting on her bed. However, her mind is wandering. 

To the source of her happiest days and her saddest days.

Penelope Park.

Penelope has crossed Josie's mind a lot, especially even more since she has almost died.

Thinking about her ex-girlfriend isn't enough for Josie.

She wants to see Penelope.

Before Josie can change her mind, she searches in her drawer for something and then she heads to Penelope's room.

_**_________** _

  
Josie draws in a sharp breath when she sees the empty walls inside Penelope's room.

No posters of rock bands. 

The shelf that used to be filled with fantasy books, which Penelope has loved to make fun of for the way they portray magic, is empty. 

There are no papers on the desk scattered around from a last-minute assignment.

The picture of Penelope and Josie under the mistletoe on her ex-girlfriend's nightstand is not there anymore.

Josie assumes Penelope has put it away after dumping her.

Penelope's leather jacket isn't thrown over the chair. 

This is not the first time that Josie enters Penelope's old room since the raven-haired witch has left Salvatore School.

However, the brunette still can't get used to how the room lacks Penelope's stuff and Penelope Park herself.

Not only this room.

Josie feels like familiar green eyes and an annoying smirk will attack her any moment when she walks through the hallways of the school.

But Penelope Park is gone, and Salvatore School has never felt emptier for Josie before.

Josie sits down on Penelope's bed, and the memories are stronger than ever.

How Josie has woken up Penelope when she has been late for class, then both of them getting late because it has lead to a make out session. 

How Penelope has fallen asleep during their weekly movie night.

A pillow fight they have had because Penelope has teased a jealous Josie. 

How Penelope and Josie have held each other while Josie has told her how much she misses Caroline and Penelope has opened up to Josie about how much she despises her parents.

Josie misses these moments and more.

Josie misses Penelope.

Josie's brown eyes look at the only picture of Penelope and her that she has not thrown away. 

Josie has taken the selfie when she has been laying in Penelope's arms, while they have been occupying a whole couch in the common room.

The brunette snaps out of the memories and she focuses on Penelope's face. 

A latin word slips past her lips and Josie is on her way to where her heart is.

_**_________** _

  
Josie doesn't waste any time in comparing how the witch only school looks better than Salvatore School. 

The Siphoner steps in the way of another witch. 

The redhead blinks at her confused.

"Can I help.."

"I am looking for Penelope Park's room.", Josie interrupts her.

Her heart beats faster with only saying her name. Josie can't imagine what it will be like when they lock eyes again.

It has only been three days, but for Josie it has felt like years since the last time she has seen Penelope.

"Penelope Park..", the redhead trails off.

Josie gets stung with jealousy when she sees the dreamy look in her brown eyes.

"Will this take any longer?", Josie huffs while suppressing her urge to use fire.

"Her room number is 12. You have to go upstairs.", the redhead finally reveals.

"Thanks.", Josie mutters.

_**_________** _

  
The brunette fixes her attention on the numbers of the doors.

That is why Josie doesn't notice the blonde vampire hiding herself.

Josie hesitates for a moment before knocking on the door with the number 12. 

Caroline peaks carefully around the corner. She sees how Josie enters Penelope's room.

The vampire isn't surprised to see her daughter here. She knows that Josie has been deeply wounded by Penelope leaving Salvatore School.

If there is one thing Caroline doesn't know about Josie, it is the fact that she has gotten shot.

_**_________** _

  
Josie smiles softly at the familiar sight. 

The posters of rock bands are up on the walls, the shelf filled with fantasy books is standing in a corner, and papers are sprawled on the desk.

Josie approaches the nightstand and her smiles grows when she looks at the Mistletoe picture of Penelope and her. Penelope has kept it.

There are only two things missing.

Penelope's leather jacket and Penelope herself.

Josie sits down on the bed, and she starts waiting for her ex-girlfriend.

Slowly, scenarios of how Penelope is spending the night with a girl or a boy or two of them are invading Josie's mind.

The brunette shoots up from the bed when she hears voices in front of the room.

Josie feels warmness and pain in her chest at the same time when she hears Penelope's voice. 

The door opens a bit and Josie panics. 

The Siphoner cloaks herself with a spell. Josie holds her breath while eavesdropping on a few sentences from the argument in front of the room.

"Forget about it, Sierra!"

Josie feels her fear being replaced by sadness at the fact that moving away has not helped mother and daughter to bond.

"Penelope.."

"Lecture me tomorrow, aunt Nico. I just...I've had enough for tonight."

The way she sounds exhausted makes Josie want to hug her, to give her kisses until she smiles and then make her tea.

Just like she always used to do whenever she has found Penelope upset after an argument with her parents.

Penelope slams the door shut after slipping inside her room. 

Green eyes look up from the floor and Josie's swears her heart stops when Penelope stares at her.

Did the cloaking spell not work?

Penelope slowly takes steps to Josie. Josie takes steps back until she feels Penelope's nightstand against her legs. 

The brunette feels like she will pass out any moment when Penelope stops right in front of her.

Penelope lifts up her hand. Josie notices it is bandaged. She doesn't worry anymore about the fact that the cloaking spell has probably not worked, but she is worried for Penelope's bandaged hand right now.

She is worried for Penelope.

Nevertheless, Josie shuts her eyes. She is longing to feel Penelope's fingertips on her face. Just like she is familiar with.

Penelope always sees Josie. 

She can see the girl she loves despite the cloaking spell.

Penelope gets on her tip toes while leaning with her face closer to Josie.

The raven-haired witch inhales through her nose, and she smells the familiar scent of Josie's perfume.

It calms her down. She forgets all her sorrows, but it also hurts her even more.

Josie feels Penelope's breath hit her cheek, and she catches herself how she wishes that Penelope can actually see her. 

A noise coming from behind her causes Josie to come back to her senses. She follows with her eyes Penelope's arm leaning over her shoulder. 

After the green eyed witch has closed the curtain, she turns her back to Josie. 

Pretending, she has just not seen the love of her life, the source of her sleepless nights and of her daydreams.

With disappointment Josie watches how Penelope takes off her leather jacket and she throws it over her chair. 

Just like she always does.

Penelope takes out her phone from the pocket of her leather jacket.

Josie has to chuckle. She still forgets to take it out first. 

Penelope tries her best to not crumble with the sound she hasn't heard from Josie for a long time.

Penelope looks with empty eyes at her empty screen. The raven haired witch curses briefly but then her phone vibrates with an incoming call.

"Finally, Milton!", Penelope yells, forgetting for a second that Josie is with her.

Josie inhales sharply. MG is keeping in touch with Penelope?

"Why the hell aren't you answering my calls for two days?!", Penelope asks after sitting down on her bed.

Penelope notices from the corner of her eyes how Josie shifts nervously on her feet.

"Something happened.", Penelope thinks.

"Did something happen to Josie?", Penelope voices her thought, interrupting MG's lies about how he has gotten no notifications from missed calls.

Josie holds her breath. She doesn't want Penelope to know that she has gotten shot. The brunette has even refused to tell Caroline. She doesn't want more people to be worried.

"Are you really sure that Josie is okay?"

Josie exhales. She is glad that MG hasn't told Penelope. 

The siphoner carefully sits down next to her ex-girlfriend.

"You do know that I will kick your ass if I find out that you are lying to me about Josie's state? Just one spell, and I am back at Salvatore School."

Josie almost tears up with how worried Penelope is for her.

This reminds her of the Penelope she knows. The girl, who has made her live a fairytale.

Josie has been blinded by anger and her heartbreak that she hasn't seen how her Penelope is still there.

"I am asking you once again if everything is alright at Salvatore School."

Penelope still doesn't look convinced when she ends the call. Her phone vibrates again, but only for two seconds.

Josie watches how Penelope is typing on her phone. Josie doesn't see what it is. She keeps her distance from Penelope. 

**Ms. Forbes (20:34): Did you see Josie?**

**Penelope (20:34): Kinda.**

With a sigh, Penelope runs her fingers through her hair after placing her phone on her nightstand. 

Josie has never seen her this exhausted before. 

The Siphoner forgets about her keeping distance rule and she caresses with her thumb over Penelope's cheek.

An ugly chill takes over Josie's body as a result from touching Penelope while Astral projecting. For the brunette it is worth it.

Penelope exhales shakily with Josie's simple touch. 

Josie feels her magic getting weaker, and she knows she has to leave now.

Penelope feels her tears coming when the brunette has vanished, but knocking on her door interrupts her.

"Is Josie still there?", Caroline whispers.

"No. She left."

Caroline steps inside the room and she faces Penelope.

"What is your message supposed to mean? You kinda saw Josie?"

Penelope shakes her head.

"Tell, Professor Ainsley the protection potion she gave me turned out to be a potion where I can see a cloaked person."

"Josie cloaked herself? How do you know?", Caroline asks confused.

"I read many books thinking they can help for the merge, Ms. Forbes. I can recognize a cloaked person easily."

"Okay, did you let Josie know that you can see her?"

Caroline sighs when Penelope shakes her head again.

"Why, Penelope? Josie was here for you. Do you know how big of a step that is for my daughter?"

"I know, that is why I am thinking that something bad happened to her. After everything I put Josie through, she just doesn't come and see me for nothing. Besides, Josie cloaked herself. She didn't want me to see her, so I followed her wish."

Caroline places a hand on Penelope's shoulder, trying to calm her down.

"Alaric would have told me. You are just stressed with your family and the merge research."

Penelope doesn't believe that Alaric is honest with Caroline about the updates of their daughters, but she nods.

Caroline flashes her a smile.

The vampire almost bumps into Penelope's cousin when she walks to her office. 

The girl looks happy and not exhausted like Penelope. Caroline pities once again Penelope being the future leader of the Park coven.

The Parks already suffocate her with tasks, and Caroline can only imagine it will get worse once Penelope turns 18 in two months and she becomes officially their leader.

Penelope is about to close the door when Savannah slips inside her room. Penelope finally shuts the door, and she turns to her cousin.

"I swear to god, cousin. You missed a really good prank. We.."

Savannah Park doesn't stop talking that easily. However, she is left speechless when she notices how Penelope has her gaze lowered.

"Penelope?", Savannah asks.

For the first time Penelope hears how careful she sounds, and maybe that is what causes her walls to break down. 

Penelope Park isn't a hugger. She doesn't hug people except Josie, her brother Pacey, her aunt Nico, Nico's girlfriend Celeste and the housekeeper of the Parks named Maggie.

That's why Savannah is alarmed when Penelope throws her arms around her and she starts to sob.

Savannah hugs her cousin back while trying to understand what is happening.

"Did something bad happen?"

Penelope separates from her cousin. With a tear stained face Penelope takes a few steps away.

"I happened!"

"What?", Savannah asks confused.

"My selfish, obnoxious and evil heart happened!", Penelope whimpers.

Savannah doesn't know what to say. All she can do is hugging her cousin again.

_**_________** _

  
Lizzie finds Josie inside their room not different from Penelope.

"I miss Penelope! I miss her so much!", Josie sobs in Lizzie's arms.

"I am sorry, Jo. I am sorry for not telling you that Penelope was leaving the school. I-i wanted to protect you. I am so sorry.", Lizzie stammers, with tears in her eyes, feeling her twins' pain.

"No. It is my fault. I.."

Josie's voice cracks when she sobs again. Lizzie tightens her arms around her.

Two broken pieces. One is in Liège. The other is in Mystic Falls. 

The question, when they will reunite in a proper way, is one to be answered by the universe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are appreciated.


	23. The almost I love you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twitter/curiouscat: posiescoven
> 
> Enjoy!

It was a summer night in Mystic Falls.

The students of Salvatore School partying in the woods were only increasing the heat.

Penelope had been arm wrestling with MG the whole time. The vampire was convinced he was stronger than Penelope, even without using his vampire abilities. 

Josie had been standing at Penelope's side, admiring how her girlfriend beat their best friend in several rounds. 

That's why Penelope was confused when she didn't see the brunette around after MG finally accepted his failure.

The raven-haired girl nudged Kaleb with her elbow, almost causing his drunk self to fall on his butt.

"Where is my girlfriend?"

"Ow! Girl, you got some strength!", Kaleb whined.

Penelope stared at him, and Kaleb put his pain on hold being intimidated by the witch.

"She is getting more booze."

With Kaleb's words, Penelope hurried in the direction where the alcohol was handed over. She shoved several making out couples apart to get to her girlfriend. 

The raven-haired witch watched how a new vampire approached Josie, but other vampires quickly pulled him away, telling him something.

Something that made him look at Penelope in fear.

Penelope smirked, loving her power over the school and then she decided to announce her presence to the brunette Saltzman twin.

"Jojo."

Josie turned to her. 

The smile on her face only got bigger when she locked eyes with Penelope.

"Do you want more too?"

"No, and I think you should also quit for tonight."

Penelope tugged a few strands of brown hair behind Josie's ear, looking at her with concern.

"I am feeling good. Why can't I get one more glass?", Josie whined.

"I know you are. That's why you shouldn't drink more, babe.", Penelope pointed out.

Josie chuckled at the pet name.

Penelope wrapped an arm around Josie, leading her away from the stand with the drinks.

Penelope kept walking with Josie until they left the people behind and the music was distant.

Josie began to sing all the words. At least the ones she could still hear.

Suddenly she stopped, bowing her head forward like a kicked puppy.

Of course it didn't go unnoticed by Penelope.

"What is wrong?"

"You don't sing with me."

Josie looked at Penelope and she tilted her head.

Penelope smiled softly at her.

"I prefer listening to your beautiful voice."

"Sing with me, Pen?"

Penelope wouldn't be Penelope if she didn't grant Josie her wish.

The raven-haired girl unlocked her phone and asked Josie for the lyrics she remembered.

Penelope found the song. The girlfriends walked back to Salvatore School, singing together.

Their voices fit together. Just like Penelope and Josie fit to each other.

Josie had never felt this carefree before. The feeling didn't last long.

They entered the school building when Josie stopped walking.

"I forgot Lizzie.", Josie realized.

Josie met Penelope's eyes. Her girlfriend was looking at her with a mixture of amusement and disbelief.

"Josie. Your sister is still with Mikaelson and your mom out of town to get new students."

A giggle slipped past Josie's lips when she remembered her mom bursting inside her bedroom and forcing a grumpy Lizzie out of the bed to escort her on the trip. Lizzie's excitement did not rise when the blonde vampire mentioned that the Tribrid would also come with them.

"Oh. Right."

The brunette Saltzman twin looked around, making sure that Penelope and her were really alone in the entrance hall. Penelope watched her with amusement. Josie got closer to Penelope's face. She bent down slightly, her breath hitting Penelope's ear causing the green eyed witch to get goosebumps.

"Lizzie was really pissed. I think that mom already abandoned her and Hope on the road. This would mean you could stay in my room for tonight."

Josie placed a kiss on Penelope's neck, and she leaned back slowly. She gave a satisfied grin at Penelope's amazed face.

"I see that more than two drinks are really doing things to you. What happened to my girlfriend?", Penelope asked.

Josie rolled her eyes at the teasing tone, but she still pecked the green eyed girl's lips.

Penelope tightened her grip around the tall brunette, and they made their way upstairs where the witches stayed. 

Penelope observed two things tonight. Alcohol caused Josie to loosen up, not as in making her loose control completely, but as in enjoying herself more. The other thing Penelope noticed was how Josie became more talkative. 

"You don't need to hold me. I can walk. I can even carry you, my small girlfriend."

Penelope grinned at how sure drunk Josie was of herself. 

The raven-haired girl wished this confidence would also apply to a sober Josie. Penelope thought how most things got solved with time. Penelope would give the brunette she was madly in love with all the time in the world. The merge would not go magically away when Josie and Lizzie would turn 22. 

Josie looked down at her girlfriend when Penelope sighed. Josie kissed her temple. Penelope flashed a smile at her.

"It is alright. Don't worry."

Their eyes locked. A beat passed. 

Penelope was left speechless, but her head was filled with questions if Caroline and Alaric had finally told the twins about what would wait for them at their 22nd birthday, and how she did not notice Josie acting differently. Or was Josie hiding the merge from her because she did not want her to worry? Was this the night that everything would change just as the fortune teller had told her when she had visited Ravenford and her family for spring break?

"Don't worry.", Josie repeated softly.

"Even if you can't carry me, I still like you very much.", the brunette added.

Penelope smiled brightly, relief taking over her whole body. She reached for Josie's face, holding it and caressing her cheeks.

"I never want to lose you, Josie. I..."

Before Penelope could say I love you for the first time, Josie interrupted her with pulling a face.

Penelope knew that face. Josie's I need to puke but I don't want to do in front of you face. Penelope had memorized it just like everything else related to Josie.

Penelope lead Josie immediately to the restrooms. 

"Can you leave?", Josie begged.

"No. You are stuck with me, Jojo."

Josie didn't protest again. So, Penelope held her hair back while she was emptying her stomach.

_**____________** _

It was 3 am when Caroline entered her daughters' bedroom. Lizzie, too tired to even blink, widened her eyes when she looked at what Caroline had just discovered.

Penelope buried her head deeper in the crook of Josie's neck, but she didn't wake up. Josie didn't wake up too.

"Aw, look at them. I think this is the first time I see Penelope wearing such bright colors.", Caroline commented, her smile growing because Penelope was wearing Josie's pajamas.

Lizzie furrowed her eyebrows at Caroline.

"I will not sleep in the same room as them."

"You will stay with me."

Caroline placed a hand on Lizzie's back, leading her outside of the room.

The vampire gave one more smile to the sleeping girlfriends, and then she followed her other daughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback would be amazing!


	24. Where Dark Josie goes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After a looong time, I am back! 
> 
> I was actually never absent I was busy working on my other Posie fic (Unsay These Spoken Words) but now I got time for my one shots collection.
> 
> If you wanna reach out to me when I dissappear again my twitter is posiescoven.
> 
> Anyway
> 
> This one shot takes place after 2x14, where Josie goes all dark and explodes a part of the school. I threw in Penelope and this was created. 
> 
> So..grab tissues or popcorn or both and enjoy!

"Josie didn't come back last night.", Alaric begins the emergency assembly.

When Lizzie closes her eyes she can see how Josie turns dark. Her hair. Her outfit. The blonde gets goosebumps over again.

She still glances to her right with her father's words. An empty seat is next to her where Josie would be normally sitting in the grand hall.

"If you happen to see her, let me know immediately."

"Let me know too!", Lizzie speaks up, rising from her chair and looking around in the hall.

She exchanges looks with MG and Hope.

They won't stop looking for her. 

They have to find her. 

_**____________** _

  
"No spell is working to track her.", Hope sighs.

Hope, Alaric, MG and Lizzie are gathered in the twins' bedroom, looking through books. Trying to find a spell that would bring them to Josie.

Lizzie feels more desperate. She feels angry at herself too. She wonders if she had kept an eye on Josie then maybe things wouldn't be like this? 

Landon stumbles through the door. He happens to be Lizzie's punchbag.

"What is it, mophead?!", Lizzie hisses at him.

Landon still panting, turns to Alaric to explain himself.

"I gave the new student the tour like you wanted me to. I took her to her room. Inside was Josie, laying on the bed. When she saw us, she screamed at us insults, pushed us out of the room with a spell, and then she vanished."

"Is the new student okay?", Alaric asks.

"Yes. She is just startled. Rafael and Kaleb are with her now."

"Great. The newbie has all the attention, but not my sister who is all dark.", Lizzie scoffs.

"Elizabeth."

"If mom was here, she would have a solution!", Lizzie explodes at him.

"Why can't I call her?! Why can't I tell her about Josie?!"

"Your mother doesn't need a distraction from the merge.", Alaric answers her.

Lizzie feels like someone has put a knife in her chest. Tears gather in her eyes.

"Josie isn't a distraction. She is her daughter. We are her daughters, and we need her."

Alaric blinks, realizing his mistake.

"Honey.."

He tries to reach for her. Lizzie doesn't let him.

"Which room was it?", MG asks Landon, already guessing the answer.

"Uh...I don't remember...I hit my head against the wall."

Lizzie takes a threatening to the phoenix.

"Think or you will be firework!" 

Hope pulls Lizzie back. 

Landon still swallows. He tries to focus under Lizzie's threatening eyes.

"It was Room 5B."

"Penelope's old room.", MG and Lizzie say in unison.

"Did Josie and Penelope have a spot?", Hope gets involved again, seeing that Alaric is too busy being confused about his former student still affecting his daughter.

"I don't know.", Lizzie says quietly, regretting that she hasn't paid attention to Salvatore School's former power couple.

"Josie didn't tell me anything..or she did, but I wasn't listening."

Hope places a hand on Lizzie's shoulder, trying to calm her down.

"MG?"

The vampire has to disappoint Lizzie.

"I don't know. They never told me."

"Mom would know it."

Lizzie gives Alaric a look.

Alaric is about to protest, when Hope has an idea.

"Why don't we ask Penelope?"

"She didn't leave anything behind to contact her. I don't even know the name of her new school.", Alaric reveals.

"We are witches.", Lizzie mumbles, moving to Josie's side of the room.

"What are you doing?", Landon asks, finding slowly the courage to talk with Lizzie again.

"Trying to find anything, even a crumb of something that belongs to Penelope Park. Come on, Mikaelson. This is a girls only zone."

Hope hesitates at first, but then she approaches the dresser.

"I hate to make things worse, but I could swear Josie mentioned that she burned the gifts and everything else from Penelope.", MG tells Lizzie when she is looking under Josie's bed.

"My sister burns the owner of the gifts, but never the gifts."

Lizzie pulls something from underneath the bed. 

With a victorious smile, she gets on her feet. She presents a box and puts it on Josie's bed.  
  
The others start gathering around the bed, but then they hesitate when the box suddenly grows.

"Damn, Peez.", MG mumbles.

"Stop!", Landon yells when Lizzie wants to open the box.

"What?!"

"Josie almost ripped me in half when I disturbed her inside Penelope's room. Can you imagine what she will do to us when she sees that we are looking through her's and Penelope's stuff?"

Lizzie opens the box, making Landon whine.

"It's like I can look at the Penelope part of Josie's brain.", Hope comments, looking amazed at the many stuff inside the box. 

"Normally, I would puke inside this box, but I am so fucking relieved.", Lizzie shares her opinion too.

MG is the first to reach inside. He grabs a photo.

Josie is wearing Penelope's leather jacket, her head resting on Penelope's shoulder. Penelope's arm is around her. The raven-haired witch is looking down at Josie, a soft look on her face. 

"Ah, I remember this! I took this!", MG says, proud to have caught a cute moment of his best friends.

"Aw, this one was at the paintball game!", the vampire gushes more, pointing to another photo of Penelope and Josie posing in their uniforms.

"You had a paintball game? That's so cool!", Landon pouts.

"It wasn't cool.", Lizzie corrects him.

"It was a war filled with backstabbers."

Hope rolls her eyes at the dramatic blonde.

"I confused you for Amber, and I wasn't the one causing you to get eliminated. The ball didn't hit you, remember?"

"I actually meant the betrayal of our third teammate Penelope to protect the enemy also known as my beloved sister Josie, but thanks for reminding me that I can't trust you."

Hope sighs at Lizzie still being dramatic.

"Guys, focus. We need to find Josie.", Alaric reminds them.

"Let's not waste more time and just pick something like.."

"What's that for?"

Landon removes the other stuff to the side. 

Fascinated, he lifts up a crystal ball.

"A look in the future?", he suggests.

Hope's eyes widen, Alaric wonders where the crystal ball is from, Lizzie and MG gasps when they see who is suddenly standing behind him.

"More like kicking your ass for hurting Josie.", a voice corrects him, causing him to tense up.

"Peeze!" 

MG almost knocks her down with his vampire powers, hugging her tightly.

Penelope pulls away from the hug quickly. She looks angry. 

"Don't Peeze me, Milton. I am pissed at you for not looking after Josie."

Penelope's eyes find Lizzie. Blue eyes are judging her.

"You know what is going on, and you don't move your ass back?!"

"Calm down, blondie. I am not real, and if anything I should be the one being really pissed considering what happened to my Jojo."

"Fake Peeze got a point.", MG agrees.

"I don't understand."

Alaric voices the thought of everyone else.

Fake Penelope snatches the crystal ball from Landon.

Her eyes linger on him, almost causing the phoenix to shit his pants. 

She turns away from him after muttering something under her breath.

MG catches only the word bullshit through his vampire hearing. 

Fake Penelope walks up to Lizzie.

"This thing makes appear of whoever you think of deeply. I am honored at whoever of you keeps me in their head alive. I have your memories and your knowledge while still acting like the person I am portraying."

Fake Penelope stops right in front of Lizzie.

Even though Lizzie is taller than her, she feels like Penelope is looking down at her.

"Well, do you know where Josie could be?"

Fake Penelope sighs with Hope's question, and she begins pacing up and down.

"My old room isn't an option anymore. She won't be at our spot on the school ground, knowing that you are looking for her."

She stops moving. She looks desperate now. She feels like during the night Josie got buried alive.

"Basically, it's pointless looking for her. She will run away once you find her again. I know it's hard, but you have to wait that she comes back."

Fake Penelope approaches Lizzie again. Lizzie feels herself attacked.

"What?! You want to blame me for Josie going dark, don't you?!", Lizzie throws her hands in the air, her face getting soaked with tears.

"You left a void inside Josie when you moved to Belgium!", Lizzie points at fake Penelope.

Fake Penelope's lips tremble.

"If the real me knew what was going on here, she would have appeared after Josie got shot."

Lizzie catches the sight of watery green eyes, and then fake Penelope is gone.

The blonde collapses on Josie's bed, sobbing now.

_**____________** _

  
"Penelope, can you hear me?"

Penelope doesn't react to Caroline's voice. The ringing in her ears is too loud. 

Caroline moves in her view. The vampire hopes she will see her through the smoke.

Penelope finally blinks. She tries to get up from the ground. 

Pain shoots through her head and she is just now feeling the warm liquid on her forehead.

"Careful. Don't move too fast."

Penelope sees Caroline's lips moving, but she still hears the ringing. The smoke vanishes after Penelope utters a word. 

"Can't...hear...you.", Penelope adds weakly.

"It's okay. It will pass."

Caroline gets frustrated with herself, realizing she is still talking.

The vampire helps Penelope getting on her feet. She studies her student from head to toe.

The only visible injuries are on her forehead and her left hand.

But the explosion has left more on Penelope than the eye meets, hearing and seeing how she groans and winces at the tiniest movement.

Penelope looks around inside the demolished church. She tears herself away from Caroline's grip. 

She stumbles a few steps forward. Caroline worries that she collapses, but Penelope catches her balance. 

"You fucking bitch! Stop with your mind games and hiding!"

"Penelope. She left."

Penelope turns to Caroline in disbelief.

"And you didn't go after her?!"

"I thought looking if my daughter's ex-girlfriend is still alive would be smarter."

"Great. So team Caroline and Penelope have zero points. The evil 200 years old yet looking like stuck in her thirties witch? I stopped counting after twenty. You tell me."

Caroline places her hands on her hips, narrowing her eyes at Penelope.

"Maybe we would win, if someone finally listened to me and didn't storm inside a church!"

"I heard Josie!"

A beat passes.

"She was begging me to save her."

Caroline softens. 

"Josie is at Salvatore School. She is fine. That witch bitch messed with you. Just like she did with me last time and I saw Stefan."

"It was so real."

Caroline moves closer to Penelope, placing one arm around her.

"I know."

They stand in silence for a moment.

"Let's get out of here.", Caroline says.

_**____________** _

  
Josie has enjoyed at first the dumbfounded looks from the witches. 

Now she is getting bored.

The black magic filled girl is sitting inside the common room of the witch only school for ten minutes and still no sight of Penelope.

Okay, it's not like Penelope knows that she is visiting her. 

The old Josie would have patiently waited for her to show up, but dark Josie is impatient.

Josie moves her leg in front of a boy, preventing him from passing.

"He is taken!", another boy behind him barks at Josie.

"I don't give a fuck about him or you."

Josie gets up from the armchair.

"Where is Penelope? Penelope Park?"

"Well, we don't give a fuck about Penelope Park.", the other boy answers, pulling his boyfriend forward.

Josie's eyes darken. Black veins appear in her face. She is about to burn the two boys to the ground when she hears a soft voice gushing. A girl.

"She looks like Princess Jojo, doesn't she?"

The nickname. Jojo.

Hearing Penelope's nickname is enough for Josie to not turn the two boys to ashes. The title princess is another bonus.

Josie's heart beats faster against her chest. It beats faster against the black magic inside of her.

Slowly, she walks to the source of the voice. 

"She is coming here.", the girl giggles.

Josie spots two children hiding behind the armchair across from her. A girl and a boy.

She doesn't know them. 

Except she does.

She knows one of them. The boy. He is smiling shyly. His eyes turned to the floor. 

Josie almost doesn't recognize him because of his new hair.

She knows him with curls from photos. One photo has been even standing framed on the nightstand in Penelope's old room.

Pacey Park. Penelope's little brother. Victim of the black magic from Penelope's mother.

"You are Princess Jojo!", the girl cheers when Josie crouches in front of the kids, after changing her appearance to normal in order to not scare Pacey off.

"And you are?", Josie asks, pretending to be soft and giving her attention to the girl.

"I am Lillian Park."

Lillian. Penelope has once briefly mentioned her. She has described her as spoiled, little miss know it all yet one of her favorites from her younger cousins.

"Or as Penny calls me: princess Lillian."

_"Don't call me Penny. It's an annoying nickname only reserved for my little cousins."_

"Is Penny...is Penelope here?"

Josie finds herself holding her breath until Lillian answers.

"She is outside with a teacher working on a project. Since almost a year. Do projects for older ones always take this long?"

Josie shrugs with her shoulders, while wondering since when Penelope is that invested in school work.

"I guess. Do you know when she will be back?"

Lillian shakes her head.

The Siphoner focuses back on Pacey, having felt his eyes on her. He avoids eye contact immediately. His shy smile growing.

Josie smiles softly. A genuine soft smile that could be from the old Josie. She extends her hand, leaning forward.

"I am Josie, Princess Jojo and just Jojo. Penelope has told me a lot about you, Pacey."

"Didn't she tell you that he can't speak and that he doesn't like to be touched?", Lillian gets involved, throwing Josie off guard.

Josie glances from the outraged little girl to Penelope's brother. He is fidgeting with the stuffed bear in hands, and he is looking at her now. 

"I thought that you got better since you are at this school. I am sorry." 

Pacey nods, his smile not fading.

"Pacey gets homeschooled. He is only here to play with me or to visit Penny. Anyone else here who gets too close to him receives a shock. It's a spell from Penny. The headmaster hates it. Everyone is keeping their distance from us now. I love it. It's hilarious. If you move a little more closer to him, you will experience it.", Lillian lectures Josie.

Josie grows annoyed with her.

"Can you do me two favors?"

"Maybe. Depends on what they are."

Josie wishes she could talk to Pacey instead.

"If you happen to see Penelope, don't tell her that I am here."

Lillian pretends to think about it and Josie reminds herself once again that she is just a child. 

The Siphoner could hug Pacey when he nudges Lillian with his stuffed bear.

"Okay. Fine. Favor number two?"

"Tell me where Penelope's room is."

_**____________** _

  
"Did I sound like Josie?", Lizzie asks, after removing the ring from her finger and turning back to herself.

"Yes. That was awesome.", MG assures her.

"What would be awesome is talking with my mom as me, and telling her the truth."

Lizzie kills Alaric with her eyes while reaching him the phone.

_**____________** _

  
"See. Josie is fine.", Caroline points out to Penelope after they pull up in the parking lot of the witch only school.

"That was a lot of talking about herself.", Penelope comments.

Suddenly Penelope ducks. She ends up flinching thanks to her open wound. 

"What are you doing?"

"My aunt Nico is picking Pacey up. I don't want them to see me. Not like this."

Caroline watches through the windshield how aunt and nephew walk to a car that looks more expensive than building Salvatore School has been. 

"They are gone.", Caroline announces when the car drives off.

Penelope exhales, lifting her head.

"One day you won't be able to hide yourself, and then your family will kick my ass.", Caroline repeats her daily sentence since almost a year.

"They can't. I came to you, wanting to help with the merge. Not the other way around."

"Trust me. Adults always blame other adults."

Caroline sighs, unbuckling her seatbelt and looking at Penelope.

"Let's get you to your VIP lounge. The infirmary."

_**____________** _

  
Josie is back to her dark look inside Penelope's room.

The Siphoner wouldn't believe that this room belongs to Penelope if Lillian hasn't told her it is this one.

Penelope's room at Salvatore has been more personal. There have been posters of her favorite bands on the walls, clothes thrown over her chair, her desk have been filled with unfinished homework and the shelf has been filled with books.

All of them are empty here. As if Penelope isn't really living here.

The only thing that convinces Josie that she spends some time inside this is the nightlight on her nighstand.

Penelope isn't being able to sleep without it. It's one of the many facts Josie finds to be surprising about her.

The confidence inside Josie is gone when the door suddenly opens. She shoots up from the bed.

She goes from panicked to WTF when she eyes the redhead with a plate of cookies standing in the door.

She is smaller than Josie. Paler than her. Her eyes are blue. 

"Who are you?", the redhead asks, her voice breaking under Josie's intense gaze.

Josie walks up to her. Her sweet smile creeps out the redhead. She swallows.

"I was here first, Cookie Girl."

The other girl remains silent.

Josie glances somewhere, then she gives the girl a pitiful look.

"You know what? Considering that I just spotted the same cookies as yours in the trash right next to you, it doesn't matter who you are."

Blue eyes follow Josie's finger to the trash. 

"Maybe Penelope doesn't like cookies.", the girl answers, trying not to show how devastated she is.

"Maybe? You don't even know her, am I right? Have you ever talked to her? Does she know you? Does she even see you?"

Josie rolls her eyes when the girl starts to cry.

"Who the hell are you?!", the girl raises her voice.

Josie lifts her eyebrows.

"I bet Penelope thinks the same whenever she tosses your cookies inside the trash."

"Go to hell!"

"I just got from there."

Josie reaches down to the plate. The girl tries to grab the folded note, but Josie is faster.

"Notes.", Josie sighs.

"It used to be me trying to bond with Penelope this way. I didn't know how to approach her. She had her walls up."

Josie grins victoriously.

"However, I broke her walls down."

Josie unfolds the note with a bored expression. She takes in the words. 

They end up hurting her. 

They take Josie back to a time where only warmness has been present inside of her chest whenever she has spent time with Penelope.

"Dear Penelope, I passed the music room last night when I heard someone playing a beautiful melody on the piano. I peaked inside and I saw you. Would you mind teaching me? Flora. The girl sitting behind you in History Of Magic."

Josie remembers the hours Penelope and her have spent inside the music room. The many times their hands touch each other and Josie craving it to last more than a few seconds of Penelope showing her where to lay her fingers on the piano.

"Did she ever answer your notes? Did she ever turn to look at you during History Of Magic?"

The girl closes her eyes briefly. It is a clear answer for Josie.

"Well, Flora. If you ask me..you are wasting your time, papers and cookies."

_**____________** _

  
"My knee is really fucked.", Penelope complains, after leaving the infirmary with Caroline. 

"You heard what you have to do. Rest."

"Sure, and you will stop drinking blood."

"You are so stubborn."

Penelope gives her teacher an exhausted smile.

"It's why I am your favorite student."

"Go to bed, and stay in bed tomorrow.", Caroline warns her.

Penelope salutes with her bandaged hand, and they part their ways.

They know damn well that they will fight tomorrow again side by side.

"If I see cookies again.", Penelope mutters to herself when she arrives on the floor where her room is, not paying attention to a crying Flora passing her.

Penelope always plans to lock her room with a spell, but sudden merge leads making her hurry outside cause her to forget about it.

She doesn't care who sends the cookies. She doesn't have friends at this place. She keeps to herself. Just like she did before meeting Josie. 

With the difference that she dismisses the flirting attempts from this school with an annoyed look. 

Her heart is locked. Only Josie Saltzman can open it.

Penelope enters her room and she tries to remember if she has forgotten to turn off the light last night. She ends up shrugging it off.

With an exhausted sigh, Penelope closes the door. She winces and groans while heading to the bathroom, muttering insults under her breath. 

A cloaked Josie is frozen on her spot. It's like the air is knocked out of her.

The brunette has expected to see a different Penelope. Well, her hair is long, but she isn't happy. She isn't happier.

Josie thinks about the bandage on her forehead and her bandaged hand. She thinks about who could have hurt Penelope and why.

The Siphoner snaps out of her thoughts when Penelope leaves the bathroom. 

The raven-haired witch drags herself to the bed, and she drops down on her stomach.

Penelope closes her eyes, and snaps with her fingers three times. She is wearing her pajamas now and the light gets replaced by the nightlight.

Josie slowly approaches Penelope. She crouches down next to the bed, staring at her ex-girlfriend. 

Josie remains like that for 10 minutes, until she has made sure that Penelope has fallen asleep. She undoes the cloaking spell on herself and she also changes back to her normal look.

In order to not hurt Penelope and wake her up, Josie moves her first carefully on her back and then she moves her carefully again, freeing the blanket under her.

Josie lays down next to her on her side, and she covers them with the blanket. 

Penelope shifts in her sleep closer to her, like she is sensing her presence. It's like Penelope wants to prove it and she says her name in her sleep.

Josie lets her tears go as she moves closer to Penelope, placing an arm around her and pulling her closer to feel more of her warmth.

The brunette even caresses with her fingers over Penelope's bruised cheek. It's not enough for her.

Josie leans in, kissing the bruised skin and the bandage on her forehead, her fingers still caressing Penelope's face. 

More tears roll down her cheek. That's why she doesn't notice it at first that Penelope is looking at her through sleepy eyes.

"Josie?"

Josie freezes. She doesn't know what to do. She doesn't dare to move, hoping Penelope falls asleep again.

The tear stains on her face cause Penelope to be more awake, and she moves her bandaged hand, wiping them.

"What happened?"

The softness in her voice causes Josie to almost forget the past year. 

"Say something, please?"

Josie still remains quiet.

"Even if this is something caused by my medication just talk to me?"

Penelope looks at her desperately, and it hurts Josie more than the black magic inside of her.

"Okay. I won't ask more questions. You don't need to talk. You can stay here as long you want to."

Josie snuggles against Penelope without a word. They stay like this, breathing in each other's scent.

"Do you want me to sing for you?", Josie finally asks.

The kiss she receives from Penelope on her forehead causes Josie to melt.

"You are the guest here. I will sing for you."

Josie's scans Penelope's body. She doesn't know how much and where else she is injured.

"Won't it hurt you?"

"Anything for you."

They smile at each other. It's like they are the only people in the world right now.

"Can you hum for me the melody you played on the piano last night?"

Josie saves herself with Flora's note.

She hates to make Penelope believe that this is just a dream, but she doesn't know where this night will go.

All the brunette knows is that she wants to feel safe next to Penelope for a few hours.

"Anything for you.", Penelope repeats.

The brief disappointment in her face thinking that this is just a dream will haunt Josie forever.

"I composed it for you."

"Really? For me?"

"It's for tomorrow. Your birthday gift. Actually it was meant to be for your sweet sixteen, but I couldn't finish it. Who knows..maybe, the real you will hear it one day."

"Maybe."

Penelope begins to hum, both girls closing their eyes and feeling at peace after a long time.

_**____________** _

  
"Jo! Thank god!"

Josie is still devastated about having made Penelope fall asleep with a spell in order to leave her behind, when Lizzie's voice pulls her back to reality. 

Josie lifts an eyebrow at her twin, leaving her bed and smiling at her brightly.

"I was so worried for you."

Josie prevents Lizzie from hugging her when turns back to black hair, black clothes and black veins.

"Worry about yourself, twinny. Because tomorrow is our birthday. Or how I call it..Merge day."

Lizzie shivers when Josie flashes her an evil smile.

"Sweet dreams, Lizzie."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are appreciated.
> 
> PS: Stay alive, Posie nation.


	25. Killjoy Penelope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a bit time to write.
> 
> Here is my take on the scene where Josie drops in mud but with Penelope being there. I didn't watch 3x01 and I don't plan to watch the rest of the season unless Penelope shows up. Only saw what happened to Josie and it screamed a missed opportunity for Posie. Enjoy.

Josie is already sure at the beginning that she will end up being surrounded by mud. There is only one difference. The rest of the team isn't included in this.

Lizzie and the others manage to escape from the mud and the humiliation that will come with it. 

Only Josie is left. 

The brunette shoots Lizzie a helpless look. It doesn't affect anything. Her twin is blinded by wanting victory, yelling encouraging words. 

Alyssa's team gives the rope a final tug. Josie gets pulled forward. She prepares herself for the mud. The laughter. The humiliation.

Instead, the cheering and shouting from the students die out. A sudden force stops Josie. 

Josie exhales, glancing at Lizzie. Judging by her shocked look her twin is definitely not the person who has helped her. A look that Josie sees on MG's face too. The enemy team is like that too. Even Alyssa is taken aback.

Josie wants to look at who has saved her, who is drawing everyone's attention. 

A name crosses her mind. A name she has wanted to forget so badly but has ended up visiting her in her dreams.

Steps are heard on the platform. Josie keeps facing forward. She is trying to convince herself that it's anyone else.

Anyone else but not her.

Josie copies the reaction of everyone else when Penelope stops next to her.

"Peez?" MG dares to break the silence.

Penelope doesn't react to him. She keeps her eyes trained to Alyssa's team a moment longer. 

Josie hides her hands behind her back when Penelope turns to her. She doesn't want her to see them shaking. She doesn't want Penelope to see the affect she still has on her.

They don't make eye contact. Penelope is focusing to untie the rope. Josie is busy taking her in.

Penelope's perfume is still the same, but her hair is longer. That's the only change Josie can recognize. For now.

Penelope glances briefly at the mud.

"One year later, and you all got another mud problem to deal with? Sad. I thought Mikaelson's heroic self has ended the first one."

Her voice makes Josie shiver. 

Penelope stares at the other team again, playing with the rest of the rope in her hands.

"You are such a killjoy, Park." Alyssa complains.

Penelope tosses the rope through a spell. One of Alyssa's teammates gets hit, dropping down on his butt. 

Penelope makes a hand movement, staining the rest of the team except Alyssa with mud. 

A few dare to laugh.

"Don't worry, Alyssa. There will be another game. Without mud. Just you and me. We are going to have so much fun."

Josie realizes that Penelope knows about the prison world and everything else. Why hasn't she returned earlier? Why is she back now? Josie's head hurts.

"Will it involve a rope too?" Alyssa fires back, returning Penelope's smirk.

"Let me surprise you."

When the raven haired witch turns to Josie, she gets mud stained too. It's Alyssa's work.

No one dares to laugh.

"How about playing your game with me now, Park?"

Penelope faces her again, looking briefly pensive.

"No. I told you...just gonna be the two of us. It's going to be something special. Be patient."

Alyssa blows Penelope a kiss. 

"You heard that, Josie?" she teases the brunette.

After one year Penelope and Josie come face to face. It's like the world around them vanishes.

Penelope's face softens. 

"You..."

Josie isn't able to bring more out. Penelope holds up her hands in defense. 

"Jojo. You can push me in mud, you can yell at me for being back or you can do both at the same time."

Penelope waits for Josie's choice. Josie makes it. She walks away.

Not alone.

Josie is holding Penelope's hand tightly, leaving the field behind.

"We need to talk. But first you need to clean up." Josie answers, already knowing Penelope's question.


	26. Posie Reunion In Europe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for all of you who have been clowning.
> 
> Enjoy!

A certain witch has been much stronger than usual on Josie's mind when Caroline has told her that she is in Belgium. 

Bumping into Penelope seems impossible for Josie. Yet she can't stop herself during her flight from making up scenarios of how it could go.

Some have a good ending. Some have a bad ending.

What Josie doesn't expect after her reunion with her mother is seeing a boarding school again.

Caroline explains that she lives there and that Josie will stay with her. 

That's how Josie ends up in an entrance hall. It looks prettier than the one from Salvatore School. As Caroline continues to show her around, Josie compares this school more and more with her home.

"It's strange to see no monsters. Everything is normal." Josie says, after scanning the common room quickly.

Caroline places a hand on her daughter's shoulder. 

"Well as normal as a school full of witches can be. It took me some time to have them accept me as their teacher. Being the only vampire among witches can be hard. Now I am their-.."

Josie doesn't continue listening to Caroline. She is moving with fast steps towards a witch.

A witch with long dark hair, facing away from her.

"Penelope?" Josie calls out.

Some witches shoot her confused looks. She doesn't react.

Josie grows desperate. 

What if her bad ending scenarios are true? What if Penelope hates her too for her darkness and that's why she is ignoring her? That's why she hasn't returned in Josie's time of need?

"Penelope?"

Josie touches the shoulder of the witch. 

The witch turns around.

Relief and sadness take over Josie at the same time.

"Oh, sorry. I confused you for someone else."

"Being confused for Penelope Park is an honor," the witch shrugs, focusing back on her book.

Caroline stops next to Josie. Josie turns to her, hoping she has answers.

"You can see her later. You should rest now."

"No. I need to see Penelope now. Where is her room?"

Caroline leads Josie away.

"Penelope is not here right now. She went to a deal with another witch to get more information on a possible cure."

Caroline leaves out the part of hoping that Penelope hasn't gotten herself in trouble.

Again.

Caroline shifts her focus to a frozen Josie.

"Jo."

Josie blinks, gathering herself slowly.

"Penelope...the merge...you two are working together?"

**____________**

  
Josie doesn't remember how she gets inside her mother's room. She is aware of her new surrounding when Caroline offers her water. Josie declines it. Caroline sits down next to her on the bed.

"What if she.."

"No, Josie. Don't think like that. This isn't the first time it's taking this long for Penelope to come back."

"Or she is not coming back because of me," Josie thinks.

"Does she know I am here?"

"Yes. I texted her when I picked you up from the airport."

Josie can't stop her fear from breaking free.

"What if she doesn't want to see me because of what I did when I was dark?"

"Penelope doesn't know anything about what happened since she left the school," Caroline assures her.

"Why?"

"She wanted to focus on finding a cure with her whole being. Plus, she is convinced that you are better off without her."

Josie wants to protest. She wants to cry out how she has been the opposite of better since Penelope's absence.

Something stops her.

A soft knock on the door.

A knock she recognizes.

Josie turns her head. 

The Siphoner jumps on her feet.

There she is. 

Penelope Park.

Her smile is as soft as Josie remembers. Her eyes sparkling for Josie like they always have.

Penelope takes a step inside the room.

"Hey, Jojo."

Josie walks up to her. 

Penelope keeps her hopes up of not getting kicked out of the room.

She exhales when Josie hugs her tightly. 

Josie feels like she is in the middle of a beautiful spring day when Penelope hugs her too.

**____________**

  
They end up inside Penelope's room, in her bed.

Taking each other in. 

Pushing away unanswered questions and other necessary words for now.

"I missed you,", Josie says quietly, drawing circles on Penelope's black buttoned up shirt.

"You did?"

"Yes. Really much."

Penelope's smile deepens. It's getting harder for Josie to resist kissing her.

"I missed you too. Really much."

"There is so much I need to tell you." Josie sighs.

"I know. We need to talk about a lot, but tomorrow. You need to rest."

Josie takes Penelope's hand, intertwining their fingers.

"Let's rest together."

"Anything you want."

**____________**

  
Josie is the first one to fall asleep. Penelope stays awake, watching her with happiness and peace. There is also curiosity. Penelope wonders what leads Josie to visit Caroline in the middle of the semester.

Penelope swallows. The last time something like that has been after Josie's sweet sixteen.

Suddenly, Josie starts whimpering in her sleep when Penelope is about to turn off the nightlight. It takes Penelope a few attempts to wake her up. 

As soon as Josie sees Penelope, she throws her arms around her, holding onto her tightly.

"It's over," Penelope assures her, rubbing gently her back.

Josie pulls away, shaking her head. The image of her darkness is still right in front of her eyes.

Penelope wipes her tears while growing more worried.

"It is not over. It can happen again."

Penelope continues with one hand to caress Josie's face while the other is busy with Josie's hair. She is waiting patiently for Josie to say more.

"You are wrong, Penelope Park. I have not been better off without you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are appreciated!
> 
> PS: If we get a Posie reunion in Europe on screen I am going to scream so loud lmao.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope when Penelope returns we will get some Posie flashbacks. Updates may come quick or slow because of my mood and the writers developing eventually some braincells and respecting Posie. Feedback is appreciated and my twitter is posiescoven.


End file.
